CORAZON PRISIONERO
by siv-lunita
Summary: EL amor desinteresado no solo se basa en compartirlo con una persona hermosa y exitosa sino el cuidar de aquella que lo nesesita y en esta historia Edward se convierte en el huesped invisible de una muchacha hincapacitada y entra a su departamento.
1. PREFASIO

**CORAZON PRISIONERO**

Cuando pensaste que una venganza podría llenar de alegría tu corazón y arruinar la vida de la persona que más daño según tú te había hecho en toda tu vida. Y sin pensarlo siquiera terminaras por tener tu corazón prisionero.

Los nombres de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de S. Meyer. Pero los sucesos de este fic son de mi cabecita loca.

.com

PROLOGO

Así empezaría todo.

Salí del concursó de vinicultores de la región, donde había sido uno de los jueces que tenia la encomienda de calificar el mejor vino del festival, así que el hecho de ser un catador de vinos, no necesariamente seria un alcohólico o un ebrio o borracho, solo era un trabajo más, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Nunca tomaba una gota de licor o cerveza solo degustaba el sabor de las bebidas pero nunca las tomaba.

Salí de las instalaciones de la feria, no llevaba recorrido un par de kilómetros cuando unas luces de un auto patrulla me indicaban que me detuviera, así que orille mi automóvil lo apague y baje la ventana, esperando al oficial, necesitaba saber porque me había detenido, cuando llego se presento y mi pesadilla comenzó.


	2. EL ARRESTO

**CORAZON PRISIONERO**

* * *

EL ARRESTO

----- Buenas noches señor. Soy el oficial Swan. Del departamento del sheriff, solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas, ¿puede bajar del auto un momento por favor?----- no tenia porque negarme.

------ ¿Que fue lo que hice señor? -----pero él no respondió.

----- ¿Cuántas bebidas tomo esta noche? ------ el olor del vino estaba presente en mi aliento eso yo lo sabía.

----- No tome nada señor. Solo pruebo el sabor del vino pero no me lo tomo. Ese es mi trabajo, soy catador de vinos.------ quise sacar mis credenciales de la cartera pero él me lo prohibió.

----- Ponga sus manos en el cofre del auto. Y no trate de sacar nada de sus bolsillos.

----- Solo quería enseñarle mis credenciales, donde dice que tengo licencia de catador.----- camino a la parte trasera del carro patrulla y saco un aparato con dos mangueras, la puso frente a mí y solo me miro antes de darme las instrucciones.

----- Ponga la boquilla en sus labios apretados y su mano izquierda colóquela tapando la nariz, debe soplar lo más fuerte que pueda hasta que se escuche un bip. Era ridículo como este idiota me decía que yo tenía que hacerle un examen de alcalímetro, llene mis pulmones de aire y con toda mi fuerza exhale en el maldito aparato, cinco segundos después el bip apareció. Retire de mi boca la manguera y me recargue en el capote del auto.

----- Su licencia de manejo y registro del auto y prueba de seguro. Por favor.------ rápidamente saque los documentos que tenía en un lugar especifico dentro de la guantera del auto, yo siempre había sido una persona muy ordenada, así que me fue fácil encontrar todo lo que pidió.

----- ¿Dígame que es lo que sucede?------ cuando el oficial Swan se llevo las manos a la parte de atrás de su cinturón, fue cuando supe que estaba en problemas.

----- Señor Cullen queda usted arrestado por pasar los puntos de ley en una prueba de alcohol, así que ponga sus brazos en su espalda y no trate de resistirse al arresto.----- que resistirme al arresto.

----- Pero ya le dije que no he tomado nada señor.------ medí la vuelta para verlo de frente y solo sentí como me pegaba fuerte con algo en la cabeza, caí de rodillas y sentí como me apretaba las esposas ligando mis muñecas, aun aturdido oía como él hablaba.

----- Tendrá cargos por resistirse al arresto por aliento alcohólico y pasarse del límite en puntos permitidos por la ley, así que debe guardar silencio todo lo que diga será usado en su contra ante un juez tiene derecho a un abogado si no puede costear uno el estado le asignara uno de oficio, tiene derecho a una llamada telefónica y le aconsejo que no haga estupideces.----- la cabeza me daba vueltas no sé cómo entre en la parte de atrás de la patrulla, llegamos al centro de detención y me dejaron hacer una llamada, tenía que avisar en mi casa.

----- Papa. Me arrestaron estoy en el centro de detención, por favor ¿puedes contratarme un abogado?----- todavía no creía que esto me estuviera pasando.

----- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Edward?

----- El policía dijo que yo estaba borracho. Pero tú y yo sabemos que yo no tomo.

----- No te preocupes hijo, ahora mismo te mando a Garret.------ Garret era el abogado de la familia de michos años.

-----Gracias papa, nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando Garret llego todo mi mundo se vino abajo de pronto cuando él me dijo que no tenía una fianza, por haberme resistido al arresto. Me dieron auto de formal prisión hasta que llegara la fecha de mi juicio, así que me dieron ropa de recluso y me indicaron cual era mi cama, era una sala de cerca de 25 camas. 2 semanas después el juicio llego mi familia estaba presente mi mama, mi papa, mi hermano, así como el oficial que me había arrestado, me llevaron a un banco en el estrado y mi pesadilla empezó de nuevo.

------ Jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad, ante dios y las leyes de esta constitución. – me lo dijo poniendo mi mano en el libro grueso y polvoriento.

----- Lo juro.----- respondí decidido.

----- ¿Nombre?

----- Edward Anthony Cullen.

----- ¿Edad?

----- 23.

----- ¿Estado civil?

----- Soltero.

------ ¿Ocupación?

----- Restaurantero y catador de vinos, certificado. ------ aclare.

----- ¿Algo que este tribunal tenga que saber para su defensa?----- por supuesto que yo era inocente pero por más que lo alegara ellos me meterían a una cárcel sucia y pestilente.

------ No señor tengo fe que la justicia sea benevolente conmigo. Ya que soy inocente como ya se los dije muchas veces.------ y el maldito juicio en mi contra empezó.

----- El estado de Washington, en contra del señor Edward Anthony Cullen. Se abre la sesión.

----- Nos encontramos aquí para juzgar al señor Cullen, por los cargos levantados en su contra el día 15 de Mayo de 2008, con los cargos de manejar en estado inconveniente y resistirse al arresto.

----- ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?------- por consejo de Garret me daría culpable.

----- Culpable.----- lo pronuncié con los dientes apretados.

----- Su defendido se declaro culpable señor abogado tiene algo más que decir antes de la sentencia. ----- mire por el rabillo del ojo como Garret sonreía, me encolerizo pero que podía hacer.

----- No señor juez no tengo nada que agregar.------ maldito Garret me entregaba en charola de plata a la justicia como todo un criminal.

----- Póngase de pie señor Cullen. Por el poder que me ofrece mi condición de juez lo sentencio a cuatro meses en la cárcel del estado, sin tener privilegios o diferencias con los demás reclusos, también tendrá que hacer 80 horas comunitarias en la ciudad en centros caritativos, así como 6 sesiones con una psicóloga para tratar su adicción a la bebida. No tiene derecho a fianza así que tendrá que pasar el tiempo indicado en el reclusorio de la ciudad.

No dejaron que mi madre me diera un beso, con cadenas en los tobillos y las manos camine como todo un criminal de alto riesgo por la sala de los juzgados, era realmente vergonzoso no solo para mí sino para mis pobres padres que me miraba a lo lejos antes de subir a la van que me llevaría a la cárcel, vi como el maldito oficial chocaba las manos con el fiscal y otros policías, me llene de cólera con ese cretino, mas aun cuando yo sabía que no era culpable, en ese momento me hice una promesa que me vengaría de él en lo que más le doliera, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para enterarme de toda su vida.

El primer mes fue terrible no solo por compartir la sala con 25 personas que roncaban y los olores que despedían eran asquerosos sino por mi maldito mal, el insomnio que llevaba tratándome por años se agudizaba cada día, así como me acostaba así me levantaba no podía dormir ni una sola hora, la falta de sueño estaba acabando conmigo ya me sentía débil y solo quería mi casa aun cuando en ella tampoco podía dormir sin medicarme.

La calase de educación física comenzó, empezamos a correr en círculos de pronto la luz se desvaneció ante mi cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba rodeado por una cortina color naranja de rayas, me removí un poco en la cama y una enfermera vino para hablar conmigo.

----- Hola cariño veo que al fin despiertas ya tenias a todas las chicas en fila querían poner en práctica lo del beso, haber si despertabas.----- sonreí ante las ocurrencias de la honorable ancianita que me atendía amablemente.

----- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?----- los ojos me pesaban y la cabeza me dolía.

----- tres días cariño.----- abrí los ojos como platos, tenía tres días perdidos de mi vida.

----- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?----- ella arrimo una silla y se sentó a mi lado.

----- Cuando estabas en el patio del reclusorio te desmayaste o algo así, cuando caíste te rompiste la cabeza era mucha sangre cuando te trajeron, y como no despertabas la doctora te aplico unos sedantes para que descansaras mas pero creo que se le paso la dosis. ------ ella se echo a reír y yo la seguí cuando moví la cabeza sentí una fuerte punzada en un costado, me lleve las manos a la frente y sentí los vendajes cubriendo mi cabeza.

----- ¿Es grave la herida?----- ella tomo unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar las vendas.

----- No para nada cariño pero como las chicas te quería aquí unos días, se las ingeniaron para convencer al juez que este lugar era perfecto para ti, no todos los días tenemos presos con apariencia de modelos de revista, y si me lo permites tienes unos ojos hermosos también, ella no tendrán este privilegio. ------ no sabia a quienes se refería pero si las chicas eran como ella me llevaría una decepción.

-----¿ Las chicas son compañeras suyas?----- ella termino de retirar la venda y sonrió.

----- No cariño las chicas son unas lindas mujeres que vienen para hacerle compañía a personas desahuciadas y que no tienen familia, aunque hay algunas que solo lo hacen por las herencias que puedan obtener con esa obra, pero hay otras que lo hacen de corazón, que no tienen necesidades económicas y créeme a esas chicas son a las que tienes que conocer, no te dejes deslumbrar por las que parecen modelos o reinas de belleza fíjate en las de sentimientos puros y nobles, esas son las que valen oro.

----- ¿Y dígame donde puedo encontrar a una así?----- ella camino rápido a la salida y asomo la cabeza al pasillo después de unos segundos volvió.

----- Te la perdiste cariño ella ya se fue, pero déjame decirte que la señorita Swan es muy bonita, inteligente y muy buena persona.----- la suerte me sonreía mi yo interno se carcajeaba con maldad, necesitaba tiempo para conocer a la señorita Swan, pero primero tenía que investigar si ella era pariente de Charlie Swan.

----- ¿Qué ella no es la hija de Charlie Swan?---- disimule lo mas que pude utilizando mi voz más seductora posible.

----- Si es la hija del oficial Swan. Ella es Isabella Swan.------ bingo había dado con la arma perfecta para mi venganza.

----- ¿y dígame cuando regresara esa señorita llena de virtudes? Quisiera conocerla.

----- Lo siento cariño ella no vendrá en unos meses, se acaba de graduar de psicóloga y consiguió un buen empleo, ella es una muchacha independiente a pesar de todos sus problemas.----- que problemas podía tener toda virtud.

----- ¿Y qué calase de problemas pueda tener una persona como la describió usted?----- otra enfermera entro en el cuarto y la señora se para rápidamente, tomo todas sus cosas y las puso en una bandeja que tenía en las manos.

----- Mas tarde te daré la vuelta cariño ahora tango que atender a otros pacientes pero recuerda lo que te dije, no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Ella salió sin responder mi pregunta así que necesitaba la ayuda de mi primo Jasper y mi hermano mayor, Emmett estaría encantado asiéndola de detective con lo que le gustaban esas cosas para el todo era un juego, y para mí a partir de hoy, era un reto unido con mi venganza.

**CHICAS LES DEJO MI NUEVA LOCURA SE LAS ENCARGO QUIERANLA IGUAL O MAS QUE MIS OTROS FICS**

** SIV-LUNITA.**


	3. DETECTIVES

_CORAZON PRISIONERO._

_DETECTIVES._

* EDWARD POV*

Los días en el hospital se acabaron demasiado rápido, solo dos horas después de haber hablado con esa enfermera me devolvieron al centro de detención, así que espere el horario que teníamos libre después de la cena para llamar a mi hermano tenía que hacerle una encomienda, tenía que hacerle una oferta tentadora sabía bien que no lo aria gratis, Emmett siempre sacaba partido de un buen negocio, así que yo se lo daría lo que el mas quisiera lo tendría a cambio de la información que yo necesitaba.

Me encontraba leyendo un libro que había tomado de la mini biblioteca del lugar cuando un hombre se acerco a mí ofreciéndome cigarrillos y otras substancias, las cual no sabía ni como se administraban en el cuerpo de uno.

----- Tengo lo necesario para que te relajes, y te pongas contento un rato amigo.----- ese tipo no tenia facha de mi amigo.

----- ¡Yo escojo mejor a mis amigos! y no necesito nada gracias.------ seguí con mi lectura y solo sentí como movían mi silla, levante la mirada y vi como ese tipo me amenazaba con una navaja, ¡que una navaja en la cárcel! ¿Y este como la había conseguido?

----- Suelta esa navaja Royce.------ la voz de otro tipo sonó a mis espaldas.

----- ¡Pero este amigo no quiere comprar nada! tenemos que enseñarle quien manda en este lugar ¿no? ----- el otro tipo era más alto de piel obscura y cabello largo lleno de tatuajes peor que una pizarra.

----- Buenas tardes nuevo. Permíteme presentarme soy. Laurent Duba y esta es mi zona, aquí mando yo y dime quien eres tú y que fue lo que hiciste.----- ahora si estaba en serios problemas.

----- Yo soy Edward Cullen y me sentenciaron por manejar borracho ----- no me las iba a dar de inocente ante esos matones.

-----¿ Fuiste una de las victimas de el justiciero? ------¡ y quién era ese!

---- ¡no se a quien te refieres!------ masculle.

----- El oficial Swan.----- era conocido por todos al parecer sentí como la rabia me invadía.

----- No me menciones a ese maldito policía.------ lo dije con la mandíbula apretada ocasionando las carcajadas de Laurent.

----- Empiezas a caerme bien, tu eres de los míos. Yo también aborrezco a ese maldito policía y a todos los policías se creen la ultima maravilla del universo, sabes puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, mientes permanezcas en este lugar nadie te molestara.----- miro al tal Royce y agrego.

----- Tú te vas a ser cargo de que nadie lo moleste me oyes.----- el otro tipo solo asintió y se retiro molesto.

----- No es necesario que hagan eso por mi ----- Laurent se sentó a mi lado y sonrió.

----- Créeme cuando te digo que si es necesario, tú no pareces un criminal y solo por tu aspecto te puedes ganar muchos enemigos, o que alguien te quiera extorsionar ofreciéndote protección, a vemos muchos aquí adentro que mataríamos por unas monedas solo para comprar algo de droga.----- el tipo era bastante honesto.

----- Te agradezco tu honestidad cuando salga de aquí te recompensaré de algún modo ya verás.

----- En realidad si hay algo que pudieras hacer por mí cuando estés fuera, pero te lo diré en su momento.----- cerré mi libro y empecé con mi investigación.

----- Tengo una curiosidad. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te encerraran?------ el cerro las manos en puños y se golpeo fuerte una pierna.

----- Le di su merecido a mi socio, ese maldito me estaba robando y lo descubrí, cuando lo enfrente lo negó todo, saco una arma forcejeamos y el arma se disparo, me acusaron de intento de asesinato con alevosía así que me dieron la pena máxima para esos caso los muy malditos me dieron 18 años te imaginas solo por defender lo que era mío, y ese cretino sigue libre disfrutando de lo que a mí me costó sudor y sangre conseguir. ------ lo dijo enfurecido y con razón.

----- ¿Pero no lo mataste?----- me mordí la lengua al arrepentirme de lo que dije.

----- Me hubiera gustado pero no, solo un disparo en el estomago y el fingió todo lo demás alegando que lo había inutilizado como hombre o algo así.---- tal vez Emmett y Jasper tendrían más trabajo del planeado, mandaría investigar a ese hombre también.

----- ¿Y como se llama te ex socio? Yo tengo muchos clientes por el negocio familiar, quizás lo conozca.---- el se animo y sonrió malévolamente.

----- Si lo conocieras no sería por nada bueno ese maldito se ha salvado muchas veces de la justicia y la verdad que me guastaría que alguien lo pusiera tras las rejas. Esta en un negocio de paquetería en Port Ángeles. Cuando yo era el dueño era un negocio productivo y seguía creciendo ese maldito de James me estafo como quitarle un dulce a un niño, me saco las firmas que necesitaba para despojarme de todo, el dinero es lo de menos, ese maldito no solo me quito el dinero que era mío, sino también se llevo a mi esposa a la mujer que yo amaba.----- era una terrible traición.

---- ¿Pero cómo consiguió las firmas y a tu esposa? ----- me entrometía en lo que no me importaba pero quería saber más.

----- Yo confiaba fielmente en el era mi mejor amigo, y el engatuso a mi esposa, Victoria era una buena mujer hasta que lo conoció a él, ellos se involucraron meses antes de la estafa, aun cuando ella me dijo que no había tenido nada que ver, yo nunca le creí, ella solo me dijo que se había enamorado de ese miserable y que se iba con él, eso hubiera sido lo de menos si no se hubiera llevado a mi pequeña Senna ella es la que en realidad me importa, ellos por mí que se pudran en el infierno, pero mi niña no sé como este, Victoria nunca me dejo volverla a ver.---- recordar a su hija le afectaba de sobremanera a Laurent.

----- ¿Cómo dices que se llama ese hombre?----- tenía que recordar si quería ayudar un poco a Laurent.

----- Jemes Levy. Mi compañía tenia por nombre TNS transportaciones ¿tal vez la conozcas?

----- En realidad no Laurent pero si averiguó algo te lo are saber. ----- me di cuenta que solo tenía unos minutos para hacer la llamada así que me puse de pie.

----- Te veo luego necesito hacer una llamada y solo tengo unos minutos, se me paso el tiempo muy rápido hablando contigo.----- me di la vuelta y él me llamo.

----- Espera te conseguiré un permiso especial, te debo una por haberme escuchado sin criticarme. ----- levanto una mano y uno de los guardias vio rápido, él le dijo algo al oído y se fue.

----- Listo puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites nos vemos por la mañana.----- llegue a los teléfonos y marque el numero de mi hermano.

----- ¡Hola! Edward ¡que hay hermano! ¿Estás bien?----- pero ignore su saludo y sus preguntas.

----- Emmett tengo un negocio para ti y para Jasper.----- sonreí con la sola idea.

-----¡Negocio! ¿Qué negocio?------ el despistado de mi hermano nunca entendía a la primera.

------ Escúchame con atención Emmett. Necesito que tu y Jasper sean como detectives privados por unos días, la paga que obtendrás será magnifica.------de seguro esas palabras lo convencerían.

----- ¿Qué me puedes dar tu que yo no tenga? ¡NO creo que sea para mí!------ ¡como en estos momentos Emmett se quería poner aburrido!

----- Vamos Emmett pide lo que quieras. Además será divertido no sabía que ya eras un amargado. ----- de seguro eso serviría.

----- ¿Lo que yo quiera, por hacerla de detective?

----- Si hermano lo que tú quieras.----- me arrepentí de esas palabras pero ya lo había hecho.

----- ¿Qué tenemos que investigar?----- lo sabia no había amor sin interés.

----- Tienen que investigar a una persona. Quiero saber toda la vida de el oficial Charlie Swan, quienes son su familia donde viven quiénes son sus mejores amigo y sobre todo. Donde vive su hija. Todos los detalles de ella, quiero saber donde vive Isabella Swan.----- Emmett se echo a reír y confundió las cosas, y supe que para mí era mucho mejor así, el no tenía que saber que yo me quería vengar de ese hombre.

----- ¡Vaya hermanito te gusto la hija de ese policía! ¿Dime es guapa?

----- ¡Emmett! Concéntrate quieres anota los nombres, quiero que empiecen mañana mismo, no quería darle muchos detalles de alguien que no conocía.

----- quiero un reporte diario de todo lo que encuentren de ese hombre y su familia, algún defecto tiene que tener o alguna debilidad.----- si encontraba su debilidad lo tendría en mis manos.

----- ¡NO te he dicho lo que quiero de pago Edward!

----- Emmett te dije que lo que más quisieras lo tendrías ¡De acuerdo!

----- Aunque lo que yo quiero sea tu Aston Martin ------ ¡NO! Mi auto favorito no.

----- Si haces bien el trabajo es tuyo Emmett.----- no tendría valor de cumplirle el pago pero ¿valía la pena?

----- Entonces trato hecho hermanito, tendrás toda la información que quieres dame los nombres que quieres vigilar.

Le di uno a uno los nombres deletreados y todo eran tres dos hombres y una mujer o más bien una chica, como había dicho la anciana enfermera y según ella muy linda y amable, los días siguientes hablaba con Laurent y sus secuaces nunca tuve un solo problema y nadie se metió conmigo, Emmett todo los días me daba datos pero nada especificó solo cosas simples pero a la tercera semana de su investigación se gano mi adorado auto, cuando me dijo que ya tenía la dirección de Isabella Swan, y que curiosamente estaba muy cerca de mi departamento solo dos cuadras solo dos calles de donde vivía ella, quizás yo la conocía o la había visto por algún sitio de los que frecuentaba, yo conocía todos los antros y la gente que iba a ellos, quizás la había llevado a mi cama y yo ni cuenta me había dado. El 15 de julio mi grandioso abogado llego con una carta de liberación que agradecí infinitamente, solo habían pasado 60 días pero para mí había sido los cuatro meses exactos, mi padre había ido a recogerme pues mi mama no estaba bien de salud, mi papa me había dicho que era una migraña y que no podía ver bien, así que me dejo en mi departamento y se fue a uno de los restaurantes que sería inspeccionado al día siguiente, el me había dado unos días fuera para que descansara como si no hubiera descansado suficiente aun cuando eran pocas las horas que había dormido.

Entre abriendo las ventanas y dándome un baño de dos horas hasta que la piel se me puso arrugada y el agua caliente se acabo, no se comparaba con los baños de cinco minutos que me daba en la cárcel así que lo disfrute enormemente.

Puse música y tome mis somníferos para dormir una noche seguida después de dos meses los medicamentos hicieron efecto muy pronto, me acomode en mi cama King sise y me desparrame a mis anchas durmiéndome al instante, por la mañana desperté con la luz del medio día sin interés de salir de mi cama que extrañaba demasiado, así como la quietud de mi casa, sin que nadie roncara o tosiera a media noche.

Eran como las cinco de la tarde cuando Irina me llamo para invitarme a una fiesta que tendrían el viernes así que por vez primera después de mi injusta encarcelación tendría una chica linda oliendo a jazmines calentando mi cama y haciéndome muy feliz.

----- Hola Eddy ¿Cómo estás?----- su voz derramaba sensualidad.

----- De lo mejor ahora que me llamaste. ¿Me extrañaste?------ tenía que haberme echado de menos al menos.

----- Claro que te extrañé, pero más extrañé al capitán cavernícola.----- unas risitas traviesas se escucharon, era el apodo que ella le había puesto a mi erección en un juego sexual.

----- ¡Te aseguro que el también bombona!----- había que persuadir para una buena entrega.

----- Entonces nos vemos el viernes Eddy.----- termino la llamada y mi erección había entrado en acción solo de acordarse los buenos momentos con esa chica, pero para mí emoción mental, el nombre de Isabella Swan vino con lo de chica apaciguando mi temperamento, así que recordé los apuntes que tenía en un papel arrugado en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón lo saque y mire la dirección así que sin más salte de la cama y me vestí rápidamente, poniéndome unos vaqueros azules y una playera polo negra, tome mi colonia y me puse un poco ya le echaba de menos también, unos zapatos cómodos y salí en busca de la casa de la chica Swan.

Solo unos minutos me llevo dar con su edificio me pare en la cera del frente y observe el movimiento del lugar, un muchacho de unos trece o catorce años salo del edificio con un perro de la raza Golden Retreaver un animal hermoso de pelaje naranja rojizo, así que seguí al muchacho, sin llamar la atención de el o del perro, caminaron al parque más cercano y el muchacho comenzó a jugar con el perro a la pelota, yo me senté en una banca observando como el animal corría alegre por el campo abierto, hasta que la pelota pego en mi zapato y el animal corrió a buscarla la detuve intencionalmente en mi mano hasta que llego a ella, asiendo que el muchacho viniera a buscarla.

----- Lo siento no supe que botaría hasta acá.----- el niño se apeno.

----- No es nada. Lindo animal, ¿Es tuyo? ----- el lo negó con la cabeza y agrego.

----- No. se lo cuido a una vecina que está de viaje, pero llega hoy por la madrugada

----- Es muy afortunada, el animal es hermoso------ yo seguía pasando mis manos por el pelaje del perro.

----- Si y es muy inteligente----- el niño sonrió con cariño por el animal.

----- ¿Cómo se llama?----- el se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente.

----- ¿El perro o Yo? ------ me carcajeé por la pregunta.

----- Ambos ----- le dije

----- Bueno yo me llamo Benjamín y el perro se llama Lobo, y la dueño de lobo se llama Bella.--- me dio gracia eso de Bella y se lo repetí.

----- ¿Así nada más Bella?

----- Bueno no es su nombre completo ella se llama Isabella, si Isabella Swan.----- me tense al instante enredando mis dedos en el pelaje del perro, como era posible que habiendo cientos de perros en esta ciudad me hubiera llamado la atención justamente el perro de esa chica, ya con el interés puesto trate de interrogar al muchacho.

----- ¿Y a donde fue la dueña de lobo? ----- continúe acariciando al animal.

----- Solo a Port Ángeles su hermana viva allí ----- así que había otra chica.

----- ¿Y las señoritas tienen novio?------ era importante saber.

----- Creo que Alice esta por casarse. Y Bella si tiene novio, pero casi no viene a verla el viaja mucho por su trabajo, o algo así le conto a mi mama. ----- ¿así que muy sola? Mi yo interno empezaba a planear miles de situaciones para conocer a esa chica, como y cundo y donde, pero por otro lado mi yo malévolo quería hacerle daño empezaba a planear como entrar en su departamento y mirar cómo vivía ella, y de pronto supe algo importante, este niño tendría una llave de el departamento, y mas mal todavía el perro tenía que conocer mi olor para que no me atacara o se pusiera a ladrar cuando yo hiciera esa inmersión, en segundos mi mente planeo miles de situaciones pero por lo pronto tenía que ganarme a los dos mejores amigos de esa mujer.

----- ¿Quieres que juguemos con el perro?----- el muchacho se levantó de un brinco afirmando.

----- OK vamos lobo alcanza la pelota.----- y había empezado mi venganza.

----- ¿Cómo te llamas?---- pregunto el niño.

----- Anthony. Pero puedes llamarme Tony.----- así que seguimos el resto de la tarde jugando con el perro ya casi para obscurecer le dije al niño que si quería un helado lo cual aceptó de inmediato así que nos sentamos en los escalones de la entrada del edificio, entre platica y platica me conto que Isabella vivía sola y que su papa no venia mucho a verla, eso me había extrañado bastante pero después me dijo que ella tenía una muy buena amiga que era la que venía más seguido y cuando el muchacho me iba a contar más cosas, su madre salió a buscarlo, para entonces el perro tenía su cabeza en mis piernas llenándome el pantalón de pelo suelto, yo una y otra vez pasaba mi mano por su hocico tratando de que él me conociera y recordara mi olor.

----- Ay niño ya me tenias preocupada----- reprendía al niño quien comía apresurado su helado.

----- Es mi culpa señora yo lo invite a comer un helado sin pensar en avisarle a usted.----- me sonreí un poco coquetón con ella, y funciono al instante ella sonrió y dejo al niño por la paz.

----- Yo soy Tanya la madre de Benjamín.

----- Y yo Ed Tony el amigo de Benjamín. ----- casi le decía mi primer nombre.

----- Mucho gusto señora.----- extendí la mano y ella hizo lo mismo apretándosela un poco, ella retiro su mano un tanto avergonzada.

----- Debemos entrar ahora hijo tu padre nos espera para cenar y tienes que llevar a lobo a su casa, el animal al oír su nombre se paro al instante poniéndose al lado de la señora, eso me dio gracia el perro estaba bien entrenado todo el tiempo se la paso tranquilo sin alterarse ni ladrarle a la gente.

----- Nos vemos mañana Benjamín en el parque para jugar con lobo, si tú quieres.

---- Mañana salimos de viaje por vacaciones y volvemos en dos semanas así que te veré al regreso.----- eso no ayudaba a mis planes.

----- si nos vemos en dos semanas que se diviertan.----- cuando se dieron la vuelta la madre de benjamín le dijo que tenía que poner la llave debajo del extinguidor de incendios que estaba junto a la ventana así que asumí que el departamento daba a la parte de atrás del edificio así que solo espere que ellos se fueran para entrar y darme una vuelta en los pasillos, puse el vaso de mi nueve en la puerta evitando que esta se cerrara, cuando ya había pasado tiempo suficiente me pare y entre como un maldito merodeador, o un sicópata a la caza de su víctima, no fue complicado encontrar la llave del extinguidor, la tome y me pare en la puerta pegada a la ventana introduje la llave y le di vuelta al cerrojo, la puerta se abrió y fue lobo el que me recibió al entrar y cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas.

Camine por todo el departamento mirando pocos muebles pero perfectamente limpio, eso me agrado yo era igual de pulcro con mis cosas, mire varias fotografías en la pared era una familia dos niñas una mujer muy bella y el maldito policía así que esa era la familia Swan, seguí por el pasillo y entre a la recamara lobo me seguía moviendo la cola como si fuera mi guía o mi recepción de bienvenida, la habitación tenía una vista linda asía el parque con una pequeña terraza y dos sillas con una mesita, varias masetas con rosales muy bien cuidados y dos jaulas vacías donde alguna vez hubo algún gorrión o jilguero, la noche había caído así que todo estaba en penumbras era muy acogedor el lugar, me senté en uno de los dos sillones de la sala y recargue mi cabeza, estaba un poco cansado de las carreras en el parque, el perro puso su cabeza en mis piernas y automáticamente comencé a pasar mi mano por su pelaje.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar como una llave abría la puerta me había quedado dormido sin medicamentos eso era completamente nuevo para mí, el perro se levanto moviendo el rabo y supe que yo estaba en grandes problemas, me pare rápido escondiéndome detrás de las cortinas, y escuche por primera vez su voz.

----- ¿Hola mi tesoro me extrañaste? ¿Verdad que si? Porque yo te extrañé muchísimo.----ella guardo silencio por un momento y después escuche sus pasos dirigiéndose a la recamara, no sabía que hacer como saldría de aquí ella se oía cálida con mucho cariño al animal que la seguía como hipnotizado, espere mucho tiempo detrás de las cortina, si ella hubiera encendido la luz me hubiera visto al instante y hubiera empezado a gritar para que alguien llamara a la policía, pero gracias al cielo ella no prendió ni una sola luz del departamento, solo una pequeña lámpara del pasillo iluminaba tenuemente esa área, cuando ya no había ruido alguno Salí de mi escondite y camine asía la cocina para salir por la terraza, y dejar la llave robada en su lugar, iba a media cocina cuando lobo entro en la cocina seguido por una silueta esbelta y de estatura media, me quede inmóvil en medio de la cocina en penumbras esperando a que ella gritara, pero no lo hizo, yo estaba a unos pasos de ella, yo la podía ver claramente y me suponía que ella me veía a mi también, de pronto ella hablo con el perro de nuevo.

----- ¡Soy una ingrata! ¿Verdad? lobo te tengo en penumbras verdad.------ y ella encendió la luz y yo deje de respirar le mire su pequeña espalda y su graciosa pijama de ositos un top a la cintura y su melena chocolate por debajo de sus hombros era de piel blanca y estaba descalza, la recorrí de pies a cabeza hay parado inmóvil en el medio de su cocina, y de pronto ella se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mí, yo solo abrí los ojos muy grandes pero no dije ni hice nada solo la observe pero ella no grito en ningún momento, y de pronto camino asía mi con las manos frente a ella alcanzando la barra de la cocina recorriéndola con sus dedos, yo estaba frente a ella pero ella no me veía. ¡Porque ella era ciega!

**CHICAS CHICAS como les dije esta historia estará muy intensa y sacara el lado escondido de mi Edward ¿Qué les pareció a? déjenme sus comentarios que piensan del fic lo ¿sigo o no?**

**Y como les dije aquí se los encargo hagan con él lo que gusten jajajajajaja seben que es de ustedes.**

**Les mando besos y abrazos XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX . SIV-LUNITA.**


	4. EL INTRUSO

_CORAZON PRISIONERO _

_EL INTRUSO ( CAPITULO 4 )_

* * *

Ella se giro quedando frente a mí la sorpresa era mayúscula no solo por descubrir que era ciega sino porque ella en verdad era muy bonita, sus ojos color chocolate aunque sin luz eran hermosos, grandes y con una cortina de largas y gruesas pestañas, su carita daba paso a una perfecta nariz y unos lindos labios rellenos, ella por un momento bajo la mirada como si mirara sus manos, después suspiro y siguió con el recorrido de sus dedos por la orilla de la barra, hasta que localizo la puerta que necesitaba, saco una caja de comida para perro y por primera vez lobo ladro fuerte, asiendo que mis oídos vibraran, ella sonrió, y yo que me encontraba frente a su cara mire su hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda, condenadamente hermosa, me sentí miserable como yo había entrado en un departamento que no era el mío, y estaba acosando a una chica ciega, me sentí un maldito mostro si un maldito lunático loco desquiciado.

Me di la vuelta con mucho cuidado sin hacer ruido, iba de espaldas a ella, cuando hablo, por un momento pensé que me había hablado a mí, me gire para quedar frente a ella nuevamente, pero ella estaba de rodillas y no la alcanzaba a verla, así que di varios pasos para descubrirla detrás de la barra de la cocina abrazando al perro.

----- ¿Soy una decepción no? Si lobito creo que sí. ¡Y no solo para ti sabes! Tenemos que hacer algo juntos que se yo. ¿Tirarnos de un paracaídas? O que te parece ¿montar bicicleta? No se lobo estoy pensando cómo te puedo conocer mejor.------ era divertido escucharla decir esas cosas, como ella tenía ese sentido del humor, de su propio problema, suprimí la risa solo de pensar a lobo en un paracaídas o montado en una bicicleta.

----- ¿Me estoy volviendo loca verdad? ¿Sabes lo que dicen de la gente desquiciada lobo? Que son las personas más felices del mundo, ¿Será cierto? ----- ella se puso de pie y se encogió de hombros, camino atravesando la cocina rumbo a la sala pasando a solo unos pasos de mi, su perfume entro por mi nariz era suave como a fresas y rosas, camino encendiendo la luces como si ella lo necesitara, se detuvo frente a un librero donde ya no cabía un solo libro mas, paso sus dedos por algunas pastas y después termino poniendo uno entre su regazo, sujetándolo con una mano y con la otra frente a ella midiendo la distancia, caminando hasta llegar a la pequeña terraza, puso el libro en la mesita y regreso adentro se preparo un té y salió nuevamente, se acomodo en una de las sillas, subiendo las piernas en posición de yoga y puso el libro entre ellas, todo el tiempo estuve junto a ella mirando cómo se movía de un lugar a otro con facilidad sin necesitar la ayuda de alguien, lobo termino su comida y vino para acompañarnos, primero se arrimo a mí, pase mis manos por su cabeza y se acercó a ella.

Con sus dos manos ella tomo la cabeza del perro y recargo su rostro, cerrando sus ojos se mordió el labio inferior y dando un suspiro lo soltó, lobo se recostó en un lado de la silla y yo me deje caer recargando mi espalda en la baranda, por un momento ella fijo su atención en mi dirección y su mirada quedo fija en mi, mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos y no sé porque me hubiera gustado que ella pudiera verme hay, no para provocarle un susto ni para cumplir mi estúpida venganza, sino para decirle lo bella que era y que cuando me necesitara yo vivía muy cerca de ella para ayudarla en lo que pudiera. ¡Qué ayudarla en lo que necesitara! Que no se suponía que yo era un maldito psicópata, que venía para hacerle daño, y ahora resultaba que quería servirle de lazarillo, ese era el trabajo de lobo no mío.

Me pare enojado conmigo mismo ella era la hija de ese maldito policía, tenía que hacerle daño eso se merecía yo me lo había prometido, y ella hablo otra vez.

------ Las penumbras no son la obscuridad absoluta

Los sentimientos las hacen

Los momentos desagradables las agrandan

La honestidad asía los demás las disminuyen

La sinceridad con nuestro prójimo las aclaran

Convirtiéndolas en luz brillante

Iluminando la vida de las personas

Que como yo son especiales. (Pensamiento de siv-lunita)

Me di la vuelta al oír su verso o lo que fuera una poesía o estrofa o lo que fuera, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y pasaba la yema de sus dedos por la pagina, me atreví a acercarme dos o tres pasos para mirar el título del libro, pero me sorprendo que en las paginas no hubiera un una sola letra así que desilusionado mire por la terraza, la vista era hermosa, ¿para que alguien que no podía ver compraría un departamento con esta vista, la oí moverse y me gire con sorpresa la vi poner sus manos a centímetros de mi, solo un paso nos separaba, me quede como una estatua creo que ni respiraba, de lo cerca que estaba de mi, pude apreciar su piel era delicada un poco satinada sin imperfecciones, con cuidado retrocedí unos pasos no quería que supiera de mi presencia en su entorno como podría explicarle porque estaba ahí, y más que nada como me justificaría por mis terribles pensamientos antes de conocerla.

No lo podía creer, ella no podía verme, ella era invidente estaba ciega, moví mis manos al frente de sus ojos, pero no hizo nada, una brisa cálida soplaba ella levanto el rostro recibiéndola, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un poco, hizo una mueca y se giro para ir dentro, la mire hasta que desapareció en el interior del departamento, era obvio que ella se retiraba a dormir, ya era muy de madrugada.

Lobo se quedo parado en la puerta de la cocina cuando salí de departamento, me debatía si hacerle una copia a la llave o no, la deje en su lugar y después me fui a mi propio departamento, entre cerrando la puerta de un golpe tras de mí, era increíble todo lo que había pasado, y que ella no se hubiera dado cuanta que un intruso estaba hay en su departamento.

* * *

*BELLA POV*

La visita a mi hermana me había venido muy bien, era gratificante poder viajar sin chaperón, de regreso a mi casa había llamado a mi novio por cuarta vez en el día y no lo había encontrado, la situación con Jacob ya se me estaba saliendo de control, yo ya no soportaba más la situación de tener un novio que jamás estaba conmigo, el taxista se había portado como un caballero ayudándome con mi maleta poniéndomela en la puerta cosa que agradecía mucho, camine contando mis pasos como siempre, llegando a los elevadores después caminando a la derecha y por ultimo llegando a mi puerta saque la llave y abrí, cuando entre solo dos pasos una fragancia desconocida me llamo la atención aterrándome al instante, sin hacer un solo ruido mas me quede muy quieta en la entrada concentrándome en los sonido dentro del departamento, me sobresalto escuchar un tenue ronquido, di dos pasos de reversa y cerré la puerta nuevamente, entonces pensé que tenía un intruso, pero por otro lado porque lobo no se había acercado ¿Qué acaso le había hecho algo a mi perrito? Entonces decidí entrar de nuevo pero esta vez con más ruido para que quien estuviera dentro de mi departamento supiera de mi llegada, sacudí las llaves haciendo un poco mas de ruido, abrí la puerta con fuerza y escuche las patas de lobo en el piso, la alegría que me dio fue enorme, mi querido lobo estaba bien, el intruso no le había hecho daño alguno, en segundos decidí actuar como si no supiera que alguien estaba ahí.

----- Hola tesoro ¿me extrañaste? ------ no escuche nada a mi alrededor así que decidí encerrarme en mi habitación cerré la puerta poniendo el seguro, por un momento pensé llamar a mi papa pero sería el pretexto que el necesitaba para devolverme a su casa y eso yo no lo permitiría, lobo caminaba de un lado para otro, yo conocía sus movimientos el tenia hambre y yo no tenía corazón para dejarlo sin comer solo por mis miedos, inhale profundamente y quite el seguro de la puerta abriéndola, por unos segundos me quede quieta en el pasillo esperando oír algún ruido, pero nada así que camine descalza hasta la cocina seguida de mi perro, yo sabía que si yo corriera peligro el me ayudaría, pero por lo que podía intuir el no veía a nuestro intruso peligroso, me pare frente a los gabinetes y decidí anunciarle al intruso que encendería la luz, mediante hablar con lobo, así que la encendí, cuando me gire su aroma fue más fuerte entonces supe que él estaba cerca de mi o en la cocina, sabía que se trataba de un hombre por la colonia que el usaba y para ser sincera era deliciosa y debía ser una marca costosa pues nunca la había olido en ninguna parte, sentí el movimiento del aire en mis costados.

¡Si él estaba parado justo enfrente de mí! Sentí claramente como se movió, la decepción que le dio ver que yo era ciega me decepcionó mas a mí que a él, no era que yo quisiera un ataque de un depredador sexual, sino mas bien tenia curiosidad, tome la comida de lobo y cuando la vaciaba en el plato, percibí la fregancia en el pelaje del perro, lo abrase para inhalar fuerte pero para mi sorpresa hable sin pensarlo o dije un pensamiento en voz alta.

------ ¿soy una decepción no?----- porque hasta a un intruso no se interesaba en mi.

------ Si lobito creo que si ----- sentía mis mostros internos reírse de mí.

------ Y no solo para ti sabes ------ entonces lo invitaría a que me conociera al fin todos decían que yo estaba loca ya que mas me daba.

----- tenemos que hacer algo juntos.----- me emocionó mi atrevimiento.

----- que se yo. ----- me imagine cientos de cosas que pudiera hacer con un desconocido.

----- ¿tirarnos de un paracaídas? ----- seria la locura más grande de mi vida.

----- ¿Montar en bicicleta? ------ lo que siempre había querido desde niña.

----- no se lobo estoy pensando cómo podría conocerte mejor. ------ se lo estaba proponiendo pero este intruso no captaba mi propuesta, sonreí para mis adentros y después nuevamente me encontré diciendo mis pensamientos en voz alta.

----- ¿Me estoy volviendo loca verdad? ----- como quería conocer a un intruso que si era un psicópata, o un matón en serie, o un violador, pero si él quisiera hacerme daño ya lo hubiera hecho.

----- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de la gente desquiciada lobo?------ Y yo lo estaba queriendo conocer a un hombre que se había metido en mi departamento y que yo tenía que estarle hablando a la policía, pero por algún motivo no lo hice,

----- Que son las personas más felices del mundo, ¿será cierto? ----- tal vez si era así me encogí de hombros y camine a la sala tenía que hacer algo para acorralar a mi intruso y tenía el lugar perfecto, de mi librero tome el libro de poemas que mi madre me había regalado y fui a la terraza, tenía que tomarme un té para relajarme así que fui y me prepare uno sentía su presencia cuando se deslizaba a mi alrededor mis otros sentidos eran un poquito más agudos de lo normal, la ceguera me había desarrollado mas mis otros sentidos, me senté en una de las sillas y comencé a leer unas líneas de el libro, sentí el aire removerse así que supe que él se había movido de lugar, con cuidado de no toparme con él, camine hasta que sentí su calor corporal, las rodillas me temblaban como gelatina pero tenía que asarlo tenía que saber si el quería hacerme daño o no, cuando estuve muy cerca sentí su aliento rosarme la cara, y me di cuenta como se alejaba de mi, alguien que te quiere hacer daño no se retira de su víctima, así que él no quería hacerme daño, Salí de la terraza y me fui a mi habitación.

Lobo llego un rato después entonces recorrí de nuevo el departamento pero ya no sentí su presencia así que supe que el ya no estaba aquí, me fui a dormir pero solo conseguí removerme en mi cama, porque un hombre entraría a mi casa y sin hacerme nada saliera así como así.

La mañana era complicada mis niños estaban muy alterados más de lo normal, tenía un grupito de seis niños especiales que ayudaba a integrarse a la sociedad, eran cuatro ciegos de nacimiento y dos resientes, mis maestros toda la vida había dicho que yo era una persona innata que se me daba bien entenderme con los pequeños per a decir verdad, este día era más complicado porque parte de mi concentración era pensando en el intruso de la noche anterior, y por las ganas inmensas que tenia por que el volviera, yo durante la noche había decidido actuar como si no me diera cuenta de su presencia, tal vez yo era la persona más morbosa y desquiciada del mundo pero necesitaba esa compañía.

Si hubiera podido correr lo hubiera hecho, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, la ven de la escuela especial para niños ciegos de Seattle o mas conocido por sus siglas en ingles SSBS (school special blind services) el conductor me ayudo a llegar a la entrada como tantas veces lo había hecho, lobo también estaba apurado en llegar, casi me llevaba jalando a trote, me pare en la puerta y con más ruido de lo normal abrí la puerta, percibiendo el olor de su colonia casi al instante, lobo corrió pienso que a darle la bienvenida yo me pase de largo a mi habitación sintiendo como el pulso se me aceleraba solo de pensarlo en mi departamento nuevamente, y por primera vez renegué por no poder ver, el teléfono empezó a sonar y para no despertar sospechas en mi visitante encendí los parlantes, un sistema para ciegos muy útil cuando no encuentras las cosas.

----- Responder----- dije fuerte.

----- Hola Bells ------ era mi novio o y ahora como agarraba mi teléfono.

-----¡Hola Jake! ----- me senté en mi cama pero la llamada se oía en todo el departamento.

----- Siento no haber podido tomar tu llamada anoche pero tenía una junta de trabajo.---- mentiroso a la una de la madrugada.

----- ¡No sabía que las oficinas permanecían abiertas de madrugada Jacob! ----- tenía mucha rabia.

-----¿ No vamos a pelear otra vez verdad? ------ de seguro el visitante pensaría que soy una dejada.

----- No Jacob no vamos a pelear otra vez porque desde hoy eres libre de hacer con tu vida un papalote y ponerlo al viento.----- ¡sí! Lo había podido mandar a volar que bien.

-----¿ Isabella estas terminado conmigo?----- y que mas.

----- Si Jacob eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, ya me canse de que me tengas como una de tus maletas arrumbada y usándola solo cuando la necesitas para algo.---- no podía creer que yo hubiera dicho eso.

----- tengo que verte Bells no puedes terminar conmigo así son razón, sabes que yo te quiero, y como puedes decir que te uso cuando nunca te he tocado, y yo más que nadie te he respetado.---- mucha información así que termine la llamada.

----- Terminar llamada.---- no lo di tiempo a nada solo se quedo así, tenia pena que el visitante "visitante" desde cuando se había convertido en "visitante" si apenas unas cuantas horas atrás era un "intruso" me tire en mi cama y me puse boca abajo pegando mi nariz en el edredón su aroma estaba en mi cama, el olor delicioso de su colonia estaba impregnado en mi colcha, el corazón me brinco latiendo muy rápido, no supe descifrar si era susto o emoción, pero no me importaba yo sabía que él estaba aquí y eso era lo que contaba.

**COMO MIRAN A BELLA LISTONA LA MUCHACHA ¿VERDAD?**

**LES PIDO SUS COMENTARIOS ESO ES LO MEJOR DE MI ADICCION EN ESCRIBIR FICS**

**ESO ES LO MEJOR DE ESTO. **

**GRACIAS CHICAS SABEN QUE SE LES QUIERE. SIV-LUNITA.**


	5. TU PERRITO

_**Corazón prisionero** _

_TU PERRITO ( CAPITULO 5 )_

**CHICAS Y CHICOS este es mi mejor regalo de navidad para ustedes aqui se los dejo.**

**deseando que estas fiestas las pasen de lo mejor, con todos sus seres queridos.**

**que santa les conseda todas sus petisiones. que tengan una muyyyyyyyyyyy feliz navidad**

**son mis mejores deseos. LOS ADORA SU AMIGUIS SIV-LUNITA**

*

*

*

*

Como un maldito psicópata me había metido en su departamento otra vez, pero no había pegado el ojo el resto de la noche, era temprano y no sabía a qué hora volvía camine por todas partes viendo fotos familiares y revisando su colección de música, tenía mucha que a mí me gustaba también, su laptop estaba en la mesa de noche la abrí para ver que tenía en ella pero me impresioné, esta computadora no era como las normales en las teclas no había ni una sola letra ni números ni funciones ni nada, todo estaba en blanco, entonces comprendí que ella no lo necesitaba, pero si ella tenía una laptop como la usaba? sería interesante investigar o mirarla como lo hacía, me di unos golpes mentales como estaba planeando quedarme ahí para mirarla esto sí que estaba mal, pero por otro lado era un miserable carioso, me intrigaban michas cosas sobre de ella, y por otro lado ella no sabría que yo estaba ahí.

Me recosté en la cama y abrase una almohada, pensando que esto si era algo enfermizo que cuando me tocara ir con la psicóloga se lo tenía que contar, sin pensarlo tome los audífonos que estaban en la mesa de noche y puse play al reproductor, era un libro en audio, esto si era nuevo para mí, y para ella era de lo más normal, escache con atención los dos primeros capítulos pero perdí la conciencia empezando el tercero, cuando abrí los ojos me sobresalte ya había obscurecido me levante de un salto y camine a la sala al pasar por la cocina el reloj del microondas marcaba las 8:23pm, me había dormido cerca de cinco horas, y lo mejor de todo sin mis medicamentos, solo pasaron unos quince minutos y ella llego, lobo fue directo a mi pasando su cabeza por debajo de mi mano, lo acaricie sin quitarle la vista a ella, camino sin decir nada, y entro a su cuarto.

Pero que era lo que me molestaba? ni modo que ella me dijera ¡Ya llegue! o algo así. O !que yo la saludara! O que le diría !hola te espere todo el día! y mientras tú no estabas me tome una siestecita en tu cama, sonreí ante mis idioteces y el teléfono sonó otra cosa nueva que aprender para el día de hoy, estaba conectado a los bocinas del sistema de sonido escuchándose por todo el departamento, estaba un tanto obsoleto en tecnología, tenía que darme una vueltecita por google y ponerme a investigar, el estar invadiendo el departamento de Bella no era muy conveniente sin saber con qué artillería contaba.

Un momento! yo había dicho ¡Bella! Que no era la chica Swan? o mejor aun, la hija del oficial Swan. Desde cuándo yo le había dicho Bella?.

Me llamo la atención la conversación que tenía ella con un tipo y después casi me carcajeo cuando ella literalmente lo mando a volar, ¿así que ella ya no tenía novio? ¡AY! Edward concéntrate eres un imbécil mi conciencia grito frustrada, me senté de golpe en el sillón y podría jurar que bufe bajito, tenía que controlarme o si no ella terminaría dándose cuenta que yo estaba aquí, y me mandaría a la cárcel de alcatraz de por vida, ella salió de su habitación regalándome su presencia frente a mi era algo que no podía negarlo ella era muy bonita cuando lobo se acercaba a ella y pasaba su cabeza por alguna parte de su cuerpo llegue a querer ser ese animal, solo para que ella pasara sus manos por mi cabello.

Los días seguían pasando y yo como un demente seguía entrando a su departamento, el viernes había llegado y la fiesta estaba en puerta así hoy no iría a verla, llame a Emmett y a Jasper para llegar juntos a mi fiesta de regreso como lo había dicho Irina, ella me recibió con un beso muy candente frente a todos los presentes, dos de mis antiguas conquistas se encontraban allí también, así que tenía que cuidarme un poco no fuera a pasarme un accidente con alguna bebida derramada en mi ropa.

----- ¡Y Bien! ¿Dime donde has estado metido estos días? No te he visto en ninguno de los restaurante.----- ya mi hermano había empezado el interrogatorio.

----- Por ahí por ahí ya sabes no falta una nena que necesite mi consuelo!---- estábamos parados cerca de la piscina y las chicas con diminutos bañadores caminaban exhibiéndose frente a nosotros, Emmett no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrar compañía, así que Jasper y yo fuimos a la barra por unas limonadas, mi primo tampoco tomaba alcohol él era un alcohólico en recuperación y yo nunca lo había hecho así que éramos los aburridos de las fiestas según Emmett, Jasper estaba muy serio y no pude resistirme en preguntarle que le pasaba.

----- Jasper ¿Estás bien?----- soltó un suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

----- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa!----- me miro expectante.

------ ¡Yo! El culpable de lo que te pasa, y que se supone que hice ahora.---- inquirí arrugando la frente.

----- ¡Tú y tus investigaciones! ¡Con eso me arruinaste la vida Edward! ----- casi lo grito y salió casi corriendo de la fiesta, lo alcance en la calle y lo sujete del brazo, juro por dios que vi como cerraba las manos en puños para golpearme.

----- No me gustan los juegos Jasper. ¿Dime de una maldita vez que fue lo que te hice?----- el de un jalón soltó mi agarre.

----- El día que nos mandaste hacerla de detectives.------ guardo silencio y se mordió los labios.

----- El día que los mande ¿Qué? Jasper.----- mi paciencia se agotaba.

----- Ese día volví a ver a la mujer que más he amado en mi vida Edward, y gracias a tu supe que está comprometida.

---- ¿Y que se supone que yo soy el novio o qué?------ vi la mano derecha de Jasper aterrizar en mi quijada sentí como mis dientes chocaban con el impacto, y mi cuerpo se estrellaba contra el pavimentó de la calle.

----- Edward lo siento mucho, no quise pegarte, lo siento de verdad.------ tenía que ser algo que en verdad le dolía a mi primo para que hubiera reaccionado así el era el que siempre calmaba los ánimos caldeados en las peleas desde que éramos adolecentes.

----- Jasper si no me explicas lo que pasa te juro que te devolveré este golpe me rompiste el labio.----- extendió su mano para ayudarme a parar.

------ Alice Masen ella es la mujer de la cual me enamore, ella fue la razón de mi abstención por la bebida, ella fue la que me ayudo en la universidad para que me graduara en tiempo, y nunca le dije que la amaba, ¿te das cuenta? ¿Ya me entiendes? ------ no entendía ni jota de lo que me decía.

----- ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con mi encargo? ¡Vamos Jasper dímelo! ---- mi paciencia ya se había cavado.

----- ¿Edward eres idiota o qué? Alice es la hermana mayor de Isabella Swan ellas son medias hermanas son hijas de la misma madre. hermana de la chica que mandaste vigilar?.------ me sobresalte eso si que no me lo esperaba mi primo enamorado de la hermana de Isabella.

----- Jasper yo no lo sabía, ¿cómo podía saberlo? ------ subimos al carro de Emmett que antes era mío mi Aston Martin V12.

----- ¿Qué no leíste los reportes que te dábamos cada día? ¡En esos apuntes te contamos todo Edward! ------ Jasper pasaba sus manos por la cabeza desesperado.

----- Cálmate primo ya veremos cómo le hacemos para que ella hable contigo. ---- Jasper puso dos dedos en el puente de su nariz y negó con su cabeza.

----- Ella se va a casar con otro hombre Edward, yo no tengo oportunidad con ella nunca más. Hace tiempo que ella me olvido.------ no quería presionarlo más.

----- ¿Jasper quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ----- baje la mirada mordiendo mis labios.

----- No te moleste Edward Irina te está esperando, yo puedo tomar un taxi, ¡sabes primo! No te he preguntado porque querías saber sobre la familia de Alice pero si te puedo decir que ellas ya sufrieron mucho, como para que unos enequilibrados mentales como nosotras las afecten mas.

----- ¿Jasper sabias que Isabella es ciega? ---- el bajo del carro y se puso por la ventana.

----- Si Edward yo lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo pero no lo había relacionado con ella supe que era la misma chica cuando fuimos a vigilar a la hermana de Alice, ahí fue donde me di cuenta que eran las mismas personas que yo conocía, aun cuando nunca vi a Isabella Alice siempre me hablo de ella, y sabes primo ellas no se merecen lo que tú piensas hacer, ellas no tienen la culpa que su padre te allá metido a la cárcel.

----- Peo yo nunca te he dicho porque las mande vigilar.

----- No lo necesitabas pues Emmett y yo lo supimos cuando distes el nombre de ese policía, cuídate hermano, nos vemos mañana en la vinatería.----- no podía creer que mi hermano supiera mis planes y no dijera nada.

----- Que te vaya bien Jasper, nos vemos mañana.------ Jasper camino a la calle principal y no tardo mucho en conseguir un taxi, Seattle era muy popular por la cantidad de taxis en la calle.

Me quede sentado en el que fue uno de mis autos favoritos recargue la cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos era mucha información para una noche, lo mejor sería que me fuera a mi casa, las ganas de un encuentro con Irina no me animarían en estos momentos, estaba por salir del carro cuando Jessica una de las mujeres más obsesionadas en mi, me beso por la fuerza, como pude la retire de mi alejándola con una mano caballerosamente.

----- Jessica ya lo hemos hablado docenas de veces, no quiero herir tus sentimientos pero yo no soy hombre para ti, entiéndelo de una bendita vez, y por favor no me persigas mas.----- el pecho de ella subía y bajaba apresuradamente la había hecho enojar.

----- Te vas a arrepentir de haberme rechazado Edward Cullen, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer tu sabes que siempre te he querido y a ti no te importa.

----- Vamos Jessica se razonable, la corta relación que tuvimos no fue nada que deje huella, lo disfrutamos ambos y eso fue todo, el sexo fue rico pero hasta ahí.----- camine rumbo a mi coche ella seguía detrás de mi gritándome tonterías, así que la juzgue loca y me subí prendiendo el estéreo y poniendo la música alta distorsionando lo que ella me decía.

Me retire sin despedirme de Irina que me esperaba dentro de la casa de sus tíos, esta noche dormiría con cualquier otro para ella yo era solo su objeto sexual igual que ella para mi, solo un desahogo buen sexo y ya.

Mi camino me llevo frente al edificio de Bella no podía creer que me hubiera estacionado allí porque? no lo sabía, pero tenía que verla antes de irme a mi departamento saber si ella estaba bien, ya no tenía que tomar la llave del extinguidor pues yo tenía una copia en mi bolsillo, mi sicosis había llegado al límite sacándole un duplicado, entre al edificio y la misma señora de todos los dias la del pequeño perro negro me saludo como todas las noches desde asía una semana, ya eran pasadas las once de la noche, y ella volvía de darle un paseo al perrito.

----- Buenas noches joven. ¿Cómo estas hoy? ----- ella era muy amable.

----- Bien señora gracias. ¿Hoy salió mas tarde a caminar no? Ya son más de las once ----- tenía que ser amable con ella también.

----- Si es mas tarde paro mi perro tenía que ir al baño. ----- ella sonio y siguió su camino.

----- Hasta mañana joven, tu novia debe de estar preocupada por ti.----- la palabra novia me crispo los bellos de la nuca.

----- Si ella debe de estar esperándome, hasta mañana que descanse.----- camine más lento dejando que ella entrara a su departamento, me deslicé por la terraza y abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, lobo ya me esperaba sentado frente a la puerta era extraño como se emocionaba con mi presencia, cruce la cocina y al pasar por el pasillo vi la luz de la habitación la puerta estaba abierta, camine de puntas con estos zapatos no podía caminar sin hacer un poco de ruido, asome la cabeza al interior pero ella no estaba en su cama.

También me asome al baño pero tampoco estaba, el corazón me dio un vuelco el nudo que sentí en el estomago era muy extraño, era como si no verla me asustara, camine a la sala no la encontraba, era viernes tal vez ella había salido con su novio y arreglaría las cosas con él, me acerque al sillón para sentarme encendí la luz de la lámpara al fin y al cabo ella no sabría si estaba encendida o no, cuando me gire al sillón la vi.

Ella estaba hecha un ovillo tapada con una pequeña manta en su mano tenia uno de sus libros y en sus oídos tenia los audífonos, con mucho cuidado retire el libro de su mano poniéndolo en el suelo, me acerqué mucho a su rostro queriendo retirar los audífonos pero ella se movió un poco y yo me pare en el acto, ella paso el brazo por su rostro en su boca un puchero que dejo sus labios hechos una perfecta O, me sonreí de su gesto, me senté en el otro sillón y tome entre mis manos el libro sin letras que ella leía, al pasar mis dedos por las hojas en blanco, me sorprendió nuevamente que tuvieran miles de puntitos o bolitas minúsculas en líneas como cuando escribe un párrafo en un libro normal, los seguí línea a línea deseando saber que era lo que a ella le gustaba leer.

Para mi eran solo bolitas hechas puntitos y nada más, recosté mi cabeza en el brazo del sillón, contemplando la mitad de su cara deseando que bajara su brazo para poder ver su rostro entero sin barreras, después de un rato de mirarla me fije en su brazo derecho tenía dos enormes cardenales apenas en desarrollo, tal vez ella se había caído.

Una idea paso por mi cabeza y si ella cruzaba una calle sin ayuda y un coche la atropellaba o si algún loco le quería hacer algo malo.

Pero que pendejadas estaba diciendo, si yo era el que se había metido a su casa, pensando en joder su vida, cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería pensar en esas cosas estando ella frente de mi, los ojos me pesaban, pero no me podía ir quería estar con ella otro rato, lobo se hecho en medio de los dos sillones y fue lo último que vi antes de entrar en un sueño profundo.

La puerta de la entrada se cerro, y yo desperté con el ruido, me senté en el sillón tallándome los ojos un tanto desorientado subí la manga de mi saco para ver la hora en mi reloj, eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, otra vez me había dormido en calma sin necesidad de drogarme con somníferos, me daba cuenta que ahora ella era la droga que necesitaba para dormir, ella me daba la tranquilidad que yo buscaba en una persona.

Y no me importaba que no pudiera ver. No me interesaba que ella fuera ciega. Yo sería su lazarillo. Yo sería su perrito faldero yo sería el que la cuidara aun cuando ella no supiera de mi existencia.

*****

*****

**CHICAS CHICAS ¡YO QUIERO UN PERRITO ASI! ¿Y USTEDES?**

**DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS QUE LES PARESE LA HISTORIA Y COMO VEN **

**A NUESTRO EDWARD, ¡LINDO NO!**

**GRACIAS MILLONES DE GRACIAS. SIV-LUNITA. **


	6. CONOCERTE ES MI META

_CORAZON PRISIONERO_

_CONOCERTE ES MI META ( CAPITULO 6 )_

* * *

*BELLA POV*

Había llegado con la esperanza de encontrarlo en mi departamento, para mi suerte él no estaba, había tratado por todos los medios de concentrarme en otras cosas pero no podía así que intente algo que no así desde que era una niña rodar por el suelo con lobo eso era divertido pero me había salido mal me había estrellado contra el marco de la puerta el brazo me dolía mucho, y en ese momento el juego termino, lobo se acomodo a mi lado cuando unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos producto del dolor que me había ocasionado el tremendo golpe, me abrase al animal y con nostalgia lo acaricié.

----- ¿Lo extrañas verdad? ----- como si el perro me entendiera soltó un pequeño llorido como si la ausencia de nuestro visitante le afectara como a mi.

----- ¡Tal vez el llegue más tarde lobito!------ se lo decía al perro deseándolo yo misma que así fuera.

----- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar un rato? ------ pase mis yemas por encima de mi reloj para saber qué horas eran así que cuando me di cuenta que ya eran pasadas de las nueve deseche la idea.

----- NO lobo es mala idea ya es muy tarde. ¿Qué tal si te doy de comer y te leo un rato?----- me puse de rodillas y recorrí la pared con la mano para saber donde exactamente me encontraba, había pasado solo dos pasos fuera de la habitación cuando el teléfono sonó.

-----¡ Responder!------ lo dije alto.

----- ¡Hola hermanita! ¿Como estas? ----- se trataba de Alice mi hermana.

----- Hola Alice, ¿Cómo van esos preparativos? ------ solo faltaban pocas semanas para su boda y eso la tenía como un tornado, dejando por un lado el torbellino que ella era en realidad.

----- Bella mañana te recogeré en tu departamento para ir a las pruebas de vestido, y no me salgas que tienes cosas que hacer porque no acepto un no como respuesta. ¿Queda entendido?---- ante las amenazas de mi hermana no había discusión.

----- Estaré lista a las nueve en punto Alice, no tienes que subir yo te esperare en la puerta.------ no quería que ella viniera a mi departamento y viera que un hombre dormía por algún lado de mi casa, si el llegaba esta noche yo lo escucharía cuando su respiración se acompasara hasta quedarse perdidamente dormido, y me acercaría a oler su delicioso aroma sin que él lo supiera como lo había hecho en los últimos cinco días, cuando solo su aliento rosaba mi cara, por alguna razón el dormía en mi casa, quizás era un indigente, pero un indigente no tendría dinero para comprar esa colonia que olía deliciosa, y el olor a suavizante de ropa mesclados.

----- ¿Bella sigues hay? ------ Alice me saco de mis pensamientos devolviéndome al presente y el ahora.

----- Aquí estoy solo que estaba pensando, como tú te aprovechas de tu hermana al torturarla poniéndole un vestido de fiesta, sabes perfecto que no me gusta ser la pobrecita hermana ciega de Alice Masen, no quiero que todo el mundo centré su atención en mi.----- desde que éramos niñas las personas me conocían como la hermana de Alice, ya que su padre había sido un excelente escritor y su hija era su vivo retrato como todo el mundo decía, mi madre se había casado con el padre de Alice y en pocos meses ella había sido el orgullo de mi madre, cuando mi madre quedo viuda conoció a mi padre y en pocos meses contrajeron matrimonio y justo al año de casados nací yo nunca nos vimos como medias hermanas pues mi padre siempre fue parejo con las dos, siempre que había castigos eran para las dos por igual, y los regalos o las mascotas siempre eran responsabilidad de ambas.

----- Sabes que me pondré celosa, se supone que en una boda la que tiene que llamar la atención siempre es la novia y no la hermana, no te perdonaría que me robaras el show de mi propia boda "Topito"------ ese maldito apodo que ella me tenia lo odiaba tanto que no estaba dispuesta a exponerme con mi visitante si él estuviera llegando en este momento.

----- ¡Alice! Dijiste que no volverías a decirme así, ¿lo recuerdas? ------- ella se había echado a reír asiendo que yo torciera el gestó.

----- Lo siento Bella pero tenía tanto tiempo de no llamarte "topo" que me ocasionó gracia---- ella seguía riendo como la loca que era.

---- No quiero que me vuelvas a decir "TOPO o TOPITO "nunca más ¿me entendiste Alice Masen? No quiero llamar a los medios y decirles que la hija del escritor Philips Masen se convirtió en una veterinario y no en una escritora como su padre Phil.----- ella dejo de reír automáticamente.

----- ¿No serias capas de eso verdad?----- apreté los labios evitando soltar la carcajada, ahora era gracioso para mi saber como ella se preocupaba por el simple hecho de juntar las palabras Phil y periodistas era muy divertido.

----- Siempre y cuando prometas que nunca más me dirás ese irritante apodo que me pusiste cuando tenía seis años, así que ¿Me prometes nunca más decirme así? ----- ella guardo silencio por un segundo y con voz solemne me dijo.

----- Esta bien te prometo nunca más decirte "Topito" aunque para mí siempre lo serás.------ estallo en carcajadas asiéndome unirme a ella, era increíble ella siempre se salía con la suya siempre que quería enojarme con ella ocasionaba la reacción contraria.

----- ¡Alice! ----- lo pronuncié con la voz temblorosa producto de la risa, quitándole todo efecto a mi acusación.

----- No te molestes hermanita sabes que te quiero, y nunca lo diría por ofenderte o hacerte sentir mal, es solo que esos animalitos me dan una ternura enorme.----sabía que hablaba en serio.

----- Lo sé Alice yo también te quiero muchísimo hermanita

----- OK entonces nos vemos mañana a las nueve en punto, que duermas bien "topito" ----- dicho eso ella termino la llamada sin darme tiempo de decir nada, sonreí de las acciones de mi hermana caminando a la cocina, quizás en lo que duro mi platica con Alice mi visitante habría llegado, pero no me llegaba su aroma por ningún lado, así que le di de comer a lobo y yo tome un té y comí un par de rebanadas de un pastel que me había traído Rosalie, ella estaba tomando calces de repostería y yo era su juez para probar todo lo que ella cocinaba pues según ella no le sabia igual, pero yo sabía bien que no lo comía por no engordar ni un gramo, ella tenía una extrema obsesiona si su figura pues siempre me comentaba cuando algo le quedaba un poco apretado se ponía a dieta de lechuga y limón hasta que alcanzaba su talla perfecta.

Me acomode en uno de los sillones de la sala, uno de mis libros me serviría como distracción, tenía que conseguir dormir un poco si no quería que mi hermana la loca se diera cuanta de mi mal aspecto por la mañana, revise mi reloj de nuevo y ya eran cerca de las once así que pensé que el ya no vendría, en estos días el siempre estaba aquí cuando yo llegaba de mi trabajo, y el día de hoy me sentía más sola que nunca, necesitaba sentir su presencia y una vez mas renegué de mi condición, porque nunca me había sentido con tantas ganas de saber cómo era alguien, de ver como lucia ese hombre que se colaba en mi departamento por las noches solo para seguirme un rato y después para dormir.

Lobo se levanto de pronto con ese pequeño llorido que hacia cuando lo emocionaba algo entonces supe que nuestro visitante estaba llegando, me deje caer con cuidado en el sillón sosteniendo mi libro en una mano, sabía que si el entraba a la sala me vería aquí.

Escuche perfecto sus pasos por el pasillo, era obvio que había cambiado de zapatos, pues sus pasos se oían mas fuertes, si no fuera por lobo hubiera pensado que alguien más se había metido en el departamento, pero como el perro no ladro ni hizo nada supe que era él, sentí el aire como se removía a mi alrededor, y el clic de un encendido, el había prendido la luz de una de las lámparas de la sala, y supe que me estaba viendo, sentí su presencia más cerca que nunca, acompase mi respiración para que él no se diera cuenta que yo estaba despierta, entonces sentí como con mucho cuidado quitaba el libro de entre mis dedos, su aroma me golpeo como si un automóvil me hubiera atropellado, sentí su aliento en mi rostro, y el calor de su cuerpo casi rosando el mío, me entro pánico pensé que me quería hacer algo malo así que decidí moverme un poco, pase uno de mis brazos por mi cara disimulando mi gesto de terror que tal vez hice, en ese momento sentí como se retiraba de mi, el no me quería hacerme daño eso me quedaba claro, mis músculos tensionados se relajaron un poco, sentía su presencia pero por mas alertas que me daba mi voz interna, mi yo rebelde le daba la bienvenida me sentía completa sentía como esa parte de mis noches de soledad se complementaba con ese hombre que estaba en algún sitio de la habitación, las pisadas de lobo en el piso me indicaron que nuestro huésped ya había tomado algún lugar para descansar, ¡QUE! ¡Ahora era un huésped! ¿Y porque no tratarlo como uno? Mis yo internos se debatían entre la razón y la locura de un acto, cuando su ronquido familiar me saco de la pelea interna con mis dos lados de mi conciencia, el se había dormido estaba profundamente dormido.

Con mucho cuidado me levante del sillón y camine con paso lento siguiendo de donde provenían los pequeños ronquidos no me llevo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que el estaba recostado en el otro sillón de la sala, así que me acerqué mas a él, temerosa de que él se despertara, que le podría decir si me viera curioseando cerca de él.

Me tope con algo, me estremecí pensando que era su mano pero cuando pase mis dedos por el borde supe que era mi libro así que lo puse en la mesa de centro, tal como él lo hizo, me acerqué a su rostro solo para absorber su esencia, me di cuenta que su olor era más que su colonia, era él quien producía ese efecto mezclándolo con su varonil aroma, estuve tentada a recorrer sus facciones con las yemas de mis dedos, eso me permitiría saber si él era atractivo o muy mayor o muy joven, el tacto era como mis ojos y mi yo masoquista lo deseaba, pero mi yo prudente gritaba mas fuerte así que le hice caso y me pare alejándome de la tentación, me fui a mi habitación y me acomode en mi cama, pensando en el,

¿Por qué de su presencia en mi casa?

¿Y de porque él no hablaba?

¿O me decía porque estaba aquí?

¿Y si él era mudo?

¿Si él no podía hablar?

¿Y si no escuchaba?

¿Y si no tenía una mano?

¿Y si estaba deforme?

¿Y si era obeso?

¿Y si estaba muy flaco?

¿Pero porque no comunicarse conmigo de alguna manera?

¿Pero podía leer?

Y si yo le daba señales escritas diciéndole que yo sabía que estaba ahí.

Era una locura más grande que la anterior, solo el acordarme de su aroma embriagaba mis sentidos provocando un calor interno, me senté en la cama poniendo una mano en mi frente. ¿Cómo era posible? que alguien que nunca había hablado conmigo o tenido contacto de ningún tipo me estuviera excitando de esta manera. Me estaba comportando como una desequilibrada tenía que entrar en razón.

¿Pero qué pasaría si yo lo enfrentaba y el ya no volvía nunca más? No podía hacer eso yo quería que el siguiera viniendo aunque no hablara, o tuviera miles de defectos, yo quería sentir que alguien estaba conmigo, porque quería y no porque me tuviera lastima.

Por la mañana desperté temprano tome un baño me puse un vestido que Rose me había regalado, ella me había dicho que era blanco con un cinturón azul así que me puse las sandalias que yo sabía eran blancas, peine mi cabello y después lo recogí en una coleta, Salí de mi habitación y me sorprendió que mi huésped siguiera durmiendo, tal vez el estaba muy cansado así que decidí no hacer mas ruidos y Salí del departamento, lobo no quería caminar despacio así que cuando cerré la puerta le di un jalón demasiado fuerte, baje para esperar a mi hermana y me senté en las escaleras de la entrada al edificio.

----- Buenos días mi niña ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? ----- era una de las vecinas reconocía su voz.

----- Estoy muy bien gracias.----- solo me quede esperando su reacción.

----- Si se nota que estas bien, mi niña, ¿Y quién no lo estaría con el novio que tienes? Es una monada ¡verdaderamente con todo respeto ese joven es muy guapo!---- ella conocía a mi huésped ella podía decirme como era, ella me diría si él podía hablar, y como era su aspecto.

----- ¿Dígame señora como luce mi novio? Bueno como usted ya sabe soy ciega y no he tenido oportunidad de tener otras opiniones neutrales, ¿Usted me entiende verdad? ----- ella apretó mi hombro y escuche como se sentaba a mi lado.

----- Que te puede decir esta vieja, solo que ese joven es como el sol en tu obscuridad.----- no podía ser que ella lo hubiera comparado con mi obscuridad, eso quería decir que él era muy bello.

----- ¿Para usted él es hermoso verdad? ----- ella suspiro profundo.

----- Si yo tuviera unos 45 años menos te aseguro que no lo dejaba escapar.----- sonreí ante esa confesión.

----- ¿Pero dígame de qué color tiene los ojos, el cabello, su piel? ----- la bocina del auto de mi hermana me sacaron de la plática con la anciana, escuche como Alice se acercaba a mí para ayudarme a subir al auto.

----- ¡Señora tenemos una plática pendiente! ------ le dije alejándome de allí de la mano de Alice.

----- Claro búscame estoy en el # 220----- me fui con el pensamiento volando al espacio infinito era verdad, si había alguien en mi departamento y según la señora era muy guapo, ¿Pero porque un hombre así de guapo quería pasar las noches conmigo? El tenia que tener miles de mujeres detrás de el sin duda.

Llegamos a nuestro destino pero en esta coacción la estancia en la modista no se me hizo eterna, mis pensamientos y preguntas internas me ayudaron a sobrellevar la tortura de las pruebas de vestido y accesorios, no tuve oportunidad de medir el tiempo, todas las madrinas estaban hay solo faltaba mi mejor amiga pero ella vendría mañana ya que por su trabajo había salido de viaje, mi estomago comenzó a rugir y esa fue la señal que mi hermana necesitaba para der por terminada la sesión de pruebas.

----- Lo siento "Topito" ----- me dijo en el oído.

----- ¡ALICE! Lo prometiste ----- le dije en un grito.

------ está bien, está bien. Prometo no decirlo en público.----- era tremenda mi hermana.

----- ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente para ir a comer?---- le pregunte ya dentro del auto.

----- Si conozco un buen lugar muy cerca de aquí, tengo mucho tiempo de no pisar ese lugar, y creo que será bueno recordar viejos amigos.------ por su voz supe que no tenia buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

Llegamos a los pocos minutos Alice pidió una mesa en los jardines pues lobo iba acompañándonos, un mesero muy atento nos guio a nuestra mesa y pregunto que queríamos de tomar, después se desapareció y nos quedamos solas asi que me arme de valor y lance mi pregunta con mi mejor tiro.

----- ¿A que galán te recuerda este lugar hermanita?

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

En realidad no podía creerlo como me había quedado dormido, y lo peor de todo que no la hubiera oído cuando se levanto del sillón, era imposible que yo me quedaba dormido cada que pisaba su departamento, salí después de revisar si todo estaba en su lugar y solo me extraño ver el libro en la mesa de centro, no me acordaba si yo lo había puesto ahí sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mi control, me urgía que el volviera a mi razón, en los últimos días mi adorado autocontrol se había ido de vacaciones y ya me estaba afectando su ausencia.

Llegue a mi departamento lo veía diferente en casi dos meses y medio no había pasado mucho tiempo allí, me tire en la inmensa cama en la que no podía dormir, como era posible que descansara tan bien en un incomodo sillón, sonreí como un idiota solo de pensar que ella dormía a pocos pasos de mi, y el recordar que yo nunca había solo dormido con una mujer, el tener cerca a una chica era para tener sexo, y no para verla dormir.

Tenía que entrar en cordura, no solo la asechaba como un psicópata sino que ahora una idea malévola se cruzaba por mi cochambrosa cabeza. Yo la quería conocer quería saber cómo era ella en realidad, tenía muchas preguntas para ella, me intrigaba como ella le daba uso a la computadora o como ella limpiaba el departamento, o como escogía su ropa, o como ella le hacía para ir a la tienda, eran tantas y tantas preguntas que tenía en mi cabeza.

Mi teléfono celular vibro en mi bolsillo, y al ver que era mi papa respondí de inmediato.

----- ¿Cómo te encuentras hijo? ----- me saludo como siempre.

----- De maravilla papa.---- le respondí.

----- Edward quiero pedirte un gran favor, se que te di un par de semanas fuera de los negocios pero no estoy en la ciudad y los vinos llegaran en una hora a el restaurante del centro, ¿Podrías ir a recibirlos por mi? Te lo agradecería infinitamente hijo.----- no tenía nada que hacer así que lo ayudaría.

----- Salgo en unos minutos papa, no te preocupes estaré en el centro en unos 30 minutos.----al fin tendría algo que hacer durante la mañana.

----- Gracias hijo, creo que Jasper estará ahí también.------ tenía que seguir hablando con mi primo y esta era una buena oportunidad.

Después de que mi padre me diera los detalles, me di un baño demasiado rápido que me recordó a los de la cárcel, me cambie con un vaquero negro y una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul marino y mi saco en las manos, no me di cuenta que no me había puesto colonia hasta que llevaba unas cuadras avanzadas así que no quise regresar tenía que ser puntual.

Llegue al restaurante pare mi carro en el lugar privado para los dueños y entre a la oficina por la puerta trasera, sin pasar por el comedor del lugar, a esta hora siempre se encontraba muy lleno, le pregunte a uno de los meseros donde estaba mi primo y me dijo que en uno de los privados del segundo piso, así que tome la carpeta llena de papeles y fui a su encuentro, cuando llegue al privado lo vi parado en la ventana, inmóvil no se movía tenia los brazos cruzados en su pecho abrazándose a sí mismo, camine hasta estar a su lado y lo mire a los ojos.

----- ¿Qué te pasa Jasper? ------ el no dijo ni una palabra solo con su s ojos me indico al frente así que seguí su mirada, al principio no sabía qué era lo que quería que yo viera, pero de pronto en la mesa de la orilla cerca de las enredaderas, las vi, eran Bella y otra chica, mire a mi primo y el confirmo con la cabeza, se trataba de la hermana de Bella, nos quedamos ahí como dos idiotas, parados en la clandestinidad mirándolas, Bella se veía hermosa con ese vestido, aunque a mí me gustaba más con el cabello suelto. ¿Qué me gustaba? NO era precisamente que me gustara, ella me tenía completamente obsesionado completamente adherido a su persona, esta era lo oportunidad que estaba esperando, tenía que conocerla, tenía que tocar sus manos, tenía que platicar con ella.

----- Jasper esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando. Es ahora o nunca primo.----- palmee su hombro y él me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

----- ¿Tu te volviste loco verdad? ¿Cómo me acercaría a ella? ¿Qué demonios le diría? ¿Y ella como reaccionaria al verme?------ las manos de mi primo se abría y se cerraban en su pecho era obvio que la presencia de Alice lo tenía muy alterado y nervioso así que yo tenía que ayudarlo un poco para mi propio beneficio.

----- Vamos Jasper yo te acompaño, no será tan duro estando conmigo.------el me miro y sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

----- ¿Vendrás conmigo? ------ solo le respondí con un movimiento de cabeza, bajamos a la primer planta y salimos a los jardines caminando por el centro del comedor saludando a todos los que nos conocían, así no será tan obvio que nos acercáramos a la mesa de ellas, un frio recorrió mi espalda cuando faltaban unas mesas para llegar a ellas y lobo se acercó a mi moviendo el rabo y parándose en dos patas en mi estomago, como pude lo baje al ras del suelo Alice no había visto nada ella se encontraba con la cara metida detrás de la carpeta del menú, y por supuesto que Bella no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, así que fingí algo para acercarnos más a ellas.

------ Buenas tardes señoritas, creo que este es su perro.----- le hable con claridad con tono profesional, Bella levanto su rostro en mi dirección y por primera vez pude ver su rostro a la luz del día, era más bella su piel parecía brillar el color de sus ojos era hermoso como un chocolate derritiéndose en el sol de un verano caluroso como en el que nos encontrábamos, el color de sus labios era un rojo suave, sus mejillas comenzaron a tener color al sentirse apenada por mis palabras.

------ Lo siento joven, no me di cuenta que lobo se retiro de aquí, le aseguro que no pasara de nuevo.------ y ella se sonrió ella me estaba sonriendo a mí, al que se metía en su casa y dormía en su sillón.

------ No tiene porque disculparse señorita, solo quería entregarlo a la persona correcta.---- ella bajo la mirada y se puso seria, no sabía porque pero me sentí agobiado por su reacción.

----- ¿Y cuando supo que el perro era mío? ¿Cuándo leyó su collar? ¿O cuando vio que yo soy ciega? ------ junto sus manos poniéndolas debajo de la mesa, su voz se había quebrado como había pasado esto, yo no quería ofenderla y mucho menos que se pusiera triste.

----- Lo siento mucho señorita no quería molestarla o ser impertinente, solo quería ser cortes.---- ella seguía con la mirada baja y lobo soltó un pequeño llorido, ella levanto la mirada y puso su mano en un costado de la silla, el perro se acercó a su mano y ella comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el pelaje del animal.

----- Lamento mi estado de ánimo, solo que todo el día metida en pruebas de vestidos no es lo mío.----- ella me estaba dando una explicación de su estado anímico.

----- ¿Ya ordenaron? ----- quería ser lo más atento posible así que la conversación cambio de rumbo cuando Jasper entro en escena.

----- ¡Alice Masen! ¿En verdad eres tú?---- la chica que había estado en silencio soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

----- ¿Jasper eres tú? O por dios, todo me imagine al venir aquí menos que te vería de nuevo, cuánto tiempo hace que no te veía, ¿Cuatro o cinco años? ¡Qué gusto me da verte Jazz¡----- Jasper no podía creer que ella lo recordara con tanto afecto, yo me tuve que retirar les dije que volvía en un momento para recibir la carga, las personas de la cocina cargaban los vinos lo más pronto posible yo quería regresar a la mesa de las enredaderas pero parecía como si los muchachos caminaras en cámara lenta era imposible no desesperarse, cuando solo faltaban dos cajas, Jasper entro en la bodega, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y a mi casi me dé un ataque de histeria.

----- ¿Jasper donde esta Bella? ----- me mostro una servilleta con un número telefónico.

----- Como tú te tardaste mucho ellas se fueron, tenían cosas que hacer, pero tengo un mensaje para ti.------- deje la carpeta en un lado y me cruce de brazos para que el me diera el mensaje.

----- ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

----- Alice me dijo que si querías ser el compañero de su hermana en los ensayos de su boda.---- si si si si si si si si si siiiiiiiiii mi oportunidad de estar más cerca de ella y conocerla no podía quitarme de la cabeza su imagen, como me había sonreído y como se veía a la luz del día.

Ya entrada la tarde llegue como todos los días a su departamento no sin antes llegar al mío y cambiarme de ropa por algo más cómodo, me puse un poco de colonia tomar mi móvil, cuando cruzaba la cocina escuche como ella hablaba con alguien en el teléfono pero en esta ocasión no era por las bocinas como ella escuchaba, me acerqué a la puerta de su habitación y lobo se acercó a mí como en la tarde, acaricie su cabeza y el pelaje de su lomo, puse atención a lo que ella decía y supe que hablaba con ese hombre que se decía su novio, ella le repetía una y otra vez que no cambiaria de opinión, así que me quede más tranquilo camine a la sala y después de un rato ella salió a la pequeña terraza, la seguí como lo asía tantas veces pero en esta ocasión me hubiera gustado tener el valor de hablar con ella y limpiar las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, ese maldito la había hecho llorar, y yo no podía hacer nada solo mirar como sufría.

**CHICAS les pido de todo corazón que dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia**

**Y pedirle nuevamente que me la apoyen, saben que no les pido mucho solo unos minutos de su tiempo y dejen una línea, pues quiero sus opiniones o sugerencias, o en casos criticas son bien recibidas.**

**GRACIAS BESITOS.** **LUNITASIV.**


	7. TENTAR AL DIABLO

_CORAZON PRISIONERO_

_TENTAR AL DIABLO ( CAPITULO 7 )_

* * *

*BELLA POV*

------ ¿pero tú estás loca verdad? Como fuiste capas de pedirle a un completo extraño que fuera mi compañero en tu boda, ¿Cómo pudiste Alice? ------ entre en una especie de crisis nerviosa, lo que Alice había hecho no tenia nombre, yo ni había hablado con ese hombre, por un momento la reacción de lobo ante ese joven me había llenado de ilusión que fuera nuestro huésped pero cuando me tomo la mano para presentarse, mis sueños se fueron con la brisa, si porque este joven no tenía la fragancia embriagadora de la persona que esperaba por mi todas las noches en anonimato, no podía negar que Edward por que así se llamaba, era muy atento y amable su voz era aterciopelada y autoritaria, su comportamiento hacía mi no había sido como tantos jóvenes que en algún momento había conocido.

Siempre con la pena de que fuera ciega, y no se ponían a pensar que no era sorda, cuando sus estúpidas platicas llegaban a mis oídos, "que lastima que sea ciega" "si es un desperdicio de la naturaleza siendo tan bonita" como si el hecho de ser ciega me quitara la inteligencia o los sentimientos de encontrar a alguien que se fijara en mi interior y no en mis defectos.

----- ¡Vamos no te esponjes! Solo te doy una buena compañía, y te puedo asegurar que serás la envidia de todas las reunidas en los ensayos, ya que tú tuviste la brillante idea de quedarte sin novio antes de la boda, ¡ahora te aguantas! ¡Quien te manda haber mandado al diablo a Jacob! ¿No te pudiste aguantar aunque fueran tres semanas más? ----- quería ahorcarla quería propinarle un buen puñetazo y que fuera a su boda con un ojo morado.

----- Alice eres el colmo verdaderamente, si pudiera te propinaba un tremendo golpe, pero sabes que soy miembro de cuidemos a las especies en extinción.----- no podía aguantar la risa así que me carcajeé de ella, era increíble la forma de ser de mi hermana mayor.

----- muy graciosita no "topo" estas me las pagaras con la ley del hielo.----- ella podía durar horas incluso días sin hablar conmigo, y eso no lo podía soportar.

----- ¡Esta bien tu ganas engendro endemoniado! ¿Cómo luce mi supuesto acompañante?---- estaba intrigada por la forma en que ella se expresaba al decir que sería la envidia de muchas mujeres.

----- ¡Es muy guapo! Y es muy agradable ¿No crees? ----- el demonio que tenia por hermana me desesperaba inmensamente.

----- ¡Alice! Ya dijiste que es guapo, pero detalla que tan guapo, detalles quiero detalles, recuerda que no puedo ver como es.----- ella hizo un sonido algo así como mmmmmmmahgu.

----- OK pequeña curiosa te cuento, es muy alto, musculoso, de facciones hermosas, muy varonil, tez blanca, manos y pies grandes, ese detalle es importante recordando que como tiene el tamaño de las manos y los pies es su masculinidad.----- pase saliva antes de regañarla.

----- ¡ALICE! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan fresca? ----- las carcajadas de ella retumbaban en el interior del auto.

----- No tienes de que preocuparte Bella, ese chico es uno de los mas codiciados en la ciudad y tu lo tienes en tus manos.----- como podía ser cierto eso, siendo yo una muchacha ciega e insignificante, pero me daba curiosidad.

----- Alice, ¿De qué color son sus ojos?

----- Son muy grandes con unas pestañas larguísimas, y de color verde.

----- ¿De qué verde? ¿Como el verde de los árboles o como el verde del collar de la abuela Swan?

----- Creo que como el collar de la abuela. Si de una tonalidad verde esmeralda.---- sería posible que ese muchacho se acercara a mí con buenas intenciones, o lo hacía por lástima que una chica como yo fuera a la boda de su hermana sola.

----- Te veo el viernes por la tarde tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para el ensayo.----- me dejo en mi departamento cerca de la puerta lobo quería entrar pero yo quería sentir los sonidos de mis alrededores, tenía tiempo que no me concentraba identificando sonidos, quería perder un poco más de tiempo, quería darle tiempo a mi huésped que llegara antes que yo, sabía que si entraba en el departamento y no percibía su presencia seria una desilusión, en estos días su aroma era indispensable para mi, era como el motor de mi día tenía algo porque llegar a mi casa cada noche después del trabajo.

----- Bien lobito es hora de llegar a casa.---- jale la correa para que mi obediente perro me indicara el camino, el corredor estaba en silencio solo a la distancia escuchaba las voces de algún televisor encendido, saque mis llaves y abrí la puerta, una sonrisa enorme se formo en mi rostro al sentir su aroma en mi nariz, no lo pude evitar me vería como una loca pero sentía mi corazón brincando con violencia en mi pecho, debía de hacer algo diferente para no quedar como una idiota frente a él, así que lobo pagaría mis arrebatos de idiotez.

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

Tenía unos minutos de haber llegado, vi por la ventana como su hermana la dejaba en la calle así que me quede lo mas quieto posible no podía perderme su rostro después de haberla tenido tan cerca durante el día, ella era cálida, suave, tierna, delicada, adorable, hermosa, irresistible, inteligente, y adictiva, lo había pensado muy bien, y la razón de que yo pudiera dormir plácidamente aquí en su departamento se debía a la tranquilidad que ella emanaba era una persona que irradiaba paciencia algo que yo no tenía, bueno hasta ahora, escuche la puerta abrirse y ella en un acto que me sorprendió al entrar encendió la luz como si la necesitará, y en su rostro enancho una enorme sonrisa, por un momento pensé que era para mí, que ella sabía que yo estaba frente de ella, muy cerca de ella, pero bajo la mirada y como si ollera mis pensamientos llamo al perro.

----- OK loquito perrito ¿Cuál era tu apuro por entrar he? ¡Casi me siembras en la entrada! ¡Vamos lobo te daré tu cena!----- camine detrás de ella contemplando el rubor de sus mejillas era verdaderamente adorable, por una extraña razón el rubor se tornaba de rojo carmesí, como en la tarde que estreche su mano para presentarme con ella, en la bolsa de mi camisa mi celular prendía y apagaba la luz indicándome un texto, retrocedí unos pasos y lo saque mirando la pantalla, era un mensaje de Irina invitándome a pasar la noche con ella, cosa que no haría por supuesto, guarde el aparato y seguí mirando a la preciosa mujer frente a mí, no tome el tiempo pero supe que ella había estado más tiempo de lo normal en la cocina lobo termino su comida y después corrió a la terraza donde se encontraba el plato con su agua, ella su paro frente al refrigerador se encogió un poco de hombros y abrió la puerta, tomando una botella de agua, enseguida camino a la sala se acomodo en uno de los sillones y tomo un pequeño libro entre sus manos.

Quería hablarle o dios como quería decirle que se veía hermosa con ese vestido y sus hombros desnudo, mi odioso teléfono seguía con la luz palpitante en cada texto o cada llamada, lo saque para revisar de quien se trataba, quien era la persona que llamaba con tanta insistencia, pero cuando lo tenía en mis manos paso lo inesperado, lobo me lo arrebató lo tomo con su hocicó y corrió contento, tratando de jugar conmigo, no lo podía creer quise quitárselo pero el cada que yo me arrimaba a él, solo saltaba y brincaba por todas partes, lo peor fue cuando se subió al sillón y empezó a morder mi adorado IPOD TOUCH 8GB que apenas había comprado, el perro empezó a hacer sonidos raros y llamo la atención de Bella, levanto su rostro concentrándose en el perro que estaba a su lado y yo por dentro de mi cabeza lo maldecía, como era posible que ese tremendo animal me hiciera eso.

Ella metió la mano por debajo de la cabeza del animal, como buscando que era lo que el mordía, hayyyyyyyyyyy no por favor, por favor, por favor Bella no toques el teléfono no por favor, plisss, plisss, plissss. 'Tú tienes la culpa por andarte metiendo en camisa de once varas' me regañaba mi estorbosa conciencia, y lo que más me temía Bella retiro mi teléfono del hocico de lobo, puso una carita de asombro y después se paro asustada, abrí mis brazos como queriéndola abrasar, queriendo con todas mis ganas de confesar que yo estaba ahí, pero era un maldito cobarde, 'claro que eres un cobarde, que hombre en sus cabales asecha a una chica ciega', mi conciencia danzaba en mi cabeza torturándome riéndose de mí por no tener las agallas de enfrentarla.

----- ¡O POR DIOS! ¿Lobo de donde tomaste esto? ----- limpio el teléfono en la falda de su vestido, retirando la baba del perro era realmente asqueroso, ella palpo con sus deditos la base y después la superficie, casi grito cuando la luz palpito otra vez entre sus dedos, después no se qué fue lo que paso con exactitud, pero escuche claramente la voz de Emmett salir del aparato, tal vez ella presiono algún botón con su tacto yo no sé.

----- ¡HEY hermano hasta que contestas! ----- ella retiro el aparato un poco de su cuerpo, tal vez se asusto al escuchar la voz de mi hermano, pero nunca dejaría de sorprenderme, nunca actuaba como una persona normal.

---- Hola.---- dijo tímida

---- ¿Quién habla? ---- respondió el

---- Yo soy Bella.---- contesto ella de nuevo

---- ¿Bella? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de mi hermano Bella? --- mordió un poco su labio inferior y después sonrió un poco.

---- No tengo idea de donde lo saco mi perro, el jugaba con el aparato cuando lo encontré.---- respondió sonrojándose.

---- ¡Vaya! Quizás lo perdió, es tan despistado el pobre.----- hay Emmett me la pagaría como podía hacer un comentario como ese, a una de mis chicas, ¿Qué una de mis chica? Esta pequeña mujer era mi perdición.

----- ¿Si tu quieres puedes venir a buscar el teléfono? ---- ¡QUE! ¿pero que ella estaba loca? como invitaba a un desconocido a su departamento, grrrrrr gruñí mentalmente, yo estaba peor de loco que ella al enfurecerme por eso, cuando yo mismo era un desconocido y me había metido a su departamento sin una invitación de su parte.

---- ¿Dónde vives linda? ------ lo que me faltaba el imbécil de mi hermano queriendo ser seductor con ¡Mi Bella! ¡Hay dios! si necesitaba un loquero urgente, ahora hasta la reclamaba como mía.

----- O yo vivo en las calles 104 ave y SE 25 st el edificio está en la esquina frente al parque.----- y si el aceptaba recoger mi teléfono le diría mi nombre y me pondría en evidencia con ella ya sabía cómo me llamaba me había conocido formalmente en la tarde, solo no sabía que yo me metía por las noches en su casa.

----- Es bastante cerca de donde vive mi hermano ----- Bella se sentó y arrugo un poco la frente.

----- Tal vez el perro lo encontró en la calle al entrar al edificio. ------ respondió tranquila.

----- Llego en 15 minutos, estoy en la playa así que me queda en camino a mi casa, ¿Qué numero de departamento tienes linda? ----- era demás no lo quería cerca de ella.

----- No mejor te encuentro en la entrada.----- un poco más sensata para mi gusto.

----- Perfecto linda, nos vemos en un momento, ¿Cómo te reconozco? ----- hay Emmett si no te conociera diría que te interesaste por Bella.

----- Mi perro estará conmigo, es un golden retriever.-----y terminaron la llamada Emmett colgó primero y ella solo guardo silencio un segundo y después solo apretó el teléfono en su mano y llamo al perro quien estaba de mi lado se agacho un poco y puso la correa dirigiéndose a la salida, camine lo más deprisa que pude pasando a su lado tenía que salir antes que ella lo hiciera tenía que poner sobre aviso a mi hermano, y evitar una indiscreción de su parte, me pare en seco y mi cerebro capto algo, pero como ella me relacionaría en su vida si apenas me conoció hoy, y no sabía que yo invadía la privacidad de su vida personal, ¿Por qué yo tenía tanto miedo si ella nunca me podría ver?

* * *

*BELLA POV*

Sabia perfecto que el celular era de mi huésped, tal vez un descuido suyo basto para que lobo lo tomara y para mi suerte, y que yo por primera vez tuviera una pequeña cosa suya entre mis manos, y lo mejor de todo es que él vivía cerca de mí, su hermano se oía agradable, alegre y hasta creo que divertido, quería saber su nombre, deseaba saber quién era y porque entraba a mi departamento, porque yo le ocasionaba curiosidad, ya me quedaba claro también que no era un indigente sin casa, camine a la salida y lobo estaba inquieto yo sabía porque ya conocía las reacciones de mi perro, el quería jugar con nuestro huésped así como lo así por las noches cuando él pensaba que yo ya dormía, perdí la cuanta de mis paso si no es por lobo me hubiera dado tremendo golpe con la puerta, Salí a las escaleras y me senté.

El aroma de su colonia venia de varias direcciones así que supe que el ya estaba afuera, pero no lo pondría en un aprieto, pues me daba miedo que desapareciera de mi vida aunque fuera clandestinamente metiéndose a escondidas en mi departamento por las noches, un auto se freno en la calle y una puerta se cerro, los pasos eran fuertes como si una persona de gran tamaño los impulsará al piso.

----- Hola ¿Eres Bella? ----- pregunto un poco titubeante.

----- Si soy yo Hola, un poco decepcionado ¿NO?------ siempre pasaba eso cuando las personas se daban cuenta que no podía ver.

----- No linda al contrario, eres una mujer muy bonita.----- sentí como una enorme mano tomo la mía y me la sujeto amablemente, sentí el calor en mi rostro de seguro me estaba poniendo roja como un tomate.

---- Mucho gusto Isabella Swan.----- me presente correctamente.

----- El gusto es mío Isabella, yo soy Emmett. ----- no me dijo su apellido así que supe que tal vez mi huésped estaría dándole alguna instrucción para que no lo delatara, pero yo lo pondría en su lugar cuando estuviéramos solos dentro del departamento, en mi cabeza se estaba formando un maquiavélico plan para darle su merecido a mi curioso huésped.

----- Aquí tienes el celular Emmett, me dio gusto poder ser útil, y haberte conocido también.---- extendí mi brazo entregándole el teléfono, el cual el tomo de inmediato.

----- ¿Espera tan desagradable soy que ya te retiras?----- no espere que él quisiera hablar con una persona como yo.

----- ¿Pensé que solo querías recuperar el teléfono de tu hermano?

----- Yo te conozco Bella, se que tienes una amiga que es realmente mi pesadilla.----- al decir eso soltó una sonora carcajada y yo me sonreí sabía que si se trataba de Rosalie lo entendía mejor de lo que el pensaba.

----- ¿De verdad? ----- mi voz sonó muy inocente.

----- Si Rosalie me rechaza en todos mis sueños o más bien son pesadillas porque por mas que le ruego ella no me corresponde.

------ ¿Pero tú la conoces? Bueno ¿Quiero decir en persona? ¿Has hablado alguna vez con ella?

----- No soy muyyyy cobarde como para hacerlo, solo la miro a la distancia en el gimnasio, no me atrevo a un rechazo de ella en persona bastante tengo con mis sueños. ------ Emmett era una persona muy sincera y a mi parecer muy buena también, tendría que intervenir para que ellos se conocieran.

----- El viernes iremos a la iglesia, ella estará ahí si quieres puedes venir y así te la presento.----sería divertido hacerla de Cupido.

----- No soy muy religioso que digamos tengo prácticamente toda mi vida sin pisar una iglesia.---me dijo y yo sonreí por no haberme explicado bien.

----- Lo siento Emmett no me explique bien, la iglesia es un club a donde suelen ir mis amigas, está en las calles 48 avenida y la tercera yo no voy casi nunca pero es una celebración especial será algo así como la despedida de soltera de mi hermana Alice, te invito y puedes llevar a tu hermano ¿Si quieres digo? ----- el me estaba oyendo de eso estaba segura era como una invitación directa para él. Me despedí de Emmett quien me había caído muy bien regrese al departamento y supe de inmediato que él no iba a regresar esta noche o tal vez nunca mas.

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

Ella misma me había dado lo que yo esperaba una oportunidad para conocerla, una oportunidad para sentirla cerca de mí, esta noche no tentaría mas a mi suerte regrese a mi departamento después de que mi hermano me pusiera como la basura diciéndome lo ruin y desagradable que yo era, lo cual era cierto pero me metí en mi agujero personal y no me importó que hasta me amenazara de muerte si le asía algo malo, estuve a punto de darle un golpe cuando me dijo que ella era muy bonita lo cual me quedaba claro también pero el no la podía ver como yo lo hacía porque ella era solo mía.

La semana pasaba muy rápido, el martes no me había quedado en su departamento el trabajo me había absorbido por completo poniéndome al corriente con los inventarios y las ordenes de mercancía así que el miércoles que tenia destinado para una noche tranquila ella me seguiría sorprendiendo.

Me recosté en el sillón más grande tratando de conciliar el sueño pues pensé que ella ya dormía, pero me equivoqué, cuando la vi entrar a la sala con un diminuto bikini y una blusita de tirantes al ombligo, no podía ser cierto ¿Dónde tenía ella guardado semejante cuerpo? Sus piernas torneadas y sus caderas curvadas sus senos de un tamaño de ensueño, y su cintura pequeña, 'dios 'pase saliva pesadamente, ella tomo uno de sus libros y condenadamente sensual mordió su labio al quedar frente a mí, ¿Que ella no tenía miedo que un violador la viera por la ventana abierta? Me pare rápido corriendo las cortinas hasta que la luz de la calle no entro dejándome en penumbras no veía mas allá de mi nariz, solo vi su sombra al pasar por el pasillo que siempre estaba con luz.

De deje caer ruidosamente en el sillón y pegue mi nuca al respaldo, esta pequeña preciosa tentaba demasiado al diablo y a mi control, enterré mis dedos el mi cabello tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, en estas semanas ella nunca había mostrado más de su cuerpo que el un short corto y era todo, pero que 'rayos' ella estaba en su casa, ella podía andar desnuda si quisiera, pero sacudiendo la cabeza deseche esa idea no quería ni imaginarme que me podría ocurrir si algo así pasara.

Ya era viernes por la tarde no lo podía creer, solo en unas horas estaría cerca de ella y un nudo en el estomago me provocaba nauseas, Emmett había quedado conmigo pasar a recogerme pues dijo que me tendría bien vigilado, pero más bien el tenía miedo de llegar solo y enfrentarse según el al gran amor de su vida.

*****

*****

**CHICAS lo prometido es deuda, les dejo este capítulo para que reciban el año con buen humor y buenos deseos de mi parte no sin antes pedirles sus comentarios.**

**Feliz año nuevo**** para todas y cada una de ustedes, las quiero mucho y les mando un abraso apretado y un montón de besitos, gracias chicas por ser parte de mis locuras y mi vida las quiero.**

* * *

**SIV-LUNITA.***************************************************************


	8. CONOCIENDO HA EDWARD PARTE 1

_CORAZON PRISIONERO_

_CONOCIENDO HA EDWARD ( PARTE 1 )_

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

Estaba emocionado solo de pensar que la vería y tendría la oportunidad de tenerla cerca de mí, me sudaban las manos con desesperación me tronaba los dedos, estaba cerca de comerme las uñas cuando Emmett me llamo avisando que estaba fuera de mi edificio y que iríamos a recoger a Jasper, y después a cenar antes de llegar a la iglesia, era extraño a quien se le abría ocurrido ponerle ese nombre a un club nocturno.

----- ¡Y bien don Juan! ¿Qué discurso le tienes a tu doña Inés? ------ le pregunte a mi hermanos subiendo a mi ex auto, el formo una enorme sonrisa que le atravesaba el rostro.

----- ¡Hay! Hermano si ella me correspondiera yo sería el mortal más feliz del mundo, tengo fe que tu doncella me ayude un poquitín con su amiga, creo que le caí bien.

----- Yo opino que no deberías meter a Bella en esto Emmett.

----- Mejor guarda silencio tu menos que nadie tiene derecho de hablar de esa niña, ¿Qué no te da remordimiento lo que le quieres hacer?

----- Las cosas no son como parece hermano, yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a una persona tan especial como ella.

----- ¿Y desde cuando decidiste eso? Que yo recuerde me pagaste muy bien por cierta "información".

----- Emmett si la conocieras. Te darías cuenta la clase de persona que ella es. Si vieras la fortaleza con la que sobrelleva su incapacidad, y como ella le hace frente a la vida, y la alegría que tiene todas las mañana el modo de cómo canta en la ducha y la manera de tratar a su mascota, el no poder evitar querer saber más de ella, y sobre todo el no poder salir así de fácil de su vida así como entre en ella.

---- ¡Órale! ¡Estás en un problema bien gordo! Me atrevo decir que te embrujó la muy diabólica pequeña.

----- ¡Emmett no seas idiota! no la llames así.----- lo golpee en la nuca y el fingió mucho dolor ya casi llegábamos a la casa de mi primo así que desistimos de nuestra conversación.

----- Edward. Solo quiero pedirte un gran favor hermano.----- era imposible pensar que Emmett hablara enserio pero la seriedad de sus palabras me sorprendieron.

----- ¿Qué favor necesitas hermano?

----- Solo uno te pido, no te ruego, que no quieras herir los sentimientos de esa muchachita, ¡Mira Edward ella no se lo merece! Ella me causa ternura, algo así como una hermanita chiquita, y de favor te pido que no le hagas creer lo que no es.

----- Despreocúpate hermano no pensaba hacerlo, esto es diferente a lo que tu o Jasper piensan, ella se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, aunque ella no lo sepa.

----- Hermano, tienes todas las mujeres que tú desees. ¿Por qué obsesionarte justamente con la menos indicada? Si tu quisieras podrías tener una mujer diferente los 365 días del año en tu cama, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que ella tiene muchas desventajas? ¿Qué ella no es ni la sombra de mujeres como Irina o Lauren, o hasta la misma Jessica? ¿Por qué mejor no te olvidas de ella y todo arreglado?

----- Porque no puedo Emmett, no sé porque no puedo alejarme de ella, lo trate te lo juro, pero esto que siento fue más fuerte que yo, ¿Te conté que en su departamento puedo dormir toda una noche sin despertar, y sin tomar ni una sola droga de las que me da el médico para dormir? ¿Y qué verla dormir con ese rostro que refleja paz y tranquilidad es solo por tratarse de un ángel? Ella despertó en mi algo que no pensé tener por alguien, ella saco al otro Edward que vivía muerto en mi, y te aseguro que no me importa que ella sea ciega, o que le faltara algo mas, es otra cosa Em, no sé todavía que es, pero te aseguro que lo voy a descubrir y precisamente hoy tengo la oportunidad por primera vez de estar cerca de ella y pienso aprovecharla al máximo.

----- ¿Qué cuentan chicos? ¿Todo bien por aquí? ------ Jasper subió al auto saludando muy entusiasmado, yo me imaginaba cual era la razón que lo ocasionaba.

----- ¿Cómo estas primo, listo para luchar por el amor? ---- le pregunte pero el solo hizo una mueca, Alice estaría en el club y era la oportunidad para él.

Llegamos a uno de los restaurantes de la familia y cenamos tranquilos, esperando que las horas avanzaran rápido para ir los tres mosqueteros como nos decíamos desde niños, en busca de nuestras respectivas doncellas, yo ya tenía unas ganas inmensas de verla otra vez, el tiempo que estaba lejos de ella solo me imaginaba que no fura a tener algún problema o algún accidente.

Platicamos y recordamos cosas de las travesuras de niños, éramos muy unidos Jasper era prácticamente un hermano más para Emmett y para mi, el tiempo que necesitamos para llegar al club y el que mi hermano perdió en el trafico, sin contar una vuelta mal en la autopista nos había llevado más tiempo del que pensamos, ya en la puerta del lugar Jasper y yo bajamos del auto y mi hermano fue a estacionarse, no lo esperamos yo lo que quería era ver si ella estaba ahí.

El lugar no lo conocíamos era nuevo para nosotros así que recorrimos la entrada sin saber exactamente qué tan grande era, pero no tarde nada en ver a mi pequeña preciosa, no podía creer como ella se había vestido así tenía puestas unas botas eran como vaqueras pero con tacón fino y una blusa con un nudo en el estomago enseñando el ombligo, pero lo que estaba de escándalo era la minifalda de mezclilla que ella tenía puesta, mostrando esas piernas que solo yo había visto, su cabello suelto en risos caían por su espalda, asiéndola una perfecta princesa destilando sensualidad, pero con rostro de ángel.

Recorrí con la mirada el montón de hombres que asechaban la mesa donde ellas se encontraban, camine decidido seguido de Jasper que también se dio cuenta como las miraban así que yo al menos cortaría las esperanzas de algún tipo que quisiera poner sus sucias manos en ella, no me iba a poner sociable, y no iba a perder más tiempo estando lejos de ella así que salude a todas las damas que ocupaban la mesa con la mano en el aire y me acerque a ella por detrás de su oído derecho y si titubear le pedí que bailara conmigo.

* * *

*BELLA POV*

No entendía como le había permitido a Rosalie ponerme esta ropa, me sentía desnuda como si fuera una stripper, porque según tengo entendido usaban poca ropa o casi nada y así me sentía justamente, pero quería ser introvertida algo audaz y muy segura de mi misma, deseaba con ansias que Emmett llevara a su hermano y por fin conocerlo, y saber su nombre, quería sentir su aroma envolver el aire que nos rodeaba y pegar mi nariz en su pecho para llenar mis pulmones con su fragancia.

------ ¡O por dios mira quien acaba de llegar! ----- grito Alice en mi oído.

------ ¿Quién llego Alice? ----- por la emoción de ella de seguro era algún amigo o conocido.

------ ¡Jasper Hale acompañado de su primo Edward Cullen! ------ no quería que ese muchacho viniera a nuestra mesa, yo seguía esperando a Emmett y a su hermano y si veían a otros hombres acompañándonos seguro no se atreverían venir a nuestra mesa.

------ Alice has algo para que ellos no vengan a nuestra mesa, yo estoy esperando a otra persona, por favor, hermanita ¿ayúdame con esto si?

----- Muy tarde "topito" ellos vienen directo para acá.------ mi hermana me susurro en el oído, me tense enseguida no que me fuera una persona insoportable o algo así, de hecho el se había portado genial conmigo, y era ameno y tenía una voz de arcángel pero yo quería conocer a mi huésped, a ese hombre que llenaba mis noches enteras con su presencia y que me hacia sacar de mi las más grandes locuras, y atreverme a mostrarme en ropa interior frente a él sin miedo, solo por vivir un momento erótico con alguien que ni conocía.

---- Hola Bella buenas noches ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ----- sentí un aliento en mi oído derecho, y mi cerebro prácticamente dejo de funcionar, el me tomo de la cintura ayudándome a caminar, pienso que a la pista de baile ni siquiera recuerdo haber aceptado , sentí como su mano recorrió mi cintura y después tomo mis manos elevándolas en el aire, era muy alto aun cuando yo tenía unas botas de tacón, sentí la seducida de su cabello entre mis dedos, y sus manos rodear mi cintura de nuevo, la música era suave y relajada así que no sería un problema para mi seguirla.

------No soy buena bailarina.---- me excuse

------ Yo marcare los movimientos no te preocupes, estas a salvo conmigo, yo te cuidare.----- el pego mi cuerpo al suyo y la fragancia que entro por mi nariz, me reboto en el cerebro asiendo que me tambaleara un poco, sentía las piernas de goma derretida si no fuera porque prácticamente el cargaba mi peso hubiera colapsado.

¡Dios era él! ¡Era mi huésped! no tenía dudas, varias veces me había acercado a él solo para oler su aroma, Edward Cullen era la persona que entraba a mi departamento por las noches, era quien dormía en el sillón de mi sala, sentí mis ojos picar pero no era sino lo que sentía en mi interior, sentí la necesidad de pegar mi nariz en su pecho y lo hice, el olor a su colonia llenaba mis pulmones del más dulce y varonil aroma, el en respuesta pego su rostro a mi cabeza, sentía su aliento bajar entre mis cabellos, invadiendo todo la atmosfera de nuestro entorno, no quería que la melodía se acabara no quería que él se alejara, sentía sus manos grandes envolver mi cintura y acariciarme un costado con un dedo.

¿Por qué un hombre como el entraría a mi departamento? ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría? ¿Yo podría decirle que lo sabía? ¿Yo tendría el valor de enfrentarlo? ¿Y si después de enfrentarlo el yo no volvía por las noches a mi casa?, no yo quería que el siguiera yendo y sentir su presencia, tal vez si dejaba pasar unos días el me lo contaría.

----- Te ves hermosa, te robas todas las miradas del lugar ------ me susurraba al oído, y yo sentía como la sangre se me subía al rostro, solo de recordar mi atuendo.

----- Ni me lo recuerdes por favor, no sé cómo me deje convencer de usar esto, me siento desnuda.------ le conteste con toda la verdad, sentí como él se rio en el movimiento de su pecho.

----- Pues deja que felicite a la responsable, te dejo espectacular, soy la envidia de muchos.---- como él me hacia semejante broma, baje mi cabeza unos centímetros, no quería ser el objeto de su diversión.

----- No te burles por favor, no quieras aprovecharte de mi situación.----- el me apretó contra su cuerpo, cubriendo mi espalda, mi rostro quedo enterrado entre sus musculosos brazos y su pecho.

----- Nunca me atrevería a hacer algo como eso, tu eres hermosa la más bonita de todas, y yo nunca te lastimaría, te lo juro, me gustas y mucho.------ seguíamos abrazados aunque la música se había terminado, no podía moverme mis piernas y mis brazos no me respondían, y el tampoco aflojo ni un solo de sus músculos que me cubrían.

----- ¿Quieres algo de beber? ---- me pregunto después de bailar varias canciones.

----- Si gracias una botella de agua está bien para mí.------- me arrastro a su lado nunca soltó mi cintura, era como si mi cuerpo encajara a la perfección debajo de su brazo.

----- Dos botellas de agua y una limonada virgen por favor.------ pidió el supongo que estábamos en la barra.

----- Si necesitas algo mas no dudes en pedirlo.------ le respondió una voz femenina supongo era la bar tender.

----- No necesitó nada mas gracias, tengo todo lo que quiero.------ miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago por sus palabras, y definitivamente no le diría nada, de porque el entraba a mi casa por las noches, ya tendría el tiempo para descubrirlo.

------ ¿Y tú no tomas bebidas preparadas? ¿Quiero decir con alcohol?------ mi rostro estaba en llamas sentía como el calor bajaba por mi cuello de la vergüenza.

-----No preciosa yo nunca bebo licor, no es bueno para tu organismo, te embrutece el cerebro y te hace cometer estupideces. ------- su aliento se estrellaba en mi rostro asiendo que todo mi cuerpo hormigueará, que era lo que me atraía a él, el saber que era la misma persona, o que me agradaba mucho su compañía, o que me sentía muy sola después de terminar mi relación con Jacob. Miles de preguntas me rondaban el pensamiento pero todas sin respuestas.

----- La mayoría de los jóvenes ahora beben mucho, y tienen muchos accidentes donde le hacen daño no solo a su persona sino que con la irresponsabilidad destruyen familias enteras.----- los recuerdos del accidente donde mi madre perdiera la vida llego sin aviso.

----- ¿Lo has vivido de cerca? ------ preguntó cuando caminábamos a un lugar donde la música era más lejana, sentí la brisa de la noche y supe que nos encontrábamos fuera en algún lugar de la calla, me ayudo a sentarme en el frente de un coche y puso en mis manos la botella de agua.

----- Si lo viví cuando yo tenía solo seis años, y un conductor borracho choco contra el auto donde mi mama y yo viajábamos, ella perdió la vida y nos dejo solos, mi papa nunca lo supero ¿Sabes? El está obsesionado en meter a la cárcel a todo conductor que exceda el límite de ley.

----- ¿Y a ti no te paso nada?

----- Yo no soy ciega de nacimiento Edward, yo perdí la vista en ese accidente, mis corneas colapsaron con el impacto, aunque creo que nunca me queje de esa persona pues el también murió en el accidente y uno de sus hijos que iba con él.

----- Lo siento mucho preciosa, no quería ponerte triste con los recuerdos.------ el paso sus dedos por mi rostro haciendo que me estremeciera aun cuando la temperatura era agradable.

----- No tienes porque disculparte por nada, Tú no conducías ese auto. Sabes yo siempre he dicho que todas las cosas pasan por algo, y el simple hecho de poder llenar nuestros pulmones con las fragancias más dulces y hermosas del mundo, valen la pena, créelo somos afortunados de estar vivos y poder disfrutar lo que muchos ya no pueden.------ claro que yo me refería a su colonia y su cuerpo combinados, eran algo adictivo para mí.

----- Vaya eres una persona admirable, me gusta la forma en que enfrentas la vida, y como disfrutas hasta de tus mismas palabras.------- pase saliva cuando sentí su calor corporal más cerca de mí, y me mordí el labio eso siempre me relajaba cuando me encontraba nerviosa, sabía que él iba a besarme lo presentía pero unas personas pasaron a nuestro lado y él se retiro, provocándome desilusión pues yo lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

----- ¡Vaya, Vaya! Pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, a nuestro queridísimo Edward Cullen, en persona y muy bien acompañado además.------- la voz chocante de una mujer asía que los bellos de mis brazos se erizaran.

------ Buenas noches Jessica, Heidi ¿Qué tal estas? Lauren cuanto tiempo sin verte. ------ saludo el caballerosamente.

------ Gusto de verte Eddy ------- respondieron la otras dos.

----- ¿No presentaras a tu amiga? ------ chillo la que se llamaba Jessica.

----- Claro ella es Isabella Swan.----- el tomo mi mano para dirigirla así alguna de ellas.

----- Mucho gusto Isabella yo soy Lauren, y esta que está a mi lado es mi prima Heidi.----- me sentí un tanto insegura por el apretón de manos que ella me ofreció.

----- No sabía que estabas cumpliendo tu servicio comunitario, en ser el acompañante de una organización de cúmplele un sueño a un ciego, o perdón ciega. ¿Por qué eso es lo que haces con esta cieguita no es así? Cumplirle el más grande de sus sueños al lado del magnánimo Edward Cullen, el inalcanzable ------- "Jessica Cállate"----- No seas grosero Eddy que pensara la ciega de ti, solo déjame decirte algo querida, este hombre que tienes a tu lado no tiene dueña y nunca la tendrá, el es el soltero mas codiciado de todo Seattle. Asi que no pierdas tu tiempo.----- la sangre me hervía sentía como recorría mi cuerpo y como apretaba mis manos en puños, la maldad destilada en sus palabras no me aria sentir menos, esta araña ponzoñosa me las iba a pagar, con la mano extendida palpe el torso de Edward y después me pare junto a él pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, pase mis manos por su cintura y él me rodeo con sus brazos, con toda la furia contenida sonreí lo más cálida posible, recargue mi mejilla en su pecho y solté mi propio veneno.

----- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? Si tú eres una mujer completa. ¿NO? ¿Qué acaso no lo pudiste complacer, para poder retenerlo? Mmmmmmmmmm amiga creo que tu estas mas ciega que yo, cuando no miras tu propia alma, ¡O disculpa! ¿Tienes una? No solo necesitas un cuerpo bello y una cara bonita también necesitas un poquito de ubícate, a veces nos hace falta sabes.----- Edward me apretó a su cuerpo soltando unas sonoras carcajadas, y yo escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho cuando el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

No solo me había emocionado de cómo ella veía la vida, sino de todo lo que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo al tenerla cerca y sentir su calor, inhalar su delicioso perfume a fresas y rosas y mirar hasta el último detalle en su rostro, ahora también me sorprendía como ella se defendía ante los insultos y las malas intensiones de Lauren y compañía, y como mi tierno gatito se convertía en una leona contraatacando al enemigo, y como su instinto de supervivencia salía a flote, y el oírla y ver como ponía en su lugar a Jessica era de agasajo , no pude contener las carcajadas por más que trate tuve que soltarlas, tome su rostro entre mis manos quería besarla quería sentir sus labios unirse a los míos, pero no era el momento indicado para eso, ella se merecía algo mucho mejor, tímida escondió su rostro en mi pecho y en respuesta la abrase fuerte levantándola del suelo, nuestro público solo desapareció y ni siquiera se despidieron de nosotros, tenía que aceptar que Bella era mi héroe, yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor que ella.

----- Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendes preciosa, ni yo mismo hubiera podido ponerlas en su lugar, mi educación no me lo hubiera permitido, no sería caballeroso de mi parte golpear a una dama. Mira que mi madre me educo muy bien, sobre eso, a una mujer no se le pega ni con los pétalos de una rosa.------ mi voz entrecortada por la risa asía la situación más amena relajada y hasta cierto modo cómica, ella se unió a mi risa y me deleite mirando su hoyuelo en la mejilla, sus perfectos dientes y sus labios deseables.

----- ¿Por qué la dejaste?------ me pregunto poniéndose seria de pronto.

----- Nunca fuimos nada, ella no es mi tipo.----- le respondí con honestidad.

----- ¿Entonces la rechazaste? ----- sonrió.

----- No exactamente, solo de la forma más caballerosa posible le hice saber que no me gustaba.

----- ¿Y porque yo? Digo yo no soy como las chicas que sueles tener a tu lado ¿SUPONGO? ----- se encogió de hombros y pase mis manos por ellos de su clavícula a sus dedos.

----- Tu eres especial, eres única y yo sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo si me aceptaras como amigo.------ ¿Qué como amigo? No yo quería decir otra cosa pero quería que ella confiara primero en mí, no quería asustarla, si prácticamente ella me acababa de conocer aunque yo ya la conocía en ropa interior, ella bajo su rostro un poco pensativa, después de unos segundos sonrió de nuevo.

----- Este bien seremos amigos, y nos conoceremos mejor, ------ dijo riendo.

----- ¿Edward te molestaría que recorriera tu rostro con mis dedos? ----- me pregunto frente a mi cara como si sus ojos entraran en los míos, mi reflejo estaba en ellos.

----- No para nada, ¿Qué quieres probar? ¿Qué tengo nariz y orejas de dumbo?----- pero ella no respondió a mi broma, cerró los ojos y se concentró recorriendo con sus yemas mi frente, cejas ojos, mejillas, mentón mandíbulas, y después con toda su palma cubrió toda mi cara recorriéndola hasta pasar sus dedos a mi nuca, todo el tiempo estuve sin respirar disfrutando de la sensación de sus dedos en mi rostro.

----- Eres hermoso, con razón las chicas te desean.------- lo soltó en un susurro, estrellando su aliento en mi cuello asiendo que se me erizara la espina dorsal.

----- Pero el ser hermoso o tener mucho dinero no te da la felicidad.----- le respondí bajando un poco mi cabeza a la altura de su oído.

----- ¿Pero como hace falta no? ¿El dinero quiero decir?

----- Si tienes toda la razón. ----- ella se estremeció un poco y pase mis brazos por sus hombros, solo necesitaba cualquier pretexto para tocarla, solo necesitaba tiempo para que ella me conociera y se diera cuenta que yo no era como los jóvenes de ahora descerebrados y sin metas en la vida, yo tenía muy claro lo que quería, y ella estaba incluida en mi ecuación.

----- Creo que debemos volver. Alice se preocupa si me salgo del perímetro de su visión, y ya tenemos rato aquí.

----- Si vamos tienes que conocer a mi hermano.------ la tome de la cintura y caminamos en dirección a la entrada varios tipos soltaron chiflidos al pasar pues admiraban a la mujer que tenia a mi lado, y yo me sentía el más orgulloso de los humanos en este momento.

* * *

*

*

**CHICAS este capítulo no se acaba aun, tiene una segunda parte, tenemos que saber qué pasa con Emmett y Rosalie, y que pasa con Jasper y Alice.**

**Que dice Edward sobre la invitación de ser el acompañante de Bella en la boda de su hermana, y muchas cosas más.**

**Asi que les pido sus comentarios y me digan que les parece la historia, , yo sabré agradecérselos infinitamente, saben que las quiero más que mucho y les mando besitos a cada una de ustedes, y gracias por los comentarios del capítulo pasado, se que las deje a mitad pero hay que motivarnos ahhahahahhhahahhh. GRACIAS Y BESOS.**

* **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

* **LUNITASIV****


	9. CONOCIENDO HA EDWARD PARTE 2

** CORAZON PRISIONERO**

CONICIENDO HA EDWARD ( PARTE 2 )

* * *

*BELLA POV*

Sentía su cálida mano rodear mi cintura, su agarre era fuerte sus dedos se adherían como una segunda piel a mi cintura, su aroma me llenaba los pulmones asta doler, era increíble cómo me sentía yo misma al estar a su lado, ¡si el supiera que yo sé quien es! Que disfruto de su compañía cada noche y anhelo su presencia cerca de mí al sentirme observada por él.

Su rostro en mi tacto es hermoso, el debe de ser bello y de piel suave como la seda, sus brazos son fuertes y sus manos muy varoniles así como su olor. ¡Hay dios! Quítame estos pensamientos, sacudí un poco la cabeza disimulando retirar mi cabello de mi rostro, caminábamos en silencio, pero yo lo sentía tensarse un poco al pasar cerca de algunas personas que silbaron supongo que eran chicos, pues los piropos siguieron después.

----- Un escalón.---- me dijo al oído, deteniéndome para que no tropezará.

----- Gracias. ----- le dije al sentir el borde.

----- creo que estamos en problemas.----- me dijo apretándome más a su cuerpo en un movimiento protector.

----- ¿Por qué lo dices? ------ en un torpe movimiento de mi parte al girar mi rostro asía el sentí toparme con su mandíbula.

----- Tu hermana viene asía nosotros y no tiene buena cara, creo que está enojada.----- supe que reía creo que la reacción de Alice le causaba gracia.

----- ¡Oye tu! ¿Me puedes decir a donde te llevaste al topo? ------ hay por dios no lo podía creer que Alice me hubiera dicho ese nauseabundo apodo delante de Edward.

----- ¡Alice Virginia Carolina! No vuelvas a decirme así, ya te avía pedido que no fueras a hacer eso ¿lo recuerdas? ----- de seguro ella se avergonzaría por todo su nombre completo.

----- Aaaaaahhhh ¡Eso dolió! ¿Cómo te atreves tú a decirme el renglón completo de mis distinguidos nombres? Mira mi pequeña y muy querida cría de murciélago, al menos yo no preocupo a mi hermana desapareciendo al lado de el chico con el que me fui a bailar.----- quería que la tierra me tragara ¿cómo Alice me hacia esto? Sentía mi rostro encendido sentía que el calor quemaba mis mejillas, ella soltó una carcajada y yo quería llorar de lo enfadada que estaba con ella.

----- No te preocupes preciosa. A mí me dicen dumbo, y orejas de papalote.----- me dijo al oído arrancándome unas risitas, en verdad que el quería aligerar las cosas.

----- Alice ¿Dónde dejaste a Rosalie? ------ Salí por la tangente desviando la conversación por otro lado.

----- Ella nos espera en la masa. Dice que está muy aburrida y que si no la saca alguien a bailar en cinco minutos mejor se va a dormir. ------ recordé lo que Emmett me había dicho, el necesitaba un empujoncito con mi amiga.

----- Edward tiene un hermano, podríamos presentárselo.------ dije un poco preocupada pensando en la reacción de Rose.

----- Seria estupendo, creo que a mi hermano le encantara conocer a tu amiga. ------ dijo Edward entusiasmado el sabia al igual que yo que Emmett, era lo que buscaba una oportunidad con mi amiga.

----- ¿Edward tu primo tiene novia? ¿Quiero decir una relación formal? ------ Alice interesada preguntaba por Jasper.

----- No que yo sepa.----- contesto seguro de sí mismo.

----- ¿Podemos ir con mi amiga? No quiero que se valla.----- les pregunte rompiendo un pequeño silencio que se había formado.

----- Regresó en un momento preciosa voy a buscar a mi hermano.----- me dijo Edward ayudándome a que me acercara a la silla junto a la mesa.

------ ¿Bella de donde conoces a ese bombón? ------ me pregunto Rose.

------ Alice me lo presento.----- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

------ ¿De dónde lo conoces Alice?

------ Es el primo de un amigo muy querido.------ contesto ella en voz baja que apenas pude escuchar.

------ ¿Qué tan querido Alice? ¿Parece que te acordaste de algo? ----- la cuestiono Rosalie, yo no sabía nada de la relación de amigos entre mi hermana y Jasper, pero por la reacción de ella debía de había sido muy cercana.

------ Fue una persona muy importante para mí en la universidad de acuerdo. ----- sentí como ella se levantó a mi lado rosando mi brazo al pasar, no era normal la reacción que ella había tenido solo por unas preguntas.

------ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Te dicte cuenta de su reacción? Creo que tu hermana sufre de un ataque bipolar. ----- dijo Rosalie entre risas. Pero era más que eso ella estaba molesta por algo mas y yo tenía que averiguarlo.

------ La boda la tiene con los nervios de punta, no le hagas caso, ya se le pasara en un rato.

------ Sera mejor que pronto porque tu galán se acerca con otros dos, y deduzco que uno de ellos es el primo de tu modelo.----- porque mi amiga se expresaba de él con tantos piropos.

------ ¿Rosalie como es descríbemelo si?

------ Vera él es muy alto como ya te dictes cuenta, tiene el cabello un poco despeinado de color cobrizo una sonrisa divina unos ojos hermosos de un verde muy marcado, unos brazos y pectorales bien tonificados y un trasero que para que te cuento amiga, el muchacho esta súper.------ dijo ella para terminar la descripción del hombre que tenia metido todas las noches en mi departamento, pero algún defecto debía tener.

------ ¿Amiga. Debe tener algún defecto?

------ Pues si lo tiene lo debe tener muy bien escondido porque no se lo veo por ningún lado, y dejemos esta plática para después porque ya casi están aquí.------ me susurro al oído y unos segundos después mi silla se elevo en el aire.

----- ¿Con que tu ya conocías a mi hermanito no? ------ me dijo un juguetón Emmett.

----- ¿Emmett de quien eres hermano? ---- fingí pobremente.

----- Edward es mi hermanito. Pequeña.----- me contesto entre risas.

----- ¿El dueño del celular que se estaba comiendo mi perro? ----- mi actuación creo que era buena.

----- Si soy yo, hola peque. ------ me saludo al tiempo que depositaba la silla en el suelo.

----- ¿Emmett Cullen?---- le pregunte según yo muy sorprendida.

----- sip desde que nací.---- dijo él.

----- Emmett Ella es Rosalie Stewart mi mejor amiga. Rosalie el es Emmett el hermano de Edward.------ escuche como se presentaban.

----- Es un gusto conocerte Rosalie.---- decía Emmett.

----- El gusto es mío, ¿Quieren tomar asiento? ----- los invito ella.

----- ¿Desean algo de tomar? ----- pregunto Edward.

----- Yo quiero una margarita, ¿Y tu Bella?---- pregunto mi amiga.

----- Yo espero a que regrese Alice, tal vez ella también quiera algo de tomar.---- respondí mi hermana ya se había tardado mucho.

----- ¿Bella me acompañas al tocador? ----- sin pensarlo retire la silla y sentí como unas manos enormes me tomaban de los hombros.

----- Bellita si le hablas bien de mi a tu amiga. Te juro que seré tu guardaespaldas el resto de mi vida, no sabes cuantos acosadores encuentras en la calle.----- Emmett me lo susurraba al oído, sacándome una sonrisa, el me caía muy bien.

----- No hay problema Em.----- le dije juguetona también.

----- Ya regresamos.---- les contesto Rose.

Caminamos a los baños esperando oír la voz de mi hermana, pero nada solo escuchaba la música y las maldiciones de mi amiga abriéndose paso conmigo a su lado, el lugar se empezaba a llenar y era difícil caminar entre la gente.

No me sentía cohibida como otras veces que había salido con ellas, me sentía más segura, más confiada, Rosalie siempre me había dicho que yo era bonita que no tenia porque sentirme con mi autoestima por los suelos, pero en mi condición era mucho pedir solo estar confiada de mi persona, cuando no sabes cómo eres en realidad, en estas semanas había renegado de mi condición muchas veces, pero el puro hecho de pensar en el hombre que entraba a mi departamento y dormía en mi sillón y que para mi suerte o desgracia era el mismo que tenia aquí a mi lado y quería ser mi amigo, "Pero tú no quieres nomas ser su amiga no es así" la vocecita danzarina en mi cabeza bailoteaba en mis oídos.

Y lo peor era que ella tenía razón, yo deseaba que él me tocara, que él me besara, ¿Pero yo quien era una muchacha ciega insignificante y tonta además? A no eso si que no, yo nunca había sido conformista así que ese hombre seria mío Edward Cullen caería rendido de amor a mis pies, si señor o me dejo de llamar Isabella Swan.

Este era mi reto personal no solo porque, su aroma me nublaba los sentidos y su voz era un arrullo para mi, o que sus brazos fueran los mas cálidos que me habían tocado, o que era un caballero, o que era el más correcto acosador del mundo, el mejor mentiroso de todos, el mejor actor de todos los tiempos y el mas sinvergüenza jamás conocido, pero en verdad el me había estremecido de pies a cabeza desde el primer día que entro en mi casa el 16 de julio tendría otro significado en mi vida de ahora en adelante yo sabía que no volvería a pasar la misma angustia de aquel día 20 de julio cuando el no llego temprano y lo espere sentada con la esperanza en mi corazón latiendo por el intruso que ahora tenía nombre y apellido.

----- ¿Bella me estas escuchando? ¿Bella?------ Rosalie me estrujo un poco, alejando todos mis pensamientos.

----- ¿Qué pasa Rose?

----- Que te quedaste en algún lugar de Júpiter.

----- Creo que mi nave ya aterrizo. ----- le dije sonriendo y mordiéndome el labio.

----- Alice no está en el baño, creo que ella se fue sin nosotras.

----- Tal vez esta afuera Rose voy a buscarla. ------ ella nunca me dejaría sola tal vez los comentarios que le habíamos hecho le hubieran afectado más de lo que pensé.

----- Llamare a Edward para que te acompañe, no te muevas de aquí. ------ no respondí nada no podía hacer nada la música sonando por todos lados me desorientaba me sentía perdida fuera de mi departamento y fuera del cuidado de mi guardián, "de mi guardián ahora resulta" decía mi odiosa voz interna. Cerré los parpados tratando de alejar a mi conciencia lo mas que pudiera lejos de mi sentido común.

----- ¿Bella está bien? ----- la voz aterciopelada de Edward se oía preocupada.

----- Yo estoy bien. Pero creo que Alice no, le hicimos varios comentarios y parece que removimos algo en ella.------ tenía que confiar en el.

----- Vamos miremos en la calle, tal vez ella esté tomando el aire.------ sonreí por sus palabras, el sin darse cuenta me había incluido en lo de miremos, el puso sus manos en mis hombros guiándome a la salida en pocos pasos estábamos otra vez en la calle.

----- ¿La miras por algún lado? ----- le pregunte tomándolo de la mano.

----- No ella no está aquí, ahhhhhhhhhh soy un idiota.----- soltó el aire con fuerza.

----- ¿Qué te paso estas herido? ------ lo busque con las manos pero no pude tocarlo.

----- ¿Edward? ¿Edward? Por favor contéstame.----- yo estaba asustada no lo sentía cerca, quise caminar pero sus brazos me abrazaron me estremecí pensando que era otra persona pero él me calmo.

----- Bella soy yo cálmate, lamento haberte asustado, todo está bien no me paso nada, mi reacción se debió a mi idiotez, perdóname no quise decir eso.----- pero no entendía a que se refería.

----- No tengo idea a que te refieres, pero si me lo dices tal vez te entienda.

----- Cuando te dije que saliéramos a mirar, no me di cuenta que.------ pero lo pare.

----- Tranquilo. No me molesta, es la reacción de cualquier persona normal, recuerda que la defectuosa soy yo no tu, con la única cosa que si me molestaría contigo seria si tu algún día me dijeras el irritante apodo que me tiene mi hermana.------ le sonreí y sentí de nuevo sus manos envolver mi rostro.

----- Te prometo que nunca te diré así, ni ningún otro.------ sentía su aliento golpeándome el rostro cada vez más cerca cada vez con más ganas de que me besara.

----- ¿Podemos regresar adentro quiero ver si Alice volvió? ----- si permanecía tan cerca de el. La que lo besaría seria yo, así que mejor no ser tan lanzada que podría pensar el de mi. Regresamos con los demás y el me dijo que mi hermana estaba platicando con su primo, algo que no me sorprendió pues ella lo conocía bien, así que cuando Edward me invito de nuevo a bailar acepté encantada, creo que baile toda la noche las horas a su lado eran minutos cuando nos despedimos Emmett se ofreció para llevar a Rosalie a su casa y ella dijo que estaba bien, por otro lado Jasper se había ido temprano ya que Alice se encontraba en su celular casi toda la noche peleando con su prometido, ese tipo a mi no me simpatizaba pero eran sus gustos y yo los respetaba, caminaba tomada de la mano de Edward sintiéndome más normal que nunca, rodeada de gente de mi misma edad y con el joven más atento de todos.

----- ¿Alice te importaría que invitara a tu hermana a cenar? ----- Edward le pregunto a mi hermana que me estaba ayudando a entrar al auto.

----- ¿Bella quieres ir con el? ------ pero claro que quería pero yo la había notado algo triste y quería saber que le sucedía.

----- Tenemos que platicar Alice. ----- le dije sin rechazar la invitación.

----- Lo podremos hacer por la mañana ¿te parece? A mí no me importa regresar sola tengo que hacer una llamada y creo que no quieres enterarte de quien se trata.----- contesto sabedora que su prometido me caía como patada en el estomago.

----- ¡Mira Alice a mi James Levy no me quita el sueño así que me voy con Edward! ----- me pare y al instante los brazos de él me rodeaban la cintura guiándome a su auto, me ayudo a subir y después de algún rato en silencio comenzaron las preguntas.

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

No quería dejarla ir quería saber más de ella y que me conociera un poco más, cuando le pregunte a su hermana si me daba su permiso sabia que ella no me lo negaría empezaba a conocer a Alice ella era muy protectora para con su hermana menor pero sabía leer en mis actitudes mi interés por ella. Después de un par de palabras Bella se paro con decisión muy molesta, me acerqué a ella y pase mi brazo por su delicada cintura.

----- ¡Mira Alice a mi James Levy no me quita el sueño así que me voy con Edward! Casi me atragante cuando ella pronuncio ese nombre, Laurent me había hablado de ese hombre era el ex socio que lo había estafado y le había quitado a su esposa y a su hija, tenía que prevenir a Bella respecto a ese hombre, pero como sacaba la plática de las cosas que me había contado un compañero en la cárcel.

----- ¿Edward te pasa algo? ----- me pregunto en voz baja.

----- Solo pensaba el porqué no te cae bien el novio de tu hermana.

----- ese hombre me da desconfianza.----- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

----- ¿Sabes algo de el? Quiero decir algo malo. ----- trate de sonar no muy interesado.

----- En realidad no, el siempre a tratado a mi hermana muy bien, llámalo sexto sentido pero hay algo en su voz que no me agrada, su sola presencia me da escalofríos. ------ ella se estremeció un poco y se abrazo a sí misma, recordé que traía un suéter en el porta equipaje y pare el carro para sacarlo y ofrecérselo el clima aunque era agradable la brisa nocturna afectaba a cualquiera.

----- No te asustes ahora regreso. ------ tome el suéter y abrí su puerta metiéndoselo por la cabeza, ella como una niña pequeña solo levanto los brazos y me facilito el trabajo.

----- Gracias si tenía un poco de frio, esto de andar casi sin ropa no es lo mío.---- sonrió un poco y bajo el rostro, yo más que nadie sabía que ella nunca andaba así, solo la había visto una sola vez en ropa interior y casi me da un paro respiratorio al acordarme de ese cuerpo, solté el aire tratando de calmar mis emociones.

----- ¿sales mucho con tu amiga y tu hermana? ¿Quiero decir a los clubs y cosas así?

----- No mucho, soy de las personas que prefieren estar leyendo un libro o escuchando música o cosas así. Soy más bien un poco solitaria. ----- yo era muy parecido a ella prefería mi música y mi piano que las fiestas, pero tenía que cuidar una reputación según las chicas yo era el más codiciado por todas, pero en realidad nadie me conocía bien.

----- ¿Y tu asistes a muchas fiestas? ----- yo quería ser sincero con ella así que le abriría mi verdadero yo.

----- Recibo muchas invitaciones pero no asisto con regularidad, me gusta estar en la privacidad de mi departamento y tocar el piano, trato de componer algo de música y acariciar mi gato.

----- ¿Tienes un gato? ----- la sonrisa ilumino su rostro como si le hubiera dicho que se había ganado la lotería.

----- Se llama Titán, y es un gasto siamés, tiene los ojos azules y el pelo de color crema entra café y negro, es muy travieso y es mi compañero. ----- él era el único que aguantaba mi genio cuando lo dejaba salir de la lámpara.

----- Yo tengo un perro y se llama lobo, es de la raza golden retriever, es muy inteligente, y también es mi compañero tienes que conocerlo, es muy juguetón y muy cariñoso, casi no salgo sola con él a la calle porque apenas tenemos juntos un par de años, las personas como yo los entrenamos para que sean como nuestros ojos, y debemos cambiar de parró cada seis años pero yo no pude hacerlo mi perro anterior permaneció conmigo casi diez años pero se enfermo y una mañana ya no despertó, me dolió mucho separarme de él, era como parte de mi familia.------ ella había bajado el tono de la voz casi en un susurro todavía le dolía la pérdida de su mascota.

----- ¿Por qué tienen que cambiar de perro cada seis años? ----- sentía curiosidad.

----- cuando un perro llega a los cinco años sus sentidos disminuyen se vuelven más lentos menos interesados, y mucho mas perezosos, así que al cambiarlo por uno nuevo, con la mente más fresca y las ganas de aprender es más fácil para que te sea útil.

----- ¿Por qué tu teléfono celular no tiene números en los botones? ----- era algo que me tenía que quitar de la mente me intrigaba.

----- No los necesito. Porque no los puedo ver, solo siento los números en mis dedos, mira préstame tu mano.----- ella la tomo con las dos suyas puso mis dedos con las yemas en los botones de su teléfono y pude sentir unos borditos en ellos, para mí era difícil sentirlos.

----- ¿Cómo sabes cuál es el número correcto?

----- Cada una tiene diferentes puntos y diferente figura así como el abecedario lo llamamos lenguaje o escritura braille fue creado por Luis Braille en 1809 a 1852 nació en Francia y el siendo ciego enseño a cerca de 200 niños ciegos a usarlo, se lee de izquierda a derecha con puntos al tacto igual que cualquier texto de un libro normal, si sientes los bordes de las teclas te darás cuenta que ninguna es igual, son del cero al nueve como cualquier tabal numérica y el abecedario son sesenta y cuatro combinaciones de seis puntos los que conforman el abecedario braille. ----- ahora entendía un poco mejor lo de la laptop con el teclado borrado.

---- pero yo ya hable mucho asi que me tocan las preguntas a mi ¿Cuántos años tienes?

---- 23

---- ¿donde naciste?

---- Chicago Il.

---- ¿Cuántos hermanos y hermanas tienes?

---- solo uno y con ese tengo.----- sonreí al recordar a Emmett.

---- ¿Qué estudiaste?

---- Mercadotecnia.

---- ¿Jobees favoritos?

---- Leer, escuchar música, pasear en el parque y nadar.

---- ¿Cuántas novias formales? ------ ella sonrió con esta pregunta.

---- Solo una en el instituto y no funciono muy bien, porque ella vivía en otro país.---- sonreí al verle el rostro rojo.

---- ¿trabajos que desempeñas?

---- Me encargo de el manejo en los negocios familiares y soy catador de vinos certificado.

---- ¿EL peor error que hayas cometido?

---- No conocer bien a las personas antes de juzgar.----- porque yo me había guiado por una venganza sin ninguna razón creíble.

---- ¿la peor vergüenza de tu vida?

---- El primer día de universidad, cuando tu hermano mayor te da la bienvenida al estilo hermandad o fraternidad donde me pusieron un sostén y me pintaron la boca y serraron la puerta para que no pudiera entrar a mi dormitorio.----- ella soltó unas risitas pero compuso el rostro y continuo con el interrogatorio ella se le daba el trabajo de su padre.

---- ¿Dónde y conquianes vives?

---- vivo en las calles 104 ave y la se 25 st, y vivo solo.

---- ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo en vez de las chicas de hace un rato? ----- su rostro ahora estaba tan rojo que su cuello se le unía en el mismo tono.

---- porque me resultas una criatura realmente hermosa y me gustaría conocerte más si me lo permites.----- ella mordió su labio y ya no pude mas, la tome de las manos ayudándola a ponerse de pie frente a mí, envolví su rostro en mis manos y me acerque a ella, primero puse mi nariz en su frente inhalando el delicioso aroma de su cabello, y baje mis labios hasta unirlos a los suyos que se entreabrieron para darle paso a mi lengua que saboreaba su paladar con urgencia la recargue en mi carro uniendo mi cuerpo al suyo aprisionándola en una cárcel, ella subió sus delicados brazos pasándolos por mi cuello enredando sus deditos en mi pelo, solté un jadeo audible, la sensación en mi estomago era de un adolecente en su primer beso, pero no me daba pena, ella provocaba una reacción en mi persona tan diferente de la que yo alguna vez había vivido que no me importaba que ella conociera al verdadero Edward Cullen el solitario el soñador, el bohemio empedernido que pensaba que algún día un cantante famoso cantaría alguna de sus canciones, y que deseaba con locura que esta pequeña mujer lo aceptara en su vida.

---- Me gustas y mucho.----- hable entre sus labios, solo para lograr tomar un poco de aire.

---- Me gusta como besas.----- dijo buscando mis labios que la recibieron de nuevo, su sabor entraba en mi garganta provocándome una penosa excitación, tanto que estaba seguro que ella la sentía.

---- y a mí me fascina tu sabor.----- Alcance a decir ya sin aliento.

---- solo una cosa.----- me dijo separándose un poco de mí.

---- ¿Si dime? ------ yo me encontraba con la respiración entrecortada y tuve que luchar para componer un poco mi postura, ocultando un poco mi vergonzosa erección.

---- Quiero que siempre me hables con la verdad sin importar que tan malo sea, ¿De acuerdo?

---- Si con la verdad y solo la verdad.------ le dije al tiempo que mis labios se unían a ella de nuevo, sentía como el calor subía por mis piernas y bajaba de mi cabeza, juntándose en una sola parte, asiendo mi erección tan dolorosa que sentía cada rose de sus muslos en mi entrepierna, pase mis manos temblorosas por la piel desnuda de su vientre subiendo un poco para tocar sus senos ella soltó un jadeo en mi boca asiendo que mi cabeza tomara el autocontrol un poco.

---- Bella creo que deberíamos ir a cenar algo. ----- me separe de ella dándole pequeños besos en sus labios y su cuello era una tentación terrible estar así con ella pero yo nunca había sido un aprovechado y no la llevaría al límite aunque sabía que podía conseguir de ella lo que yo quisiera solo con excitarla un poco más, se veía a leguas que no era experta en estas cosas así que yo tenía las últimas preguntas de la noche.

---- ¿Bella cuantos novios has tenido?

---- Dos

---- ¿Formales o de ocasión?---- yo sabía que ella no era de ocasión.

---- Formales.

---- ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

---- el primero fue de seis meses, y el segundo de tres años.----- no pensaba que tenia tanto tiempo con el supuesto novio, un poco de celos me llegaban al imaginar que ese tipo que no la valoraba en lo mas mínimo hubiera tocado su cuerpo.

---- ¿Has tenido sexo con alguno de ellos? ----- ella abrió la boca y los ojos de la impresión pero el color de su cara me contesto lo que quería saber, ella nunca había tenido sexo con ningún tipo y yo la tenía que respetar hasta que ella estuviera lista.

---- ¿Edward te molesta que nunca allá tenido sexo con alguien?

---- Por supuesto que no tienes libre albedrio así que yo no soy nadie para cuestionarte sobre porque guardas tu virginidad.----- ella no respondió nada y yo sentí mi yo egoísta regocijarse solo un poco, bese su frente y la ayude a subir al carro fuimos por unas hamburguesas y unos refrescos nos las comimos sentados en el frente de mi carro y después la lleve a su departamento, solo la deje en la puerta pero cuando ella tenía unos veinte minutos de haber entrado regrese para llevarme la más grata de las sorpresas al verla dormir y entre sus sueños pronunciaba mi nombre.

* * *

CHICAS primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero tengo unos problemitas personales. Así que tratare de actualizar más rápido en el futuro hay niñas prepárense para el próximo capi creo que llego el momento de comenzar con los lemmones hahahhah y déjenme sus comentarios acerca del capítulo de hoy, si les gusto si lo edite mal si quieren algo mas y si les gusta cómo va mi súper Bella, y como mi Eddy se preocupa por ella, ¿No está muy empalagoso verdad?

Las quiero un beso y un enorme abrazo, y gracias a las que me recomendaron el face book.

*

*Siv-lunita-Siv.*


	10. OTRO PASO

_CORAZON PRISIONERO_

_OTRO PASO ( CAPITULO 10 )_

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

Me recosté en el sofá después de una noche mágica, empezaba a amanecer aclarándose el cielo, sonreía como un idiota al recordar lo maravillosa que era esta preciosa mujer que estaba a solo unos pasos de mi, su inteligencia y su calidad humana sobre pasaba todas las mujeres que yo había conocido hasta ahora.

Todavía no entendía porque no podía dejarla sola, el simple hecho de pensar que algo le pudiera pasar me provocaba ansiedad, cerré los ojos dejando mis pensamiento libres recordando toda la noche que habíamos pasado, era increíble cómo me estaba cambiando, yo que siempre me había dado a conocer por casanova todas mis conquistas me trataban como el hombre inalcanzable, pero en realidad no me conocían para nada, con Bella podía ser yo mismo sin mascaras sin aparentar a un hombre que no era.

Por la mañana desperté sobresaltado la luz llenaba la sala por diferente ángulo así que rápidamente revise la hora en mi reloj, ya eran cerca de las diez quince de la mañana, lo primero que hice fue revisar si ella seguía en su habitación y al mirar por la puerta la vi profundamente dormida, se veía tan hermosa, de pronto el timbre del teléfono me hizo brincar, asustando también a lobo que dormía a los pies de la cama de ella, permanecí en el mismo lugar, ella se removió con el ruido tallando sus ojos.

---- Responder----- dijo con la voz adormilada.

---- Hola hermanita ¿Te desperté? ----- era Alice.

---- La verdad es que si estaba profundamente dormida, y soñando cosas muy bonitas.------- le respondió sentándose.

---- ¿Como te fue en la noche después que amablemente me dejaste plantada por Edward Cullan ¡que no querías que se te acercara si mal no recuerdo tú querías esperar a cierto hermano de no sé quién? ----- así que Bella no quería hablar conmigo, sino con el hermano de Emmett sonreí porque yo era la misma persona.

---- no era exactamente eso Alice, solo que Emmett me dijo que me presentaría a su hermano, yo como me iba a imaginar que era la misma persona, y además Edward es todo un caballero.------- respondió mordiéndose las uñas, así que la había impresionado mi gentileza era algo que se lo debía a mi madre ella siempre trataba a todo el mundo con amabilidad.

---- ¿Alice te pasa algo? Te noto seria tu nunca me dices hermanita a no ser que estés en un lio bien gordo.----- Bella había notado algo en la voz de Alice que la estaba preocupando pues se puso de pie, permitiéndome apreciar sus torneadas piernas solo tenía un pantalón corto y una blusita sin mangas, el pelo algo revuelto que la hacía ver realmente sensual.

---- No es nada solo que no decidirme cuales arreglos florales se verían mejor en las mesas de la recepción.------ Bella se removió el pelo con las manos y camino al armario tomando algunas prendas.

---- Pues no se te oye la voz como nada. Me atrevo a decir que estas a punto de explotar.------ ella conocía a su hermana muy bien.

---- Bella no sé si pueda hacerlo. ----- Alice dijo de pronto parando en seca a Bella que caminaba al baño.

---- ¿No puedes escoger las flores? ----- le pregunto Bella.

---- ¡No tonta! No sé si me quiero casar con James, creo que no estoy segura si funcionaria un matrimonio con él. Ayer el quedo de encontrarse conmigo y ya ves que nunca llego, y no es la primera vez que me deja esperando.------ era lo que yo necesitaba para intervenir tenía que ver en que andaba metido ese tal James, con los datos que Laurent me había dado era suficiente y además le quería dar la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba Jasper.

---- Mira yo no opino respecto a ese hombre sabes de antemano que a mí no me agrada. Hay algo en el que me hace desconfiar, pero como tú siempre me llevas la contra mejor no digo nada, solo tengo una pequeña duda. ¿No tendrá algo que ver tu rencuentro con Jasper? ¿Por qué te noto rara desde el día del restaurante? ------ seria posible que Bella tuviera razón y Alice también sintiera algo por mi primo, ¡vaya! Qué bien.

---- No seas boba. El nunca se a figado en mi, siempre me dejo claro que éramos amigos, y tal vez el tenga novia, en fin el no es el problema, lo que me irrita son las desapariciones de mi prometido, le llame toda la noche pero tiene el teléfono apagado solo me manda al buzón.------ yo también al igual que Bella confirmaba que Alice se interesaba en mi tonto primo ¿como él no se había dado cuenta que ella sentía algo por él?

--- Alice deberías mandar a seguir a tu novio, y sacarte de una vez por todas tus inseguridades respecto a él, tú no te mereces que ese tipo te trate así, ¿El vendrá al ensayo esta tarde o tendrás que conseguir un substituto para eso también?----- Bella movía la cabeza frustrada, ella no confiaba en ese hombre y tal vez ella tenía razón teníamos que vigilar sus pasos y averiguar todas sus movidas para sacarlo del la jugada.

---- Ya niña deja a mi novio tranquilo tengo que confiar en él de acuerdo. Y no sé si vendrá por la tarde conmigo. Pero dime ¿Cómo te fue con el galán? ------ Bingo gracias Alice esto si lo quería oír.

---- ¿Qué quieres saber? ----- le contesto Bella sonrojándose un poco.

---- ¿Cómo que quiero saber todo? ¿Te beso? ¿Te dio su número de teléfono? ¿Saldrán otra vez? ¿A dónde te llevo? ¿Qué paso? ------ Bella sonreía nerviosa lo podía notar como mordía su labio.

---- El es una persona adorable, no sabes lo bien que se porto conmigo, fuimos a cenar una hamburguesas y después me traja a mi casa.------ ella omitía decirle a su hermana que la haba besado pero el rubor de sus mejillas estaba presente delatándola.

---- ¿Y que mas dime? ----- Alice gritaba en el teléfono.

---- Y nada más curiosa, si lo que quieres es saber si él me beso. Pues déjame decirte que si, y fue el beso más tierno delicioso y apasionado y inolvidable que alguien me había dado contenta.--- Alice reía al otro lado de la línea, yo sonreía por sus palabras a ella le había gustado tanto como a mí, Bella entro al baño poniendo sus cosa dentro, regreso y abrió un cajón extrayendo de su interior la ropa intima un sostén rosa y una bikini negro con franjas rosas.

---- ¿Y qué paso después canútame? ----- exigía su hermana.

---- ¡Alice! Eso fue todo, ¿a qué hora pasas por mí para los ensayos? ----- hoy estaría cerca de ella otra vez y me ponía de buen humor.

---- ¿El no se ofreció para llevarte? ---- yo ni siquiera me había acordado de eso.

---- No Alice. Tal vez ya ni me hable, quizás solo fue producto de su curiosidad de besar a la muchacha diferente. Tal vez yo no le guste como él me gusto a mí.----- como podía decir ella eso, si prácticamente me tenía en sus manos, por la tarde le demostraría que ella me gustaba y mucho.

---- Veras que él te habla más pronto de lo que tú crees, y te pide una cita formal, tu eres una mujer muy bonita así que no tienes de que preocuparte, ya verás que Edward Cullen te llama porque te llama.----- Alice me dio la idea, saliendo de aquí la llamaría demostrándole que realmente me importaba ella me había dado su número antes de entrar al edificio anoche que la traje.

---- Te espero entonces, y recuerda lo que te sugerí ponle un investigador privado al misterioso novio con el que te vas a casar, adiós hermanita te quiero.----- se despidió Bella sonriendo por la sugerencia.

---- Lo voy a pensar "Topo" de acuerdo. Hasta la tarde yo también te quiero adiós.------ el respondió Alice agregando el apodo que Bella odiaba, ella me había pedido que nunca la llamara así pues no le agradaba, y yo no tenía intenciones de pronunciarlo nunca.

Cuando ella entro en el baño camine por el pasillo y de pronto una idea me cruzo por la cabeza Salí por la terraza y saque mi celular marcando su número, no había logrado alejarme lo suficiente para cuando el teléfono del departamento estaba sonando, la pude oír decir responder antes de oírla en mi oído.

---- Diga ---- respondió

---- ¿Hola preciosa como amaneciste? ------ puse mi mejor voz para saludarla.

---- ¿Edward eres tú? ----- sonreí al escuchar su voz sorprendida.

---- si soy yo, ¿Por qué el asombro?

---- Para serte sincera no pensé oírte otra vez.----- ya había llegado a la calle y camine a mi auto antes de subir alcance a ver como una patrulla se estacionaba enfrente del edificio cuando vi de quien se trataba me tense un poco pero también me dio gusto que Bella no se quedaría sola mucho tiempo era su padre que por primera vez en casi tres semanas la visitaba.

---- Ten por seguro que te llamaría, de hecho lo hubiera hecho más temprano pero considerando que llegamos casi amaneciendo digamos que te deje descansar antes de invadir tu mañana, ¿Tienes algo que hacer por la tarde aparte del ensayo de la boda de tu hermana?----- ya me alejaba rumbo a mi departamento, tenía algunas cosas que hacer y la primera era llamarle a Jasper.

---- ¡Te acordaste del ensayo! ------ dijo en una hermosa voz de niña pequeña.

---- Claro que sí, es un compromiso al que no tenía pensado faltar, ¿Quieres salir conmigo después del ensayo? ----- le pregunté en el fondo se oía lobo ladrando quizás su papa estaba tocando en ese momento.

---- Me encantaría salir contigo Edward. Están tocando a la puerta permíteme un segundo.----- escuche sus pasos y como los ladridos de lobo se asían mas fuertes, unos segundos y después su voz.

---- ¿Quién es? ----- pregunto, yo no oí nada pero era obvio que le había respondido.

---- Edward mi papa está aquí, ¿Te puedo llamar en unos minutos?

---- Claro preciosa llámame cuando quieras, A otra cosa paso por ti a las cinco.

---- De acuerdo gracias.----- termino la llamada ya en estos momentos su padre debía estar entrando, marque el numero de Jasper y al primer timbrado respondió.

---- Primo te estamos esperando en las bodegas.----- teníamos inventario y me lo estaba saltando, ni lo recordaba.

---- voy en camino Jasper llego en unos minutos, pero no por eso te llame tenemos que hablar, ¿Te acuerdas del hombre que tu y Emmett vigilaron, el de Por Ángeles?

---- si lo recuerdo ¿Y que con ese tipo?

---- Ese tipo es el prometido de Alice, ese maldito estafador es el que se casara con tu Alice.---- lo escuche soltar el aire y un gruñido salió después.

---- Pero ese tipo vive con la ex mujer del hombre de la cárcel, ¿Qué acaso Alice no sabe eso?

---- Parece que él juega doble tenemos que intervenir necesitas llamar a Emmett los veré en la bodega, termine la llamada entre en mi casa para bañarme y cambiarme de ropa esta noche empezaríamos Operación Rescatando a Alice.

* * *

*BELLA POV*

Después de la llamada de Alice el me estaba llamando, no había sentido su presencia en mi casa, tal vez había salido temprano pero al estar escuchando su voz la emoción la sentía en el estomago, por la noche ya en mi cama supe cuando el regreso para velar mis sueños, pero no era justo que él no me hubiera tenido la confianza para contarme que él era mi huésped, mi alegría por su invitación esta noche me emocionaba, llamaron a la puerta y tuve que terminar mi llamada con él, mi señor padre me horraba con su presencia, ya tenía cerca de cuatro meses sin tener noticias suyas pues nuestra última platica no había salido muy bien que digamos.

---- ¿Hola cariño como estas? ---- me dijo besando mi frente.

---- De maravilla gracias ¿Y tú? ----- me tomo del codo ayudándome a llegar al sofá.

---- Preocupado, todavía no entiendo porque no quieres regresar a la casa, allá podrías estar mejor que aquí sola.----- ya empezaba otra vez el vomito verbal.

---- ¡Papa por favor! No empecemos otra vez, ya te dije de todas las maneras habidas y por haber que estoy muy bien aquí y que no tienes de que preocuparte tengo un trabajo tengo mis amigas, lobo me cuida, y estoy feliz. Así que no te preocupes por mí.------ algún día tenia que convencerlo.

---- Buen como sea. De todas maneras no te voy a convencer de vivir conmigo, Bella tenemos que hablar de algo que está pasando.------ por un momento pensé que el sabía algo de mi huésped nocturno pero mi papa soltó el aire y después hablo.

---- Jacob me pidió que viniera.------ eso me desilusiono yo había pensado que mi papa había venido porque quería verme y no de mandadero de Jacob.

---- Ahórrate cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme de Jacob papa, el y yo terminamos ya no somos novios, así que evítame la pena de retomar ese tema. Yo pensé que venias aquí para saber de mi no para hacerla de mandadero del hijo de tu mejor amigo.----- la furia me subía y ya me estaba empezando a irritar.

---- No vine de mandadero de nadie, yo estoy aquí porque te quería ver, saber de ti ver con mis ojos que estas bien, sabes que me preocupa tu bienestar y me preocupa que te pudiera pasar algo, eso no me lo perdonaría nunca, tu eres mi nenita, mi pequeña mujer maravilla, ¿Lo recuerdas?------ el así me decía desde niña yo amaba a mi padre pero su sobreprotección me ahogaba.

---- Vena aquí, sabes que yo también te amo papa, solo que ya no soy una niña y quiero mi propia vida con mis propios defectos equivocarme y tropezar como cualquier muchacha de mi edad, quiero salir adelante con mis esfuerzos, y que tu estés orgulloso de mis logros, y que por una vez en tu vida no me tengas lastima. El que no pueda ver no quiere decir que no oiga o que no razoné. Papa por favor confía en mí una sola vez te aseguro que te impresionarías si pudieras ver todas las cosas que las personas como yo podemos llegar a hacer.------- sus brazos me envolvieron apretándome contra él, mi papa cada vez estaba más viejo y cansado el no quería retirarse de la policía pues en su interior quería evitar que los conductores ebrios pudieran dañar a más personas como a nuestra familia, el haberme quedado ciega en ese accidente pera él era como si hubiera sido apenas ayer y no hace casi 16 años no lo superaba y en eso era que no me quería ver como una persona normal.

---- Te amo cielo, por eso te quiero proteger, entiendo tus razones pero son difíciles de aceptar eres una mujer hecha y derecha y necesitas hacer tu propia vida ya entendí eso pero no me digas que puedes con todo tu sola, permíteme seguir mandando a la mujer a que limpie el departamento, al menos concédeme eso si cariño. Te prometo no intervenir en tus decisiones y si tu y Jacob terminaron asumir que fue cosa de ustedes. Y tratare de que mi amistad con Billy no se mescle con nosotros. ¿De acuerdo? ------ sonreí el quería quedar bien conmigo y yo lo juzgaba a la ligera, el estar bien con él era muy importante en mi vida, mi papa nunca había aceptado le relación de Alice con James pues él decía que era muy grande para ella, pero como mi rebelde hermana siempre hacia lo contrario a lo que uno le decía, se había aferrado a ese hombre sin siquiera conocerlo bien.

---- Esta bien papa puedes mandar a la persona para que limpie pero recuérdale que no debe mover nada de su lugar, eso es vital para mi, y dile que puede venir dos veces por semana que sean los días lunes y jueves, así tratare de no estar para que ella pueda limpiar libremente.---- ya se lo había prohibido una vez porque él no me había pedido mi consentimiento pensando que yo era incapaz de conseguir una persona pera eso.

---- le dire a la señora de la agencia que te mande una este lunes que viene, ya es sábado y no creo que quiera mandar a alguien en domingo verdad, ¿Cariño ya desayunaste? ¿SI quieres podemos salir o prefieres que te prepare algo aquí? ----- sin remedio Charlie nunca cambiarias.

---- Prefiero que me consientas aquí, ¿Qué te parece un omelet con queso y jamón? ----- el me llevo a la cocina y puso manos a la obra mientras platicábamos de sus arrestos y de que ya tenia un compañero nuevo, las platicas fueron amenas y la tarde llego tenía pocos minutos de haberse ido cuando Edward llego a recogerme su aroma con la colonia resiente me llenaba por completo las mentados ensayos se había suspendido y habíamos tenido que retirarnos temprano Alice a última hora había tenido una emergencia en el hospital veterinario y no había podido llegar a tiempo.

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

---- ¿Quieres caminar en el parque? ----- me pregunto Bella que había permanecido en silencio durante varios minutos.

---- Si vamos y así platicamos. ----- recargando su cabeza en el respaldo.

---- ¿Quieres platicarme que te pasa? ----- pero que ella podía decir que la plática con su papa había sido genial o algo así.

---- No pasa nada pensaba en la visita de mi papa hoy. ¿Sabías que venía como emisario de mi ex novio?---- me dijo tensándome nunca me hubiera imaginado que su padre conociera a su ex novio.

---- De verdad ---- dije entre dientes.

---- Si pero eso no es lo que me tiene así, más bien es el hecho de que me lo allá confiado, creo que en el fondo el siempre pensó que yo y Jacob terminaríamos casados o algo así, el papa de mi ex y mi papa son los mejores amigos se conocen de toda la vida, tal vez por eso el quiere que regrese con él a su casa, porque tendría a Jacob más cerca de mí, ellos viven muy cerca de la casa de Charlie.----- solo guarde silencio sin interrumpir lo que ella decía.

---- ¿Y tu has pensado regresar con él? ----- los celos me invadían.

---- No yo tengo claro lo que quiero, y Jacob no entra en mi suma.---- dijo ella con decisión.

---- Yo también tengo claro lo que quiero.----- le dije parando el carro y acercándome a ella, tome su rostro en mis manos y la acerque a mí, pegando mis labios a los de ella la bese con tanta ternura acumulada en mi interior tratando de que mi falta por tocarla no me jugara una mala pasada, ella respondió con mas intención que la mía, me beso de tal manera que mi cuerpo se erizo su cálida y suave lengua entraba entre mis labios separándolos introduciéndose en mi boca enredándose con la mía que ya la esperaba, la calidez de su saliva humedeciendo mis labios y el gemido delicioso que soltaba cada que la apretaba a mi me volvía loco, ella tenía un vestido muy bonito con unas grandes flores en la parte de arriba, pero que no me ayudaba en nada a mi autocontrol pues sus senos resaltaban de su escote, la suavidad de su piel expuesta al subírsele un poco la falda del vestido y yo sin ningún control pase la palma de mis manos por su espalda sintiendo como ella se estremecía con mis caricias, abrí los ojos para disfrutar de su muecas al besarme maravillándome de la textura de su rostro, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y cuando nos separamos un poco trace sus labios con mi mirada, delineados carnosos deliciosos

Los atrape con mis dientes y ella sonrió lanzando en mi interior potentes descargas de electricidad, no supe ni como pero ella estaba en mi regazo acariciando mi pelo con sus manos, besando mi cuello y pasando su lengua por mi oreja, mi erección dolorida se restregaba en su trasero deseosa de salir y recibir su recompensa pero no podía presionarla ella tenía que tomar la decisión, aunque me estuviera torturando eróticamente, tomo mi mano y la llevo a uno de sus senos donde lo apreté inmediatamente masajeándolo redondeándolo pasando mi mano a un segundo término al introducirla debajo de la tela de su vestido, sentí entre mis dedos el pezón endurecido por la excitación apretándolo entre mis yemas, ella seguía besando mi boca y mi cuello presionando mi erección con el muslo, lleve una de mis manos a su pierna izquierda subiendo a su muslo era delicioso sentir su piel hirviendo bajo si contacto, era una tentación que ya no podía controlar cuando mis dedos trataban de llegar a su centro ella se levanto de pronto algo apenada bajando la mirada con la respiración entrecortada al igual que yo, apreté con mi mano mi dolorida erección sintiendo como llegaba la descarga que tanto esperaba, ella solo con sus caricias había conseguido provocarme un maravilloso orgasmo, apreté los dientes evitando soltar un gemido de placer solo trate de disimularlo con una tos demasiado falsa.

---- Edward creo que es mejor que me lleves a mi casa.----- me dijo sin levantar su rostro, tarde unos minutos en reponerme de lo que me había ocurrido así que solo también un poco apenado le respondí con la voz ronca.

---- Si es lo mejor por hoy, mañana nos veremos después del ensayo.----- pero yo regresaría cuando ella estuviera dormida. Llegamos en un cómodo silencio los dos nos encontrábamos apenados por lo sucedido y yo más aun mis pantalones estaban mojados y una mancha se asomaba en ellos, saque mi camisa y cubrí un poco el desastre, la lleve hasta su puerta y le di un pequeño beso antes de despedirme, eran cerca de la ocho así que regrese a mi departamento tomar otro baño y cambiar mi ropa, ya de regreso el departamento estaba en completo silencio lobo estaba en la terraza y eso me extraño él nunca estaba fuera entre con cuidado en su habitación para toparme con una escena que nunca pensé ver, ella acariciaba su cuerpo con eróticos movimientos de cadera debajo de las sabanas podía ver como sus manos viajaba a sus senos y a su centro con gemidos y jadeos a la vez que se estimulaba su humedad, su rostro descompuesto por la excitación activaron mi propia erección como en automático estaba tan dura y excitada como en la tarde no podía ver su cuerpo pero los movimientos de sus caderas me hacían imaginar el placer que se proporcionaba, mi entrepierna palpitaba queriendo sentir como mi erección entrara en su húmedo centro, unos grititos de placer abrumador llegaron cuando alcanzo el orgasmo al topar el éxtasis del clímax, Salí de la habitación con mi cabeza dándome vueltas que ella quería que le brincara encima para hacerla mía ahora que la había sentido probado sus labios y tocado su cuerpo la deseaba como un loco, Salí a la terraza sentándome en una de las sillas tratando de borrar de mi memoria la escena de Bella estremeciéndose y vibrando por el placer de una mujer completa al tocar el cielo en una exquisito orgasmo.

* * *

*

*** Hola niñas espero que estén bien con este calor que hace de pronto no sé porque subió la temperatura, creo que Bella provocó en Edward un cambio de estación incendiándolo todo a su paso no creen.**

**Espero les allá gustado nuestro primer lemmon, espero sus comentarios que les pareció y si fue fuerte o muy light bueno amigas saben que las quiero y gracias a todas aquellas de ustedes que me han dejado comentarios dándome fortaleza para resolver mis problemillas gracias.**

**Besos y abrazos para todas.** SIV-LUNITA-SIV.


	11. MI COMPLEMENTO

_CORAZON PRISIONERO_

_MI COMPLEMENTO ( CAPITULO 11 )_

* * *

*EDUARD POV*

Me desplome en la silla de la terraza, el aire fresco de la noche me pegaba en el rostro la época de lluvias ya comenzaba y la humedad se podía oler en el aire, mire a lobo que caminaba al borde de la baranda y como un imbécil solo suspire, ni modo que el perro entendiera lo que acababa de pasar, como le iba a contar a un animal que por andar de pervertido entrando en casas ajenas había visto como su dueña me había ofrecido el mejor fetichismo de mi vida, todos tenemos fantasías, pero en mi caso quería realidades, me estaba enamorando como un completo idiota de esta preciosa mujer.

¿Y si ella quería a su ex novio devuelta en su vida? ¿Qué pasaría si alguna noche yo llegara aquí y ella estuviera acompañada? ¿Cómo le podría decir todo lo que había pasado? Tenía que aclarar mi mente hoy no sería buena idea quedarme aquí después de haber visto que ella era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Era sensual sin proponérselo, era cálida, era natural, carismática, alegre, fascinante, adorable, erótica, ella no necesitaba kilos de maquillaje para lucir hermosa, ella era simplemente ella misma sin tener que fingir sin apariencias y sin fijarse en la moda o con cual dieta me vería mejor.

Al cabo de un rato me encontraba acariciando el pelaje de lobo solo con mis pensamientos a varios kilómetros de aquí, mi teléfono vibró y lo revise para ver de quien se trataba, cuando mire el identificador me sorprendí que era el numero de Bella quien me llamaba, sacudí la cabeza antes de contestar, alejándome lo más posible de la puerta de entrada.

---- Diga habla Edward. ----- dije fingiendo no saber quien hablaba.

---- Hola Edward. Soy Bella, estaba pensando en ti así que me a Trevi a llamarte.----- seria posible que ella se masturbara pensando en mi, "carajo" mi erección palpito nuevamente con fuerza.

---- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pensabas? ------ le pregunte curioso.

---- Que te debo una disculpa por lo ocurrido hace un rato.------ me quede pensando a que se refería.

---- ¿A qué te refieres? ------ ella no sabía que yo la había estado observando.

---- Lo que paso en el parque.------ su voz era tan baja que creí no entender.

---- No te preocupes por nada preciosa, yo respeto tus decisiones. ----- tenía una determinación y era esperar el tiempo que ella necesitara.

---- Ese es el problema Edward. ----- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

---- No te entiendo Bella. ------ mi honestidad salió con mis palabras.

---- Veras. Me gustas Edward, no te puedo ver pero me gusta el contacto que tengo contigo, me haces sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, y lo que paso en la tarde en verdad me aterro, porque nunca antes había llegado a tal grado con nadie, ni siquiera me ex novio me había tocado como tú lo hiciste, y sabes algo para serte sincera me gusto lo disfrute y mucho. ----- me quede callado como un idiota tenia la boca abierta por su confesión, yo me sentía igual que ella y lo había disfrutado el doble, pero que ella tuviera las bolas que yo no tenía para confesármelo.

---- Bella eres hermosa, ¿Qué hombre no vería eso? ----- ella guardo silencio un momento.

---- Pero no quiero que me mire cualquier hombre Edward, quiero que solo me mires tú. ----- una sonrisa se formo por todo mi rostro, la sinceridad que ella me daba tenía que agradecérsela toda la vida.

---- Pues puedes estar tranquila respecto a eso, porque yo me tienes atrapado en tu vida, y no será muy fácil sacarme de ella. ------ me sentía como un adolecente las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago y mi corazón latía fuerte en mi pecho.

---- Que te puedo decir cuando yo siento que tú tienes una magia especial en mí, y hago cosas que jamás había hecho en toda mi vida, y debo de confesar que hoy por poco y mi control se va de vacaciones. ------ sonreí aun mas ella en verdad era única, que chica en estos tiempos confesaba eso, que había estado a punto de dejarse llevar.

---- Pues si es la hora de las confesiones yo te puedo decir que no el pase muy bien que digamos, tus besos me llevaron a otro paso, mis pobres pantalones pagaron las consecuencias. ----- ella soltó unas risitas y yo me relaje, me senté en la silla con la vista puesta a la entrada del departamento era increíble que solo nos separaran dos paredes y tomarla entre mis brazos para besarla como lo deseaba.

---- Creo que cumplí con el objetivo porque si me hubieras dicho que no sentiste nada entonces sí tendría problemas. ------ ella guardo silencio y escuche como expulso el aire, me supongo que suspiro.

---- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ----- me intrigaba demasiado en que pensaba.

---- ¿Edward porque yo? ------ me pare nervioso caminando a la baranda.

---- ¿Y por qué no? ---- quise jugar con las palabras para evitar su pregunta.

---- Edward ¿Quiero respuestas? ------ tenia que tomar valor para contarle todo peo por teléfono no era buena idea.

---- Mañana después del ensayo hablaremos ¿Te parece? ----- ella soltó otro suspiro.

---- Pero ni pienses que te saldrás por la tangente, así tenga que secuestrarte, y meterte aquí en mi departamento toda la semana. ------ solo imaginar la posibilidad de permanecer aquí con invitación me emociono.

---- Le diría a mi familia que no pagara un rescate por mi persona, así permanecería más tiempo a tu lado. ------ Bella soltó una carcajada y yo la acompañe con otra después solo fueron frases de un secuestró como lo decía ella, después de largo rato escuche varios bostezos de su parte.

---- Te veo mañana Edward, ya me caigo de sueño, y tengo que planear a detalle tu secuestro. -------- me dijo bromeando.

---- Que descanses preciosa nos vemos mañana pasare por tu temprano para comer juntos antes de ir al ensayo. ------ se me ocurría algo especial para ella.

---- Si que duermas bien aquí te espero mañana, te mando un beso. ----- ella corto la llamada antes que pudiera responderle algo, me había quedado mudo como el idiota que era, quería decirle que la quería que quería mandarle un millón de besos pero este maldito caparazón no cedía, no podía expresar lo que sentía el miedo a sufrir por amor me aterraba, ella era tan espontanea tan libre y natural, ""Y tu un miserable cobarde" mi voz interna bailoteaba contenta torturándome, y era verdad yo era un cobarde.

Regresé a mi departamento enojado conmigo mismo, mi falta de coraje para enfrentar mis miedos y mis temores siempre tapados por una careta de hostilidad una careta de el impenetrable e inalcanzable Edward Cullen.

* * *

*BELLA POV*

Al colgar la llamada suspire fascinada su voz en el teléfono era varonil y seductora, mi plan estaba en marcha lo conquistaría de eso no tenía dudas, pero mi cuerpo no pensaba esperar mis hormonas se alteraban tan solo oír su nombre, lo que había pasado esta tarde me tenia aterrada de verdad, sus manos recorriendo mis piernas y moldeando mis senos me estremecían de pies a cabeza, mi autocontrol había hecho bien su trabajo pues había detenido mi caída de cabeza a un gran acantilado.

Cuando regrese a casa el calor quemando mi interior me desesperaba, aun sentía sus manos quemando todo a su paso, tenía que sacar la excitación acumulada o me iba a volver ninfómana yo sabía que en cualquier momento el podía volver pero la verdad quería que me viera quería que supiera que el había ocasionado ese placeré en mi, el deseo que sentía por su aroma, por su cuerpo, por sus manos tocándome la piel, por sus labios devorando los míos, su lengua tocando mi paladar, y su erección rozando mi trasero había sido el detonante, lo había escuchado disimular un gemido y eso quería sentir yo el placer absoluto de un orgasmo solo de pensar en esa erección rosando mi centro, me excitaba de nuevo.

Sacudí la cabeza con violencia tenía que ser más cuidadosa si quería tener cabeza fría, aun cuando yo sabía que iba derecho al fracaso en cuanto el me tocara, me di la vuelta incomoda él no estaba aquí, lo sentía su presencia empezaba a ser indispensable para mi, era como si él fuera parte fundamental en mi vida, ¿Y si lo llamaba y le pedía que viniera? No no no no no que me estaba volviendo loca ¿O qué demonios me pasaba? "no te hagas la boba lo quieres aunque no lo aceptes" sería posible querer a alguien cuando no lo conoces, ¿Y que pasaba si él no sentía lo mismo por mí? ¿Y si al final mis limitaciones lo alejaban de mi? Tape mi cabeza con la almohada apretando los ojos tenía que dormir un poco, después de mucho rato removiéndome en la cama logre dormir unas horas desperté aun cansada pues mi mente trabajaba horas extras porque mis horas de sueño me la había pasado fantaseando con el príncipe de cenicienta el de la película Ever After que había visto de niña ese actor era uno de los rostros más bellos que recordaba.

Salí de la cama y entre al baño tome una ducha y cambie mi ropa, necesitaba hablar con mi amiga pero ella no estaba en la ciudad así que me limite a leer el mismo libro de crepúsculo era uno de mis favoritos ya lo había leído una veinte veces al igual que toda la saga completa, saque mi laptop y me puse a escribir un poco, no podía concentrarme en nada lógico solo tonterías sin importancia las horas pasaban demasiado lentas este día, o más bien estaba con ansias que la hora que Edward viniera por mi se acercará más rápido, serví la comida para lobo después aventé la pelota una y otra vez jugando con él, me tire al suelo, me lamio la cara y cuando el ya no tenía ganas de jugar me tire en el sillón que contenía más concentrado el aroma de Edward.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde me di otro baño me enfunde un vestido que según tenía entendido era de color azul turquesa de tiras delgadas la falda tenía un poco de vuelo era circular y tenía un cinto ancho, me puse unas sandalias pues se sentía el calor del exterior, después de luchar con mi cabello tratando de hacer una coleta no muy levantada solo lo deje caer rindiéndome y dejándolo suelto.

Lobo ladro cuando tocaron a la puerta y los nervios de no saber si me veía bien se hicieron presentes, inhalé profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, pero el aire que entro no tenía el aroma que esperaba, también era conocido pero muy diferente al que quería en estos momentos.

----- ¿Hola amor como has estado? ------ la voz de Jacob me desconcentró por completo sentí el aire moverse el había pasado a mi lado entrando sin ser invitado.

----- ¿Jacob que haces aquí? Yo no te invite a pasar, haz el favor de retirarte. ------ le dije aun parada en la entrada con la puerta abierta, Edward no tardaba en llegar y no quería por ningún motivo que el viera a Jacob en mi departamento.

---- No iré a ningún lado tenemos que hablar. ------ ya me empezaba a desesperar.

---- No tenemos nada que hablar, así que has me el favor de irte ahora Jacob. ---- sentí como me agarraba de los hombros y su aliento rosaba mi nariz, por reflejo hice mi cabeza hacia atrás impidiendo que él me besara, no quería sentir sus labios en los míos, no quería que él me tocara nunca más, pero él era demasiado fuerte con facilidad podía obligarme así que lo tome de sus grandes brazos apretando sus músculos en un intento de alejarlo de mi.

---- Jacob "suéltame" te digo que me "sueltes" ------- la voz detrás de mi sonó autoritaria ronca y podría decir que furiosa.

---- Ella te está diciendo que la "sueltes" ------ la voz de Edward trono en mis oídos al tiempo que sentía como unas manos me retiraban del agarre de Jacob, solo sentía sus respiraciones pero me imagine que se estarían comiendo con las miradas.

---- ¿Y quién demonios eres tú para intervenir? ----- Jacob se oía a punto de explotar.

---- Soy el nuevo novio de Bella.----- Edward se oía calmado seguro de sí mismo, el me apretó de la cintura incitándome a no contradecirlo, cosa que no tenía planeado hacer.

---- ¿Así que esta es la razón por la cual me mandaste al demonio? ¿A que si? ----- Jacob sonó burlón prepotente.

---- Tal vez yo sea esa razón, así que tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Bella está conmigo ahora, y te voy a agradecer que no te atrevas a poner tus asquerosas manos otra vez encima de ella. ----- esto ya se había salido de control tenía que hacer algo antes que terminaran golpeándose, pero lo pensé muy tarde, un golpe seco sonó en mi oído derecho y el forcejeó de dos grandes hombres golpeando la pared del pasillo, no sabía qué hacer que podía hacer cuando no puedes ver qué pasa.

---- ¡Jacob. Edward! Deténganse por favor, deténganse. ----- como cuando era una niña y me asustaba mucho, el aire de mis pulmones se fue desvaneciendo no lograba llenarlos solo expulsaba pero no podía inhalar nada, me lleve las manos a mi cuello sintiendo la asfixia me urgía el inhalador que tenía en mi mesa de noche, solo oía los golpes y los insultos, la falta de aire era máxima y colapse de rodillas tratando de inhalar pero me era imposible, tal vez mi rostro ya era de un color azul, porque escuche como Edward le decía a Jacob que yo necesitaba ayuda.

---- ¿Bella que te pasa? Bella reacciona ¿Bella que debó hacer? ----- con mi puno cerrado imite la forma del inhalador y después solo apunta a algún lado, Edward se oía asustado quería ayudarme pero no sabía cómo.

---- No te atrevas a tocarla retira tus asquerosas manos de ella. ----- grito Edward.

---- Después podremos seguir con la pelea pero ahora ve a buscar su inhalador tal vez este en su bolso o en su cuarto, "Muévete" ------ grito Jacob apurando a que Edward fuera lo más rápido posible.

---- ¿Cómo lo identifico? ---- grito Edward alejándose de mí.

---- Es un tubo amarillo montado en un pequeño embase blanco. ----- grito Jacob levantándome del piso tomándome en sus brazos, solo empecé a sentir como mi cabeza empezaba a cosquillarme era la falta de oxigeno en mi cerebro.

---- Bella abre la boca, por favor preciosa abre la boca, Bella respira respira por favor. ----- la solución entro por mi garganta abriendo mis pulmones tarde unos segundos para que el aire entrara desesperado por mi boca y mi nariz, tosiendo varias veces, escuche la risa de Jacob aliviado al verme reaccionar.

---- ¿Cómo te sientes? ----- me pregunto Jacob, pero todavía no podía hablar.

---- Edw ----- alcance a decir al tiempo que sentía sus manos levantándome de la cama abrazándome, no escuche la voz de Jacob por ningún lado solo a Edward.

---- Me asuste tanto preciosa, ¿Cómo te sientes? ----- me pregunto al tiempo que sentía sus labios rosar los míos, deposito un tierno beso antes de apretarme más a él.

---- ¿Y Jake? ---- mi voz algo afónica por la falta de aire sonó débil.

---- Aquí estoy Bells. ----- respondió de algún lugar del cuarto.

---- Gracias por tu ayuda Jacob, pero creo que ya debes irte.---- le respondió Edward pasando una mano por mis cabellos.

---- Bells te llamo después, cuando tu perro guardián no esté presente.----- si supiera el pobre de Jacob que Edward dormía aquí a diario, solo afirme con la cabeza y escuche la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, Edward permaneció a mi lado cuando me dormí, las veces que esto me había pasado terminaba rendida, agotada físicamente, no tenía idea de que hora era pero sentía el cuerpo de Edward cerca de mí, pase mi mano localizándolo al tiempo que el se movía un poco.

---- ¿Te desperté?

---- No ---- mi voz era normal ahora.

---- ¿Tienes hambre? ----- me pregunto al tiempo que sentía como se levantaba de la cama

---- ¿Estas bien? ---- le pregunte lo sentía tensó.

---- Eres increíble preciosa, tu eres la que tiene un ataque de asma y te preocupas si yo estoy bien. ----- me dijo al tiempo que sentía mi peso a un lado de la cama, el se había inclinado para darme un beso, pero mi cerebro dañado pensó a cien mil por milésima de segundo, cuando el se acercó a mi subí mis manos tomándolo por el cuello impidiéndole que se levantara profundicé el beso introduciendo mi lengua entre sus labios, un leve jadeo salió de mi boca y el me respondió tomándome por la nuca en pocos segundos yo estaba de rodillas pegando mi pecho con el suyo, Edward paso sus manos por mi espalda acariciando la piel desnuda de mi espalda, yo coloque mis manos en su pecho desabotonando su camisa sintiendo en mis yemas la textura de su pecho los pocos bellos en la de sus tetillas y los músculos tonificados, no pude evitar gemir al sentir sus manos resbalándose por mis piernas, las mismas sensaciones del día anterior me quemaban en cada movimiento, el dejo de besar mis labios para besar mi cuello, lo sentía titubeante como si pensara que yo lo iba a parar, pero mi cuerpo lo reclamaba no quería que el parara.

Me recosté en la cama atrayéndolo conmigo enredando su pelo en mis dedos, el estaba encima de mí y podía sentir claramente su erección en uno de mis muslos, así que solo solté a mi yo interno, baje con decisión mi mano para apretar esa parte de su anatomía, el gimió contra la piel de mi seno derecho al tiempo que bajaba mi sostén y capturaba mi pezón con sus dientes, en un mordisco delicioso y tortuosa a la vez, sin contemplación apreté su bulto restregando mi pelvis contra su cadera, era un calor en mi interior con aquellas ansias de sentirlo si ropa, mis manos viajaron a el botón de su pantalón y él en un movimiento soltó mi cinturón, logre bajar su cremallera y un poco la pretina del pantalón sintiendo el calor de su piel en mis muslos, la sensación me estremecía nunca antes me había permitido imaginarme el placer inmenso que se sentía el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre.

Con facilidad me quieto mi vestido y retiro mi tanga, sus manos viajaban por el contorno de mi estomago deteniéndose en mi vientre no bajaba mas asique decidida tome su mano y lo conduje al centro de mi intimidad sintiendo como toda mi piel se erizaba, Edward besaba mis senos al tiempo que sus deseos asían fricción en mi centro mojado la excitación secaba mi boca y pasaba mi lengua por sus hombros, mis manos palpaban su espalda recorriéndola totalmente, toque sus glúteos apretándolos, estaban duros así que me imagine el ejercicio que el asía para mantenerse en forma, su boca descendió peligrosamente y tuve que soltar mi cuerpo pues me sentía como una tabla, sus manos apretaban mis caderas y muslos asiéndome mover mis caderas contra su pelvis el solo tenía su bóxer, así que me mordí el labio al sentir como su lengua rosaba mis labios vaginales, un gemido apretado salió de mi boca arqueando el cuerpo.

---- Sabes dulce. ----- me dijo contra mi centro.

---- Deliciosa.----- paso un dedo dándole fricción estimulando mi botón, me mordía el labio a tal grado que pensé iba a brotar sangre de él.

---- Edward ya no aguanto.----- le dije con la voz entrecortada.

---- Tranquila amor te voy hacer que goces al máximo. ------ capturo mis labios con sus dientes.

Apretando mis caderas acercando su erección a mi centro mojado listo para recibirlo, deseaba sentirlo deseaba tanto que me hiciera suya, quería que él fuera el primero quería sentirme completa.

---- ¿Bella estás segura de querer esto? ------ me dijo entre jadeos los dedos de mis pies se apretaban a la colcha, y mis uñas se calvaban en su espalda.

---- Si Edward has me tuya ------ lo solté contra su boca, fue todo lo que necesito para encaminar su erección dentro de mi humedad, lo asía despacio tratando de no hacerme daño dejándome tiempo para acostumbrarme al pequeño dolor que sentía, el seguía avanzando dentro de mí y mi impaciencia era mucha, levante mi cadera acercándome a su pelvis presionando su erección dentro de mí, la barrera de mi virginidad se reventó en mi interior y lo sentí tenso cuando mis paredes apretadas le daban paso a su enorme erección, con movimientos despacioso entraba y salía de mi dándome el placer al tiempo que besaba mis senos yo mordía sus hombros y cuello, era mi primera vez y lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, el calor en mi interior salía por cada poro de mi cuerpo, los movimientos de mis caderas se unían a la densa que él me mostraba con sus propios movimientos el deseo de este hombre el aroma quemando mi nariz el calor de su cuerpo encima del mío era fascinante los jadeos y gemidos se mesclaban con las embestidas de su erección dentro de mí, la penetración era un placer insoportable por el deseo combinado mi nombre salía de sus labios contra los míos, me sentía a punto del desmayo mis movimientos se volvieron exigente a una velocidad extraordinaria el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar chasqueando el uno contra el otro era el sonido mas excitante que alguna vez habían oído mis oídos, estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar estaba apunto del clímax.

----- Edward ooooo Edward.------ sus movimientos aumentaron y el apretó mis caderas contra las suyas, todo mi cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, mis piernas apretaban su cintura y las sentí flácidas mis manos apretaron sus hombros al tiempo que una nueva oleada de placer invadía mi centro dándole apretones a su erección al tiempo que el soltaba un grito ahogado como yo llegando al mismo tiempo en un delicioso éxtasis el orgasmo.

El permaneció por unos segundos encima de mi tratando de controlar su respiración y yo al mismo tiempo hacia lo mismo, me beso con ternura y tome su rostro entre mis manos pasando mis yemas por todo su rostro, deseando poder mirar sus ojos y su rostro por primera vez, unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, sentí como él se tensaba recostándose a un lado de mi apretando mi cuerpo junto al suyo, subiéndome sobre su pecho, el aroma que tanto amaba bañaba mi piel el paso el dorso de su manos limpiando mis lagrimas.

---- ¿Te lastime? ----- me pregunto con la voz ronca.

---- No ------ le conteste cerrando los ojos.

---- ¿Por qué lloras? ----- que le iba a decir, cuando yo era la que lo había seducido.

---- No me hagas caso soy una tonta. ----- trate de quitarle importancia al asunto.

---- ¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho el amor conmigo? ----- no claro que no me arrepentía.

---- No Edward eso nunca, es solo que me da pena contigo. ------ le dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

---- ¿Y porque tienes pena? ---- porque te seduje pensé.

---- Vas a pensar que soy una fácil. ----- si tal vez el eso iba a pensar.

---- Claro que no voy a pensar eso, eres adorable y ahora eres mía. ----- me sentía en las nubes el era tan tierno y tan cariñosa conmigo.

---- ¿Por qué yo? ---- el tenia que contestar a mi pregunta.

---- Porque eres adorable como ya te dije y porque me encanta ver tu carita de niña, y porque cuando te veo me tiemblan las rodillas, y porque me gusta tu sonrisa, y porque me encanta tu carita hermosa y tu cuerpo perfecto y la chispa de intuición que tienes, y porque me enamore perdidamente de ti, te amo Isabela Swan, y porque sé que eres mi complemento.

* * *

*

*

_**Hola chicas espero que no tengan pesadillas con este capítulo, y que lo hayan disfrutado al máximo, lo mejor de todo que les haya gustado, jejejejjeje soy una pervertida.**_

_**Chicas déjenme sus comentarios y denle sus REVIEWS al fic, para que suba posiciones se los voy a agradecer de por vida, amigas Gracias por todo y por su apoyo. **__**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**_


	12. DECLARACION

_CORAZON PRISIONERO _

_DECLARACION (CAPITULO 12)_

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

Me quede como en estado de shock Bella estaba en mi pecho abrazada a mi cintura su carita descansaba en mi pecho, yo no podía decir nada de lo ocurrió, era el tiempo justo para aclararle las cosas pero ahora que habíamos estado juntos. Que yo la había hecho mía me era imposible y si ella no lo entendía, el pánico me traspasaba era como si mi yo interno se reusara definitivamente, y el hecho de la presencia de el señor esteroides aquí, me ponía a la defensiva no iba a permitir que ese idiota la pusiera una mano encima.

Bella no dormía solo permanecía en silencio, pero yo deseaba en estos momentos saber que era lo que pensaba, yo recorría su espalda desnuda con mis dedos asía figuras sin sentido en su espalda y eso me agradaba sentir su piel era maravilloso, solo de pensar que la había hecho mía lograba levantar mi erección nuevamente pero no la forzaría a nada las deseaba como un loco pero no le haría daño ella tenía que descansar.

---- ¿Edward puedo preguntar algo? ----- su voz rompió el silencio—

---- Dime pregunta lo que quieras. ------ le sugerí apretándola a mi cuerpo.

---- me da mucha pena pero es importante para mi saber.----- la sentí esconder su cara en mi pecho.

---- Pregunta lo que quieras preciosa, te contestare lo mejor que pueda. ----- ella trono los labios y tomo una bocanada de aire.

---- ¿Cómo te sentiste al estar haciendo el amor conmigo? ----- me levante sobre mi codo para ver su carita a centímetros de mi, su piel enrojecida por la pregunta ya conocía sus reacciones así que tome una decisión, ella tenía que saber exactamente lo que yo sentí en esos momentos.

----- Mira Bella no te voy a mentir diciendo que nunca antes tuve sexo con algunas chicas, pero también quiero que sepas que desde que tú apareciste en mi vida todo cambio y yo no tengo ojos para otra mujer que no seas tú. Eres hermosa y me gustas como nadie y las cosas que siento en mi interior no las puedo describir con palabras, pero te puedo decir que sentirte cerca y sentirme dentro de ti, fue maravilloso, porque como te dije me estoy enamorando de ti, y no puedo describir todo pero quiero que me permitas estar cerca no me dejes fuera de tu vida, no quiero estar lejos.

Mira Bella cuando te vi en ese restaurante y tome tu mano fue como un choque de trenes en mi interior, no solo moviste mi corazón sino que moviste todo mi mundo de cabeza, no sé como paso solo sé que agradezco que allá pasado, porque eres especial, y vales mucho, cuando bailamos me estremecía de pies a cabeza sin proponérmelo, tus risas y tus ojos aunque no me puedas ver los tengo grabados en mi memoria, cuando estoy en mi departamento no puedo concentrarme en nada solo quiero volverte a verte eres parte única en mi vida, y no me importan tus limitaciones ni tus incapacidades, si está en mis manos podemos consultar a los mejores especialistas de país para que te evalúen, y si nunca pudieras volver a ver yo igual me quedaba a tu lado, solo para cuidarte solo para que cuides de mí, porque aunque no me lo creyeras ya tienes mi corazón prisionero aquí contigo eres como la droga que un adicto necesita para seguir su día me entraste duro en el corazón y en el alma, mira preciosa no sé si todo lo que te digo es convincente o te convenza de lo mucho que me importas, pero quiero pedirte algo.

---- Dime por favor.---- suplique al ver unas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

---- ¿Quieres ser mi novia formal? ----- ella se tenso y de pronto ya tenía sus brazos ahorcándome la estreche entre mis brazos nuestros cuerpos desnudos se entrelazaron ella era sumamente suave y cálida, después de hoy no savia como le haría para estar aquí sin tocarla, aun no tenía la confianza para confesarle de mis visitas nocturnas.

---- Edward ¿Estás seguro? ¿De verdad quieres que sea tu novia? ¿Y si en una semana te aburres y me sacas de tu vida? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿O si una de tus ex novias regresa y me dejas sola? ----- trate de limpiar sus lagrimas con mis labios me dolía verla llorar por alguien como yo, no me la merecía pero no podía alejarme de ella era demasiado egoísta.

---- Tu eres lo que quiero así que responde mi pregunta. ----- bese sus mejillas y su frente.

---- Si quiero, quiero ser tu novia y que el tiempo decida nuestra relación. ----- me respondió al tiempo que buscaba mis labios, me sentí feliz, esta pequeña mujer no tenía idea lo mucho que la amaba, tenía que convencerla pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el teléfono sonó el toda la habitación asustándonos.

---- Responder.----- dijo ella en voz alta.

---- Hola ----- Contesto si moverse un solo milímetro.

---- ¿Me puedes decir dónde demonios estas "Topo" malévolo? ¿Quieres arruinar mi vida porque no soportas a James verdad? ------ Alice estaba muy disgustada nos esperaban para el ensayo sin duda.

---- ¡Alice! No vuelvas a decirme así te lo advertí. ----- Bella escondió su rostro entre mis brazos pero no se movió era obvio que se sentía cómoda conmigo.

---- Si no traes tu culito de pastilla de inmediato te juro que abra un hermanecidio en una hora me entiendas Isabella Swan. ----- ella se rio entre mis costillas provocándome cosquillas sin querer solté unas risitas tontas y Alice me escucho.

---- ¿Quién está contigo Isabella? ----- le pregunto, Bella no respondía así que me atreví a responder por ella.

---- Lo sentimos Alice, estábamos ocupados, Bella tuvo un ataque de asma. ----- la pequeña hiperactiva mujer se quedo callada como si no entendiera nada.

---- ¿Edward Cullen eres tú? ---- pregunto incrédula.

---- Si Alice soy Edward. ----- le dije.

---- ¿Y tú qué demonios haces metido en el departamento de mi hermanita? ----- grito ella casi podía verla brincándome encima.

---- Vine a recoger a Bella para ir al ensayo. Pero como te dije tuvimos un pequeño retraso.----- la risa de Bella se ocultaba en la almohada que ella tenía en la boca.

---- ¿Y si ella está bien ahora porque no han llegado a un? ----- quería responder paro Bella me tapo la boca.

---- Hermana creo que tu llamada fue un poco inoportuna veras estamos un poco ocupados, Edward y yo estamos en la cama descansando de un sexo increíble que acabamos de tener y la verdad yo ruego por repetirlo así que si no te importa nos hablamos después. ------ me quede pasmado como Bella lo había dicho así como si nada.

---- Mira Bella sin bromas por favor los esperamos aquí en 20 minutos así que muevan el trasero de inmediato y si me escuchas Edward vale más que no tomes en cuanta lo que esta niña loca dijo, creo que ella fantasea contigo desde que te conoció.----- sonreí porque Alice no había creído ni una palabra de lo que dijo Bella.

---- Estaremos ahí en 30 minutos Alice.---- le dije antes que Bella terminara la llamada.

---- Terminar llamada. No tenía porque decirle que iríamos. ----- ella seguía acurrucada entre mis brazos y pecho.

---- Es que si vamos a ir. Y después iremos a cenar como lo tenía planeado antes que el señor esteroides iniciará la pelea, ¿Bella porque le dijiste a tu hermana lo que había pasado entre nosotros? ---- sacudí la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

---- Porque es la verdad, aparte no sabía que teníamos que tenerlo en secreto. Pero como te diste cuenta ella no creyó una palabra así que no cuenta. ----- pego sus labios a los míos y no pude reprimir un gemido al resbalar mi lengua en el interior de su boca, la humedad de sus labios los asía brillar en la tarde que ya caía dándole paso al crepúsculo.

---- Bella debemos darnos prisa si queremos evitarnos problemas con tu hermana. ----- me retire de ella un poco para lograr respirar mis latidos sonaban descompasados en mi pecho.

---- Si vamos como quiera tenemos toda la noche para nosotros. ------ ella salió de la cama desnuda me quede como un imbécil al verla caminar adentrándose al baño, tuve que apretar mi erección la visita que ella me ofrecía era suprema, su cuerpo un poco esbelto pero bien delineado y sus senos grandes y firmes me llamaban, pero sonreí con la idea de una noche completa con ella a mi lado.

Por otro lado recordé que Jasper tenía que estar presente en ese ensayo teníamos un plan formado para desenmascarar a ese tal James Levy, saque mi teléfono y le mande un texto solo le dije que lo veía allá y que llegaría con Bella en veinte minutos, el me devolvió el texto preguntándome si él estaría ahí y la verdad no tenía idea así que le respondí apenas me había puesto los pantalones cuando Bella salió del baño con la espalda empapada unas gotas de agua resbalaban por sus hombros venia envuelta en una toalla pero me permitía ver sus piernas y espalda, la base de sus senos y su cara lavada parecía una modelo de champú al salir de un comercial.

---- ¿Edward quieres darte un baño, puedes usar esta toalla, se quito la toalla que la cubría mordiendo su labio sensual mente, entro en su armario y yo me dispare dentro también desabrochando mi pantalón dejándolo caer en el camino, esta mujer en verdad me tentaba a ser el peor del mundo tenía que poseerla de nuevo, su cuerpo mojado y su cabello húmedo me excitaron a tal grado que la abrase por detrás de su espalda, ella soltó una risita traviesa, y la tape con mis labios el armario estaba obscuro pero no importaba porque podía tocarla, la bese con intensidad que ella respondió, mis manos viajaron por su espalda calvando mis dedos en su piel suave como el satín, recorriendo todo hasta llegar a su trasero que tome con las dos manos asiendo que ella jadeara en mi boca, con una mano levante una de sus piernas a la altura de mi cintura, pegando mi erección a su centro desnudo, mi gemido fue más ruidoso que el de ella, baje mis bóxers colocándome entre sus piernas pero ella puso sus manos en mi pecho impidiéndome acercarme más, me desconcentro pero sentí en la obscuridad de su armario como ella se deslizaba por mi pacho pasando por mis cintura pasando su lengua húmeda por todo el recorrido sentí como ella sonrió en mi abdomen y la vibración fue placentera, su aliento rosaba mi ya palpitante erección y sentía como ella recorría con su lengua mis ingles acariciando con sus manos mis bolas y mi trasero, sus manos resbalaron entre mis piernas y perdí poco el equilibrio recargando mi espalda en algo que parecía una cajonera ella capturo con su boca mi erección presionando sus dientes en mi punta casi brinco de lo sabroso que se sentía eso, pro la verdad que quería mas de ella.

Apretó mi erección con sus labios sorbiendo un poco, ella no tenía experiencia así que le ayudaría para que me lo hiciera bien tome sus nuca enredando sus cabellos entre mis dedos y presione su boca en mi erección jalándola un poco atrás y después puchándola así adelante hasta que capto el movimiento después no tenia que ayudar ella misma lo asía correctamente, eche la cabeza asía atrás sintiendo toda esa excitación recorrer mi cuerpo, de pronto la luz se encendió y abrí los ojos buscando si alguien había entrado pero ella seguía en la misma posición la vi adentrar mi erección en su boca hasta perderla de vista era erótica deliciosa como su cuerpo se alejo un poco succionando la punta yo ya no podía mas ella acariciaba mis bolas y la sensación era tortuosa aun mas como pude la jale de un brazo obligándola a que se pusiera de pie, me gire poniendo su espalda en el mueble donde yo me recargaba y tome su trasero elevándolo a la altura de mi cintura doble poco las rodillas y la centre en mi erección adolorida por la excitado fui adentrándome en ella con movimientos lentos pero cuando sus jugos mojaron mi erección creo que perdí el control impactándola de un solo tirón, ella jadió alto y me tomo de los hombros tenía su rostro descompuesto, regalándome la vista de su placer reflejado, mi deseo de impactarla con embestidas duras no se hicieron esperas cuando mis caderas aumentaron los movimientos contra su centro, mi excitación Salí y entra va con delicioso ritmo, veía como sus senos brincaban en cada embestida arqueando el cuerpo, sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura apretadas al máximo, con mi boca succioné uno de sus pezones endurecidos por la excitación y el placer su boca entre abierta era acariciada por su lengua en un sensual movimiento. Ella bajo su rostro hasta encontrar mis labios y entre grititos de placer pronunciaba mi nombre envuelto con jadeos y gemidos el vaivén de nuestras caderas eran una tortura cuando mi éxtasis quería llegar al clímax mi orgasmo casi presenté, pero quería complacerla así cuando su cuerpo tembló bajo mis manos en convulsiones y estremecimientos solté mi cuerpo recibiendo las fricciones de su centro en mi erección que bastaron para que mi propio orgasmo me tambaleará por las convulsiones del placer absoluto, mis piernas temblaba y recargue su espalda en el mueble ya sostenía todo su peso en mi cintura y mis manos aferradas a sus muslos, cuando deje de sentir la palpitación en mi erección y ella soltó el agarre de sus piernas la ayuda a bajar de mis caderas y ponerla en el piso besando sus senos y sus labios, ella lo había vuelto hacer, dejaba mi adorado autocontrol hecho polvo entre sus carisias y este cuerpo que me estremecía de pies a cabeza como nadie lo había hecho nunca, sonreí entre sus labios y ella suspiro.

---- ¿Qué pasa preciosa no te gusto? ----- ella escondió su rostro sonrojado en mi pecho.

---- Me encanto me sentí completa, me sentí como una mujer normal por unos minutos, te amo Edward, no me decepciones y hagas pedazos mi corazón, por favor. ------ pidió entre mi pecho su voz salía entrecortada por la falta de aire yo aun no recuperaba el aliento pero la bese acariciando su espalda apretándola a mí.

---- Bella confía en mí, yo nunca te haría daño recuérdalo, porque cuando se ama no se hace daño. Se protege y yo te voy a cuidar mi preciosa mujer. ----- después de unos minutos y ya con la respiración regular y el pulso al nivel la ayude a buscar que podía usar para los ensayos de los cuales llegaríamos más tarde, ella se puso una blusa color canela y un capri de mezclilla negro, unas sandalias y dejo suelto su cabello que caía en cascadas en sus hombros, yo resignada mente me puse mi misma ropa y tomándola por la cintura bajamos hasta donde se encontraba mi auto ella permaneció en silencio casi todo el camino hasta que mi desesperación hizo mella en mi persona.

---- Como quisiera poder leer mentes para saber qué piensas. ---- lo solté tratando sonar divertido.

---- En realidad no es nada, solo pensaba en el sentimiento de felicidad que invade mi corazón, como una persona como yo puede estar con un hombre como tú, no quiero tu lastima entendido. ----- ella estaba avergonzada eso era el color de sus mejillas ahora era de carmesí puro.

---- Mira Isabella solo una vez más te lo repetiré ok estoy aquí porque me encantas como lo que eres una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, y no te tengo lastima, lo que siento por ti es amor, así que no revuelvas mas tus pensamientos. ----- me quede unos minutos serio y después ella me llamo, vi como ponía su mano frente a mi cara, así que la tome con la mía y las descanse en mi pierna, ella se acercó a mí y recargo la cabeza en mi hombro suspirando un poco.

---- No es fácil para mí verme haciendo una vida normal, cuando tu destino esta echado solo te dejas llevar aun cuando no eres feliz, y sientes que haces lo que las demás personas dicen que es bueno para ti. ------ ella había sacado algo que le molestaba supongo que desde hacia micho tiempo, levante la mano acariciando su mejilla.

---- Los destinos se pueden romper y tomar otro rumbo, sabes cuándo te vi por primera vez y supe que no podías ver no me importo en nada para mí no es una dificultad porque tu puedes ensenarme tu mundo, así como lo haces con los niños con los que trabajas, yo voy a aprender todo para entender un poco lo que tú sientes. ----- le dije y lo haría no me cabían dudas.

---- ¿Edward porque peleaste con Jacob? ----- todo me espere menos esa pregunta.

---- Yo solo me defendí preciosa, él fue quien soltó el primer golpe y no soy de los que ponen la otra mejilla así que se la devolví, lo siento por haberte ocasionado ese ataque respiratorio, solo de acordarme el estomago se me hace nudos. ----- ella me dio un besito en la mejilla y recargo de nuevo su cabeza en mi hombro.

---- Bella si yo no hubiera aparecido en tu vida ¿Hubieras aceptado hacer las paces con ese odioso tipo, el señor esteroides. ----- la escuche reír y mover su cabeza negándolo.

---- No lo de Jacob y lo mío se hubiera acabado de todos modos así que asunto terminado. ----- suspire aliviado pues no quería volverme a encontrar con él en casa de ella, y mucho menos que cumpliera lo de llamarla después no tendría contacto con ella si yo podía impedirlo, nadie sabia como yo estaba de amor por ella.

* * *

*

*

**Chicas respiren por favor un vaso con agua y hielo ayuda, espero que les guste el capi y que dejen sus comentarios y espero su REVIEWS chicas muchas gracias por todo su apoyo saben que las quiero y a las cuatro fantásticas chicas saben que este lemmonss es para ustedes también, mi club de las desveladas las quiero amigas. Nena sabes que eres una excelente amiga.**

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**


	13. RESCATANDO HA ALICE

_**CORAZON PRISIONERO**_

_**RESCATANDO HA ALICE (CAPITULO 13)**_

* * *

*BELLA POV*

Me daba vergüenza que mi arranque de sensualidad, me imaginaba la cara de Edward al verme salir del baño enredada en la toalla y cuando la deje caer al piso, para mí era algo excitante me atreví a hacer eso por una plática que alguna vez tuve con Rosalie, donde ella me describía como la actriz en una película se desnudaba frente al protagonista es me había hecho algo sumamente excitante.

Ya me imaginaba que Alice me mataría cuando llegáramos pero no me importaba para nada, tener a Edward al lado mío era mi presente y eso en estos momentos me hacía muy feliz, solo una cosita rondaba mi cabeza aparte de la explicación de él sobre la pelea con Jacob, como lo tomaría mi papa cuando Jake le fuera con el chisme de que otro hombre frecuentaría ahora mi departamento.

Eso sí que me preocupaba de verdad, tener a mi papa metiendo las narices en mi vida personal como si lo necesitará, yo siempre había decidido en mi vida sobre ese aspecto pero la verdad me aterraba que no aceptará a Edward como mi novio, ¡Pero el ya me lo había preguntado! Era mi novio formal, al cual se le da un informe diario de tus actividades y se le comunica que vas de compras con una amiga, o que se te antojo quedarte tirada en la cama todo el día un sábado comiendo solo comida rápida que te llevan a tu puerta, "Pero ahora no la comerás sola idiota" mi vocecita chocante en mi cabeza tenía razón ya no estaría sola todo el tiempo, ahora tenía a un hombre a mi lado y lo mejor de todo es que yo lo amaba, aun cuando no sabía cómo era en realidad, pero no me importaba que estuviera feo o que fuera ciego como yo, o que tuviera kilos de más, pero yo sabía que no era así el era hermoso sus facciones eran suaves y su cuerpo perfecto, ¿en verdad yo me merecía a este hombre?

---- Preciosa ya llegamos, ¿Preparada pera la ira de tu hermana? ----- las voz de Edward me sobresalto estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que perdí la noción del tiempo y lugar.

---- Creo que sí, me imagino que ella estará esperando por mí para acribillarme, solo no me dejes cerca de su prometido por favor.----- ese hombre me caía demasiado mal.

---- ¿Qué acaso el alguna vez te hizo algo? ----- yo debía ser mas especifica con mis comentarios.

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

---- En realidad es muy atento conmigo, solo que hay algo que no me termina de convencer en sus acciones, todos los fines de semana el desaparece y en ocasiones pienso como si estuviera ocultando algo, nunca se lo he dicho a mi hermana pues no quiero que ella piense que lo hago por algo malo o que quiero que termine con el solo quiero que Alice sea feliz pero dudo mucho que James sea el indicado ----- nos teníamos que encargar de ese hombre antes que terminara arruinándole la vida a la pobre de Alice, tenía que encontrar el momento preciso para que ella se diera cuenta de las cosas que sabíamos de él.

---- Bella tengo que contarte algo pero ya no tenemos tiempo así que lo haré al terminar los ensayos solo si llegara a pasar algo hoy aquí no te asustes ok preciosa, creo que tienes la razón acerca de ese hombre mi primo y yo pensamos que no es bueno para Alice así que lo hemos estado siguiendo y tenemos muchos resultados negativos a su favor ---- Bella soltó el aire y sin decir nada tomo mi mano apretándola un poco ya me daba cuenta que eso la hacía sentir más confiada así que la tome con ambas manos y la acerque a mí.

---- Sabes que confió en ti verdad y sé que no harías nada arriesgado solo por ayudar a tu primo a que mi hermana tonta le hiciera caso ----- mire sus ojos fijos en el vacío. ¿Cómo era posible que mi preciosa mujer fuera tan intuitiva? sin ver las reacciones que Jasper tenía cuando veía a su hermana y este suspiraba solo con pronunciar su nombre.

---- ¿Por qué piensas que tu hermana le interesa a mi primo? ¿Qué acaso ella te dijo algo? ---- ella sonrió y mordió su labio inferior.

---- No en realidad ella nunca me ha dicho algo de tu primo pero lo note en una llamada que tuvimos y pienso que ella siente algo que no quiere aceptar por tonta, así que si tu sabes algo no dudes en contar conmigo para todo, no podre ver pero puedo gritar muy recio, me emociona pensar en la cara de ese tipo cuando lo pongan en evidencia frente a Alice.

---- Te contare todo lo que descubrimos de él, pero ahora prepárate porque Alice viene hacia acá y créelo que no se le ve buena cara más bien creo que nos quiere arrancar la cabeza a los dos ----- Alice venia a medias zancadas derecho a nosotros que bajábamos de mi auto, por protección pase mi brazo en la cintura de Bella colocándola un poco detrás de mi cuerpo para evitar que su hermana le fuera a hacer algo cualquier cosa así que la detuve con la mano en alto.

---- ¿Me pueden decir dónde demonios estaban? ¡Los esperábamos para comenzar! ---- pero como desde el comienzo Bella nos sorprendo a los dos.

---- Alice no ataques a Edward él y yo estábamos en mi departamento teniendo el mejor sexo del mundo ya te lo había dicho cuando hablamos ---- sonreí como un idiota admirando como su rostro se tornaba color carmesí, sobresaltándose sobre sus mejillas.

---- Mira "topo" sinvergüenza y pervertida si no supiera que es una broma tuya en estos momentos estaría llevando el trasero bien formado de Edward a los juzgados para que contrajera matrimonio contigo, y salvar tu honra te imaginas que papa ollera semejante información ------ Bella torció el gesto con el apodo que Alice le tenía. Ella me había pedido que nunca le diera así.

---- ¿Y porque es tan difícil creer lo que te digo hermana? No estoy contando ninguna mentira así que te lo aseguro y si no me crees pregúntale a Edward. ---- Alice solo me hizo señas con las manos dándose vueltas en un lado de la cabeza simulando que Bella estaba loca, no pude evitar soltar unas risitas y rodar los ojos.

---- Pues bien si así fue espero que hayan tomado precauciones y que se hayan protegido, porque yo sé de alguien que te buscaría con rifle en mano Edward. ----- Bella se tenso apretando su mano a mi cintura.

---- ¿Qué te pasa preciosa? ----- le pregunte al oído.

---- ¿Edward. Yo no me protegí con nada y tú? ----- yo ni siquiera me había acordado de mi nombre menos de ponerme un condón.

---- Bella es tu primera vez no tienes de que preocuparte no pasara nada. ----- ella sonrió y el rubor de sus mejillas se intensifico, yo era un mentiroso de lo peor eso de que ella no corría riesgos era falso, pero no quería preocuparla por nada.

---- A me siento más tranquila ahora. ---- me dijo entre dientes, para que no la escuchara Alice que caminaba frente a nosotros, cuando entramos al lugar de donde se realizaban los ensayos me sorprendí al ver a Emmett muy sonriente junto a Jasper ellos me saludaron con una mano y después mi primo me señaló con un dedo que mirara hacia un lugar en especificó, junto a unas personas que hacían una fila se encontraba un hombre delgado y de pelo rubio. Alto y de apariencia elegante Alice llego junto a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mire a Jasper y él me afirmo con la cabeza, entonces supe que se trataba se James él se miraba arrogante y altanero de mala gana tomo la mano de Alice que se veía un poco triste entonces mire a Jasper y con un movimiento de cabeza le indique que empezáramos con el plan que Jasper había preparado.

Él lo había llamado "Rescatando a Alice" así que Emmett también participaría en todo el plan, Rosalie no estaba en la ciudad así que el tenia todo el campo libre para disfrutar de la operación lleve a Bella hasta la fila esperando la presentación formal y solo dos minutos teníamos hay cuando Alice llamo a su prometido y me lo presento.

---- Amor mira quiero presentarte a Edward Cullen. ------ el me miro de pies a cabeza.

---- Mucho gusto Edward yo soy James Levy. Hola Bella hermosa como siempre ----- me invadió una extraña sensación al verlo como miraba a Bella que se escondía en mi costado.

---- Me da gusto conocerte James. Yo soy el novio de Bella ya me habían hablado de ti así que nos estaremos viendo muy seguido con esto de los ensayos ----- se le congelo la sonrisa estúpida que tenia al oír lo que yo le decía, y los celos me invadieron cuando él buscaba ver el rostro de Bella que se escondía cada vez mas detrás de mi brazo.

---- Vaya Bella mira quien le lo fuera a decir. ¿Con que novio nuevo no? Debes estar muy enamorado chico esta niña es única mira que vencer sus limitaciones y darnos el ejemplo a todos los que estamos aquí reunidos ------ no me gustaba nada como le miraba Bella se mantenía con su rostro así abajo y no le contestaba nada así que el plan empezó.

---- ¡Que hay amigo cuanto tiempo! ----- le dijo Jasper a James.

---- ¿Te conozco? ----- le respondió frunciendo el ceño.

---- ¡Pero claro que nos conocemos! ¿No recuerdas quién soy? ----- le contesto mi primo.

---- Creo que nunca te había visto en mi vida ----- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

---- Soy yo Jasper Hale el primo de Victoria. ¿No me recuerdas? ------ el rostro de James se puso pálido como un papel de cebolla, abrió los ojos y claramente lo vi pasar saliva.

---- Creo que me confundes yo no conozco a ninguna Victoria, y la verdad ni a ti. ----- Jasper atacaría de nuevo.

---- Claro que sabes quién es Victoria pues estuve en el cumpleaños de Senna ¿no lo recuerdas? Mis tíos vinieron de Italia y la parrillada fue en el parque Kentucky en Por Ángeles ---- Alice no prestaba atención así que Jasper tenía que insistir, Bella a mi lado estaba pendiente de todo lo supe con cada apretón que me daba en cada ataque de mi primo.

---- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Eres uno de los padrinos o vienes acompañando a alguna chica linda de por aquí? ----- nominaría a Jasper como el mejor actor de la historia.

---- ¿Quién es Victoria James? ----- esta vez fue Bella quien le pregunto.

---- Ya le dije a este niño que no conozco a ninguna Victoria así que si me perdonan voy a ayudar a mi prometida ----- Jasper perdía la oportunidad y de pronto.

---- HEY un momento James como que eres el prometido de Alice, ¡Si tu ya estas casado! Con mi prima Victoria ----- le dijo con la voz ronca y más pesada ------- ¿Cómo? ------ soltó Bella.

----- ¿De qué estás hablando Jasper? ----- pregunto Alice al acercarse a James.

---- Que tu prometido no puede casarse contigo Alice. ----- ella abrió la boca y parpadeo varias veces.

---- ¿Pero porque dices semejante cosa, ya tenemos prácticamente todo preparado? ----- la voz de Alice temblaba y Bella soltó mi brazo y dio dos pasos al frente.

---- Lo que pasa hermanita es que James te ha estado mintiendo, el ya está casado con la prima de Jasper y tienen una hija, ¿No es así Jasper? ----- Bella me dejaba frio ella un cuando no veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor ponía atención para darse cuenta de todo.

---- No amor esto es una intriga no es verdad nada de lo que tu hermana dice, mira amor es solo celos, ella siempre ha tenido celos de ti chiquita linda, Bella siempre ha querido todo lo que tú tienes y como sabe que te vas a casar no lo soporta, solo quiere destruir tu felicidad no les creas amor ----- las palabras de ese maldito gusano me hicieron estallar en un arranque de ira, apreté mis manos en puños y sin pensarlo le lance un golpe a su estúpida cara, la sangre de su nariz salo a borbotones, y eso me dio más rabia aun el muy maldito era muy delicado, no la cara de Jacob en la tarde había sangrado así después de recibir varios golpes míos.

---- ¡Edward mira lo que le has hecho a mi novio! ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? ----- la confusión de Alice nos dio lo que necesitábamos para terminar con ese tipo.

---- Este ser desagradable tiene que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada, Bella no está sola, yo estoy ahora con ella y voy a defenderla de alacranes como este. Y además tú ya te deberías de dar cuanta que tu noviecito te está engañando. ----- Bella apretó mi brazo y supe que lo hacía para que no me enfrentara a James.

---- ¿Explícate hombre mira que no entiendo nada porque todos ustedes dicen eso? ----- mi primo se adelantó unos pasos y fue él quien encaro a la pequeña Alice.

---- Veras Alice, yo soy primo de Victoria ----- eso era una mentira pensé------ Y este tipo que dice ser tu novio está casado con ella desde hace varios años, mi prima era la esposa del socio de James y él se enredo con ella Laurent está en la cárcel y la verdad no sé muy bien la historia completa pero si tú la quieres escuchar, que sea la misma Victoria quién te la cuente, ella está aquí esperando para entrar en cuanto se lo indiquemos ¿así que tú dices la traemos? ------ la cara de James no tenia precio se palidecía a cada segundo mas y mas, Alice lo miro y entonces no se qué fue lo que vio en el, pero camino hacia Jasper y lo tomo de la mano.

---- No tengo porque enfrentar a esa mujer. Jasper sácame de aquí por favor. ----- creo que mi primo no lo pensó solo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida más cercana desapareciendo de la vista de todos los presentes, todos miraban a James como si fuera el peor de los criminales y lo era, no solo por lo que le había hecho a Laurent, sino por lo que tenía pensado hacer con Alice.

---- Todos ustedes me la van a pagar. Esto no se quedara así ya verán de lo que soy capaz ---- James gritaba por encima de su hombro al salir del lugar.

---- Edward Cullen. Me debes una explicación detallada de todo lo sucedido, mira que no entiendo casi nada de todo lo que paso, ¿Y a donde se fue mi hermana con tu primo? Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. ----- caminamos a mi auto y le ayude a colocar el cinturón de seguridad, de esta no me salvaba nadie así que lo mejor que podía hacer era empezar por el principio había llegado la hora de contarle todo, pero como se lo diría sin que ella me mandara a volar.

---- Bueno lo primero es que Alice está en buenas manos Jasper la cuidara con su vida si fuera necesario, el está enamorado de tu hermana hasta los huesos, desde que iban juntos a la universidad. Pero el nunca se le declaro y créelo que él ha sufrido bastante por esa estupidez -------------- Bella cerraba y abría los ojos de la impresión.

---- Lo sabía. Lo sabía siempre lo supe ella hablaba de tu primo con aquella alegría y cuando el no volvió a llamarla ella se deprimió por meses, y ahora cuando lo miro de nuevo, ella dudo si casarse era lo correcto. ----- la abrase y bese su frente Bella tenía una sensibilidad mas avanzada que las personas en sus cinco sentidos.

---- Si preciosa creo que yo también lo supe desde que los mire como intercambiaban miradas en el restaurante, ese día Jasper me dijo que siempre la había amado y cuando supimos que el prometido de Alice era ese tipo no podíamos permitir que él le mintiera, sabíamos que estaba con otra mujer y que ella tenía una niña de otro hombre, que está en la cárcel él se llama Laurent y yo lo conocí cuando fui arrestado y me sentenciaron a 90 días de cárcel, cuando supe el nombre de el prometido de Alice se lo dije a Jasper y el se encargo de investigar todo lo referente a la vida de James, supimos que continua con el negocio que le quito con engaños a Laurent y que seguía viviendo con Victoria y senna ----- Bella solo me escuchaba pero no decía nada.

---- ¿Quieres que te diga porque me arrestaron? ----- ella se mordió el labio y lo negó con la cabeza.

---- La verdad no, creo que son cosas tuyas y debo de respetar tus espacios, Pero si algún día quieres contarme soy todo oídos ------ ella sonrió y no pude evitar pegar mis labios a los suyos en un beso dulce y exigente a la vez, conduje rumbo a mi departamento le tenía preparada una sorpresa pero con todo lo que paso con su ex no pude concretarla temprano, no me quejaba pues había tenido lo que ese idiota jamás tendría a ella en cuerpo y alma.

---- Te iré contando toda mi vida poco a poco preciosa por ahora ya llegamos a la sorpresa que te tenía preparada ---- la baje del auto y entramos a mi edificio subimos al ascensor y bajamos en mi piso, cuando llegamos a la puerta ella se quedo inmóvil cuando saque la llave y abri la puerta.

---- ¿Dónde estamos Edward? ------ la arrastre por la cintura y cerré la puerta tras de nosotros.

---- Estamos en mi departamento, prepare la cena para ti y esta noche será tuya te voy a complacer en todo mi preciosa mujer, me acerque pegando mi cuerpo al suyo pegando sus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado un beso con el deseo cargado en una intención, cuando en el interior de la recamara de huéspedes unos murmullos me desconcentraron.

---- Pensé que vivías solo, parece que tu compañero está en casa. ------ no sabia de quien se trataba solo Emmett tenía un duplicado de la llave, camine hasta la puerta pero no la abrí no solo se escuchaba los murmullos de un hombre sino los de una mujer también, Bella que permanecía a mi lado ponía su oído captando los murmullos en el interior de esa habitación.

---- Yo no tengo compañeros de departamento preciosa. Vivo solo no tengo la mas mínima idea quien este dentro ----- Bella levanto las cejas en una expresión bien graciosa. Abrí despacio la puerta y cuando pude asomar la cabeza en el interior lo que pude observar me produjo una vergüenza gigantesca.

----- ¡CARAJO! ---- masculle en un grito.

----- ¿Qué paso quien está dentro? ---- me pregunto Bella asustada.

---- Tranquila amor no te asuste, es solo que debí tocar la puerta antes de abrir y mirar una escena algo comprometedora ----- le dije en el oído.

---- ¿Quién está en la habitación Edward? ---- me pregunto con la frente arrugada.

---- Es mi primo y tu hermana, y déjame decirte que ella no está para nada triste por haber roto su compromiso, más bien está muy bien consolada diría yo. ----- Jasper y Alice estaban en pleno acto sexual y yo solo había visto sus pies entre las sabanas de la cama, pero los movimientos de sus caderas eran claras de lo que estaban haciendo.

---- ¡Alice! ¿Con Jasper? Wowww.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS **

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy les allá gustado y lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios en el capitulo pasado casi no recibí REVIEWS y me hizo pensar en abandonar la historia pues tal vez no les gusta déjenme sus criticas si no les gusta.**

**Y si quieren seguir mi nuevo fic se llama ****COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA**** Y recuerden que ****CRUZANDO NUESTROS ****CAMINOS esta en sus últimos capítulos apóyenlos porfv.**

**Las quiero un mucho y mil GRACIAS por todo. Su Amiga ****SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**


	14. SORPRESAS TE DA LA VIDA

_CORAZON PRISIONERO_

_SORPRESAS TE DA LA VIDA (CAPITULO 14)_

* * *

*BELLA POV*

----- ¡Alice! ¿Con Jasper? Wooww ----- fue todo lo que pude decir, ¿Quien me diría a mí que mi hermana terminaría dando semejante espectáculo en el departamento de mi novio?

----- ¿Estás seguro de que es mi hermana? No vayamos estar levantando falsos. ----- le dije en un susurro a Edward que le arrastraba por el codo a algún lugar del departamento.

----- Estoy tan seguro como que me llamo Edward Cullen, y la verdad conozco muy bien a mi primo así que preciosa, tenemos a una pareja de amantes invadiendo mi sorpresa. ----- el rio divertido, mientras yo sentía los oídos calientes de la vergüenza que sentía por sus palabras, ¿Qué acaso no se suponía que mi hermana se iba a casar con alguien más? Y ahora estaba en pleno romance con otro. "Vaya" si que las cosas son raras en estos días, me dije a mi misma.

----- ¿Edward no miraste nada inapropiado de la anatomía de Alice verdad? ----- le pregunte al cavo de unos segundos.

----- ¡Por supuesto que no, por quien me tomas! ----- respondió indignado, como si yo no supiera que el invadía mi privacidad todas las noches desde hace semanas, el muy sinvergüenza.

----- Solo quiero estar segura que no viste el trasero de mi hermana y después andes con comparaciones explicitas. ------ le dije bromeando entre risitas.

----- De verdad que no tienes remedio, ven aquí traviesa. ------ me dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, varios pasos más y un aroma conocidísimo se olor por mi nariz, pero demasiado concentrado, no pude evitar sonreir pues era tan delicioso el olor que me imagine de inmediato que estábamos en su habitación, donde te pones la colonia y impregnas el ambiente por días.

----- ¿Y dónde estamos ahora? ----- le pregunte.

----- Es mi cuarto. ------- me dijo en un susurro --------- tenía preparada una sorpresa para ti, pero los sorprendidos fuimos los dos, veras en la cocina tenía un platillo que me sale delicioso, pero como ya no está, creo que fueron otros los que lo disfrutaron, y en la mesa del comedor estaba una botella de champaña dentro de una hielera, pero tampoco esta así como dos copas se esfumaron también, pero queda la ultima parte de la sorpresa, así que por eso te traje aquí, veras no es que trate de seducirte en mi recamara, ni nada que se le parezca así que. Déjame explicarte en qué consiste la sorpresa, ¿Esta bien? ----- me sonreí como tonta, sus palabras me hubieran gustado de otra manera, algo así como sexo salvaje y placentero.

----- ¿Y en qué consiste la sorpresa? ------ le aclare poniendo mi mano en el frente, indicándole que no conocía su departamento.

----- Escucha esto. ----- dijo y de pronto ------ Encender radio. ----- pronuncio en voz clara, el aparato de sonido emitió una melodía hermosa y muy conocida por mí, claro de luna llenaba el ambiente, el había instalado el sistema brille por mí. ¿Pero porque?

---- Edward eso es demasiado. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No debías solo por mí. Es demasiado ------ le dije con la voz entrecortada.

---- No es nada. Es para que mi novia este cómoda cuando me visite o pase alguna noche conmigo. ------ me respondió besando mi oído, en verdad Edward era un súper novio. ¿Como el instalo el equipo que a mí me llevo alrededor de dos meses esperar a los técnicos?

----- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste tan rápido? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tan pronto?

----- No fue muy difícil cuando tienes a un hermano, ingeniero en sistemas y le fascinan los retos, de hecho me costó unas vacaciones en las islas canarias con su nueva novia. ----- sentí como sus brazos me radiaban por la cintura apretándome cerca de su cuerpo, el calor corporal que de él se desaprendía con su aroma mezclado en el ambiente, sin pensarlo siquiera me gire en su dirección era algo que me turbaba mis sentidos y solo deseaba una sola cosa sentir su cuerpo desnudo enredado con el mío, el se había convertido en una droga muy poderosa para mi sin pensarlo siquiera subí mis manos por su pecho hasta encontrar su rostro pase mis yemas por los pliegues de su mentón y después delinee sus parpados con la punta de mis dedos, no podía ser más perfecto a mi tacto, la textura de su rostro y la suavidad de su piel, pero quería saber algo mas antes que su calor y su aroma terminaran por tomar por completo mi auto destrucción.

----- Edward quiero que me describas como es tu habitación, pero lo quiero con el más mínimo detalle. ------ le dije poniéndome de puntitas y insinuándole con mis ojos cerrados que deseaba un beso por su parte.

----- Bien. Empezamos desde la entrada ----- me dijo dándome un beso y retrocediendo conmigo.

----- A tu izquierda hay una cómoda con cinco cajones es de color café rojizo y tiene las agarraderas de color oro simulando unas alitas, a tu derecha está un sofá de cuero negro con siete cojines cuadrados tres en cada una de las esquinas y uno al centro, son en tonos bronce, dos pasos más adentro en el piso te encontraras con un tapete de cincuenta hilos en figuraras asimétricas, como siete pasos más al frente encontraras la cama que tiene un enorme cabezal de madera tallada con dibujos de esculturas medioevales en tonos café rojizos, a los costados de la cama se encuentran las mesas de noche del mismo color, en cada una de ellas hay una lámpara decorativa con las vaporosas en forma de caracol y encima de la cama encontraras cerca de diez almohadas en diferentes tamaños y formas. El edredón que la cubre es de color dorado con vivos negros, después a unos seis pasos más a la derecha está un mueble que tiene el equipo de sonido y una televisión plasma de 50 pulgadas, tengo toda mi colección de CD en unos estantes que tiene el centro de entretenimiento, y mi equipo de sonido, algunos pasos más a tu izquierda está la puerta del baño, tiene una tina y una ducha por separado al fondo hay dos puertas que son el armario vestidor, donde esta toda mi ropa y mis zapatos, ahí hay dos bancos de madera para facilitar ponerse los zapatos. ¿Qué más te puedo explicar? Creo que es todo, describiendo mi habitación.

----- ¿Y en las paredes no tienes nada? ------ era como si mi cabeza estuviera formando el mapa de lo que él me describía era hermoso sin duda y de buen gusto.

----- Si en realidad tengo tres cuadros dos de ellos pinto mi madre uno es de los portales de Villa Medici, en cada cuadro hay un león que se supone son los guardianes de la ciudad de Florencia

Y en el obelisco en santa María Novella y la plaza san Pedro en Roma.

La verdad mi madre adora Italia ella es descendiente de padres Italianos. ------- me quede pensando en algún recuerdo mío, donde yo hubiera visto algún león, no de los de verdad o del rey león sino uno pintado en algún cuadro o alguna revista pero la verdad me sentía un poco frustrada ya que no recordaba ninguno, solo venia a mi mente los cartones animados del la bella y la bestia, cosa que ni encajaba para nada en la personalidad de Edward.

----- ¿Qué piensas te quedaste muy seria de pronto? ------ creo que arrugue el rostro porque sentí como el deslizaba uno de sus dedos por mi frente.

----- No es nada en realidad, solo trataba de recordar alguna imagen parecida a lo que me decías, en ocasiones no tengo ningún recuerdo, de algún objeto, o de alguna figura, y no las puedo identificar y me frustro un poco, es solo eso. Pero me imagino que deben ser impresionantes si son grandes, ¿Y el tercer cuadro que es? ----- Edward guardo silencio por un momento y después continúo con la descripción.

----- En realidad ese no es un cuadro, es más bien un dibujo mío, lo hice hace como un mes más o menos, pero como me guato tanto que lo puse en un cuadro y lo colgué para poderlo admirar, y para mi gusto es el mejor panorama que yo pudiera tener. ------ me dijo cambiando de tema sin decirme de que se trataba las imágenes del cuadro, no quise insistir pues sentí como me depositaba en la blanda cama.

------ Espérame aquí ok voy a ver si de casualidad se salvo el postre. ----- me dijo depositando un tierno beso en mi frente, el aire se removió a mi alrededor y supe que el se había ido, me puse de pie con las manos al frente de mi, localizando la puerta de entrada, con mis pasos torpes por explorar una habitación descocida, me sentía como en un gran salón, sin forma ni color, era algo extraño pero la habitación de Edward era como si le faltara calor, era como si no tuviera luz propia, era como sentir el ambiente frio, camine de un lado a otro identificando las cosas que él me había explicado pase mis manos por los cuadros siguiendo con la punta de mis dedos las pinceladas en la pinturas de los leones y el vidrio frio del cuadro sin relatar de Edward, me pare en lo que yo pensaba era una ventana sintiendo como el cristal estaba helado pegue mi frente a él y por decima vez en este último mes quise con todas mis fuerzas poder volver a ver, quería mirarlo quería saber cómo él se veía, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga habían dicho que era guapísimo y que yo era la envidia de muchas, pero mi ansiedad crecía, ¿Y si yo pudiera tener a ese donador de corneas pronto? ¿O si nunca llegaría? Sacudí la cabeza desechando mis tonterías era claro que Edward Cullen me trastornaba los pensamientos y mi vida entera, siempre me había conformado con mi destino, y había tomado lo del accidenté con madures, pero la verdad no había contado con que un hombre como el que era mi novio llegara a mí.

----- ¿Bella pasa algo? ¿Preciosa porque lloras? ------ la voz preocupada de Edward me hizo pegar un brinco, ni me había dado cuenta que yo estaba llorando.

---- Soy una llorona eso es todo de verdad que no me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando que me gustaría mucho poder volver a ver y ser una mujer completa para ti. ----- le respondí en un susurro la vergüenza de sentirme tan vulnerable me deprimía, ya tenía entendido que él me cuidaba hasta mejor que yo misma pero la verdad sentía la necesidad de poder mirarlo a los ojos y ver en ellos si en realidad el sentía por mí lo que su boca decía.

---- Eres perfecta preciosa y para mí que tu no puedas ver no significa nada, yo seré tus ojos y buscaremos a os mejores especialistas del mundo para que encuentren una cura. ----- le brindé una sonrisa triste el quería que yo me sintiera mejor.

---- Mi mal tiene cura Edward, es solo esperar a un donador de corneas, pero es muy difícil los familiares de personas fallecidas ven el donar los ojos de sus seres queridos algo muy personal, un sacrilegio ¿Me entiendes? Es como si yo te dijera que cuando yo muera solo dones mis riñones y mi hígado pero mi corazón, mi cerebro y mis ojos se queden donde están, es algo que muchas personas no piensan que pueden salvar una docena de personas y mejorar sus vidas solo con donar todos los órganos de alguien que yo no los necesita, y es contradictorio sabes como pueden negarse a donar los órganos de sus seres queridos para salvar vidas, y en vez de eso los incineran queman sus cuerpos y pierden hasta la posibilidad de que la resurrección regrese a ellos en el juicio final. ------ escuche como el soltaba el aire era como si algo que yo dijera lo había liberado.

----- ¿Sabes que eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido? ¡Y mira que he conocido varias! ¿Pero dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? No quiero que te pongas triste solo por mí, quiero que esta noche sea algo muy especial para ti y para mi, algo que marque esta noche juntos, algo que yo recuerde estando solo y pensando en ti. ------ me pregunto rodeando mi cintura y apretándome a él, entonces mi mente diabólica invento algo de inmediato.

----- ¿Tienes un pañuelo o una correa? ----- pondría a prueba a mi novio y su control con las cosas desconocidas esta sería mi meta, saber cómo Edward reaccionaria a un imprevisto privándolo de la vista.

----- ¿Qué acaso mi novia se volvió masoquista y pervertida? ----- pregunto en algún lugar del cuarto entre risitas.

---- No más bien quiero estar en igualdad de condiciones. ----- le respondí al tiempo que él me ponía en las manos algo que a mi tacto era una especie de mascada o pañuelo.

----- ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a jugar? ---- solo sonreí picara sabia que lo impresionaría con mi diablura.

----- Te voy a vendar los ojos pero tú vas a prometer que no espiaras, serás el más honesto de los hombres y todo un caballero sin espiar a mis espaldas o más bien a mi ceguera, ¿Estás de acuerdo con el juego? ----- le pregunte moviendo un dedo como indicándole que no haría trampa.

----- Te doy mi palabra de honor que no espiare, y que hare todo lo que me indiques te lo juro, palabra de niño explorador. ----- solo sonreí a sus tonterías, yo sabía que él se iba a arrepentir de lo que me había prometido. Al cavo de dos minutos ya le había tapado los ojos con el pañuelo y con cuidado lo tomaba de las manos para sentarnos en el sofá de cuero que había en su cuarto, el solo se reía pero era una risa con nerviosismo incluido.

----- ¿Nervioso o asustado? ----- el pregunte encontrando con mi mano su rostro, y acariciándolo con la punta de mis dedos.

----- Mas bien expectante, de que se te ocurrió ahora. ------ pase el contorno de su rostro con la palma de mi mano la textura era suave como acariciar a un bebe.

----- Edward no es un juego, quiero que sientas desde tu punto de sensibilidad lo que yo vivo día a día, y que agudices tus sentidos, ahora tu acabas de quedarte ciego y tendrás que aprender a usar tus otros sentidos, tienes que aprender a usar el gusto, el tacto, el oído, y más que nada aprender a ser más humano con los demás, las personas con discapacidades son tan buenas e inteligentes como cualquiera. ------ sentí como el ponía su mano en mi cabello y como con mucho cuidado lo acariciaba, era increíble como el placer que me provocaba solo un roce de sus dedos en cualquier punto de mi cuerpo, era como si sus dedos fueran brasas e incendiarán todo a su paso, era como si mi piel cobrara vida solo en sus manos.

----- Nunca lo tomaría como un juego preciosa sabes que me tienes en tus manos, yo por ti haría cualquier cosa, incluso te daría mis ojos para que tú pudieras volver a ver, y tenlo por seguro que no me arrepentiría sabiendo que eres feliz. ----- en verdad Edward me volvía loca lo amaba, era una persona tan noble, tan buena, tan compasiva, que no me importaba en lo mas mínimo el motivo que el había tenido para entrar a mi departamento, yo viviría el momento y este era Edward el hombre que me hacía sentir una mujer única, y completa.

----- Edward quiero que me acaricies y en tu memoria grabes cada detalle de lo que sientas en las palmas de tus manos, que cada pedazo en tus manos se grabe en tu memoria y que mi cuerpo sea lo que recuerdes a ojos cerrados, porque yo recuerdo el tuyo perfectamente, y quiero que sepas que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ----- tome una de sus manos y la puse en mi rostro pasando sus dedos en mis labios, saque la lengua para lamerlos uno por uno y después besar su palma, con cuidado fui guiándolo a mi cuello y más abajo recorriendo mi pecho y mis senos, en cada movimiento el gemido de Edward se hacía más profundo como si todos sus sentidos se ubicaran en una sola cosa, con torpeza recorrió el mismo camino con su otra mano, deteniéndose en mi pezón erecto el deseo que él me provocaba era terrible era como una necesidad era como si su carne tibia y erecta me llamara a gritos.

----- Bella eres delicada y tibia, tu piel es sedosa y suave, tus pechos son sensibles y tus pezones son deliciosos. ----- lo pronuncio entrecortado al tiempo que capturaba uno de mis pezones erectos con sus dientes, su voz era tan ronca que parecía otra persona, era tortuoso pero riquísimo sus mordiscos los sentía en mi interior, el deseo crecía y el querer sentirlo mas que eso era demasiado, como pude me encarame en el con las piernas bien abiertas a los costados de sus caderas encima de el sus manos me recorría de arriba a bajo de mis caderas era como si una brasa cobrara vida en mi interior mi humedad palpitaba al sentir su erección por encima de nuestra ropa, con movimientos magisteriales logro decaerse de mi blusa y desabrochar mi capri, su aliento pegaba en mis senos y ya sentía su lengua rozándolos, una de sus manos se abrió paso en interior de mis bragas asiéndome levantar mi pelvis y dándole mejor posición a mi intimidad bajo sus dedos, con facilidad introdujo uno de sus dedos friccionando en mi interior haciendo que un gemido quedara entre sus labios que capturaban mi boca llenándola con su lengua era un beso intensó quería mas de el quería sentirlo quería que su erección traspasara la tela que nos separaba, era más de lo que yo alguna vez me hubiera imaginado el deseo que sentía por él era sobrehumano pase mis manos por su pecho arañándolo arrancando su camisa, baje mis manos para desabrochar su pantalón y liberar su erección que tome entre mis manos acariciándola masajeando con movimientos intensos igual como el beso que nos dábamos, mi humedad estaba tan lista para recibirlo que sentía una desesperación entre mis piernas, el me bajo mis bragas con facilidad y yo a su vez intentaba liberarlo de su pantalón, ni la presencia de mi hermana en la otra habitación lograba detenerme, con mis manos en sus hombros lo apretaba a mis senos indicándole que los lamiera sentía la necesidad de sentir sus labios y dientes ahí, sentía sus caderas desnudas entre mis muslos y su carne caliente cerca de mi humedad, su erección se posicionaba en mi interior recibiéndola con mis paredes apretadas, en automático empecé a mover mis caderas sintiendo la pasión en mi respiración mis latidos estaban en la estratosfera y los gemidos de Edward parecían una melodía que envolvían el ambiente sus caderas chocaban con las mías en embestidas gloriosas que eran mi perdición aunque me fuera al infierno en estos momentos no me detendría aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, mi clímax se acercaba el deseo y la pasión que este hombre provocaban me estaba volviendo loca, era como si mi corazón latiera solo por él, era como si mi ser le perteneciera a Edward, los espasmos provocado del cuerpo vibrante de Edward me llevaban a un viaje sin retorno cuando mi éxtasis llego con la explosión de mi cuerpo entero mi clítoris se contrajo y mis paredes vaginales se estrecharon convulsionándose arqueando mi espalda y gritando su nombre mi orgasmo llego uniendo mis jadeos y gemidos a los de él, sentí en mi interior con palpitaciones se descargaba en mi interior, también me di cuenta de algo vital entre Edward y yo, no nos habíamos cuidado con ningún preservativo, mis caderas seguían como soldadas a las suyas mi humedad no terminaba de contraerse quería seguir unida a su grande erección que disminuía al tiempo que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban, el con cuidado salió de mi interior y me jalo para quedar recostada encima suyo, tenía que decirle cuanto miedo tenia no a quedar embarazada de mi primer hombre sino de no ser capaz de criar a un bebe en mis condiciones, y por enésima vez dese poder ver, y saber cómo podrían ser mis futuros hijos con el amor de mi vida Edward Cullen.

* * *

Niñas espero que la tardanza de este capi no las tenga enojadas conmigo, les digo una cosita me estaba cambiando de domicilio y no tenia internet así que lamento la demora pero ya estoy de regreso, así que tratare de actualizar más seguido..

CHICAS también quiero que me den sus comentarios y que me apoyen la historia miren que en los capis pasados tuve muy buenos comentarios pero también muyyyyyy poquitos, así que porfa se los suplico.

También aprovechando para invitarlas a que sigan mi más reciente fic llamado COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA y no retirarle su apoyo a CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS las quiero muchísimo y les mando un abrázaote junto con un besito su amiga incondicional SIV- LUNITA


	15. EL INTRUSO REAL

_CORAZON PRISIONERO_

_EL INTRISO REAL (CAPITULO 15)_

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

Mis manos la habían sentido como nunca, su piel era tan sedosa que cualquier rose áspero de mis dedos le hubieran hecho daño, Bella se encontraba recostada en mi pecho después de haberla hecho mía casi toda la noche, aun tenia la venda cubriendo mis ojos, era una sensación extraña, eran varias cosas envueltas, una de ellas era lo desubicado que me sentía al oír su voz y querer ver sus labios, otra era oírla gemir de placer y no poder ver como se mordía sus labios y ver como en su rostro disfrutaba el hacer el amor conmigo.

Las cosas que eran difíciles eran como no medir la distancia entre ella y yo, en varias ocasiones le pegue fuerte pero no me lo dijo, solo detenía mis manos con cuidado, ella había quedado muy emocionada por los cambios que le había hecho a mi departamento pero la verdad era todo lo que yo podía hacer para la mujer que mas amaba en este mundo, no lograba comprender como esta pequeña mujer, había llegado a llenar mi vida por completo, a tal grado de trastornarme, ya no podía estar lejos de ella era como si fuera mi sol, como si ella fuera mi eje y yo girara a su alrededor, pues ya no veía mi vida sin Isabella Swan.

En realidad no supe si los invitados de la otra habitación seguían hay, o si ya se habían retirado la verdad no me importaba ni me molestaba, yo tenía todo lo que me hacia feliz a mi lado, Bella dormía plácidamente con su cara serena en sus labios una sonrisa, eso fue lo que pude observar al quitarme la venda de los ojos, entonces pensé en algo, ¿Qué pasaría si mi pequeña mujer volvía a ver y yo no le gustaba igual que ahora? ¿O qué pasaría si yo le pidiera que se casara conmigo ahora mismo? ¿O qué pasaría si le contara mis verdaderas intenciones al llegar a su departamento la primera noche que la vi por primera vez? Eran tantas las cosas que me rondaban la cabeza los pensamientos me torturaban cono era posible que no tuviera el valor a estas alturas de confesarle la verdad, pero las preguntas me torturaban mi persona.

¿Qué pasaría entre nosotros dos si ella no me perdonaba? ¿O qué pasaría si la desapasionaba?

¿Ella me querría igual o simplemente pasaría lo que había pasado con su hermana? Yo no podía ser tan mezquinó Bella era una mujer honorable yo le había robado su virtud, y ahora quería juzgarla era un estúpido, yo había sido el primero con quien ella había estado como me atrevía a pensar algo así de la mujer que se estremecía entre mis brazos, y tenía su cuerpo desnudo entrelazado contra el mío, sus piernas se enredaban en las sabanas y en mis piernas, sus brazos abrazaban mi cintura con un fuerte agarre, y su cabeza con su cabello desparramado en una melena despeinada se encontraba en mi hombro y pecho, pase mi mano por su espalda atrapando el edredón para cubrirla, las lluvias habían comenzado y el clima se volvía frio por las madrugadas, después poniendo mi rostro recargado en su pelo, pude inhalar su perfume que me fascinaba, verla dormir era algo que no entendía porque me causaba una paz me relajaba a tal extremó que tenía cerca de casi un mas sin tomar ni un solo somnífero que el médico me había recetado por muchos años, el cansancio y el calor de mi mujer me fueron envolviendo hasta que me dormí en una agradable sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

----- Edward, Edward despierta, Edward tengo que regresar a mi departamento, Edward por favor dormilón despierta, ------- la voz de Bella acompañada de unos movimientos me despertaron, no hice ruido de que ya hubiera estado despierto me gustaba verla hacer muecas, después de algunos segundos me senté a su lado y le di un beso en la frente, pensando que posiblemente yo tenía mal aliento, así que me pare con toda la intención de ir al baño y asearme un poco, pero ella me detuvo con algo que no previne.

----- Edward tenemos que hablar. ¡Y cuando digo hablar quiere decir ahora mismo! ----- me dijo con la voz firme y un poco nerviosa.

----- Claro amor ¿Dime qué quieres que hablemos? ----- le pregunte sentándome otra vez a su lado.

----- Edward ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que paso anoche? ------ y como podría olvidar algo como lo que habíamos estado haciendo casi toda la noche.

----- Lo recuerdo perfecto amor. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ------ le dije pasando mi brazo por sus hombros ella busco mi mano en su hombro la apretó un poco, ya conocía sus movimientos cuando ella estaba nerviosa o asustada buscaba como sentirse segura, y ahora al apretar mi mano sabia que estaba ambas cosas.

----- Pero no me refiero exactamente a que hicimos el amor como dos locos toda la noche Edward. ------- la apreté un poco y reí por su honestidad.

----- ¿A no? ¿Y entonces a que te refieres? Estoy parado fuera de base amor. ------ ella soltó un fuerte suspiro y de pronto abrió su otra mano para que yo la tomara, así que mi agarre fue con un poco de fuerza.

----- Edward anoche no solo hicimos el amor como dos locos, eso fue maravilloso créeme cuando te digo que no me arrepiento de nada, pero también hicimos el amor como dos grandes irresponsables, no hemos usado ninguna protección anticonceptiva, y me asusta un poco eso. ------- me respondió hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro apenada y avergonzada por lo que me había dicho, a decir verdad yo ya me había dado cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando pensé en usar preservativo, la pasión y el deseo por ella me habían ganado la partida, me dio un poco de pena pensar que ella no quería nada que fuera mío dentro de ella, pero yo si había pensado que si hubiera consecuencias yo le respondería como todo un caballero, de eso ella no tenía que tener dudas.

----- No te preocupes por nada. Mi pequeña preciosa, si hubiera alguna consecuencia te aseguro que yo estaría en todo momento contigo. ----- le dije en su oído infundiéndole valor.

----- Edward no tengo miedo a quedar embarazada de un hijo tuyo. ------ me dijo sobresaltándome porque ella siempre llamaba las cosas por su nombre.

----- ¿A no? ----- fue todo lo que pude responder.

----- NO. A lo que yo le tengo miedo es a no poder cuidar de un bebe, en mis condiciones es mucho pedir ¿No crees? Edward mírame bien, no soy apta para cuidar de nadie cuando ni yo misma puedo cuidar de mi. ¿Me comprendes ahora? ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro amor tuviera frutos y yo como una inservible que soy no puedo cuidar de ti y de un bebe? Tu de seguro terminarías por salir corriendo de mi vida. ------- me estremecí solo de pensar estar lejos de ella, en verdad Bella no tenía ni idea la manera de cómo ella me había cambiado mi vida entera con su presencia.

----- No pienses en esas tonterías Isabella, yo voy a estar siempre a tu lado nunca me iré a ninguna parte, siempre y cuando tú me quieras junto a ti me escuchas bien, siempre y cuando tu así lo decidas. ------ sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzaron a derramar el liquido por sus mejillas pase mis labios recolectando el agua salina de sus lagrimas, mi pequeña mujer era tan perfecta en la mayoría de las cosas, que era demasiado horrible para mi verla llorar, y más cuando ella no tenia porque estar derramando lagrimas por mi culpa.

----- Entonces siempre estarás junto a mí, porque es mi deseo. Te amo Edward y no quiero sentir miedo otra vez, quiero que tú seas sinceró conmigo y que me cuentes cosas que aun no te atreves a contar, yo seré tolerante cuando se llegue el momento. ------ ella me daba la llave que necesitaba mi lengua para hablar pero el miedo agolpado en mi estomago no me permitía soltar ni una sola palabra, era tan frustrante y yo era un cobarde.

----- Ahora creo que deberías llevarme a mi departamento, mira que tengo trabajo y soy muy responsable, tengo 8 niños que atender hoy. ------ me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero aun no terminábamos la plática todo quedaba inconcluso, así que metería todas mis artimañas para que ella hoy se quedara conmigo en mi departamento.

----- Bella amor. ¿Podrías quedarte hoy en casa? Tenemos que hablar seriamente de nosotros, las cosas están quedando a medias y la verdad no me gustaría que salieras de aquí sin antes poner las cosas en claro. ----- utilice mi mejor voz de convencimiento, ella se quedo un poco pensativa y al cabo de algunos minutos me respondió en una sonrisa radiante.

----- Esta bien tu ganas me quedare hoy contigo, pero es la primera y la última vez que tengo que mentir en mi trabajo ¿Queda claro Edward? ----- eso estaba de verse en las próximas ocurrencias que tendría para ella, pero había algo que tenía que hacer antes que el ambiente se enfriara, así que me puse de pie.

----- Bella aguarda un momento tengo algo que decirte y es el momento justo para ello. ----- ella se quedo a la espera de que yo dijera algo pero camine dentro de mi armario busque una bolsita de terciopelo azul que guardaba desde hace varios años, husmee dentro de la bolsa hasta que conseguí lo que buscaba, regrese a su lado y me puse de rodillas frente a ella tomando sus manos entre las mías.

----- ¿Qué pasa Edward? ----- me pregunto en un hilo de voz.

----- ¿Bella estarías dispuesta a hacer una locura conmigo? ----- ella sintió nerviosa pero asintió con su cabeza.

----- ¿Qué clase de locura Edward? ----- sus labios se juntaron y podía ver como sus ojos se fijaban en mi sin mirarme.

----- ¿Bella quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres unir tu vida a la de este tonto enamorado? ------ su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces sin poder hablar, de pronto ella me obsequio una enorme sonrisa.

----- Edward ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿No es una broma? ------ su risa era temblorosa su voz salía entrecortada.

----- No amor, todo lo que te digo es en serio. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? ------ me acerqué a su oído preguntándoselo de nuevo.

----- Si. Quiero ser tu esposa, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, quiero llenarme de miedo al saber que te daré hijos. Edward te amo. Te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien. ---- la estreche entre mis brazos besándola apasionadamente, su cuerpo estaba hecho a mi medida era como si yo fuera su molde perfecto ella encajaba perfectamente entre mi abrazo.

----- Gracias. Mi pequeña preciosa. Tengo cosas que decirte, cosas que tengo que aclarar contigo, pero tenme paciencia. ------ Bella se apretaba a mí con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello su frágil figura se encaramaba entre mi regazo, sentados en el piso encima de el tapete egipcio que mi madre había comprado para mí en uno de sus viajes, baje con cuidado sus brazos de mi cuello y atraje una de sus manos frente de mi, saque aquello que había buscado en la bolsita de terciopelo y se lo deslice por su dedo anular, el anillo que fue de la abuela y que perteneció a mi bisabuela, era el anillo de compromiso que sellaba mi compromiso con la mujer que amaba.

----- Edward ¿Es un anillo de compromiso? ----- me pregunto tocando la joya con sus dedos.

----- Si es para sellar el compromiso entre tu y yo como debe ser, creo que eso es lo correcto, nunca me había comprometido con nadie. ------ le respondí entre risas y pequeños besos en sus manos.

----- Espero que nunca te vaya a arrepentir de esta decisión que tomaste, espero no ser una carga para ti envés de ser tu felicidad. ----- ella no terminaba de comprender lo mucho que yo la amaba, tal vez aun cuando se lo explicara miles de veces ella nunca lo entendería con exactitud.

----- Bella, mi preciosa Bella, algún día espero que tu no seas la que se decepcioné de mi, solo te puedo decir que soy hombre como cualquier otro, con defectos mucho defectos y una que otra virtud, y si algún día tu piensas que fue un error el aceptarme solo quiero que seas honesta conmigo eso es todo lo que te pido.

Después de muchos besos y promesas, la lleve a su departamento para que ella tomara ropa y algunas cosas personales, hoy sería el día perfecto para llevarla a que conozca a mis padres, antes de todo llame a mi madre y le comunique que llevaría a mi novia y que quería que ella y papa estuvieran presentes para que todo fuera más formal, los amantes de la otra habitación habían desaparecido cuando nosotros salimos del departamento, lobo me había recibido como siempre contento y animado para que yo jugara un rato con él, pero como los planes eran otros no quería arruinar mi perfecta ropa con sus babas y su pelambre.

Bella tomo un rápida ducha y salió a mi encuentro con un vestido azul marino, se veía hermosa como siempre pero en esta ocasión era algo especial pues aunque no le había dicho que la llevaría a la casa de mis padres, era el primer día como mi prometida, y como tal tenía que alagarla y complacerla en todo, mi madre se había esmerado mucho en que yo fuera todo un caballero así que ella debía estar segura que no la defraudaría en eso, habíamos llegado caminando así que yo tendría que ir por mi auto, la lluvia estaba cada vez más fuerte y no quería que mi preciosa mujer se enfermara por mi culpa, así que cuando llego a mi lado le comunique mis planes.

----- Bella hoy aremos algo diferente, hoy te llevare a mi casa, conocerás a mis padres. ----- ella se quedo inmóvil a un lado de lobo que meneaba la cola pegándole en el vestido, pero ella no decía nada así que me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano.

----- ¿Y si yo no les agrado? ¿Y si tus padres quieren algo mejor para ti? ----- ella nunca terminaría de dejar de sorprenderme en verdad nunca.

------ Bella no tienes por qué tener miedo a que no te acepten, tu sabrás que ellos te amaran desde el primer momento que te miren, eres lo que yo quiero y eso les bastará. Tengo que recoger mi auto, así que espérame solo unos minutos ahora vuelvo por ti, no tardo nada está bien.

* * *

*BELLA POV*

Edward me dejo en la sala, mi alegría no cabía en mi pecho era todo como un hermoso sueño era algo con lo que cualquier muchacha normal quisiera tener algún día pero a mí me había llegado todo junto, el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, una persona noble buena, tierna desinteresada, no muy honesta hasta el momento pero confiaba que él lo sería si señor.

Fui a mi habitación a recoger mi boso donde había puesto algunas cosas de uso personal que llevaría al departamento de Edward, así tendría cosas mías cuando me quedara con él, mis pies y manos temblaba de la emoción de conocer a mis futuros suegros, la verdad Emmett me caía muy bien el era una persona muy linda, y Jasper no se diga, como no quererlo sabiendo que ahora estaba con Alice mi hermana del alma.

Mis pensamientos y sueños despierta se vieron interrumpidos por los gruñidos de lobo, el nunca se ponía así con Edward ni con nadie que el considerara amigo, así que los bellos de la nuca se me erizaron no tuve tiempo de nada solo me agache poquito y tome a lobo del collar arrastrándolo conmigo dentro del armario, no sé cómo pero mi celular estaba en mi mano así que rápidamente marque el numero de Edward, su móvil sonó y sonó varias veces pero él no respondió así que opte por marcar el numero de emergencia el 911 estaba en la primera tecla de mi teléfono desde hacía mucho tiempo, era la primera regla que mi papa me había puesto para dar su permiso al dejarme vivir sola, no había pasado ni cinco segundos cuando la operadora respondió.

----- 911 soy la operadora dígame su emergencia. ------ la voz la tenia atorada en la garganta, sabía que alguien había entrado al departamento pero no sabía de quien se trataba, lobo gruñía despacito pero yo lo asía callar por el bien de los dos, unos paso fuera del armario.

----- Señorita mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y mi domicilio es el mismo del identificador de llamadas, por favor mande a la policía tengo un intruso en mi departamento, yo soy ciega señorita y no sé en qué parte de la vivienda esta, pero créame que se que entro alguien, que no es amigo mío. ----- todo se lo dije en un susurro no quería que quien merodeaba mi departamento supiera donde estábamos escondidos lobo y yo.

------ No se preocupe en este momento una patrulla de la policía va en camino solo trate de mantenerse donde está y no salga de ahí hasta que los oficiales lleguen ¿Me comprende señorita Swan? No salga de su escondite. ------ lobo en un movimiento violento gruño como una bestia salvaje la persona había dado con nosotros y lobo me defendía, sus gruñidos llenaban el pequeño espacio del armario, sentía como se zarandeaba estrellando su cola contra mis piernas y de pronto mi celular callo de mis manos, unas manos fuertes me agarraron por los antebrazos y me aventaron contra la pared de mi habitación, un gruñido débil, debido a que yo casi pierdo el sentido por el golpe, como pude llame a lobo pues su gruñido se cambio por un fuerte llorido de dolor, no podía identificar de quien o quienes se trataba, no podía oler ningún aroma en especifico, tal vez el susto me tenia bloqueada.

----- Ahora si mi querida cieguita tu y yo nos divertiremos un ratito. ----- esa voz esa maldita voz, el hombre me tomo por el pelo halándome por el piso, el dolor era insoportable casi mis propios gritos me ensordecían, y de pronto un tremendo golpe en mi rosto, me hizo callar dentro de mi boca sentía como algo cálido corría por mis labios, con mi lengua saboreé lo salado y ametalado de mi sangre, el miedo me tenia paralizada completamente, no podía defenderme era algo con lo que jamás había previsto.

------ Vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí, tienes unas lindas piernas, y estas bragas son muy sexis, esas palabras me taladraron los oídos, yo le pedía a gritos a mi cuerpo que se moviera sentía como sus manos rasposas subían por mi entrepierna, de pronto un grito ensordecedor y un golpe terrible en mi cabeza, el muy maldito me había estrellado contra el piso y ahora me encontraba boca abajo en el piso, con mi mano pude tentar una de las patas de mi cama, pero no sabía que pasaba en la habitación solo podía escuchar como el maldito tipo se quejaba y maldecía, de pronto un leve jadeo un gruñido casi imperceptible a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cabeza, recorrí con la mano la distancia y ahí se encontraba lobo estaba derribado en el piso igual que yo no se movía solo sus jadeos lentos y dificultosos se escuchaban muy bajito, ya todo estaba perdido, el hombre ya estaba solo para atacarme nada ni nadie lo detendrían otra vez, sus manos me jalaron de los tobillos y entonces mi auto defensa salió por fin de mis entrañas, pateando y gritando lo más fuerte que podía, estoy segura que acerté algunas patadas, pero el hombre era muy fuerte, con mis manos al frente me tope con algo que parecía una media que envolvía su cara, por eso no reconocía su voz porque él la disimulaba con la media de nailon, hundí mis uñas en su cara hasta que del dolor de ellas al quebrarse en su carne hicieron que las retirara, un certero golpe en mi estomago me dejo sin aire en mis pulmones casi estaba sin sentido de nuevo cuando una voz más fuerte sonó en el ambiente, entonces las sombras me jalaron y no pude mas.

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

Regresaba con el auto, y al entrar al estacionamiento dos autos de la policía me tapaban el paso, no sabía que pasaba pero no me quedaría así tenía que ir con Bella y decirle que no tuviera miedo si oía que la policía andaba cerca, ella abreces tenia fobia a los agentes y más si se trataba de su padre, Salí del auto y como cualquier inquilino entre en el edificio, un oficial me detuvo de inmediato.

----- ¿Y usted a donde cree que va? ----- me dijo con autoridad.

----- Yo viví aquí con mi prometida oficial ----- le respondí en fracciones de segundo.

----- ¿Y cuál es su departamento? ------ pero no termine de decir toda la información una camilla bajaba del ascensor y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían mi preciosa mujer, bañada en sangre con la mitad de su cara destrozada y su vestido destrozado, casi caigo de rodillas si no es por el oficial que me detuvo.

----- ¿Qué te pasa muchacho? ----- me pregunto.

----- "Ella es mi prometida" ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Quién le hizo eso? ¿Por qué se la llevan? ¿Ella está bien? Bella háblame amor, preciosa por favor abre tus ojitos, Bella respóndeme……………………………….

_

* * *

_

_**CHA CHA CHA CHAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**_

_**HOLA Niñas como están espero que el nuevo capi valga la pena de la espera en que las tuve.**_

_**Sorry por eso pero Aun no tengo internet y tengo que hacer circo maroma y teatro para subir un capi, pero en fin quiero sus opiniones del capítulo y que me den sus conjeturas de quien ataco a Bella. Eso está cada vez más emocionante no creen?**_

_**Chicas millones de gracias por seguir mis historias y que mis fics sean de su agrado, no tengo con que pagarles su lealtad así mis fics.**_

_**Como ya les informe CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS está en su etapa final pero cuando eso pase su lugar lo tomara mi nueva historia que llevara por título ENTRE LAS CENIZAS y espero su apoyo así como para COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA.**_

_**GRACIAS MIL. SU LOCA Y PERVERTIDA Y NADA ARREPENTIDA LEMMONERA AMIGA **__**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**_


	16. MI PRIMER GOLPE

CORAZON PRISIONERO

MI PRIMER GOLPE

(CAPITULO 16)

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

Corrí al lado de la camilla, ¿Quién se había atrevido a hacerle daño? Ella era una persona indefensa como alguien se había atrevido a golpearla de esa manera, sus pómulos estaba hinchados y su labio superior roto, su ojo derecho casi cerrado y lo que podía ver de sus piernas estaban aruñadas, mi preciosa mujer, la habían maltratado tanto si tan solo la hubiera llevado conmigo nada de eso habría pasado, mi preciosa Bella.

----- ¿Ella esa bien señor? ----- le pregunte a uno de los paramédicos, se estaban disponiendo a subirla cuando ella se removió intranquila, ellos dejaron la camilla en el suelo y trataron de hablar con ella.

----- ¿Señorita me puede oír? ¿Sabe cómo se llama? ----- uno de ellos le tomaba la mano tomando su pulso, y entonces ella giro su cabeza y su boca se entre abrió susurrando mi nombre.

----- ¿Edward estas aquí? ----- como desesperado me acerque a ella tomando su otra mano.

----- Si amor estoy aquí. Lo siento debí estar contigo, debí protegerte y te falle.

----- Edward ¿Lobo está bien? ---- me pregunto preocupada, hasta ese momento ni me había acordado de lobo.

----- No lo se amor, quizás el está en el departamento aun. ----- le respondí y ella soltó un chillido de dolor, primero pensé que le dolía alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero después ella me lo aclaro.

----- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti amor? ----- le pregunte angustiado al momento que la subían a la ambulancia y pegaba un brinco dentro junto con ella.

----- Edward lobo estaba herido el me salvo la vida, el que me ataco le hizo daño, tienes que ver si el está bien, no quiero que el se muera por favor amor ayuda a mi pobre perrito. ------ Mi celular estaba en vibración y cuando lo saque del bolsillo de mi chaqueta vi dos llamadas perdidas de Bella y una de mi hermano así que lo llame de inmediato.

----- Emmett ¿Podrías venir al departamento de Bella? Alguien la ataco, y necesito que te ocupes del perro, por favor llama a Jasper y que le avise a Alice, tengo que ir con mi novia al hospital, hermano no quiero separarme de ella, ¿Podrías avisarle a Cayo? Quiero que él la vea en el hospital. ------ hable tan rápido que no le di tiempo a mi hermano de responder nada era como si mi cabeza no procesará todo lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, Bella se removía en la camilla, no quería ni imaginarme que ese maldito la hubiera tocado no quería saber si él la había violado o algo peor.

----- ¿Saben quien le hizo esto? ----- le pregunte a uno de los paramédicos.

----- Un tipo que tiene en custodia la policía, la señorita se defendió con uñas y dientes, ese miserable no alcanzo a tocarla como el quería, la policía llego a tiempo, el perro hizo su trabajo muy bien, la defendió hasta lo último, ese tipo estará guardado un buen tiempo. Y no se imagina lo que le hacen a los violadores en la cárcel, el deseara nunca haberse metido en la casa de tu novia. ------ el hombre hablaba pegado a mi oído de seguro Bella no había escuchado nada, me alegraba mucho que la policía hubiera llegado a tiempo, pero tenía otra preocupación ahora. Que iba a pasar cuando el padre de ella supiera lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle, y lo peor cuando me viera junto a ella la tormenta se iba a desatar, tenía que estar preparado para enfrentar a Charlie Swan.

-----Bella ¿sabes quién era tu atacante? ----- era una pregunta algo ruda pero quería despejar dudas.

----- No lo reconocí, todo fue tan rápido, no me di cuenta cuando entro, ese hombre quería, el quera. ----- shhhhh no te preocupes, no te dejare sola nunca más, nunca más amor. ------ puse mis labios en su frente y ella sollozo.

----- Tuve tanto miedo, no entiendo ¿Por qué yo? ------ ella tenía toda la razón, yo tampoco entendía porque a ella.

----- No te tortures preciosa, ya paso todo estas a salvo. ----- seque sus lagrimas con mis labios, ella no tenia porque haber pasado por un trago tan amargo, yo juraba por el amor que le tenía a Bella que el miserable que la había golpeado me las iba a pagar, ese tipo no se iba a ir así como así.

Llegamos al hospital y un médico de guardia la reviso después de unos veinte cinco minutos Cayo llego hasta donde yo estaba, él era el médico de cabecera en mi familia así que le confiaría el cuidado de mi maltratada prometida.

----- Que bueno tenerte aquí Cayo, no sabes qué alivio me da que seas tú quien atienda a mi prometida, ella es muy especial ya la conocerás. ------ el como siempre me palmeo el hombro y entro en la habitación donde habían metido a Bella, me quede en el pasillo dándole privacidad, el tenia que examinarla y yo solo estaría interrumpiéndolo.

----- ¿Edward que fue exactamente lo que le paso a mi hermanita? ----- Alice entro corriendo a la sala de espera mi primo la seguía a pocos pasos, yo me pare en automático tomándola por los brazos, ella tenía que calmarse antes de ver a Bella.

----- No sé cómo paso todo Alice, yo la deje sola unos minutos para ir a recoger mi auto, íbamos a salir ella se quedo en su departamento, así que la deje según yo segura, solo me tarde unos veinte minutos si mucho Alice, no sé cómo ese tipo entro al departamento, ella se defendió y lobo la protegió lo mejor que pudo, ¿Lo viste? ¿El perro esta muerto? ----- le pregunte esperando lo peor.

----- ¿Quién era lo atraparon? ------ me pregunto ansiosa.

----- Según tengo entendido, si lo atraparon, quedo en custodia de la policía. ------ cuando mencione a la policía recordé a su padre.

----- ¿Alice le avisaste a tu padre? ------ creo que mi voz tembló porque ella me miro fijamente.

----- El viene para acá, no tarda en llegar, no se lo podía ocultar es algo muy serio Edward. ----- si yo sabía que era muy serio y además muy delicado.

----- ¿Alice lobo te hiciste cargo de el? ----- ella sonrió u n poco y después de soltar el aire me respondió.

----- El perro se salvara, tiene algunas costillas rotas, y además varias cuchilladas pero ninguna de gravedad, el estará bien en algunas semanas, por ahora tu hermano y Rosalie lo llevaban a mi clínica en Port Ángeles, el estará bien cuidado allá, ¿Edward quien y porque le hicieron esto a Bella? -----solo me encogí de hombros como respuesta, me aliviaba saber que lobo estaría bien, si al animal le llegara a pasar algo Bella estaría muy triste, y además como le iba a decir a Alice quien le había hecho semejante cosa a Bella cundo ni yo lo sabía.

----- ¿Podemos entrar a verla ahora? ------ me pregunto poniéndose de pintas tratando de ver algo atreves de la persiana que cubría la puerta corrediza.

----- El médico aun esta con ella, tenemos que esperar a que el salga y nos diga como esta, yo la mire muy golpeada, no me imagino cómo se sentiría. ----- estábamos con esa platica cuando la puerta se abrió, dos médicos salieron y una enfermera se quedo retirando todas las cosas que sobraron después que le curaron sus heridas solo mire sus pies pues una cortina tapaba casi toda la cama.

----- ¿Podemos verla ahora? ----- me dirigí a Cayo.

----- Aun no Edward tengo que hablar contigo, el doctor Dimitri me dijo que lo podíamos hacer en su oficina así que por favor sígueme. ------ un hueco en el estomago se apodero de mi, no podía saber que le había hecho ese animal, pero de algo estaba seguro lo pagaría y muy caro.

------ Cayo, ella es hermana de Bella, quizás deba estar presente también en la plática. ----- Cayo miro a Alice y le dio el pase indicándole el camino por el cual el doctor Dimitri se había ido.

----- ¿Pasa algo malo? ------ Alice pregunto al cruzar la puerta del consultorio.

----- En realidad no, su hermana se defendió como una sobreviviente, el que la agredió no logro sus propósitos. ------- una sensación de alivio invadió mi cuerpo, eso era todo lo que yo quería escuchar. --------- Pero debo decir que este tipo de ataques tiene sus consecuencias, en ocasiones hay secuelas, así que tienen que estar apoyándola y si es posible no dejarla sola, y más cuando ella se sienta un poco ansiosa, eso es un síntoma de una depresión, pues las personas que sufren algún tipo de ataque físico, terminan pensando que fue su culpa que las agredan así, estaría bien si ella en los próximos días habla con un psicólogo, eso la ayudara a relajarse y se sentirá más tranquila, debo decir que me sorprendió mucho que ella no estuviera en un estado de shock, estaba muy tranquila a mi ver, es una chica muy fuerte, y también debo decir que me sorprendió que ninguno de ustedes me dijera que ella era ciega, si no fuera porque ella misma me lo dijo, no lo hubiera sabido su comportamiento es muy natural, no suele segur cualquier ruido con su cabeza como lo hace la mayoría de las personas no videntes, es una caso que suena interesante seguir, y debo decir Edward que tu prometida tiene su carácter ella afirmo que no la habían atacado sexualmente y fue muy difícil hacerle el examen correspondiente, aunque tomamos muestras de semen, ella nos confirmo que había tenido sexo con su prometido horas antes del ataque, así que este es mi reporte para ustedes chicos, cuídenla bien, ¿Quisieran saber algo más? .------ tanto Alice como yo dijimos que no con la cabeza, y además no pensaba dejarla sola ni un momento así fuera que me tuviera que mudar a su departamento para cuidarla, pero de eso me preocuparía más tarde porque sabía que sería una discusión con ella y lo más importante, era que bella estaba bien y eso era todo lo que importaba, aunque la mirada de Alice era de un asesino en estos momentos, apenas Cayo se despidió y alcanzó a cerrar la puerta Alice me centro tremenda cachetada, sacándome hasta la baba.

----- ¿Me puedes decir cómo te atreviste a tener sexo con mi hermanita Edward Cullen? ----- Alice tenia la mirada encendida ella tenía razón de actuar así yo en realidad no había respetado a su hermana, ¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando ella me tocaba? Era como si mi interior cobrara vida propia.

------ No te ofendas Alice, tu hermana es mayor de edad, y además estamos comprometidos, Bella aceptó casarse conmigo, así que reparare mi falta muy pronto. ----- Alice abrió los ojos como platos, era obvio que la noticia le caía como bomba, en medio del la tormenta.

------ ¿Comprometidos que estás loco Edward? ¿Sabes lo que hará mi padre cuando llegue aquí y tome control de la situación de mi hermana? ------ yo no había pensado en eso, tenía que poner en marcha un plan antes que el padre de Bella llegara al hospital así que tome a mi cuñada de un codo y la saque del consultorio ella tenía que ayudarme.

------ ¿Alice que estarías dispuesta a hacer por tu hermana? ------ le pregunte cuando una idea se cruzo por mi mente.

------ Cualquier cosa, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ------ sonreí por su respuesta mi querida cuñada se había echado la soga al cuello con esa respuesta.

----- Tenemos que darnos prisa, hay que encontrar a un reverendo, de seguro hay uno en el hospital. ------ los ojos de Alice casi se salían de sus orbitas, yo no le permitiría a su padre que alejara a Bella de mi, claro que no, y tampoco iba a dejar al idiota de Jacob que se acercará a ella.

----- ¿Edward de verdad te volviste loco? ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ------ la idea que tenía en la cabeza no era nada descabellada todo lo contrario, Bella seria mía en toda la palabra solo teníamos que actuar rápido.

----- Alice, amo a tu hermana y ya le había pedido que se casara conmigo así que es solo adelantar el proceso. ----- sonreí al ver como su rostro se descomponía, quería ser el marido perfecto para Bella y que otra manera de demostrárselo que preparando una boda exprés sorpresa.

----- No pienso hacer nada de eso Edward tú estás loco, no pienso hacer enojar a mi papa, eso sí que no. ----- ya casi estábamos en la puerta del cuarto donde tenían a Bella, entonces un oficial de la policía nos llamo en el modulo de las enfermeras, así que tanto como Alice Jasper y yo nos acercamos.

----- ¿Son familiares de la señorita Isabella Swan? ----- nos pregunto con una pila de papeles en la mano.

----- Si señor yo soy la hermana, y él es su prometido. ----- Alice le respondió apuntándome con un dedo, algo despectivo podría decir.

----- Necesito que me acompañen a la comisaria, tienen que identificar al agresor, según algunas cosas que encontramos en su posición, el tipo las conocía señorita, y creo que tenía un trato muy cercano a ustedes. ------ las quijadas se me trabaron por alguna razón la cara de Jacob se me vino a la memoria, no quería culparlo pero quien más tendría acceso a mi novia con tanta facilidad, si ese maldito se hubiera atrevido a hacerle algún daño, me las pagaría, pero como siempre se dice por ahí, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las piensa, un hombre de camisa de mezclilla y jeans negro camino directo a donde estábamos parados, su gorra de beisbol no me permitía verle bien el rostro, pero cuando se acerco mas lo identifique de inmediato, el maldito Jacob estaba frente a mí, ¿Cómo era que él estaba en el hospital? ¿Y quien le había dicho que podía venir? La bilis me subió como un veneno en la boca, inundándola tuve que pasar saliva varias veces, pues el tenerlo frente a mí después de lo ocurrido en el departamento de Bella me alteraba los nervios.

------ ¿Jacob tu qué haces aquí? ------ Alice pregunto en un susurro, tal vez ella no sabía toda la historia de la pelea, así que pensaría que yo no sabía quién era ese idiota.

----- Tu papa me llamo, el todavía no sabe que Bella y yo no estamos juntos, no se lo había dicho porque pensé que ella cambiaria de opinión muy pronto, así que él piensa que todavía somos novios. ------ la cara del idiota de Jacob era como una mueca de dolor, si yo no lo hubiera oído el día que ella le reclamo por sus ausencias, tal vez me hubiera convencido pero yo sabía que en realidad a él no le interesaba para nada el bienestar de ella, el solo quería quedar bien con Charle Swan.

------ Sabia perfecto que no sería bueno que tu estuvieras cerca de ella, al final le harías daño, así como paso hoy, no tendrás otra oportunidad como la que te di el otro día, así que te doy la cara para decirte que no será tan fácil para ti hacerme a un lado, si te interesa saber cómo le are para estar cerca de ella te aviso que Charlie viene dispuesto a llevarla con él a su casa de donde no debió haber salido nunca.

----- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? O más bien ¿De qué me perdí? --------- Alice tenía toda la razón, ella no sabía nada así que sería mejor contarle todo, pero el policía nos llamo al orden.

------ Lamento interrumpirlos chico, pero es necesario que identifiquen al agresor, así que si no les importa quisiera que me siguieras, tenemos que ir a la comisaria. Sé que es mucho pedirles que vengan conmigo, pero les aseguro que serán solo unos minutos, a lo mucho media hora. ------- mire como Alice se encogía seria duro y difícil dejar a Bella sola asi que seria mejor terminar con esa labor, Alice soltó un jadeo pero Jasper la rodeaba con sus brazos así que tendríamos que identificar al maldito ultrajador.

----- Un momento, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Bella? Charlie me dijo que estaba en el hospital pero no me dijo él porque. ------ el policía nos indicaba el cambio, con la mirada quise apuñalar al maldito de Jacob, y de pronto me di cuenta de algo muy extraño en el, parecía que Jacob se estuviera escondiendo, cada que pasaban las personas que trabajaban en el hospital el se escondía en su gorra, no podía dejarlo pasar era un punto a mi favor con Alice si lo descubría de algún asunto obscuro.

----- ¿Parece que eres muy conocido en este lugar Jacob? ¿Si no quieres que te vean aquí porque viniste? Te hubieras ahorrado el mal rato. ----- el abrió los ojos al doble, y Alice solo arrugo la frente ahora que lo ponía en evidencia era obvio que el se escondía de alguien.

----- Es verdad Jacob, desde que llegaste no dejas de bajar tu gorra, como si con eso te ocultaras debajo de las piedras, nadie puede tapar el sol con un dedo. ------ mi pequeña cuñada había sido dura, pero yo se lo aplaudía así que la tenia de mi lado, y ella me ayudaría a desterrar a el maldito Jacob de una vez y para siempre.

----- En la entrada al hospital hay muchos reporteros, cuando yo entre me preguntaron si yo era amigo de un no me acuerdo como se llama pero lo tenían en una patrulla de policía, creo que acusado de violación o algo así. Por supuesto les dije que no lo conocía porque así era, y además no lo vi de cerca, creo que era u tipo rubio. ------ pase saliva de nuevo la bilis me subía quemándome la garganta era horrible la sensación que sentía, quería tomar a ese tipo y arrancarle su masculinidad con las manos. Jasper que se mantenía en silencio solo observando y tomando nota mental de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor nos dijo que el manejaría a la comisaria, así que todos incluyendo al odioso de Jacob subimos al auto de mi primo, eran unas cuantas cuadras, no duramos ni diez minutos así como había dicho el oficial, entramos en la recepción y un policía que tenía cara de pocos amigos nos indico que siguiéramos a otra persona sin uniforme, tal vez ese hombre era algún detective o algo parecido, su fachada no era la de cualquier policía de crucero, tenía un traje de marca Paco Ravan si no me equivocaba yo tenía uno igual pero en diferente color, pasamos por varios pasillos, hasta que llegamos a unas ventanas eran cuatro, todas tapadas con unas cortinas color negro, el hombre bien vestido nos dijo que el atacante de Bella estaba detrás del cristal, que si alguno de nosotros intentaba golpear el vidrio nos sacaría de ahí inmediatamente, así que tenía que hacer acopio de todo mi control, las cortinas se fueron recorriendo como en cámara lenta, no podía ver a nadie solo una mesa y una sillas en el centro del cuarto, una pantalla de televisión se encendió en nuestras cabezas y al tipo que vi sentado en el suelo con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas, lo conocía claro que lo conocía, sentía como si la vista se me nublara de la rabia, quería asesinarlo y despedazarlo con mis propias manos, entonces Jasper pidió nuestra ayuda, Alice se desvaneció entre las manos de mi primo, y Jacob le ayudaba a cargarla fuera de ese lugar, el incidente desvió mi atención en diferente rumbo, hasta que el hombre, me tomo del brazos y me pregunto si lo conocíamos.

* * *

**CHICAS lo sé soy una miserable por no actualizar pronto, pero como ya les dije no tengo internet y es difícil, espero lo entiendan, así que también les tengo que contar algo que me paso en días pasados en un mail que me llego a mi blog, en el me insultaban de la manera más grotesca que yo había leído en toda mi vida, una cuantas chicas lo firmaban diciendo que yo no tenía respeto por las lectoras y que si escribía una historia la tenía que terminar, como ya les he venido diciendo he tenido dificultades familiares y me da lástima que no entiendan que yo también soy una chica como ustedes, solo tengo 21 años y créanlo que si escribo es precisamente porque me apasiona hacerlo, no tenía ni idea que había personas que me odiaban solo por no actualizar algún capitulo, así que solo les ruego que si mis historias no les gustan o no quieren seguir leyéndola solo déjenla, pero por respeto a mí y a las lectoras fieles que me han seguido desde mis primera locura no insulten a nadie, no necesitan recordarme que tengo madre, porque la que tengo vale toneladas de diamantes sólidos, yo como hija daría la vida sin pestañar por la madre que tengo, así que a todas aquellas de ustedes mis queridas lectoras y amigas que me esperan mis dificultosas subidas de capítulos mis más sinceros agradecimientos.**

**Un millón de gracias por seguir aquí, tú que te tomas el tiempo y que me agradeces y me pagas con un comentario de todo corazón, gracias y a las que no me conocían esta soy yo la persona mis dedicada a sus historias y locuras, no pienso decir nunca que me considero una escritora ni mucho menos, solo soy una aficionada a la escritura que me sirve para sacar muchas de mis frustraciones y tal vez mis deseos imaginarios como muchas de nosotras, asi que solo les pido lo de siempre un comentario eso es todo, GRACIAS……….**

SIV-LUNITA-SIV


	17. AMOR PLATONICO

_CORAZON PRISIONERO_

_AMOR PLATONICO_

_(CAPITULO 17)_

* * *

*ALICE POV*

Mis piernas me fallaron como imaginarme que algo así pasaría, ni en mis peores pesadillas me lo imaginaria, pero mi subconsciente quería ayudarme alejándome de la realidad, los recuerdos vinieron a mi cuando las piernas me fallaron y la obscuridad nublo mi cabeza, así que me deje llevar por ellos, recordé el día cuando volví a ver a Jasper, el que había sido mi ilusión de universidad, el que había estado presenté en mi vida y nunca le había confiado mis sentimientos esos que se removieron igual que su cabello rubio cuando la ráfaga de viento soplo al caminar solo como él lo sabía hacer, con ese garbó de caballero sureño que lo caracterizaba, el avanzo a donde mi hermanita Bella y yo nos encontrábamos seguido por su primo a quien conocía solo de foto, y que me sorprendió gratamente que se figara en mi pequeña hermanita, Jasper con sus ojos azules como una tarde de verano me derretían el alma, y por primara vez dude de lo que aria con mi vida, como iba a contraer matrimonio con alguien que solo era un compañero pero no era un amor solo era una pasión de alcoba, no podía dudar que James era bueno en la cama, y que al mirar nuevamente a Jasper todos esos sentimientos resurgieran nuevamente, como me iba a imaginar siquiera que el se acercará a mi nuevamente.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil y él como siempre sin inmutarse siquiera como si fuera de piedra y no sintiera nada, eso era lo que me había convencido de que yo nunca le importe en lo absoluto así que decidí alejarme de él, y tomar otros horizontes en mi vida, pero no podía negar lo obvio, Jasper me seguía poniendo mi vida de cabeza solo con su presencia, así que la duda de casarme con James era más grande, no podía echarle la culpa a Jasper por haber aparecido ese día en el restaurante pero si podía culparme a mí por permitirme volver a sonar con el por las noches, así que cuando lo mire en el club fue el acabose, su altivez y sus ojos me penetraban la piel, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo y yo quería saltarle encima y besarlo como nunca lo hice, el había sido y seguía siendo mi amor platónico así que ahora que había roto mi compromiso de matrimonio podía soñar nuevamente.

Jasper al salir del ensayo me conto como es que James me ocultaba que tenía una familia y que había estafado a un hombre quitándole todo cuanto el tenia, ahora entendía porque siempre se perdía por días enteros o en ocasiones me contaba que viajaba mucho, todo era para cubrir su otra vida todo era para que yo me creyera que era la única y lo peor es que le creí durante mucho tiempo, lo mejor de todo es que cuando Jasper me saco de ese ensayo mi mundo se redujo solo a lo que tenia al lado y eso era todo.

----- ¿En dónde estamos? ---- le pregunte al llegar a un lujoso departamento muy cerca del de mi hermana.

----- Es el departamento de Edward, cuando el viaja yo lo cuido, por eso tengo una llave, y además no creo que el venga, esta con tu hermana. ----- me respondió dándome el pase a una hermosa sala de sofás de cuero y mesas recubiertas de mármol, era de lo más ordenado y muy limpio, Jasper se quito la chaqueta que llevaba ya que afuera llovía a cantaros así que mi ropa estaba muy mojada como para sentir el calor del lugar, pues mi cuerpo empezó a temblar con violencia y mis dientes a castañar.

----- Iré a traer algo de ropa seca para ti. ----- dijo al desaparecer por el pasillo, entonces mi cabeza empezó a planear cosas muy indecorosas sobre Jasper y como se le adhería la playera mojada a su pecho musculoso y bien tonificado, la verdad es que parecía un modelo de revista, pero el acabose fue cuando el regresó se paro frente a mi sin playera, el tatuaje de espinas que rodeaba su brazo derecho le daba un toque de rebeldía y masculinidad, aunque yo sabía que él era un pan de dios con todo el mundo menos conmigo, pues recordaba la forma en que el me rechazaba cada vez que me le insinuaba en la universidad, cosa que me dolía aun. El regresó al cabo de unos minutos y traía una camisa negra y un pantalón de deporte que a simple vista era el doble de largo que yo así que me lo tendría que arremangar un poco si no quería terminar en el piso.

------ Aquí tienes Alice, espero que no sea demasiado largo, es todo lo que encontré mío aquí. -------- su rostro se torno rojo y su pecho se contrajo con movimientos de pectorales era como si le hubiera dado un escalofrió en la espina dorsal así que estaba casi segura que tenia frio.

------ ¿Tienes algo de tomar? ----- le pregunte tomando las prendas en mis manos.

----- ¿Brandy está bien? ------ me pregunto tomando una botella que se encontraba en una vinera y dos copas, las sirvió y me paso una poniéndomela en la mano, de dos sorbos seguidos para calentar mi estomago y mi pecho tenia tanto frio que yo quería acurrucarme entre las cobijas de mi cama, pero como era obvio yo siempre estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento inapropiado así que tenía que liderar con mi frio en casa ajena.

----- Puedes cambiarte aquí Alice, es el baño de huéspedes. ------ me dijo indicándome el camino lo seguí sin preguntar nada solo veía todo a mi alrededor Edward tenía muy buen gusto en la decoración y me impresionaba muchísimo lo limpio del lugar, el baño era muy grande y la tina tenía una apariencia adorable con los errajes color oro y los grifos tan pulidos que todo se reflejaba incluyendo mi rostro, era muy acogedor invitaba a una relajante ducha, me quite mi ropa empapada y la deje en el piso me puse la camisa y el olor de la colonia de Jasper estaba impregnado en ella, me doble las mangas y me di cuenta que me quedaba como vestido así que una idea se me cruzo por la cabeza, dejando de lado el pantalón deportivo y optando por la pura camisa, así que sensualmente Salí del baño topándome con la espalda desnuda de Jasper, me mordí los labios evitando que un jadeo saliera de ellos , y tome asiento portándome lo mas casual posible, el se giro con dos platos de comida poniéndolos en la barra de la cocina, con una sonrisa que me hacia doblar las rodillas me invito a sentarme a su lado. Cosa que no pude rechazar.

----- ¿Tienes hambre? Mi primo es un excelente cocinero y parece que tenía ánimos de cocinar así que disfrutemos de sus manjares. ----- me dijo tomando un bocado con el tenedor y poniéndomelo en la boca, lo disfrute, era riquísimo así que comimos en silencio y yo disfrutaba del panorama de su torso desnudo, sus músculos se tensaban en cada movimiento hasta hacerme olvidar el porqué estaba con él en ese lugar, de pronto se puso de pie y tomo los platos vacios y los puso en la lavadora de vajillas y me dio su mano la cual tome con fuerza para ponerme de pie.

----- Quieres conocer el departamento de Edward? Te mostrare algo que mi primo hizo por tu hermana. ------ arrugue la frente tanto que casi mis cejas se toparon al centro y de pronto Jasper se aclaro la garganta y soltó su adorable voz al ambiente.

------ "Encender reproductor" ------ y en esos momentos una música suave se escuchó en todo el departamento no lo podía creer, Edward había instalado el sistema brille para mi hermana, era algo que no me lo hubiera imaginado, aunque me gustaba mucho la manera de ternero a medio morir que tenia Edward cuando veía a Bella, mi hermanita se lo merecía ella que era tan valiente y había sacado su discapacidad como una guerrera.

----- Es tan lindo, ¿Pero porque lo hizo? ------- le pregunte girándome así el con la cara descompuesta por la emoción.

------ Quiero mostrarte algo, tal vez esto te diga porque Edward hace todo esto por tu hermana. ------ me arrastro de una mano por el pasillo, y entramos en la puerta del fondo una habitación gloriosa, la madera rojiza y los cuadros así como el tapete que adornaba el piso, me daban una idea del dineral que el había gastado en la decoración de todo, pero lo que realmente me llamo la atención fue cuando mire la pared a mi izquierda y me tope con un dibujo hermoso y gigantesco de mi hermana, en la parte de abajo estaba una firma que reconocí como ED y supe que el mismo Edward lo había hecho, entonces recordé la manera de cómo él la miraba y como quería cuidarla, la manera de cómo a ella se le iluminaba el rostro solo con pronunciar su nombre y como el trataba por todos los medios de estar junto a ella, la manera de momo la abrazaba y como él la estrechaba entre su pecho, eso me dio una idea del porque él se había tomado la molestia de instalar el sistema solo por ella, era tan romántico que unas tontas lagrimas salieron sin sentirlas era tanto lo que me conmovía su atención con mi pequeña hermanita, saber que ella estaría bien a su lado, que por un momento dese con todas mis ganas que alguien me amara de la misma manera, los brazos fuertes de Jasper me rodearon y yo gire quedando frente a él.

Su mirada se clavo en la mía y sus imponentes ojos azules penetraban mi alma, entonces no pude mas tenía que decirle lo que por tantos años había callado, lo que por tantas bobadas nunca le había dicho, el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y yo no baje la vista todo lo contrario la sostuve quería encontrar un ápice de ternura en su mirada y de pronto, sus labios impactaban los míos entonces cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el dulce sabor de su lengua enredando la mía, mis brazos enredaron su cuello con desesperación y atrape su rubio cabello obligándolo a quedar más cerca de mí, su torso desnudo hervía literalmente, pasaba como ráfagas de fuego por encima de la camisa que me había prestado así que tenía que decirlo me quemaba los labios.

------ "Jasper te amo" siempre te he amado. ------ el se retiro un poco de mi y con una enorme sonrisa subió mi pequeño cuerpo a su altura, y entre besitos de ternura y risitas nerviosas me dijo.

------ Alice, mi pequeña Alice, no sabes cuanto había esperado este momento, tu siempre habías sido mi amor platónico pensé que nunca tendría una oportunidad contigo, te amo Alice te amo como desde el primer día que te conocí. ------- sus labios capturaron los míos nuevamente, quemándome la razón y la compostura mis piernas colgaban entre sus cuerpo y como una experta amante enrede su cintura con ellas, el apretó mi cuerpo al suyo y yo pase mis manos por su espalda desnuda, había deseado tanto poder tocarlo había deseado tanto que el me quisiera un poquito, y ahora el me decía que siempre me había amado, así que solo me deje llevar por los sentimientos más viejos que la vida misma.

Sus besos fueron más intensos más dulces mas definidos, la camisa cayó al piso y sus manos sustituyeron mi sujetador, mis senos eran acariciados por las manos más deseadas de este mundo, mi cuello se mojaba con su lengua y me centro palpitaba ante el suceso que tendría lugar ahí, Jasper con habilidad se desprendió de su pantalón quedando en bóxer, su erección prominente estaba lista para demostrarme la hombría de mi chico rebelde, y más que nada de la galantería que lo caracterizaba como uno de los hombres con las tradiciones sureñas muy arraigadas, sus labios bajaron por mi pecho solté un jadeo cuando tomo uno de mis pezones con sus dientes y con su lengua me dio el castigo más tortuoso que podía soportar sus manos diestras retiraron mi bikini y con la mas delicadeza del mundo separo mis piernas dándole paso a sus dedos que se hundían en mi centro mojado, mi espalda estaba a centímetros de tocar la cama, estaba tensa como un arco al disparar una flecha, sus dedos se adentraron dándole fricción a mi excitado clítoris quería tenerlo quería sentirlo, pero no terminaría tan rápido la tortura, sus labios bajaron a mi vientre y el recorrido paso de largo a mis rodillas y mis muslos, su lengua se resbalo por mi entrepierna rosando uno de mis pliegues, con picardía repitió la acción varias veces, hasta que con bastante fuerza y pasión tomo entre su boca succionando mi centro el cual exploro con su lengua de un lado para el otro, hasta que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, pero cuando él sentía que mi cuerpo se tensaba dejaba de recorrerme con su lengua, y disminuía el ritmo, así que estuve a punto de gritar que me tomara en ese momento, pero Jasper era un amante excepcional y me lo estaba demostrando, el erotismo con el que pegaba su erección a mi bajo vientre y de la manera que se quito el bóxer, dándose a desear como si él fuera la doncella y me estuviera entregando su virtud.

Su erección estuvo frente a mis ojos y con la mano lo estimule lo mas que pude así que el tomo posición entre mis piernas y como desesperado me envistió de un solo tiro, su erección gruesa y grande me hicieron soltar el aire el cual recupere inmediatamente al sentirlo embestir dentro y fuera de mi con embates sincronizados en una danza amas vieja que el mismo tiempo, su erección caliente y palpitante llenaba todas mis dudas y mis expectativas, con movimiento de caderas repetitivos Jasper me daba el placer mas exquisito que jamás había sentido así que mi centro solo exploro la vibración de mi cuerpo bajo el suyo y el éxtasis soltando toda mi pasión por el hombre que había amado en secreto durante tantos años, Jasper se tenso y con pulsaciones de su erección dentro de mí lo sentí cuando llego su orgasmo, fue pleno absoluto entregado deseado y más que nada amado, su cuerpo y el mío se desplomaron en la cama el había sido mío, y yo de el así que lo demás no importaba los demás era cosa del pasado y hoy Jasper y yo empezábamos otro mañana juntos, hasta que paso todo y la llamada de Emmett al celular de Jasper cambio nuestra felicidad por preocupaciones.

------ Alice ¿Me escuchas? Alice amor responde por favor, "Alguien llamen a un medico" ------ la voz de Jasper se oía preocupada casi en una crisis de nervios, yo tenía que reaccionar tenía que decirle que yo estaba bien que no se preocupara, pero la verdad es que no podía ser posible lo que había presenciado, el atacante de mi pobre hermanita el miserable que la había querido violar, yo era la única responsable de ese ataque el maldito imbécil de James se estaba desquitando con ella lo que yo me merecía, el muy miserable había capúlido con su amenaza de hacerme daño en lo que más me doliera, el sabia que ella era lo que más me iba a doler, así que fue ella su objetivo.

----- Alice ¿Puedes oírme? ----- dijo la voz alterada de Jacob.

----- Jasper, jas. ----- pronuncie en un susurro.

----- Si amor aquí estoy, no te preocupes por nada todo está bien. ----- me respondía con la voz aun nerviosa y alterada Jasper.

------ Jasper. Mi pobre hermanita, Jasper fue el fue el imbécil de James, él fue el atacante de Bella. ------ logre decir en un chillido Jasper me abrazo tan fuerte que me costaba respirar pero lo sentí agradable en estos momentos solo buscaba con la mirada a Edward, quería ver como estaba reaccionado él, y lo que vi me dejo impactada, Edward lloraba como un niño tomando sus rodillas sentado en el piso del pasillo junto a la ventana donde habíamos visto a James, entonces trate de ponerme de pie y cuando Jasper ayudado por Jacob lo consiguieron lo llame.

----- Edward. ----- lo llame y el levanto el rostro lloroso.

------ Edward tenemos que darnos prisa, tenemos que encontrar a la persona que me dijiste. ---- le dije mirando a Jacob para que el supiera de que venía todo y como un resorte se puso de pie en un brinco limpiando sus lagrimas, me tomo de los hombros y me dio un beso encada mejilla.

----- Sabia que lo entenderías, sabía que contaba contigo, ¿sabes que la amo verdad? ----- me dijo empujándome a la salida antes de irnos teníamos que firmar algunos papeles y ya no teníamos tiempo mi padre estaba a punto de llegar y tal vez las cosas cambiaran radicalmente.

* * *

**CHICAS aquí tienen un capi cortito pero intensó así que les pido sus comentarios y mas que nada su apoyo para esta y mis otras historias, esta semana estuvimos de estreno con mi nuevo fic de ENTRE LAS CENIZAS así que les pido sus comentarios y que les pareció ya esta publicado aquí y en mi blog si quisieran leer .com**

**Y como les dije ya tengo internet solo paciencia me iré actualizando con cada una de mis historias solo perenme poquito Niñas saben que se les quiere y que aquí sigo al pie del cañón como me dijo mi querida amiga Bichito, así que seguimos las pervertidas y nada arrepentidas lemmoneras, presentes.**

**Su amiga de siempre** **SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**


	18. PARA TODA LA VIDA

_**CORAZON PRISIONERO**_

_**PARA TODA LA VIDA**_

_**(CAPITULO 18)**_

* * *

*EDWARD POV*

Cuando llegamos a la ventana y pude apreciar de quien se trataba, el maldito que había golpeado y maltratado a mi pobre Bella, el maldito de James estaba en el piso con sus brazos enredando sus piernas como si fuera muy indefenso, como si con ese gesto alguien se apiadara de él, todo el dolor que sentí al recordar que todo esto había sido únicamente culpa mía, cuando Alice colapso ante mis ojos, y el sufrimiento de mi primo Jasper, al ver que el amor de su vida no reaccionaba, pensar que Bella estaba demasiado dolorida por los golpes de ese miserable, me deje caer en el piso, yo era el único culpable de todos ellos, si no hubiera expuesto a James nunca nada de esto hubiera pasado, y lo peor de todo es que estaba por un pelo de perder al gran amor de mi propia vida.

Pero no lo permitiría hablaría con Charlie Swan si fuera necesario, el tendría que entender, lo de mi arresto no envolvía lo que sentía por su hija aunque yo me hubiera acercado a ella con el fin de una estúpida venganza.

Mire nuevamente a Jasper que gritaba por ayuda y dos personas que ponían un poco de agua en la frente y nuca de Alice que permanecía inconsciente, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero lo único que yo sabía en mi interior era que no permitiría que nada ni nadie me separaran de la mujer que amaba estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para impedirlo.

----- Edward ----- me llamo Alice en un susurro poco audible, así que levante la cabeza para mirarla sentía como mis ojos estaban húmedos pero no me dio vergüenza que ella me viera llorar por todo lo que pasaba.

------ Edward tenemos que darnos prisa, tenemos que encontrar a la persona que me dijiste. ---- por un momento no entendía a que se refería pero cuando ella miro a Jacob, supe de que venía todo, ella no quería que él se enterara de mis planes así que de un brinco me puse de pie parándome a su lado, con el dorso de mi mano limpie mis lagrimas, y la tome de los hombros, para darle un beso en cada mejilla, y que me disculpara mi primo pero tenía que agradecerle de algún modo sus palabras.

----- Sabia que lo entenderías, sabía que contaba contigo, ¿sabes que la amo verdad? ----- le dije empujándola a la salida que se nos complico un poco con todo eso de los papeles que teníamos que firmar y otras tonterías burocráticas, íbamos demasiado lento para mi gusto aunque Jasper pisaba el acelerador a fondo, ya quería estar al lado de Bella y contarle mis planes mientras Alice y Jasper conseguían a un sacerdote, pastor, clérigo, rabino, chaman, o lo que se tuviera presente en el hospital pero que pudiera fungir como algo real, casarnos y que nadie pudiera separarnos.

Subí corriendo las escaleras porque el ascensor tardaba eternidades, cuando llegue al cuarto ella estaba con los ojos cerrados aunque su respiración no fuera acompasada, me acerque a su lado y le tome la mano, ella sonrió, ella sabía que yo estaba ahí.

------ Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras amor? ----- le pregunte acercándome a su oído y besando su frente.

----- Ahora estoy bien contigo junto a mí. ------ me respondió recargando su cabeza en mi brazo.

------- Bella tengo algo que preguntarte, espero lo comprendas y tomes la mejor decisión pues nos involucra a los dos. ------- ella se levantó un poco poniendo el semblante sobresaltado las pequeñas arrugas en su frente me mostraban lo preocupada que la había puesto.

------ No es nada malo amor, más bien te podría decir que es algo muy bueno, veras, quiero saber si tu quisieras, la verdad es complicado y no se por donde comenzar. ------ todas las palabras salían atropelladas era como si no supiera hablar.

----- Edward solo dímelo y ya. ------ expulse el aire y pase mi otra mano por su rostro amoratado por el ser ruin y malvado que era James.

------ ¿Bella quieres casarte conmigo? ------ ella sonrió y antes de cualquier cosa se lo solté

------ Bella amor, quiero decir que ¿Si tu quieres casarte conmigo hoy mismo? Antes de que tu papa llegue aquí y quiera separarte de mí, ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ------ ella levanto las cejas y de pronto su cara cambio de expresión era como si al fin ella entraría en estado de shock o algo así.

------ Edward no había pensado en mi papa, ¿qué le voy a decir? ¿Y si él me lleva de regreso a Forks no lo podría soportar, pero no quiero tomar una decisión arrebatada, me quiero casar contigo obviamente pero no quiero que se mire como si lo estuviéramos haciendo solo porque es la única opción. ------ ya casi la convencía solo me faltaba la ultima parte.

------ Bella amor, ¿Tú me amas verdad? ------ mi voz sonó lo más calmada y cariñosa que pude.

------ mas que a mi vida Edward. ------ me respondió al segundo siguiente.

------ Pues precisamente porque yo también te quiero más que a mi vida, quiero que te cases conmigo y así nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, Bella nunca te he pedido nada y nunca lo haré otra vez, pero hoy quiero que me complazcas en esa pequeña petición, mira que si la boda exprés de hoy no es significativa para ti, organizaremos una donde medio Seattle venga a acompañarnos, ¿Me dirás que si mi preciosa? ------ cuando vi como una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro supe la respuesta, Alice y Jasper venían entrando y casi los cargo a los dos, mi felicidad no cabía en mi pecho así que más le valía a mi cuñada cumplir con su parte.

----- "Alice ella aceptó" ¿Y qué pasa con tu parte? ----- le dije, ella abrazo a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla menos lastimada así que Jasper se quedo parado a mi lado, pude apreciar como miraba con horror el rostro de mi pequeña mujer, como había sido maltratada, como pude le di un codazo para que cambiara su expresión tal vez mortificaría mas a Alice que a Bella.

----- ¿Estás segura de lo que harán? Mira que se de alguien que pondrá el grito en el cielo. ---- Alice le pregunto a Bella.

----- Alice lo amo, ¿Eso te basta? ------ me supongo que fue suficiente porque Alice le dio un beso a Bella antes de salir de la habitación seguida por Jasper, me supuse que ella iría en busca de un pastor o lo que se le presentara con disponibilidad, para mi asombro ella volvió solo en minutos con dos señores mayores uno de ellos llevaba una biblia en la mano y el otro una especie de túnica la verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta de que religión eran o procesaban solo quería que hicieran rápido lo del vinculo del matrimonio.

----- Señores como les dije, aquí está la enferma y su prometido, pero ellos piden que cumpliendo con la última voluntad de un enfermo hagan que ellos contraigan matrimonio aquí mismo, mi novio y yo seremos los testigos. ----- Alice había contado una mentirilla piadosa, y de pronto me di cuenta de algo, no sé donde tenía la cabeza pero no me había dado cuanta donde demonios se había quedado Jacob Black, y para decir verdad no me importaba mucho que digamos. Alice era tremendamente eficiente tendría que sugerirle poner una agencia de matrimonios.

----- Soy pastor de la iglesia presbiteriana quisiera preguntarles si ustedes no están forzados o alguien los obliga a tomar esta decisión, miren que es el paso más importante que un hombre y una mujer realizan en la vida. ----- menciono el pastor con voz cálida.

----- No pastor nadie me obliga. ----- dije lo más firme que pude.

----- Es mi deseo compartir mi vida con del hombre que amo. ---- agrego Bella poniendo la mano en el aire para que yo se la tomara, los dos hombres se miraron uno al otro pues se dieron cuenta que Bella no podía ver, así que ellos los dos siendo de distintas religiones se pararon frente a nosotros y pronunciaron al unisonó.

Por el poder que la iglesia me da, estamos reunidos aquí delante del creador para unir en santo matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer, que desean compartir una vida juntos y unirse a la eternidad después de la muerte, para realizar una familia si así lo desean y cuidar los hijos que el señor les dé, que al aceptarse en el vinculo del sagrado matrimonio procreen para amarlos y protegerlos, así pues yo Nahuel pastor de la sagrada familia presbiteriana les pregunto.

----- ¿Tu hombre aceptas como esposa, a esta mujer, para amarla y respetarle, en lo prospero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad, para cuidar de ella, y para recibir con amor los hijos que el señor les mande?

----- Si aceptó. --------------- lo pronuncie con orgullo ella seria mía para toda la eternidad.

----- ¿Y tu mujer aceptas a este hombre, como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en lo prospero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad, para cuidar de el, y para recibir con amor los hijos que el señor les mande?

------ Claro que aceptó. --------------- su voz estaba entrecortada, las lagrimas caían tanto en su rostro como en los míos y en los de Alice y Jasper.

------- Pues entonces no habiendo ningún impedimento, tu ------ Alice paso un papelito con nuestros nombres escritos.

------- Pues entonces no habiendo ningún impedimento, tu Edward Cullen y tu Isabella Swan, quedan unidos por el sagrado mandato de el señor ante los hombres, así pues los declaro marido y mujer.

----- Bella amor te voy a amar por toda la vida y por toda la eternidad. ----- le dije en su oído sellando nuestro enlace.

----- Y yo también te voy a amar por toda la vida, ----- repitió ella en mi boca al tiempo que la besaba cariñosamente.

Eso había sido todo los dos hombres el pastor y el rabino, nos bendijeron en el vinculo del matrimonio el pastor presbiteriano saco de un portafolios una especie de acta matrimonial que él dijo era válida como cualquier otra, que el registraba los casamientos en las iglesias de su comunidad y que en cualquier momento podíamos ir a su parroquia, les di las gracias no sin antes darle el beso correspondiente a mi ahora esposa, que seguía llorando a mares.

----- Amor los pastores ya se fueron. ¿Por qué sigues llorando? ----- le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

------ Porque creo que estoy soñando y cuando despierte me dolerá mucho. ------ mi risa creo que se oyó a lo largo y ancho del hospital pues yo estaba feliz, realmente muy feliz.

----- No estás dormida y mucho menos esto fue algún sueño tuyo, ahora eres la señora Cullen. -------- le dije acomodándola en mi pecho.

------ No tan rápido cuñadito, te tengo una sorpresa para que no digas que no hago las cosas a lo grande. ------ mire a donde Alice y Jasper permanecían parados, un hombre con un portafolios negro y una mini laptop entro al cuarto, miro a su alrededor y puso su laptop en una pequeña mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas.

------ Muy buenas tardes veo que llegue un poquito tarde a la ceremonia religiosa, pero en fin mi nombre es Alistar Meyer y soy juez del registro civil de la ciudad de Seattle, así que me evito todo lo que los pastores dijeron y me resumo solo a decirles que por la autoridad que me dan las leyes de la ciudad de Seattle y como ustedes son mayores de edad no veo ningún impedimento para realizar la unión legal entre el señor Edward Cullen y la señorita Isabella Swan, evitándome tantos protocolos solo les pregunto, así como me dijo su hermana aquí presente, señorita Isabella. ¿Acepta por esposo al señor Edward Cullen? ------ no lo podía creer Alice era no solo magnifica sino que le debía mi propia vida.

----- Si acepto. ----- dijo de nuevo Bella llenando nuevamente sus ojitos de lagrimas.

----- ¿Y usted señor Edward Cullen acepta por esposa a la señorita Isabella Swan?

----- Si acepto. ------ lo repetí casi sin dejarlo terminar ahora ya no había poder humano en la tierra o en lo celestial que dijera que nuestra boda no era legal. Ella era completamente mía, Bella mí querida y amada Bella ahora era formalmente la señora Cullen, le pasara a quien le pesara.

----- los declaro marido y mujer, ante el estado Washington, y ante las leyes del condado de Seattle, por favor sus firmas, aquí y aquí gracias y les deseo lo mejor en su matrimonio buenas tardes. ------ así como llego el hombre así se fue era como si hubiéramos ordenado una pizza y al cabo de veinte minutos estuviera lista, Bella seguía recostada en mi pecho era hora de que todos lo supieran yo estaba casado con todas las de la ley, saque mi celular para marcarle a mi padre pero unos golpecitos en la puerta me alertaron, Alice fue y abrió la puerta, y por fin lo vi frente a mí, el hombre por lo que me había visto obligado a hacer un matrimonio a la carrera, el padre de Bella me miraba de pies a cabeza, y después miraba a Bella que se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos, se giro y miro a su otra hija que permanecía parada junto a la puerta él con su mirada escaneaba la situación, él con solo la pura mirada era como estar en medio de una corte de la inquisición.

----- ¿Y bien quien de ustedes me explicara qué fue lo que le sucedió a mi hija? ------ su actitud altiva y déspota de antes quedaba atrás, el se acerco a mi lado y con sus dedos acaricio paternalmente a su hija.

------ ¿Puedo? ------ me dijo tratando de ocupar mi lugar que cedí a regañadientes.

-

----- Fue culpa mía papa. Rompí mi compromiso matrimonial con James y él se desquito con mi hermanita. ------ Alice era valiente de eso me daba cuenta, el señor Swan no levanto la mirada, el acariciaba el cabello de Bella con ternura.

------ ¿Y lo atraparon? ------ una pregunta seca, sin sentimientos de ningún tipo.

------ Si papa el está detenido. ------- Alice se había acercado unos pasos de él.

------ ¿Y ustedes quienes son porque están aquí con mis hijas? ------ la pregunta que sabía que vendría, tome todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones y estaba a punto de soltar todo cuando.

------- Papa, Edward es mi esposo, acabamos de contraer matrimonio, así que quiero que lo conozcas. ------- Charlie Swan levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mía, el me quería asesinar pero no aquí, no ahora, el tomaría su tiempo porque no le causaría más dolor a su amada hija, de eso me podía dar cuanta, mis pensamientos habían sido completamente errados por tonterías el amaba a sus hijas y todo lo que quería era cuidar de ellas.

------ ¿Con que esas tenemos no mi niña? Eso lo podemos hablar después, ¿Dime como te sientes? ------- sus dedos recorrían los moretes que ella tenía en los pómulos y el ojo casi cerrado, sus labios estaban rotos y su nariz hinchada.

------ Papi por favor se que quieres despellejar a Edward con agua hirviendo pero hazlo por mí sí, no quiero que los hombres que amo se pelen. ------- Bella levanto su mano buscándome y me atreví a pararme junto a mi ahora suegro, el en verdad me quería despellejar, sus ojos me recorrían de pies a cabeza y después a Jasper.

----- ¿Y tu quien eres? ----- le pregunto a mi primo, que se puso nervioso en el acto.

----- Mi nombre es Jasper Hale y soy el novio de Alice su hija. ------ el rostro de Charlie cambiaba de color constantemente era demasiado su autocontrol, cualquier persona estaría gritando por todas partes.

------ Vaya que ustedes si tienen novedades cada que las veo, primero me encuentro con la sorpresa que tu hija terminas una relación de casi cinco años, pera andar con un completo desconocido y a las ¿Cuántas dos tres semanas te casas con él? ¿Y tu Alice que no se supone tenías que cuidar de tu hermana y ser su ejemplo a seguir? Terminas con un imbécil que casi mata a tu hermana y resulta que ya tienes nuevo novio, ¿Dime si tú también te casaste con él? ------ Alice negó con la cabeza para agregar algo más a la irritación de su padre.

------ Aun no papa, pero ya lo hablamos. ------ su padre solo cerró los ojos y puso su boca pegada a el cabello de mi esposa, quería con todo respeto volver a mi lugar pero él no me lo permitió, el parecía que se quedaría toda la noche en la habitación de su hija, pero yo también quería estar junto a ella, cada que me quería acercar el me miraba como si quisiera soltarme unas cuantas mordidas igual que un perro con rabia. Yo seguía muy cerca de Bella pero el ganaba terreno cada vez mas las horas pasaban y cerca de cuatro horas mas no pude mas.

------ ¿Disculpe señor Swan, podría sentarme un momento junto a mi esposa? ----- se puso de pie sin decir nada pero el color en sus mejillas decían todo, así que el esperaría el momento adecuado para dejarse caer con todo sobre mi, me acomode junto a Bella, la miraba como idiota, sintiéndome aun culpable por todas sus heridas, sin siquiera sentirlo mis lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, James iba a pagar lo que él le había hecho a mi esposa, el maldito iba a suplicar porque alguien terminara con su miserable vida de insecto que tenia, me iba a encargar que cada golpe, cada intento de tocarla lo pagara con sangre, tenia los contactos correctos para esa labor, y como decía mi padre irónicamente los tenia gracias a Charlie Swan.

------ Ven muchacho vamos a tomar un café, Alice podrá cuidarla por un momento como se debe, ¿Verdad que si podrás hija? ------ la carita que hizo Alice me saco una sonrisa agridulce, acomode a Bella en la cama y camine junto a mi suegro rumbo a las cafeteras que se encontraban en el pasillo cerca de la sala de espera.

------ ¿Quiere preguntarme algo no es así? ------ me atreví a preguntar.

----- "Mas bien a exigir" ------ me respondió poniéndome el brazo en mi cuello y recargándome en la pared.

* * *

**Niñas espero que el capi sea de su completo agrado saben que las quiero muchísimo así que lo prometido es deuda, y como les dije espero actualizar más seguido todas mis historias, y pedirles sus comentarios para todas y cada una de ellas**

**CRUZANDO NUESTROS CAMINOS**

**COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA**

**ENTRE LAS CENIZAS**

**Y por supuesto CORAZON PRISIONERO**

**Saben unas chicas me dijeron que no conocían las dos últimas, pues agrego los links para si ustedes deciden entrar a ver mi blog son bienvenidas.**

.com

**CHICAS se les quiere bien como podría agradecerles sus atenciones y las palabras de aliento y las palabras que me alentaron a no dejar mis fics y me han apoyado para empujarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS**

**SE LES QUIERE SU AMIGA DE SIEMPRE**

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**


	19. EL ENEMIGO PARTE 1

_**CORAZON PRISIONERO**_

**_EL ENEMOGO (PARTE 1)_**

**_CAPITULO 19_**

**

* * *

**

*EDWARD POV*

Charlie me aplastaba con fuerza a la pared yo ni siquiera había metido las manos para defenderme, el estaba en todo su derecho no quería que él se enfadara mas conmigo, al final el tenia la razón, su codo apretó mi garganta impidiendo que el aire entrara a mis pulmones, de verdad que el era muy fuerte, no lo hubiera creído al verlo pues ya era un hombre grande, su mirada estaba clavada en mi rostro y una enfermera que pasaba soltó un jadeo al mirarlo como me asfixiaba frente a ella.

----- Mas respeto señores este es un hospital y si no se van a comportar llamara a las personas de seguridad, ellos sabrán que hacer con personas como ustedes. ----- Charlie de inmediato bajo su brazo dejando que mi nariz inhalará profundamente ya que tosía algo preocupado por no recibir suficiente aire a mis pulmones.

------ Amo a su hija con toda el alma. ------ le escupí entre tosida y tosida, su rostro estaba crispado y sus puños apretados si por Charlie Swan fuera me arrancaba la cabeza en estos momentos, pero yo tenía que demostrarle que podía confiar en mí y ver con sus propios ojos que podía cuidar de Bella mejor que el mismo.

----- Te recuerdo bien, y también se porque te detuve, no cometas una estupidez, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, mis hijas son mi vida, y pienso defenderlas hasta el día de mi muerte, no te estoy diciendo que me agradas ni mucho menos, no te conozco y la verdad no entiendo como llegaste a su vida, pero como veo que las cosas han avanzado demasiado, tengo que tomar ciertas acciones respecto a mi hija, Bella es muy tenas y demasiado inquieta para su condición, pero te habrás dado cuenta que ella siempre sabe lo que quiere, así que si ella te eligió, respeto eso. -------- poco a poco levante mi vista mirando a una hombre lleno de amor por sus hijas, sus facciones cambiaron y se miraba cansado, frustrado, incomodo, tal como yo estaba, me atreví a dar dos pasos parándome a su lado si me quería golpear pues le evitaría la fatiga de alcanzarme.

----- Su impresión de mi no es buena, pero le aseguro que estoy dispuesto a comprobarle que soy una persona honesta y que más que nada ama a su hija, solo le pido una oportunidad de demostrárselo, déjeme darle la protección que ella necesita. ----- no sabía si lo convencería o no, pero nada me importaba más que lo que ella pensara de mí, no tenía el valor suficiente para confesarle todo, pero si le contaría que su papa me había arrestado tiempo atrás.

----- Mira chico, yo no tengo nada personal en contra tuya, ese día yo solo hacia mi trabajo, no te conozco ni sé quién eres en realidad, pero una cosa si te puedo decir, si tú en algún momento lastimas a mi hija, te voy a arrancar la cabeza y la usare de balón de futbol ¿Me entiendes cual es el punto? ----- su amenaza me resulto muy graciosa pero no me reí en lo absoluto no quería faltarle al respeto tampoco.

----- Gracias señor Swan, no se arrepentirá de esta oportunidad. ----- el puso dos monedas en la máquina de sodas y con un golpe suave a uno de los botones extrajo una de las latas, la tomo y cuando la tenía en la mono me miro con la pregunta escrita en el rostro.

----- ¿Tus padres que opinan que te hayas casado con mi hija? ¿Ellos ven bien que ella sea ciega? ¿O no la han aceptado? ------ por mi cabeza pasaron miles de respuestas coherentes pues la verdad yo no había pensado en lo que ellos dijeran, yo sabía de ante mano que mi madre la aceptaría encantada, pero mi padre era más especial era más de las personas que opinaban que una mujer tenía que ser completa para poder hacer una buena familia, que la mujer era el pilar principal de un buen matrimonio, el siempre me había dicho que quería por lo menos cuatro o cinco nietos, y pensando la pregunta de Charlie solo me limite a responder lo que mi madre pensaría.

----- Ellos están encantados, Bella no tiene ningún problema para adaptarse a las personas, es como si du condición no le afectara, al contrario ella es una chica que enfrenta la vida y los problemas con sabiduría, yo estoy más que sorprendido de cómo ella sabré lleva sus limitaciones, siempre optimista, siempre contenta, algo que los personas que lo tenemos todo no apreciamos. ------ yo miraba a unos pequeños niños jugar, mis pensamientos estaban concentrados en ellos, hable con el corazón quería que el supiera que ya la admiraba por lo que ella era, no solo por su figura hermosa sino por tener un enorme y maravilloso corazón.

Los días pasaron muy pronto, Charlie se había tomado un permiso especial para pasar más tiempo con Bella, cosa que yo le agradecía pues por las mañanas yo llevaba una vida muy ajetreada y tenía que cumplir con mis obligaciones, el día que enfrente a mis padres y les dije todo lo del matrimonio exprés y la condición de Bella como lo supuse mi madre la acepto enseguida y hasta fue a visitarla al hospital, ofreciendo la casa familiar para que cuando la dieran de alta pudiéramos pasar unos días con ellos, mi padre era más cerrado, fingiendo estar muy ocupado sus múltiples eventos y las finanzas de los negocios familiares, el día llego y por fin daría de alta a mi Bella, yo estaba tan emocionado que pase por su departamento y le hice la maleta con cosas personales así como un vestido que le quedaba muy bien, Alice llego temprano y la ayudaba a vestirse, hoy por fin estaríamos solos, eso era mi pensamiento pero no el de su padre.

----- Tengo el coche en la entrada, ya todo está preparado para que tu y Bella pasen unas semanas en mi casa. ------ Charlie lo soltó sin previo aviso me quede parado sin moverme y Bella levanto las cejas pero sin decir nada, mire pidiendo ayuda de Alice, pero ella solo sonrió escondiendo el rostro bajo una revista.

----- Se lo agradezco mucho señor, pero sea mejor que Bella empiece adaptándose al nuevo departamento, ya Alice empaco sus cosas y esperan por nosotros. ----- tome de la mano a mi esposa y le di un corto beso.

------ Pues mi decisión está tomada, si tu señor Cullen no quieres venir a mis casa por mi encantado, pero Bella pasara unas semanas conmigo, ella tiene que estar relajada y sus amigos de infancia la esperan, así que esta no es una petición, "Es una orden" ------ levanto su voz dos octavas, haciendo estremecer a todos los presentes, en los últimos días Jasper se había hecho la sombra inseparable de Alice y andaban juntos para todas partes, haciéndome más llevaderos los momentos en que Bella tenía que practicarse diferentes pruebas y exámenes.

------ Papa te recuerdo que ahora soy una mujer casada, y no soy una adolecente a la que tengas que obligar, pero no quiero pelear contigo así que Edward y yo estaremos encantados de pasar dos semanas en tu casa. ------ pase saliva al escuchar que Bella había aceptado, dos semanas había dicho, dos semanas que estaría ella muy cerca de Jacob Black, en los días que le siguieron al ataque el solo la llamaba, porque estaba fuera del estado peor yo sabía que el ocultaba algo, y no descansaría hasta averiguarlo, pasamos por mi departamento a recoger mi equipaje y el de Bella, cuando Charlie entro lo observó todo, miro fotografías en las paredes y reviso habitación por habitación, se me había hecho una descortesía no invitarlo a pasar, así que él lo recorría todo de arriba abajo.

------ Te siento muy callado papa. ¿No te gusta el departamento de Edward? ------ el la miro girándose en su propio eje.

------ No está mal, he visto mejores. ------- le respondió mirando al interior de la habitación principal.

------ No sabía que pintabas Edward. ------- me dijo apuntando el cuadro que había hecho, el rostro de Bella es su expresión más hermosa.

----- Solo fue ese, nunca lo hago. ----- le respondí quitándole importancia.

------ Pues mi hija salió muy hermosa en ese dibujo. ----- rápidamente mire a Bella que centro su atención a las palabras de su padre.

----- No me habías dicho que me pintaste Edward. ------ su padre había logrado su propósito incomodándome.

----- Solo es un dibujo amor, es algo que hice cuando te conocí ---- no quería que ella lo tomara como si fuera la gran cosa.

----- Parece que Edward se reserva alguna información cariño. ------ le dijo su padre metiendo el aguijón hasta el fondo.

----- ¿Por qué lo dices papa? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? ----- le pregunto contrariada, era lo menos que yo quería, que su padre metiera veneno antes de tiempo.

----- Charlie. Bella y yo nos iremos en mi auto, tengo que hablar en privado con ella si no les molesta, solo llegaremos a despedirnos de mis padres. ----- Charlie apretó la quijada con fuerza, no le había gustado nada así que no presione la situación, me pare u tome a Bella de la mano para conducirla a la salida, tenía las dos maletas y me costaba algo de trabajo poderla guiar sin que se topara con algún mueble.

----- Deberías de desacerté de varias cosas Edward, con tan poco espacio ella saldrá nuevamente lastimada, ten en cuenta que no podrá reconocer todo en poco tiempo. ------ en eso el señor jefe de policía tenía razón, yo ya había pensado en dejar este departamento y comprar una casita para que ella la decorara a su gusto, poniendo las cosas de forma que ella lo recordara con facilidad.

----- No viviremos mucho tiempo aquí señor Swan, pensé que sería mejor comprar una casita, asi mi esposa la puede acomodar a sus posibilidades. ------ pero Bella arrugo la frente y me apretó la mano antes de salir.

----- "EY" Ustedes dos, no hablen de mi como si yo no pudiera decidir por mí misma, ¿Mi opinión cuanta de algo? ¿O me trataran como una inhabilitada? ------ para mi pequeña preciosa mujer era lo peor del mundo que la tratáramos como si ella no tuviera voz y voto en las conversaciones.

------ Creo cariño que tu esposo esta tomando ventajas sobre ti. ------ puffffff solté con fuerza ganándome un buen codazo de Bella, que disimuladamente me reprendía por estar peleando con su padre.

----- Los vemos en un par de horas, tengo que llevar unos papeles al negocio del centro y después iremos con mis padres, Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en salir seguidos por un muy enojado señor Swan, pero tenía que hablar con mi esposa antes de meterme a la boca del lobo, y que ella estuviera cerca de el maldito idiota de Jacob.

La ayude a subir al auto, y conduje muy despacio quería tomarme mi tiempo y ordenar mis ideas antes de decirle lo del arresto, estaba tan confundido y frustrado que me enloquecía solo pensar que Jacob tuviera la oportunidad de echarle limón a las heridas de Bella, revelando lo que tal vez Charlie ya le había dicho.

Me pare en el mismo parque de la primera vez que la bese, la ayude a bajar, y ella se mantenía en silencio, yo en cada momento soltaba el aire uufffffff me agarre varias veces el cabello lleno de remordimientos y frustración, tenía las manos cubriendo mi cara, y ella paso uno de sus brazos delicados por mis hombros, su solo contacto alteraba hasta la última de mis células de mi organismo y mis neuronas no podían pensar con coherencia, mi cerebro se atrofiaba, así que opte por quedarme serio un par de minutos en silencio un silencio tranquilo y reconfortante.

------ ¿Es tan malo que no te atreves a contarme amor? Sabes que siempre tendrás mi confianza. ------ ella me conocía bien no podía ocultarle las cosas mas tiempo.

----- Bella, preciosa, yo hace tiempo que conocí a tu padre, el me arresto al salir de una feria de vinos. ------ al principio ella se tenso pero sus manos estaban tranquilas no se movían como cuando estaba inquieta o le preocupaba algo, tenía el semblante sereno y sus ojos sin luz miraban sin mirar al horizonte, yo daría mis ojos para que ella mi preciosa esposa pudiera volver a ver el crepúsculo que se posaba en nosotros.

----- ¿Y por eso tanto misterio? ------- me respondió al tiempo que pasaba su mano por mi espalda, ocasionando que la piel se me pusiera como carne de gallina.

----- ¿Estas disgustada conmigo por no haberte contado todo esto? Si es así lo entiendo. ----- mi voz era baja y algo triste.

------ ¿Y porque debería de estar enojada? ¿Mataste a alguien en la persecución? ¿O tenias deroga y cosas robadas? ------ pase mis brazos en torno de su cintura levantándola y subiéndola un poco del piso, mi risa hacía temblar mi pecho y provocaba una deliciosa fricción entre nosotros.

----- Te aseguro que no hubo ninguna muerte. Solo me dieron cárcel por más de un mes. ----- se lo solté entre risas y ella se reía conmigo.

------- ¿Cárcel? ¿Y no te comportaste como un caballero en alcatraz verdad? ----- no lo podía creer, ella lo había tomado como nunca pensé, nunca terminaría de sorprenderme.

------ ¿Preciosa no te molesta que estuve en la cárcel? ----- ella toco mi rostro con sus yemas y delineo cada centímetro de mi piel, sonrió y se acercó a mi pegando sus labios contra los míos.

------ ¿Por qué tendría que enojarme? Cuando tu debiste de sufrir por el encierro "Pobrecito" ------- me llenos de besos dulces y cariñosos, como amaba a esta pequeña mujer, como llenaba de paz y felicidad mi alma y mi corazón, ¿pensaría que yo había sufrido mucho y que el causante era su papa? Pero sentía como un peso de encima se me quitaba, era mucho menos pero tenía que confesarle todo en otro momento, ella aun se estaba recuperando de la golpiza y no la quería abrumar mas, su moretes purpura ahora eran casi invisibles y sus labios ya habían sanado, lobo estaba en perfectas condiciones y Alice se lo llevaría a Forks para que estuviera con ella.

----- Amor y si yo te dijera que no soy el chico bueno que tú piensas. Y si yo te dijera que soy el chico malo de las películas ¿Tu que pensarías? ------ ella no se movió de mi lado, al contrario pego mas su cuerpo al mío, sus piernas rosaban las mías y su calor corporal me envolvían en esa fuerza eléctrica que manaba de ella, o por todos los cielos mi erección crecía y se ponía dura de solo pensar en la noche que venía, la primera noche después de nuestra boda relámpago, nuestra primera noche sin escondernos y sin el que dirá de la gente.

------ No lo eres, tienes un corazón puro y limpio, no te digo que no hayas cometido errores como todos, nadie es perfecto amor, así que yo pienso que solo tu apariencia de chico malo es para que nadie se aproveche de ti, es tu mascara de protección para los más listos que ti. ------ la senté en mi regazo recargando mi espalda en la fría madera de una banca del parque, en lo que ella había dicho había mucho de cierto, siempre tratando de fingir dureza cuando no lo era, y siempre defendiendo a los mas débiles cuando me moría de miedo en mi interior.

------ Amor tenemos que llegar con mis papas ellos nos espera. ------ hasta ese momento ella se tenso y hizo una mueca en su rostro de ángel.

------ ¿Edward y si no les agrado? No todas las personas aceptan a una persona con mis limitaciones y capacidades, no puedo llevar mi vida sola a un cien tengo que depender de alguien por el resto de mi vida. ¿Edward habías pensado esto que digo? No solo es decir la quiero o la amo, es decir ¿Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar la vida por esta mujer deshabilitada el resto de mi vida? ¿Te lo habías cuestionado antes? ¿Lo habías hecho? ------ ella no sabía lo que decía en realidad, claro que me había preguntado todo eso, todas las noches que la observaba durmiendo plácidamente, disfrutando y deleitándome al escucharla como decía mi nombre en sus sueños, eso no tenia precio, en verdad que me fascinaba toda ella.

----- Amor te adoraran en cuanto te vean cruzar la puerta de eso puedes estar segura. ---- respiro profundamente y nos encaminamos a casa de mis padres, ya había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mi madre referente a la condición de Bella, pero no se lo había dicho a mi padre aun, yo me imaginaba que mi madre lo aria así que solo lo deje pasar.

Llegamos a casa y como lo predije mi madre la recibió con los brazos abiertos, mi padre más reservado solo busco su mano para estrecharla amablemente, pero no dijo nada así que mi madre amablemente nos invito a cenar y pasare la noche en casa, ella llamo personal mente a Charlie alegando que ella también quería disfrutarnos, cerca de las ocho de la noche una llamada de el restaurante del centro, necesitaba urgentemente mi presencia, con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que dejar a mi tímida esposa a merced de Carlisle Cullen, las responsabilidades eran primero, había dicho mi padre, la cocina era un caos por una tubería tapada y los desagües de todo el local estaba bajo agua, tarde más de lo pensado, las horas volaban y en un pequeño respiro llame a mi madre.

------ ¿Mama como están las cosas? ¿Y bella no está muy incómoda? ------ mis preguntas salieron atropelladas, sin mucho sentido.

------ Cariño no tienes de que preocuparte, Bella esta platicando con tu padre. ----- casi tiro el teléfono al piso de la impresión.

------ ¿Con mi padre? ¿Bella esta platicando con Carlisle Cullen? ------ el pánico lleno mi pecho que le estaría diciendo mi padre, Bella de seguro quería salir corriendo de mi casa.

------ Edward hablas de tu padre como si él fuera un ogro, te puedo asegurar que ellos está muy entablados en la pación de tu papa, Bella lo sorprendió interviniendo en una discusión de la deuda externa de los países subdesarrollados y de los programas de financiamiento a los pequeños propietarios, para rematar con los clásicos literarios que tu papa adora, resulta que ella los tiene todos en audio y quedo de mandárselos a tu padre para que él los oiga mientras que corre coda mañana, ¿Edward me escuchas? ¿Hijo estas bien? ------- me quede sin palabras, ni mi hermano ni yo le seguíamos esa clase de platica, Emmett salía casi corriendo y yo estaba bastante desubicado del tema, como era posible que ella me siguiera sorprendiendo día a día.

------ Si mama estoy aquí, solo que me quede gratamente sorprendido que Bella, haya sido del agrado de mi padre. ----- respondí honestamente.

------ Hijo Bella es y será bienvenida a nuestra casa siempre, es una mujer especial en todos los aspectos.

Mis padres la habían aceptado y la empezaban a querer no era difícil ya que mi esposa era adorable, ahora solo me faltaba enfrentarme a mi peor pesadilla, Jacob Black en sus territorios y eso sería una carnicería sin la ayuda de nadie.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI, y dejen sus comentarios muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus bellas palabras. **

**Se les quiere un montón.**

**SU AMIGA**

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV**


	20. EL ENEMIGO PARTE 2

***EDWARD POV***

**EL ENEMIGO (PATRE 2)**

**(CAPITULO 20)**

Me quede con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, yo sabía que mi adorada Bella se ganaría el corazón de mi madre, pero para ser sincero conmigo mismo no pensé que ella se ganaría el de mi padre, mi madre había dicho que lo había sorprendido y eso me gustaba, que el viera con sus propios ojos lo maravillosa que era ella, además de la inteligencia nata que le sala en cada palabra, creo que yo estaba más enamorado que no veía los defectos que mi esposa pudiera tener, al terminar las reparaciones y darle las gracias a los muchos empleados que se habían quedado a prestar su ayuda, me retire ya casi llegaba a la casa de mis padres cuando mi olvidado celular vibro en mi bolsillo, pase la mano por el frente de mi chaqueta y lo extraje del interior, vibro en mi mano y al momento que la luz se encendió mire el identificador de llamadas, un nombre conocido apareció en la pantalla y de inmediato supe que si respondía no sería grato, pero la verdad no quería ser descortés ella había sido mi compañera sexual durante mucho tiempo, así que respondí.

----- ¡Irina hola! ¿Cómo has estado? ----- trate de sonar normal pero un toque de histeria me alerto.

----- hola pastelito, extrañó tanto al capitán cavernícola, que fui yo nuevamente la que tenía que llamar. ------ su voz sensual tal como la recordaba, ella aparte de ser una mujer sumamente atractiva, sus juegos sexuales siempre me atraían a ella, pero ahora era diferente mi esposa a la que amaba estaba esperando por mí en casa de mis padres, y su padre esperaba por nosotros por la mañana.

----- ¿Cómo has estado preciosa? ¿Supongo que una fila de galanes te espera como siempre no? ------ ella guardo silencio unos segundos y de pronto escuche unos gemiditos a través del teléfono.

----- sabes que no es así pastelito, si me acarició es pensando en ti y tu compañero, mmmmm eso sí que me excite, ¿Vienes? Quiero jugar un rato al camasutra. ------pase saliva pesadamente mentiría si dijera que no sentí nada en mi erección, ella sabia donde y como provocarme.

----- Irina lo lamento pero hoy no puedo. Tengo un compromiso que me espera en casa de mis padres. ------ ella no respondió y pensé que había cortado la llamada, pero al cabo de un segundo más la escuche muy molesta.

------ ¿Entonces es verdad no? ------ me quede en blanco total no sabía a qué se refería.

----- ¿Verdad que Irina? No te sigo. ------ ella bufo y soltó el aire.

----- Uff Edward no me digas que no sabes de que hablo, pensé que nos conocíamos mas, y discúlpame si te pensé con mejores gustos que esa invidente. ¿O me vas a decir que es mejor que yo en la cama? Nadie te hará más feliz que yo. Y mucho menos una ciega insípida como esa, me lo contaron pero no lo podía creer, ¿Tu con una mujer ciega wow vaya que la vida da sorpresas? Espero que cuando te aburras de la cieguita yo no esté ocupada con alguien más pastelito, sería una pena ¿No piensas así? ------ cuando ella dejo de destilar su veneno, me frote el rostro exasperado y un poco frustrado, dejando pasar sus insultos y sus babosadas que había dicho de mi esposa.

----- No creo que suceda eso Irina, Isabella ya es mi esposa, nos casamos hace unas semanas. ------- el silencio que le siguió anunciaba la tempestad que se avecinaba sobre mí, ya casi estaba llegando y no quería perder mi tiempo con personas superficiales y poco maduras, a parte que yo había decidido dejar mi pasado atrás para venerar y proteger a mi preciosa esposa, que esperaba mi regreso.

------ Lo lamento Irina, espero seas feliz y encuentres al hombre adecuado para ti, y más que nada que encuentres al amor, así como lo encontré yo. ----- el bufido que ella soltó me aturdió un poco y espere su reacción.

----- Edward Cullen lamentaras haberme despreciado, "dejo de llamarme Irina Denali si no es así" ------ ella termino la llamada sin darme tiempo de nada, en verdad lamentaba que ella lo tomara así pues en los últimos años ella había estado muy cerca de mí.

Llegue a la que fuera mi casa toda mi vida, mi madre estaba parada cerca de la chimenea y su sonrisa me anticipaba que todo estaba en orden, apague el motor de mi auto y Salí rápidamente para reunirme con mi esposa, al entrar en la sala mi padre me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, y como era su costumbre me saludo con un ademan de cabeza, le correspondí y enseguida mi vista se poso en Bella que tenía una sonrisa en la cara y giro su rostro por dónde yo había llegado.

----- Creo que debes darte un baño Edward "Apestas" ------ los ojos de mis padres se tornaron hacia ella ¿cómo lo sabía? ni yo lo entendía ella sabía que yo estaba ahí, aun cuando no me viera ella lo sabía, mire a mis padres y me encogí de hombros que les podía decir no tenía una respuesta para eso.

----- "Vaya Isabella me sorprendes a cada minuto que pasa" ------ mi padre sonó divertido y un tanto curioso, veía venir el ataque de preguntas para mi esposa.

----- ¿Cómo supiste que era Edward el que llego? ----- ella mordió sus labios y junto sus manos, siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía nerviosa.

----- Pues escuche el auto llegar, y los pasos de él son rítmicos y pausados. Diferentes a los demás. ------ sonreí al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y depositaba un beso en su frente, sus pequeños hombros se relajaron al sentir mis manos sobre ella.

----- ¿Distingues los sonidos a tu alrededor? Quiero decir ¿Sabes lo que pasa a tu alrededor identificando los sonidos? ----- muchas veces me había cuestionado eso y nunca se lo había preguntado, mi madre fue mas directa y mi padre y yo estábamos expectantes con su respuesta.

----- Mira Esme, es como si tu identificaras a uno de tus hijos con la voz, no son parecidas la voz de Emmett es mas ronca mas aniñada mas juguetona aunque el timbre con la de Edward se parece no son las mismas, si los escucharas a distancia tu como su madre sabrías cuál de ellos te habla, pero una persona común no. Se detendrían a escucharla varias veces para poderlos identificar, eso pasa conmigo, los pasos de las personas son como sus huellas dactilares no la puedo ver pero las puedo identificar. También te puedo decir una descripción de tu persona con solo oír tus pasos, eres una mujer de estatura media, porque al caminar junto a mi rompes el aire a tu alrededor diferente a tu esposo, el señor Carlisle es más o menos de la estatura de Edward y su complexión es más delgada, me supongo que usan una o dos tallas más pequeñas el uno del otro y me atrevo a decir que es muy detallista en su persona. ------ me quede con la boca abierta al igual que mis padres, ella los había descrito tal cual éramos todos, mi padre atravesó el salón y con una mirada me pidió permiso para darle un beso en la mejilla, el color del rostro de ella se torno de un rojo carmesí que llegaba hasta su cuello.

----- Ahora veo con claridad porque Edward te hizo su esposa, eres realmente perfecta para el cariño. ------ mi madre también se unió a nosotros y nos dio un abrazo y un beso deseándonos lo mejor para nuestra vida juntos, Bella solo sonreía como siempre ella iluminaba todo cuanto tocaba, y yo cada día la amaba más si se podía.

----- Ya mama, papa, están abrumando a mi esposa, como ya les había dicho ella es tan especial que en ocasiones me pregunto si es real. Tengo miedo que desaparezca de mi vida y no verla más, ahora me comprendes papa, esta preciosa mujer es mi realidad ahora. ------ los brazos de mi padre se abrieron en torno mío, me separe un momento de mi esposa para recibir el abrazo de mi padre creo que él no lo hacía desde que yo era un niño, lo sentía tan orgulloso como feliz por verme realizado como hombre y persona.

----- Te felicito hijo no pudiste escoger a una mejor que Isabella. -------después de darme el abrazo tomo la mano de mi esposa y le dio un respetuoso beso, mis padres estuvieron con nosotros hasta que ya no pudimos más Bella estaba muy cansada y yo aun mas, mi madre nos preparo una da las habitaciones de huéspedes porque según ella mi antigua habitación era un completo campo de batalla, y no sería prudente para que mi esposa se acostumbrara en una noche caminar libremente, mis padres yo no estaban a la vista así que cerré la puerta y encendí el televisor, busque uno de los canales de música donde ponían solo música clásica, eso me ayudaría a dos cosas muy importantes. Una relajar el ambiente para que Bella estuviera más tranquila y la otra para amortiguar algunos sonidos que haríamos durante la noche, esa idea me agradaba mas, sonreí como idiota y mire a mi esposa que acariciaba la tela del edredón, entonces me acerque y parándome frente de su rostro la tome por los hombros y la estreche entre mis brazos.

------ Por fin solos amor, no sabes cuánto tiempo había esperado para poderte besar como es debido. ------ el jadeo comprimido en su sonrisa altero hasta la ultima célula de mi cuerpo, ella era mi vida entera, mi esposa, y mi amiga.

------ ¿Tienes una tina de bañera? ------ me sorprendió su respuesta pero sonreí al verla como se tornaba roja su cara.

----- Si amor en el baño tenemos una bañera. ¿Qué es lo que está pensando la señora Cullen? ------ subió las manos a mi cuello y busco mis labios que inmediatamente le correspondieron.

------ Amor no te molestes si peo apestas a cañería. Creo que deberías tomar un buen baño. ------ las carcajadas tronaron en la habitación, ella como siempre me salía con una cosa totalmente diferente a lo que yo pensaba, olisqueé un poco mi camisa y me di cuenta que efectivamente olía muy mal así que la tome de la mano y la lleve dentro del baño, baje la tapa del retrete y la senté mientras me quitaba la ropa y prendía los grifos del agua, dejando correr el agua caliente llenando de vapor el cuarto de baño , ella se mantenía en silencio, pero no sabía por qué.

---- ¿Te pasa algo? No has dicho nada desde que entramos al baño, ¿Dime qué te pasa? ---- ella mordió su labio y se puso de pie frente a mi tocándome el pecho con su palma abierta.

----- Solo pensaba como te miras desnudo dentro del agua. ----- ella se mordió el labio y parándose de puntas me beso el cuello, no tenia que sentir mas eso era más que suficiente para que yo reaccionará mi erección respondió al milésimas de segundo instantáneo, mis manos recorrieron si rostro, no solo ella deseaba que me pudiera ver con claridad, yo también quería mirarla derretirse de pasión en mis ojos, tal como yo lo hacía ahora.

----- ¿Te puedo acompañar en tu baño? ----- centrando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate en los míos pero sin la luz que yo deseaba, sonreí para mí mismo y delicadamente baje el cierre de su vestido, al tiempo que mis dedos rosaban su espalda desnuda, mi preciosa mujer, era tan delicada como la seda y tan tersa como el satín, el color de su piel aduraznado como un durazno en primavera, su vestido callo a mis pies y su cuerpo en todo su esplendor quedo expuesto ante mí, sus suaves curvas encajaban a la perfección en mi cuerpo, ella era la última pieza de mi rompecabezas personal ella era la que completaba y llenaba mi vida, recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos mirándola de arriba abajo ella tan perfecta que me enloquecía solo rosar su piel, ella tan cálida y dispuesta que realmente me costaba creer que ella me amara como yo lo hacía, mi erección palpitaba al tiempo que mis manos soltaban el sostén exponiendo sus senos, tan delicados como un flor, sus pezones duros y erigidos rosados llamando a mis labios para que los cubrieran en una beso excitante moviendo en mi hasta la última parte de mis células era una euforia que subía de intensidad, la adrenalina corría en mis venas a mil por milésima de segundo, mis manos resbalaron hasta sus caderas y arrastraron consigo su adorable bikini, su intimidad era mi y de nadie más, mi mano subió desde su tobillo hasta su entrepierna, ella solo aventó su cabeza hacia atrás dándome paso para que mis labios y mi lengua la recorrieran, baje por su cuello tomándome mi tiempo, su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad la estaba llevando al cielo y yo iría con ella, mis dientes capturaron uno de sus pezones que succione con fuerza, no era el hecho de hacerle el amor a mi esposa era tatuar los detalles del proceso en su memoria, mis dedos se curvaron acariciando su tierno botón su clítoris era tan suave y tibio que me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

Mi erección aumentaba en cada roce en cada beso en cada caricia, la amaba tanto que lo único que yo quería era hacerla feliz, ella se lo merecía ella era la razón de mi vida, con delicadeza la tome en mis brazos y la metí a la bañera ese seria nuestro primer baño en una así que ella sintió el agua caliente tocar sus piernas y mojar todo su cuerpo, me puse de rodillas besando sus senos y succionado sus pezones, mis dientes mordisqueaban y rosaban su delicada piel su cabello estaba mojado y ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados era una euforia que crecía en mi interior, mis manos la recorrían y mi erección comenzaba a doler quería mitigar esa sensación que me torturaba pero quería que ella gozará al máximo, mis dedos se curvearon nuevamente en su interior rosando su clítoris acariciándolo en círculos y sintiendo como el agua calentaba mis piernas sus caderas se levantaban un poco y sus labios estaban en una forma sensual, se mordía el labio y yo la miraba con mas deseo a cada momento sus gemidos se hicieron audibles y sus piernas se abrieron la tome de sus caderas y la eleve hasta posarla entre mis piernas, mi erección palpitaba por la anticipación, sin estar dentro de ella sentía como apretaría fuerte el entrar en ella.

----- Edward por favor te quiero dentro. ----- sus caderas se movían en un va y ven el agua rebotaba en los extremos produciendo olas que movían mi dolorida erección excitándola aun mas, pase mis manos a su cintura levantándola, me senté el borde de la bañera y la coloque encima de mis piernas ella arqueo su espalda y la levante un poco para introducirme en ella, como ya sabía en cuanto mi erección sintió su calidez interior palpito con vida propia, ella a su vez envolviendo toda mi carne con fuerza dentro de ella.

----- "Por todos los cielos Bella me vuelves loco" ------ luchábamos por tomar aire al tiempo que nos besábamos apasionadamente, mis caderas subían y las de ella las encontraban era la delicia era tocar el cielo con los manos y disfrutar de el, mis embates subieron de intensidad sus jadeos penetraban mi alma, mis dedos se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura y caderas, en un instante ella puso sus pies en la base de la bañera y levanto sus muslos un poco acomodándose aun más adentro de mi, era sentirla completa era disfrutarla y deleitarme al máximo, mi erección luchaba por controlarse un poco no quería terminar la quería seguir disfrutando, nuestros jadeos y gemidos se envolvían convirtiéndose en uno solo, sus senos rebotaban en mi pecho haciendo ese sonido de dos carnes chocando, era algo que me llenaba de placer y deseo.

------ Edward te amo. ------ Y yo aun más eres mía y solo yo te hago sentir mujer. ----- Si tuya solo tuya.

Los espasmos de su cuerpo se convirtieron en convulsiones, las olas de calor en su interior mojaban mi erección que no lo soporto mas su orgasmo estallo lleno de placer y euforia con grititos que llenaban el ambiente, a su vez varios embates mas de mi parte y me lance como flecha a tocar el cielo junto con ella mi orgasmo llego con la misma intensidad que el de ella, puse mi rostro en medio de sus senos dándole pequeños besos, recuperando la respiración y recuperando las fuerzas después de unos minutos la levante y la deposite en la bañera me coloque a su espalda y la envolví con brazos y piernas ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho soltando un gran suspiro.

----- Te amo tanto que da miedo. ----- dijo ella de pronto.

----- ¿Pero a que le temes? Yo te amo más que a mi propia vida, nunca lo dudes. ---- ella suspiró nuevamente y giro un poco su rostro quedando frente a mí.

----- descríbeme como me veo ante tus ojos, como luzco para ti. ----- la apreté mas y mis labios rosaron su frente.

----- Eres muy bella, tu piel delicada tu figura esbelta eres muy suave y cálida, tu cabello es sedoso y tus labios me derriten al mirar como los muerdes, me vuelves loco cuando tus senos rosan mi pecho y cuando me dices que me amas, soy el hombre más feliz de este mundo. ¿Quieres que te diga más cosas de cómo yo te miro? ------ ella levanto su barbilla y beso mi mandíbula con ternura, el agua envolvía nuestros cuerpos y solo nos quedamos así un buen rato en un silencio especial envolviendo no solo las palabras que le había dicho sino también el amor que nos procesábamos.

Después de el baño relajante que nos dimos limpiando nuestros cuerpos el una al otro la lleve a la cama y la cubrí con las sabanas ella se quedo dormida muy pronto y aproveché para ir a la cocina y tomar una vaso con agua.

----- Edward, es una chica muy especial y demasiado inteligente aparte de ser muy linda. ----- mi papa salió de la nada tomando otro vaso y llenándolo de agua, me quede parado junto a la mesa mirándolo sorprendido en los últimos años el no tenía mucha comunicación conmigo.

----- Si papa ella es lo que yo necesitaba en mi vida, su incapacidad de poder ver no me impide amarla como lo haga, ella es perfecta, además de todas las cualidades que tú percibiste. ----- el tomo un sorbo de su vaso y paso el agua tranquilamente por su garganta pensando seguramente en mis palabras.

----- Eres todo un hombre hijo y ahora que tienes la responsabilidad de cuidar de tu esposa, no tengo ninguna objeción Isabella es una mujer admirable y la verdad me gusta para la medre de mis nietos, solo que tienes que pensar en eso Edward, los hijos son un compromiso para toda la vida y no los puedes dejarlos solos en el camino, espero que tu amor por ella no se convierta en una carga difícil de llevar. ----- mi padre paso a mi lado palmeando mi espalda, yo sabía que el se preocupaba por mi y ahora también lo aria por mi esposa.

----- Gracias papa. ----- fue todo lo que le respondí me termine el agua y regrese al lado de Bella, que dándome dormido al instante su presencia me relajaba. Por la mañana muy temprano desayunamos con mis padres, ellos fueron naturales como siempre mi madre sonreía a cada momento y mi padre le hizo algunas preguntas a Bella dejándolo nuevamente sorprendido, ella podía llevar cualquier conversación que se le presentaba a media mañana nos despedimos de mis padres prometiéndoles que regresaríamos pronto y salimos rumbo a el encuentro con mi suegro que nos esperaba en el pueblo de Forks, la música de llenaba el auto y Bella recargaba su cabeza en la puerta estaba muy seria y en ocasiones hacía gestos algo en su cabeza le daba vueltas y no me lo quería decir.

---- Ya casi llegamos amor, ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Te miro demasiado pensativa y tu rostro lo refleja. ----- Ella mordió sus labios y suspiro fuerte levantando su mano para que yo la tomara.

----- No es eso amor solo que estaba pensando que estas dos semanas serán muy duras para ti, mi papa no hará grata nuestra estancia en Forks, y además están los quileutes son como de la familia y estarán metidos todo el tiempo en mi casa, son amigos de infancia ya los conocerás, sin contar que Jacob estar ahí también, eso no será muy bueno, Billy es el mejor amigo de mi papa y Sue la prime de Billy quiere con mi papa, grrrrr es un enredo todo y lo peor de todo esto es que estarás en medio dos semanas completas, y no quiero que nadie te haga alguna grosería. ------ apreté su mano y me la lleve a mis labios dándole un tierno beso entre sus dedos, era obvio que ella se sintiera así, Jacob no era de mi agrado y ella lo sabía.

La llegada fue normal mi suegro estovó ten amable como cuando lo conocí, y el montón de gente que entraba y salía de la casa de Bella no era nada agradable un montón de hombres la abrazaban y la besaban como si yo no estuviera ahí, era el colmo que solo faltaba uno por llegar y instalarse como todos los damas, las mujeres de aspecto indígena me miraban de pies a cabeza y le decían cosas extrañas a Bella en un idioma que yo desconocía ella solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, eran cosas de mujeres me había respondido cuando le pregunte, así que ya no insistí al verla contenta cerca de su entorno, ella se movía en la casa como pez en al agua sin limitarse para nada, los días pasaban y yo contaba los días que nos faltaba para regresar la necesitaba para mí, no la quería compartir con el resto.

Pero el acabose fue el tres días para dejar Forks, tuvimos que ir a la reservación de los Quileutes pues había organizado una barbacoa, así que acudimos en el auto de Charlie que con los días se había ablandado solo un poco, el primero en aparecer a la escena fue Jacob, recibiendo a mi esposa con un abrazo efusivo y un gran beso en la mejilla, ella lo quiso evitar pero no lo consiguió yo me limite a mirar a otro lado pero mi estomago estaba hecho nudos del al rabia al ver a ese perro tocando a mi esposa pero lo peor fue cuando él se acerco a ella.

----- Bella sabes que siempre te amare hasta que tu corazón deje de latir y hasta entonces seguirás metida en mi mente y el mi alma, siempre serás parte de mi historia y pienso que no podrás borrarme fácilmente de la tuya. ----- mi esposa se separo de él una tanto incomoda, y como si pudiera verme me llamo.

----- Edward me quieres llevar al patio, tengo que tomar aire limpio aquí se ha puesto muy pesado. ------ la envolví por la cintura y la conduje al patio trasero, ella tomo aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

----- Edward, "Quiero que tengamos un hijo"

**HOLA mis LINDAS lamento mucho haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero la verdad mi creatividad se dio una pausa, así que con la mente renovada regresó con las actualizaciones espero que estén muy bien y que lean el capitulo y me dejen un montón de comentarios necesito recargar las baterías y saber si estoy llevando la historia correctamente, **

**Las quiero muchísimo y a mi amiga Miss Darcy sorry amiga de verdad te lo digo. Pero en ocasiones una anda con la cabeza más loca que en otras ocasiones ajjajajajja**

**En el transcurso de la semana actualizare todos mis fics no pongo un orden porque no le puedo ordenar a mi creatividad quien es primero, jjajajjajaja espero me entiendan y me comprendan ya estoy aquí y a las que no me conocen pueden pasar por face y hacerlo estoy como Siv linuta, y gracias a las que me han mandado mails los he leído solo que como les digo no tenía mucho que contarles así que mejor les doy las gracias aquí en público.**

**SU AMIGA DE SIEMPRE**

**LA MÁS LOCA Y PERVERTIDA**

**SIV – LUNITA – SIV.**


	21. QUERIENDO MI PROPIA FAMILIA

**CORAZON PRISIONERO**

**QUERIENDO MI PROPIA FAMILIA**

**(CAPITULO 21)**

***EDWARD POV***

- Edward, "Quiero que tengamos un hijo" - al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos mi respiración se acorto y mi pulso se disparo, era una sensación de miedo incertidumbre y alegría todo revuelto, mis sueños consumados con mi esposa, un familia verdadera y era mía no lo podía creer, ella lo deseaba tanto como lo deseaba yo, tenía mis inseguridades como era obvió pero saldríamos adelante de eso estaba seguro.

- Mi preciosa no sabes la alegría que me das con esa proposición, soy el más afortunado de los hombres, ¿Estás segura que eso quieres? ¿Quieres que tengamos un bebe? ¿Un bebe tuyo y mío? - con mi voz demasiado emocionada y unas lagrimas recorriendo mis majillas le daba pequeños besos en su frente, ella como siempre se escondió entre mis brazos y con sus pequeñas manos apretó mi cintura.

- Si amor quiero una familia completa, solo tengo miedo no ser buena madre, y no cumplir con las expectativas de no poder criar a un hijo, porque será un varón ya lo tengo decidido un niño idéntico a su papa, porque por las referencias seria hermoso como su padre. - ella se encogió de hombros y soltó un leve suspiro me emocionaba demasiado seria posible que yo fuera un buen padre también, ¿podría cuidar de un recién nacido y una esposa que me necesitaba al cien por ciento? Mis preguntas se quedaron rondando mi cerebro aunque mi yo interno estaba seguro que podría con todo siempre y cuando ella estuviera junto a mí, a mi lado como en este momento.

**BELLA POV.**

Me había atrevido a decírselo, la idea que las chicas me habían dado, y como ellas habían dicho si él se iba, si el decidía que mi camino y el del no era el mismo, yo me quedaría con algo mío algo que nadie me podría arrebatar un pequeño ser que seria del amor tan grande que yo tenía por mi esposo, que según mis amigas era como un modelo de revista, todo me lo habían dicho en su lengua nativa él no sabía nada de la plática que tuvimos en sus narices, y claro que yo no se lo iba a decir, ¿Qué pensaría Edward si supiera que Jacob me había pedido una cita lejos de la casa? ¿Qué pasaría si Edward supiera que mi papa prefería a Jacob en mi vida? ¿y qué pasaría si Edward decidiera abandonarme algún día? Esas preguntas me torturaban y me llenaban de miedos. Todos los días había luchado por no ser una acomplejada pero el saber de labios de mis amigas que consideraba casi mis hermanas que el que había aceptado como mi esposo era la misma belleza caminando a mi lado me llenaba de todo por lo que alguna vez luche no sentir ni ser.

- Amor me haces el hombre más feliz del planeta sabes que tratare de ser el esposo modelo y padre ejemplar así que esto hay que festejarlo iré por unas bebidas y brindamos porque seremos padres muy pronto. - sentí como sus labios besaron mi frente y como sus pasos se alejaron era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado y recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, tal vez era el pensar quedar embarazada y otro que lo deseaba tanto que me daba miedo que mi cuerpo no funcionara con normalidad, y una pregunta me lleno mi pensamiento ¿Y si no podía tener hijos? ¿Y si mis anhelos quedaban en simples sueños no cumplidos? ¿Y si mi cuerpo no estaba apto para concebir un bebe? Creo que en un momento de tención estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y Edward se tardaba en regresar o era demasiado lo que mi mente pensaba que yo imaginaba era mucho el tiempo transcurrido, así que sin tener noción de que parte del jardín estaba puse en práctica el tocar con mis pies el adoquinado al sentir el inestable adoquín sabría donde estaba.

_ ¿No te atreverás a abrir la boca verdad? - los gritos de Jacob procedentes de la casa me alteraron, y lo peor fue cuando los gritos de Edward se mesclaron con maldiciones y amenazas, las cosas si ya habían estado mal, pues ahora se ponían peor, de lo único que ellos me habían alejado era del temor interno de no poder ser madre, como pude llegue a la puerta de la cocina y con decisión entre en ella.

_ ¿Me podrían decir ahora que es lo que pasa entre ustedes? - No escuche movimiento en el aire, seguro los había tomado por sorpresa y eso me gustaba pues ya imaginaba las miles de excusas que darían por sus continuas peleas, pero al cabo de varios segundos el silencio más bien me atemorizó, algo grave había pasado entre ellos.

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta. ¿Cuál de ustedes dos hablara primero? - caleramente sentí como las manos de Edward me envolvían y me apretaba a su costado el siempre hacia eso cuando me quería proteger de algo que se aproximaba.

- Yo te lo diré amor, ya que veo que cierta persona no tiene los pantalones bien puestos como es obvio en los de su clase. - un sordo golpe en la madera de una puerta me estremeció, Jacob se había enojado y como siempre se desquitaba con lo que tuviera a su alcance.

- Sabia que eras un maldito Cullen pero no pensé que tanto. Así que como yo no tengo valor para contarle a Bella lo que sucede y tu sabes todo o crees saber lo que pasa, adelante tienes mi consentimiento para soltar la sopa de una maldita vez. - la voz con matiz de ira me tenía con los pelitos de la nuca erizados era más por la actitud de Jacob que por la de Edward, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba pero ya mis nervios estaban a punto de estallar.

- No te pongas tensa amor te contare todo, veras todo empezó el día que te llevaron al hospital después de lo de James, yo note a Jacob como actuaba, me pareció que era como si se ocultara de alguien y efectivamente así era él se ocultaba de Leah, ella ese día estaba en el mismo hospital pero por diferente razón, Leah estaba teniendo una visita de rutina ya que ella esta embarazada. - las piernas me tambalearon no podía creer que en estos días en Forks ella no me había contado nada de que tendría un bebe.

- ¿Pero porque el misterio? Leah es amiga nuestra ¿No Jacob? - pero él no respondió y eso me removió los intestinos y de cierta manera el hígado también.

- Pues creo que tu eres amiga de ellos amor, pero ellos son más que amigos ya que tendrán un hijo juntos, el bebe que Leah lleva en su vientre es de Jacob amor. - di dos pasos hacia atrás, creo que hasta me tambalee un poco, tal vez hasta sentí celos de Leah, ella tenía lo que yo mas había amado y lo que tanto deseaba juntos, hubiera pagado un millón de dólares por verme el rostro de asombro y consternación en uno, pero mi yo interno lucho para esbozar una mentirosa sonrisa que más bien si me hubiera visto en el espejo hubiera sido una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Vaya Jake! Sí que me sorprendiste, esta vez te anotase un jonrón, felicidades, no sabes cómo los envidio a ti y a Leah, justamente hace unos minutos Edward y yo planeábamos tener un bebe. - los labios de mi esposo toparon mi frente depositando un tierno beso, no escuchaba nada solo la respiración alterada de Jacob y como uno de sus pies rosaba el piso de madera.

- No tienes idea de lo que dices Isabella. Tu y este mequetrefe no pueden tener hijos, mírate como podrías cuidar de alguien cuando no puedes ni cuidarte tu sola, ¿Qué no te has puesto a pensar en la vida que podría tener un bebe junto a ti que eres ciega? - era como si me hubieran empajado a una piscina de hielo, sus palabras me cortaban en miles de pedazos como el que diecia amarme me hacia tanto daño al mismo tiempo.

- Cierra la boca Jacob si no quieres que te despedace con mis manos, no tenias porque decirle eso a mi esposa, en todo caso si ella y yo decidimos tener un hijo es cosa nuestra no tuya. - Edward me empujaba a lo que me suponía era la salida al partió trasero y como una mano más grande y fuerte me tomaba por un codo.

- Yo quería un hijo contigo pero como era obvio tu dirías que no porque no me querías como yo te quería a ti, así que Salí por la puerta fácil y le ofrecí a Leah un trato. Ella me daría un hijo y yo me casaría con ella solo para que saliera de aquí, ella piensa que si está en la ciudad tendrá más posibilidades de encontrar el amor. - era como un cuento de terror todo lo que mi Jacob decía era un mostro diciendo que compro un hijo eso era horrible.

- Por todos los santos Jacob ya cállate de una bendita vez. No logro comprender en quien te convertiste, eres pero que una bestia, al menos se que esos animales luchan y pelean por sus crías, pero tú y Leah son unos ruines, tu comprando un hijo, y ella no puedo creer que tenga las entrañas podridas de esa manera, ella vendiéndote su bebe, eso es horrendo, creo que nunca te e conocido realmente Jacob Black, me decepcionas y me das lastima al mismo tiempo, porque no pudiste conservar nada verdadero en tu vida por la ambición de ser un hombre reconocido en los negocios, así que solo me queda decirte que espero y ese bebe tenga de ti todo el amor que se merece porque él no tiene la culpa de tener unos padres así, Edward por favor sácame de aquí regresemos a nuestra casa ya tuvimos suficiente de esto. - Edward me condijo escaleras arriba el no dijo nada solo acariciaba mi mano cada que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, no quería llorar por unos miserables como Leah y Jacob pero me daba rabia que dos personas que había conocido desde pequeños fueran te desconocidos en la actualidad, sentía como el aire se removía de un lado para el otro, mi esposo arreglaba las maletas para salir de Forks, de seguro mi padre pondría el grito en el cielo pero ya no me importaba, quería la paz y tranquilidad de nuestro departamento, quería estar a solas con mi marido y amarlo como lo deseaba, quería salir de una vez de la faceta de niña perfecta y calmada.

- ¿Estas más tranquila? - me pregunto Edward cuando bajábamos el equipaje para llevarlo al auto.

- Si lo estoy, solo fue la sorpresa supongo que cualquiera en mi lugar le pasaría lo mismo. - cualquiera no. yo era diferente y eso me tenía en desventaja de los demás.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa te sentirás mejor amor ya lo veras. - el solo quería hacer que yo me sintiera mejor, pero en cada paso que daba me sentía mas y mas deprimida.

- ¿Ey y ustedes a donde creen que van? - mi padre sonó demasiado disgustado como para ponernos a discutir con él, así que solo dijimos lo que estábamos haciendo.

- Regresamos a nuestra vida papa. Así que perdón por no haberte avisado antes pero necesitamos nuestra intimidad, y como podrás apreciar aquí lo que menos hay es intimidad cuando la casa está llena de personas e invitados día y noche, así que nos vamos. - esperaba que él se pusiera furico o algo así pero todo lo contrario me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente deseándome que nos fuera bien en el viaje de regreso, a decir verdad el cada vez me impresionaba mas nunca actuaba como una persona normal.

- Gracias papa te llamaremos antes en cuanto lleguemos para que no te preocupes y además Edward es un conductor extraordinario. - mi padre solo lanzó un suspiro antes que mi esposo me colocara el cinturón de seguridad, y encendiera el auto, los minutos siguientes él estaba demasiado callado y ya frustrada no lo soporte mas.

- ¿Me quieres decir que te pasa amor?

- en realidad solo pensaba una cosa, Me gustaría que tuviéramos una docena de hijos así no podrías irte a ningún lado. - me reí tanto de las cosas que se le ocurrían a mi esposo que tenía hasta dolor de estomago al cabo de una hora ya estábamos a mitad de camino y el auto se detuvo, Edward bajo y abrió la puerta de mi lado.

- ¿Paso algo amor? - enseguida me puse tensa y él me tomo de las manos.

- No nada tranquila preciosa solo que en este momento me gustaría que pudieras ver lo que estoy viendo yo es un atardecer hermosísimo. - yo no solo lo deseaba sino que se lo pedía al cielo todos los días, un donante seria mi salvación y así podría realizar mi sueño de ser madre.

- Dime que es lo que ves descríbeme como es para ti lo que miras con todo incluido amor. Colores texturas sabores olor todo. - si hubiera podido lo habría dado todo por ver este momento al lado de el amor de mi vida, pero tenía que ser realista y lo único que mis ojos podían ver era obscuridad y vagos y borrosos recuerdos que guardaba en mi memoria.

- No sé bien como describir algo tan perfecto amor, es más de lo que el cerebro humano pudiera asimilar como la perfección de algo. - sus manos me envolvieron acunándome en su regazo como siempre protector y tierno.

- Te escucho, hecha a volar tu imaginación amor. - mis manos acariciaron su pecho perfecto y el olor de su colonia entraba por mi nariz y me invitaba a seguir olisqueando su cuello y mentón.

- Bueno tratare de asemejar tanta belleza con mis palabras, "ha" pero no te prometo milagros "he" - me reí de su advertencia y deje caer mi rostro en su hombreo esperando escuchar a detalle lo que él veía.

- Veamos. ¿Cómo se empieza a describir un atardecer como este? Bueno lo primero que debes de saber que el horizonte es de un color naranja casi rojo y una hilera de nubes forman figuras extraordinarias como una muy grande y gruesa que asemeja un dragón, o la que parece un corazón. Es tan grandiosa la naturaleza que en contadas ocasiones tienes la oportunidad de admirar estos pequeño detalles, el sol es casi rojo en su totalidad y esta a la mitad del horizonte, pareciera que entra en el océano dejándole paso a la luna y las estrellas, los matices de sus rayos en las hojas de los árboles y de los arbustos son de tonalidad verde fosforescente y los geranios y girasoles lo siguen como si quisieran ir a su lado, las orillas del acantilado se miran de un café cobre y los troncos de los arboles parecen brillar, es como si el hielo y el fuego se mesclaran el calor del día y el frio de la noche tomara su posición. - escuchaba cada palabra tratando de recordar algún detalle perdido en mi memoria de una atardecer, pero creo que era demasiado pequeña para recordar algo que tenía que ver con la naturaleza y el amor, cerré mis ojos frustrada pues ni veía nada ni recordaba cómo era un atardecer, así que metí mi rostro entre el cuello de Edward inhalando tan fuerte que mi espalda se hizo grande, creo que nos quedamos mucho tiempo pues mis pies estaban congelados y mis manos frías, pero el momento era mágico era único en nuestro mundo, y ahora más que nunca yo estaba segura de algo quería deseaba, le rogaba al cielo que me diera un donante, si tenía la fortuna de tener un hijo lo quería ver cuando abriera sus ojitos por primera vez en este mundo donde su padre y yo lo recibiríamos como el diamante mas valioso y preciado del mundo. Creo que mis ojos de llenaron de lagrimas, lo supe cuando los dedos cálidos de mi esposo las limpiaban.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? - me encogí de hombros que le podía decir.

- ¿Te molesta algo? - que pregunta era esa.

- No pasa nada ni me molesta algo, simplemente el momento es hermoso, y soy una romántica sin remedio eso es todo. - sus labios se acomodaron prefecto en los míos y con un beso apasionado pusimos el broche final a nuestro prefecto atardecer. Yo en mi interior rogándole al cielo algún día poder ver con mis propios ojos uno así o más hermoso si se pudiera.

**************************************************************************************8**

**Hola Niñasssssssssssssssssssssssss!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta empezando a actualizar mis historias**

**Así que gracias de antemano por estar aquí les adelanto que la historia dará una**

**Desagradable sorpresa o más bien dos jejejjejjejejje sigo siendo mala con ustedes verdad**

**Aquí sigo y no abandono mis adoradas historias solo que mi vida personal necesitaba un giro**

**Su amiga de siempre.**

**Siv-Lunita-Siv.**


	22. FANTASMAS DEL PASADO PARTE 1

**CORAZON PRISIONERO**

**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**

**(CAPITULO 22)**

El altercado con Jacob en Forks, había sido el tema de discusión entre Edward y yo durante casi dos semanas, no era fácil mantenerlo a raya cuando se le ponía algo en la cabeza, el decía que Jacob era peligroso y yo que solo era un hombre falto de cariño y amor, Edward me decía que Jacob era muy traicionero y que tendríamos que tener cuidado con él, y por supuesto yo le decía que no era así, era un estira y afloja, pero en cierta parte Edward tenía razón, ¿Cuándo Jacob había cambiado tanto?

El fin de semana de casi dos semanas después de nuestro retorno, los ánimos se le habían calmado el día que lo llamaron para ir de juez a una feria local, a él le encantaba eso de la cata de vinos así que se ausentaría todo el sábado y la verdad yo lo deseaba necesitaba, si un día libre sin esposo, había gritado gustosa el diablillo que tenía como hermana.

Como había dicho mi hermana era un día de chicas, Alice me recogería temprano e iríamos al centro comercial quería comprarme algo sexy para la noche del cumpleaños de Edward, así que estaba pensando en una cena romántica y velas, como también el postre riquísimo pero enjarrado por todo su cuerpo, me reía como una boba en mi interior, Edward era el mejor esposo del mundo, a pesar de sus múltiples cuidados y mimos, me trataba aun mas sobreprotector que mi mismo padre, cada que ponía objeción en algo él me daba veinte mil excusas, y como siempre el ganaba por supuesto.

_ ¿Amor dime que estarás bien? Todavía puedo cancelar. - me dijo antes de irnos a dormir el viernes por la noche.

_ Si tú cancelas yo me iría todo el fin de semana con Alice de todas maneras. - con esa amenaza tal vez el se quedaría más tranquilo.

_ Vamos a ser prudentes, ¿Me lo prometes verdad? - era como decirle a un niño que debía hacer antes de entrar a una juguetería.

_ Si te prometo ser prudente, y no hacerle caso a extraños papa. - me reí contra su pecho yo estaba divertida pero él no lo tomo con gracia.

_ Bella lo único que quiero es que estés bien en mi ausencia eso es todo. ¿Lo comprendes verdad? - lo entendía más de lo que él pensaba.

_ Si lo comprendo amor, solo que me disgusta que todo el mundo me trate como si yo estuviera boba no ciega. - me encogí de hombros eso era verdad, siempre había luchado con el mundo para que minimizaran mi discapacidad.

_ solo te pido que seas prudente y no hagas nada peligroso. - me beso la frente y me envolvió entre sus brazos, Edward tenía esa parte donde siempre pensaba por adelantado, yo sabía de antemano que era para que yo estuviera bien. La razón era que él no había superado el ataque que yo había sufrido a manos de Jemes, me estremecí solo de pensar en ese inmundo sinvergüenza, lo bueno era que él lo estaba pagando ya refundido en la cárcel.

Por la mañana desayunamos y Edward preparo todo para su partida, y si dándome miles de instrucciones antes de que su voz se perdiera al cerrar la puerta del baño, tome mi móvil y pulse la teca A para llamar a Alice pero después de varias veces en realidad diez timbres después su contestadora respondió, pensé que sería muy temprano y ella aun estaría dormida así que lo intentaría más tarde, tendría tiempo suficiente de darme una ducha relajante después que Edward se fuera.

_ ¿Me llamaras durante el día verdad? - le pregunte al sentir el viento removerse a mi alrededor.

_ Aun no sé como lo haces pero siempre sabes cuando estoy en la habitación. - me tape la boca y me reí bajito si el supiera desde cuando se que él está conmigo.

_ Es algo natural para mi amor así que ya deja de preguntarte cosas sin importancia. ¿Me llamaras cuando llegues? - el poso sus manos en mi rostro llenándome de besos, sentía su cálido aliento desliarse dentro de mi boca, el olor de su colonia favorita y la suavidad de sus dedos acariciando mis mejillas, como lo amaba, Edward había completado mi vida y mi existencia con su llegada tan oportuna.

_ Te extrañare como nunca amor. - murmuro entre mis labios.

_ Y yo mas amor, ten cuidado y recuerda de llamar cuando llegues, créelo así estaré más tranquila. - solo podía pensar en saber que él había llegado bien a su destino.

_ Te pondré al tanto de mi llegada de eso puedes estar segura. - varios besos mas y se despidió, lo acompañe hasta que el saliera y sentí su ausencia en cuanto cerré la puerta, me quede recargada por un momento era como si presintiera algo extraño con su partida, era como si no fuera a volver o algo así, lobo gimió a mi lado y supe que no le había prestado mucha atención que digamos en los últimos días, así que le podría dedicar unos minutos antes de ir a tomar mi rico baño.

_ Mami te tiene muy abandonado ¿no cielo? - como si el animal pudiera responder, mi dijo mi interior riendo de mi ocurrencia, pero este perrito era especial en más de una cosa, era inteligente y aprendía muy rápido.

_ ¿Tienes hambre he lobo? - camine rumbo a la cocina el camino ya lo tenía recorrido muchas veces pero no pude evitar la maldita bolsa de deporte de Edward siempre la dejaba en el mismo lugar y yo siempre me tropezaba con ella, estaba en pensando recogerla cuando un tremendo trueno cimbro los cristales me estremecí pegando un gritito ahogado solo dije "O" y lobo trono en ladridos, no sé si yo lo asuste o fue el trueno pero no dejaba de ladrar.

_ ¡Ya calma perrito miedoso! - puse mi mano en la última gaveta donde guardábamos su comida, pero él seguía ladrando entonces el pelos de mi nunca se me erizaron, la única vez que él había hecho algo similar yo estaba en serios problemas.

_ ¿Qué te pasa lobo? ¿Hay alguien ahí afuera? - me puse en mis rodillas al lado de mi perro, el seguía ladrando entonces trate de dar el comando de llamada pero los ladridos de lobo me lo impedían,

_ shhhhhhhh cállate lobito, trato de conseguir ayuda. - pero lobo no me obedecía.

_ Lobo por todos los cielos cállate sabrán que estamos aquí, quien quiera que este afuera. - era imposible controlarlo, lo tenía sujeto del collar pero él era muy fuerte, corrió de mi lado gruñendo y emitiendo señales de alerta, quizás esta vez yo no corriera con tanta suerte de salir viva.

No sabía qué hacer o que decir solo estaba en el mismo lugar sin poderme mover totalmente paralizada, los labios secos y unas cuantas lagrimas que luchaban por salir, lobo seguía gruñendo y ladrando, porque ningún vecino venia a confirmar porque mi perro hacia tanto escándalo, entonces lo impensable.

_ ¡A vaya aquí es donde estas! - la voz de una mujer me estremeció de pies a cabeza, me sacudí como si hubiera tenido los oídos tapados o algo no me permitiera escuchar la voz de soprano, más bien era como la de una niña caprichosa o bastante mimada.

_ ¿Quién eres? - mi voz sonó entrecortada por el miedo,

_ ¿Cómo entraste aquí? - en mi interminable obscuridad, sentía como el viento se removía por mis costados, y percibí varios aromas diferentes estaba completamente segura que ella no estaba sola, lobo seguí ladrando y gruñendo con intervalos de solo segundos, y de pronto la mujer sonó bastante molesta.

_ ¿Podrías callar ese animal de una maldita vez? - los ladridos de lobo se convirtieron en aullidos de dolor, nunca me había sentido tan ciega como en estos momentos, me puse de pie tratando de llegar hasta donde él se encontraba pero súbitamente su aullido de dolor se convirtió en un silencio absoluto.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba tanto de dolor al escuchar como habían maltratado a mi gran amigo y compañero mi pobrecito perrito, el no les había hecho nada, ni siquiera una mordida o algo malo, estaba más indefensa que nunca sentía como mi terrible miedo me invadía nuevamente paralizándome por completo, ¿Y ahora que venía terminarían conmigo también? Agudice el oído más que antes sin decir nada, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento o abrir la boca para algo, unos mormullos de gente secreteándose algo y después el movimiento del viento procedente de una ventana abierta, hacia algo de frio combinado con la brisa de una tormenta acercándose, me estremecí rodeándome con mis brazos, pero súbitamente una mano grande, fuerte, y sin nada de cuidado me arrastro a algún lugar del departamento.

_ Tenemos que salir de aquí. - Dijo la misma vocecita chillona.

_ ¿Y ahora que tienes en mente? ¿Qué harás con ella? - claro que la ella se trataba de mi.

_ No te preocupes cieguita no te voy a matar ni nada de eso. - su perfume escandaloso me irritaba la nariz de tan cerca que ella me hablaba.

_ ¿Y si no me quieres hacer daño porque estás aquí? - lo pronuncie tan rápido y tan atropellado que no estaba segura que ella me hubiera entendido.

_ Veras por más que te veo no entiendo que fue lo que te vio mi Edward, porque la verdad eres tan poquita cosa. ¡Realmente insignificante! - no podía creer lo que esta irritante mujer decía de mi, y la manera de cómo llamaba a mi esposo, era realmente insoportable.

_ Te equivocas, Edward me ama por eso me hizo su esposa. - mis dientes rechinaron al medir cada una de mis palabras.

_ ¡Por favor! ¿Tú no crees eso verdad? - su risa era más forzada que sus palabras pero me ponía rabiosa.

_ ¿Por qué no eres directa? Edward y yo estamos muy enamorados. - sentí como una mano más pequeña me tomaba de la cara conduciéndola a un lado.

_ ¿Y dime una cosa cieguita? ¿Cómo se puede amar una piedra en el zapato durante mucho tiempo? Yo te contestare, simplemente llega el día que te la sacudes y sigues tu camino. Edward. "Mi Edward" regresara conmigo tan pronto se canse de ti, o mejor dicho muy pronto, ¿TE imaginas como soy? Pues te la pongo fácil. Soy elegante, cosa que tú no tienes, soy alta y con curvas agraciadas, cosa que tu ni en sueños, soy educada y hablo seis idiomas, claro que tu no, he viajado viendo todo el mundo, cosa que tu nunca podrás, que mas quieres que te diga, a si perdón cieguita se me olvidaba algo, soy una fiera en la cama, y Edward es feliz con eso te lo puedo asegurar. - no podía creer que mi esposo hubiera podido estar con esta persona, ¿y si ella mentía? ¿Y si todo lo que estaba diciendo era una completa mentira? ¿Y qué haría yo si era verdad?

La mano que me jalaba era de un hombre, lo sabía porque era más grande y áspera, no era como las manos de Edward suaves y cuidadosas, más bien era de las personas que trabajan en labores de peso o construcción, prácticamente me llevaba a rastras percibí el asfalto del estacionamiento y el frio en mis pies desnudos, unos cuantos segundos más y mis pies se despegaron del piso, era algo que no entendía, o mi cabeza no pensaba ni coordinaba nada en este momento, las primeras gotitas de lluvia me golpearon el rostro, y fue hasta entonces que supe estaba al intemperie, ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Por qué sacarme de mi casa? ¿Qué quería esta bruja?

_ ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Por qué haces esto? Tú ni me conoces. - pero ella no respondió, mis pies tocaron el piso mojado y demasiado frio para estas fechas, pero ni el frio ni la lluvia me sacaban de mi asombro ¿Por qué Alice no venia?

_ ¡Veras cieguita! No es que te quiera dejar pero quien podría culparme de que tu cayeras dentro de un vacio en el estacionamiento, así que te aconsejo no muevas ni un solo pie, claro si quieres conservar tu vida. Así que adiós para siempre insignificante mujercita. - el goteo de la lluvia me impedía escuchar mi propio eco no sabía a qué distancia estaban las paredes, pues mis sonidos los usaba como radar, pero con tanto ruido junto estaba completamente indefensa, mi pie tocaba el piso mojado y por mis costados no lograba alcanzar las dimensiones de donde me encontraba parada, y entonces lo peor, la lluvia me empapaba de todas direcciones como si yo me encentrara completamente al intemperie, temblaba y me estremecía del frio, podía escuchar los coches pasar por la avenida y el chillido de neumáticos en los pisos de más abajo en el estacionamiento, pero era obvio que nadie me podía ver, así que empecé una nueva estrategia, pedir ayuda, gritar para que alguien me escuchara y me pudiera sacar de donde me habían puesto, así que mis gritos se confundían con los truenos y la gran tormenta que parecía que el cielo se confabulaba con esa mujer.

_ ¿Alguien me escucha? Por favor ayúdenme. - mi voz se perdía en un eco sordo envuelto con la lluvia se perdía por completo mis pies estaban tan fríos que no sentía los dedos, y mis dientes castañeaban tanto que tal vez los quebraría, mi estomago estaba contraído, y me dolía la espalda de tanto tiempo parada sin siquiera poder cambiar de posición, con lentitud fui doblando las piernas y con mis manos tocar la superficie donde me encontraba, y la sorpresa fue mucha, a mi alrededor no había nada solo un pequeño cuadro de asfalto como si estuviera sobre un pilar o estructura, ni siquiera podía sentarme o ponerme de rodillas, ¿Porque nadie venia a buscarme? Entonces pensé en algo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado yo aquí? Ni me acordaba de si habían sido minutos horas o segundos pero el frio me impedía pensar con coherencia, solo me puse en mi mente algo real y que yo tenía que estar segura. Edward me amaba de verdad.

**EDWARD POV**

_ ¡Vaya hombre! Como se ve que estas recién casado ya te lo preguntare dentro de diez años. - me decía el mejor gourmet de la región de Washington.

_ Es extraño, le he estado llamando prácticamente todo el día y nada, tal vez debería de regresar a casa ahora. - me sentía intranquilo, desesperado y no estaba poniendo atención a la cantidad de vinos que teníamos que calificar como el mejor, tome nuevamente mi móvil y esta vez pulse el numero de Alice tal vez aun estaba con ella.

_ ¡Hola! Que milagro que mi cuñado me llama. ¿Cómo estas Edward? - la vocecita de Alice retumbo y me anime al ver que me respondía tranquila y de buen humor como siempre.

_ Estoy muy bien Alice gracias, solo llamando para saber cómo va el día de chicas, Bella estaba muy contenta de salir de compras, ¿Y dime todavía están en el centro comercial? - pero Alice no me respondía, más bien hubiera jurado oírla gemir un poco.

_ ¿Alice sigues aquí? - escuchaba la respiración pero no me respondía, la alarma de que pudiera haber pasado algo me encogió el estomago y me estremecí de pronto como si dará por seguro que de verdad hubiera algo que no me quería decir.

_ ¿Alice? - se aclaro la garganta y respondió.

_ Edward. No sé ni cómo empezar pero Bella no está conmigo esta mañana fui para recogerla y no la encontré, la verdad pensé que ella había decidido a última hora acompañarte, pero no pensé que ella se hubiera quedado. - me puse de pie tan rápido que tembló la mesa, camine a grandes zancadas rumbo a la puerta y me despedí rápidamente de mis compañeros alegando tener una emergencia, me subí al coche y lo encendí, entonces escuche los gritos de Alice aun en el móvil.

_ ¿Edward respóndeme? ¿Qué le paso a mi hermanita? - no sabía que responder a eso solo quería que las millas se acortaran.

_ No lo sé Alice, ella se quedo en casa esperando por ti, creo que algo malo le allá pasado, estoy muy lejos pero por favor tu y Jasper tienes que ir y buscarla tumben la puerta si es necesario, pero encuéntrenla. - mis palabras salían tan juntas y tan desesperadas que denotaban mi ansiedad, no era posible que a ella le hubiera pasado algo otra vez yo no debía haberla dejado sola, era un estúpido completamente, siempre poniéndola en peligró solo por mi imprudencia.

_ Edward no te preocupes conduce con mucha precaución la carretera está muy mojada, aquí en la ciudad aun llueve muy fuerte es el remanente del huracán que subió por el pacifico, ya estamos en camino al apartamento, tan pronto tenga algo te llamo. - estaba transpirando el sudor me corría por la frente y me banaba el rostro, me sentía sumamente desesperado.

_ Si Alice tendré cuidado, solo una cosa. Encuentra a Bella llegare tan pronto como pueda. - ella me aseguro que aria lo posible por encontrarla y me llamaría, entonces empecé el viaje de regreso, creo que el auto iría cerca de las cien millas por hora pero no me importaba una infracción por exceso de velocidad yo lo único que quería era encontrarla.

El trafico estaba saturado por la tormenta y unos cuantos accidentes, el tiempo es hacia más largo a cada milla recorrida, y yo solo recordaba una imagen, la de Bella maltratada y golpeada como el día que James la atacado, me estremecí con el recuerdo y si no me acordaba de una oración, creo que en ese momento mis oraciones vinieron recitándolas sin parar una y otra vez, pidiéndole al cielo que si ella aparecía con bien el creador podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, Isabella era todo en mi vida y a mí no me importaría darle mi sangre, mi corazón mi alma, mis ojos, y mi vida a cambio de la suya.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa mis Niñas un favor ténganme paciencia sé que soy de lo peor por tardar tanto pero mi musa se puso en huelga y no podía escribir, creo que estaba muy deprimida o algo así, pero ya estoy de regreso y no abandono mis historias amigas solo tardo pero aquí sigo…**  
**sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz gracias a todas ustedes y a uno que otro chico lindo que también se toma el tiempo, espero que con el capi de hoy no me odien pero pues hay que ponerle suspenso a los últimos capis si no pues entonces se vuelve monótono… jejjejejejje**

**Las quiero**

**Su amiga de siempre**

**Siv-Lunita-Siv.**


	23. FANTASMAS DEL PASDO PARTE 2

**CORAZON PRISIONERO**

**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO (PARTE 2)**

**(CAPITULO 23)**

**EDWARD POV**

. El trafico estaba saturado por la tormenta y unos cuantos accidentes, el tiempo se hacía más largo a cada milla recorrida, y yo solo recordaba una imagen, la de Bella maltratada y golpeada como el día que James la atacado, me estremecí con el recuerdo y si no me acordaba de una oración, creo que en ese momento mis oraciones vinieron recitándolas sin parar una y otra vez, pidiéndole al cielo que si ella aparecía con bien el creador podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, Isabella era todo en mi vida y a mí no me importaría darle mi sangre, mi corazón mi alma, mis ojos, y mi vida a cambio de la suya.

No solo eso daría por ella tenía toda la vida incluida para dársela, el creador sabía lo que la amaba, ella se había convertido en todo para mi, ella había convertido mi vida llena de razón y comprensión, Bella había cambiado mi vida fría y sin motivo, a una felicidad inmensa llena de calor y ternura. Esquivaba los autos de un lado al otro, protegiéndome de no tener algún accidente no sería bueno en estos momentos alargar las cosas.

Aunque mi pie pisaba el acelerador al fondo parecía como si el coche no se moviera lo suficientemente rápido, quería saber que Alice y Jasper la habían encontrado pero mi móvil seguía sin ninguna llamada, tienes que ser un poco paciente, me había dicho Alice el recibir una llamada cada tres o cuatro minutos, estamos en camino me había dicho mi primo en la decima llamada, pero la ansiedad que sentía, y los nervios en aumento eran como si me quemara por dentro, era como si un veneno muy fuerte recorriera cada una de mis venas produciéndome un ardor increíblemente doloroso.

Mire con el mayor de los gustos las luces de la ciudad, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar, el hecho de vivir en las afueras era sin duda una de las cosas con las cuales había acertado en la compra. Mi móvil vibro en mi mano y de inmediato respondí sin siquiera mirar el identificador.

_ ¿Jasper la encontraron? - no podía mas parecía como si el coche se hiciera más chico a cada segundo, sentía claustrofobia y ansiedad por no poder llevar las ventanas abajo.

_ Perdona que te desilusione hijo pero no soy Jasper. - la voz de mi padre era tranquila un poco apagada, o más bien cautelosa

_ Lo lamento papa, tengo un problema y estoy demasiado nervioso como para verificar quien habla. - solo faltaban algunos millas mas y estaría en el edificio, solo quería llegar.

_ ¿Qué sucede Edward me alarmas? ¿Dime qué pasa? - ahora la voz de mi padre era de preocupación, yo lo había conseguido, ahora el también estaba preocupado.

_ Papa, la verdad no se qué pasa, pero todo el día hemos intentado hablar con Bella y no responde las llamadas ni al móvil ni en el departamento, tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo. - mi voz se apago y luche con no sollozar, la ansiedad se intensifico, y sentía como mi pecho dolía a tal grado de poder gritar y sacar todo lo que estaba atorado en el.

_ Tranquilo Edward, veras que todo saldrá bien, ahora mismo salimos tu madre y yo a tu encuentro. - escuche como mi padre llamaba a mi madre y le decía lo que estaba pasando, mi madre con su tierna voz decía a mi padre que Bella estaría bien, a estas alturas yo ya no sabía si estaría bien o no, pero lo único que quería era encontrarla y rápido, asegurarme que nadie la había tocado otra vez.

_ ¡Papa! Estoy a solo un par de millas en cuanto sepa algo te aviso, por ahora solo dile a mi madre que estoy bien. - no espere a que el me dijera nada solo termine la llamada, en este momento me temblaba todo el cuerpo, ya podía ver el edificio a distancia tan obscuro y solitario, pensando en que pudo haber ocurrido en mi ausencia.

El móvil vibro de nuevo en mi mano y de inmediato mire el identificador, esta vez sí era Jasper. No sabía a ciencia cierta que pensar pero el pulso me temblaba no podía presionar el botón de encendido.

_ Jasper ¿Qué pasa? ¿La encontraron? - el solo no respondía y podría jurar que escuchaba los neumáticos de mi coche rechinar en la entrada del estacionamiento un gran charco acumulado por el torrencial aguacero tapaba prácticamente toda la entrada, las personas de seguridad no estaban en su sitio habitual tal vez por los rayos y la cantidad de agua que llenaba el lugar, llegue a mi lugar de siempre donde solía estacionar mi coche, y fue hasta entonces que mi primo respondió.

_ Edward entramos en el departamento la puerta estaba abierta, pero ella no está aquí, pero tienes que saber algo antes que llegues, cerca de la mesa del comedor hay una mancha gigantesca de sangre. - con la palabra sangre mi cuerpo se puso en tensión, parecía como las cuerdas de un piano, firmes y solidas.

_ ¿Por todos los cielos Jasper que dices? - apague el motor y Salí a toda prisa antes que mi primo respondiera de nuevo yo ya corría como enloquecido, llegue al ascensor y pulse el botón solo eran un par de minutos para reunirme con ellos.

_ Edward llamamos a la policía, Alice está muy asustada, no tenemos idea de quien hizo esto y ella piensa lo peor.

_ "No digas eso" - mi grito retumbo como un gran gruñido dentro del ascensor, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando de nuevo.

_ ¿Jasper. Alice? - grite al abrirse las puertas, ellos estaban parados justo en la entrada.

_ Tranquilo primo, la policía dijo que no entráramos porque podríamos contaminar la escena.

_ ¿Escena? De que "Rayos" hablas ¿cual escena? - lo hice a un lado y entre en la que era mi casa, pase directo a el área del comedor, e inmediatamente me paralice no podía moverme, la gran mancha de sangre estaba tanto en el piso como en las pared izquierda incluso la sangre salpicaba la estantería de la vajilla y la masa del comedor, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De quién era toda esta sangre?

_ ¿Edward estas bien? Por favor respira. - incluso sentía como si me faltara el aire, había olvidado respirar, cuando mis pulmones inhalaron llenándose, solo sentí el olor de la sangre fresca en el ambiente, no era desagradable pero tenía un toque de oxido y sal.

_ Jasper. Tenemos que buscarle, iremos por todos los rincones del estacionamiento incluso por el área de construcción, démonos prisa. - íbamos avanzando rumbo a la salida cuándo Alice abrió la puerta acompañada de tres oficiales de policía, no quería perder tiempo pero uno de ellos me llamo.

_ ¿Señor Cullen? _ Si_ tengo algunas preguntas para usted _ Mire oficial vengo llegando estaba en la feria de los vinos en Columbus así que puede indagar, por ahora solo me dispongo a encontrar a mi esposa, así que con permiso.

Lo hice a un lado y Salí seguido por Jasper, le indique con la mano que fuera escaleras abajo y yo iría escaleras arriba, al policía decía algo a mi espalda que no entendí, abrí la ruidosa puerta y corrí lo más rápido que pude, mi condición física era buena pero quien podría soportar correr casi ocho pisos sin parar, así que me incline un poco para tomar aire y seguir corriendo, al llegar a la parte alta del estacionamiento no encontré nada ni siquiera un coche estacionado, esa parte casi siempre estaba vacía porque las personas trataban de no caminar mucho, decepcionado y frustrado camine para el descenso, iba como a la mitad de la escalera del piso seis, cuándo mi móvil vibro.

_ ¿Jasper? - dije en un grito.

_ Sera mejor que vengas al sótano primo. Tienes que ver algo, ya llame a Alice para que traiga a la policía aquí. Date prisa por favor. - no pasaba el shock en el que me encontraba pero hice lo que el me pidió, seguí descendiendo hasta conseguir llegar al sótano, el estacionamiento estaba repleto de coches, pero seguí caminando hasta que ubiqué a Jasper.

_ Tranquilo Edward, No se trata de Bella. - con paso lento di la vuelta a una van y mire al piso, en un charco de sangre ya sin vida se encontraba la mascota fiel de mi esposa, lobo estaba completamente empapado por su propia sangre, era obvio que había opuesto resistencia, me incline y me puse de rodillas levantando su cabeza en mis manos, sus ojos entre abiertos ya no tenía vida, solo una capa gris los cubría, su lengua colgaba de lado, y quien haya hecho esto lo había masacrado a puñaladas, incluso en el hocico tenia las marcas del salvajismo con el que lo habían asesinado.

Los policías llegaron y me apartaron del maltratado animal, recargue mi espalda a la van estaba desorientado me sentía desfallecer, uno de los oficiales me pregunto si me encontraba bien, y yo furioso le respondí que si él estaba loco, pobre el que culpa tenia, solo trataba de animarme.

_ ¿Jasper no encontraste nada en la zona de construcción?

_ Perdona Edward pero no he llegado a esa parte, cuando encontré al perro fue cuando te hable. - parpadeé varias veces y regrese a la vida, uno de los policías me detuvo del codo cuando me tambaleé, después me di la vuelta y camine al área de construcción, estaba una barricada de pedazos de escombros y barriles amarillos no fueron barrera para saltarlos con agilidad, ya estaba de nuevo buscando ente las esquinas y paredes no veía nada, solo sentía unos pasos a mi espalda, me gire para encontrar al oficial que me había sostenido alumbrando las esquinas más obscuras, el me sonrió con amabilidad caminando a mi encuentro.

_ Cálmate chico, la vamos a encontrar, Tengo una hija de la edad de tu esposa y agotaría todos los recursos para encontrarla si fuera mi caso. - tenia que ser agradecido él se había portado muy bien conmigo.

_ Muchas gracias señor. - fue todo lo que dije.

Seguimos el recorrido las paredes estaban sin terminar y el aire corría de norte a sur silbando y la lluvia aun chocaba con algunos muros y los grandes contenedores de basura, ya sin sentido ni fuerzas mire por la baranda oeste, se podía apreciar las luces de la ciudad borrosas por la lluvia, y al poniente el faro de la playa, me quede ahí dejando que el agua en mi rostro mesclara mi lagrimas que corrían sin parar, yo era el responsable de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido a mi Bella.

_ "Señor Cullen" - el eco del estacionamiento hizo el grito del policía más grave y más fuerte, me gire ubicándolo, el sostenía su linterna a una parte demasiado obscura entonces mis ojos se centraron en una figura esbelta envuelta en la lluvia. Era mi Bella. Como podía ser posible que ella estuviera en un minúsculo pilar sin terminar a solo treinta centímetros del piso, estaba en un ovilló con sus frágiles brazos cubriendo sus piernas, un gran charco de agua la rodeaba, y entonces comprendí algo ella estaba desubicada, el sonido de la lluvia y el espacio abierto le brindaban un panorama diferente a sus oídos, corrí hasta donde ella estaba, no se movió, camine con mas cuidado cuando estuve justo frente a ella, no quería asustarle más, parecía no estar lastimada, con la ayuda del oficial podía mirarla perfectamente con su lámpara, así que decidí hablarle.

_ Bella amor. - me puse a la altura de su rostro y ella tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, pero no se movió.

_ Amor ¿estás bien? - entonces ella levanto levemente un poco la cabeza pero regreso a su posición.

_ Amor soy yo Edward No te hare daño. - pose mi mano en la suya estaba demasiado fría.

_ ¿Edward? - dijo con la voz casi nula.

_ Si amor soy yo, ya paso todo, estoy aquí, vas a estar bien. - pase mis brazos por debajo de sus piernas y la levante con mucho cuidado, ella automáticamente se aferro a mí y temblaba como una hojita movida por el viento.

_ "Nos vamos a matar" - grito de pronto, no entendí por que dijo eso pero pegue mi cabeza a su frente y la pegue mas a mi pecho.

_ Tranquila amor todo está bien, nadie se va a matar. - Bella pasó sus manos por mi cuello y casi me asfixiaba pero no la quite, estaba tan aterrada que la entendía, hacia unos minutos que yo mismo había estado aterrado.

_ Pero ella dijo que si me movía me mataría, y yo no quiero que tú te vayas a matar por mi culpa, Esme estaría muy triste. - ¿ella?

_ No pasara nada de eso amor estamos a salvo, confía en mí. - el oficial se había quitado la chaqueta y se la colocaba encima, el había escuchado lo mismo que y cuando estuvimos bajo techo saco su libreta y comenzó a escribir, prendió su radio y pidió una ambulancia, mi esposa necesitaba atención, tal vez sufría hipotermia, no quería separarme de ella, era la segunda vez que alguien trataba de hacerle daño, porque trataban de dañarla cuando ella era un ángel, ella era mi ángel y mi vida.

Era la segunda vez que caminaba junto a una camilla que transportaba a Bella, era agonizante mirarla tan pálida, tenia los parpados y los labios de color purpura, así como los dedos de las manos y los pies, ¿Quién era la mujer que la había llevado a ese lugar? ¿Y por qué? Eran las preguntas que me repetía en mi cabeza, mire tras la ventana del cuarto 345 en la sala de espera mis padres abrazaban a Alice confortándola, yo no quería separarme de mi esposa aunque ella permanecía inconsciente, parecía que tenia neumonía o algo así había dicho el médico, lo único que yo sabía era que no me separaría de ella, me había prometido algo apenas unas minutos cuando viajábamos en la ambulancia, nunca más la dejaría sola, aunque ella se enfadara conmigo. Pero la pregunta era ¿Quién era esa mujer? No descansaría hasta que pagara por lo que le había hecho a mi esposa, y de pronto recordé algo, que me lleno de idiotez, me daba gusto que ella fuera ciega así no había podido ver lo que le había pasado a su perro, la saña con la que lo había masacrado sin piedad.

*******************************************************************8

**Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy Hola chicas espero estén bien mis adorados lectores y lectoras las cosas siguen algo enredadas pero se irán revelando en los próximos capítulos**

**Por favor sus comentarios me hacen la mujer más feliz del mundo**

**Besos y nos leemos en el próximo**

**Su amiga de siempre**

**La loca**

**Siv-Lunita-Siv.**


	24. MI PEOR PESADILLA

CORAZON PRISIONERO

MI PEOR PESADILLA

(CAPITULO 24)

Sujetaba las manos de mi esposa fuertemente entre las mías, se veía sumamente frágil, la fiebre no disminuía y los doctores no querían conectarla a un desfibrilador, ellos decían que era para drenar sus pulmones pues el líquido que había en ellos le dificultaban enormemente respirar,

Su historial de asma no les permitía tomar riesgos innecesarios, así que prácticamente todos solo estábamos esperando esas veinticuatro horas adicionales que los médicos tomaban para después entubarla a un respirador artificial.

Mi pobre madre había pasado la noche anterior a mi lado y me había dicho que tuviera fe, pero por alguna razón yo tenía miedo, demasiado miedo.

No era que yo pensara que ella no saldría de lo que se había convertido en una pulmonía, sus pulmones se llenaban de sus propios fluidos causándole enfisema pulmonar impidiéndole que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, los medicamentos aun no surtían el efecto esperado, así que frustrado solo nos quedaba esperar, y esa maldita espera me estaba matando.

Con delicadeza apretaba su mano con la esperanza que ella me correspondiera de la misma forma, y con su dulce voz me dijera que todo estaría bien confortándome como muchas veces lo había hecho.

Pero mi Linda no despertaba, le hable toda la noche, tal vez si ella me escuchaba podría reaccionar pero no obtuve ningún cambio.

Lo más relevante fue cuando su padre llego y casi atraviesa una pared con mi espalda, culpándome a gritos por todo lo malo que le ocurría a su hija, y aunque no se lo dije en voz alta yo mismo pensaba eso pero como todo cobarde solo guarde silencio.

¿Edward te encuentras bien? - pregunto mi padre poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, solo cerré mis ojos en respuesta no podría decirle lo contrario pues sería una gran mentira.

- se que es muy fácil de decir esto hijo, pero todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, Bella es una luchadora toda su vida lo ha conseguido sola, asi que tienes que confiar que ella saldrá de esto también. - sabia perfecto que mi esposa era una luchadora y además muy valiente, pero también sabía que una pulmonía podría llenar sus pulmones de fluidos y literalmente ahogarla en cuestión de segundos y nadie podría hacer nada para ayudarla.

- Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo papa, no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estoy con mi madre y por supuesto contigo. – pase mis brazos por su cintura acomodándome como cuando era un niño sintiendo como mi padre cariñosamente palmeaba mi cabeza.

- Gracias papa. - mis lágrimas corrían y por primera vez pude ver a mi padre llorar a mi lado, nos quedamos un largo rato en esa posición tratando por todos los medios de superar la amargura que me llenaba el pecho, pero era demasiado y no podía conformarme.

- Deberías ir a la cafetería hijo tienes que alimentarte, tu esposa lo menos que necesita ahora es que tú también caigas enfermo, ¿No te parece? - con un movimiento de cabeza solo afirme -Si papa - murmure despacio, me puse de pie y empecé a caminar tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo.

- Creo que tienes razón papa. - le dije al alejarme,

- Quizás con el estómago lleno mi mente se aclarare, y mi cuerpo resista un poco más, ¿le puedes decir a madre que cuide de Bella por favor? Dile que regreso en diez minutos. - el simplemente me palmeo el hombro al pasar junto a mí, no había caminado diez metros cuando al mirar a una de las salas de espera, vi como Alice y Jasper descansaban cómodamente, así que decidí que sería mejor invitarlos a ellos también a comer pues estaba casi seguro que ellos aún no probaban bocado.

- Vamos chicos tenemos que alimentarnos - como en automático se pusieron de pie fue cómico como mi primo se coordinaba con el andar de Alice, caminamos tranquilamente hasta llegar a la cafetería del hospital, no sabía ni que comería así que solo me serví un café y un par de galletas de avena mordisquee sin ganas pero Jasper no pensaba lo mismo lleno una charola con sándwiches y fruta poniéndomela delante.

- Venimos a comer no a imitar comer, ¿verdad primo? - el siempre tan maduro tan tranquilo, no entendía porque en su juventud de universidad había llegado a exceder la bebida.

- Si tienes razón venimos a comer. - apenas una mueca simulando una sonrisa salió de mi parte, tome un sándwich pegándole una tremenda mordida, el pan y el queso se pegaban en mi paladar era como si estuviera dándole mordidas a una caja de cartón, pero era mejor tratar por bien de Bella.

Habíamos estado en un silencio incomodo, tanto Alice como yo mirábamos el techo, las únicas dos veces que la mire tenía la vista fija en los espejos de decoración en la pared y en las puertas del ascensor estábamos en un tercer piso así que era imposible que pudiera mirar la calle, creo que evitaba mirarme de frente, ella en el fondo también me culpaba por lo sucedido a su hermana, por otro lado la mirada de mi primo iba y venía de uno al otro él se encontraba en una posición poco agradable sin duda yo era el que la tenia de perder si separábamos sentimientos en estos momentos.

Nos encontrábamos en las mesas del fondo así que era un poco más confortable saber que si ella se desidia a plantarme un buen bofetón al menos no tendría público, Alice en ocasiones me sostenía la mirada para después atacar con el tenedor la ensalada de pollo que se estaba comiendo, pero aun así me sentía tan incómodo por su silencio, ella nunca había sido así, y su mirada inquisidora me ponía peor de lo que estaba.

- "Rayos" Alice de una maldita vez escupe lo que me tengas que decir - no podía más con su silencio me estaba enfermando solo de mirarla. Su silencio era más duro ver cómo me comía con los ojos así que soltara de una vendita vez lo que pensaba de mí.

- En realidad no tengo que decirte nada Edward lo único que no entiendo es porque motivo le quieren hacer daño a mi hermanita. Si alguien en este mundo no se merece esto es precisamente ella. ¿Tú tienes idea de quien pudo ser? Que yo sepa ella no tiene enemigos. - analice las palabras de Alice y la única persona que se me vino a la mente fue Jacob tal vez el no sería capaz de herirla, pero el si le tenía mucho rencor, por otro lado no me podía imaginar a alguien con esa maldad.

- Por más que lo pienso Alice, no pude ubicar a alguien con ese corazón tan malo, aunque Jacob Black no me cae muy bien, no creo que él le haría daño a Bella. - en verdad yo lo pensaba así o existía algo que yo no había percibido en él.

- Yo también lo pensé Edward no eres el único, Jacob tiene montones de defectos pero él no atentaría contra la vida de nadie. - terminamos de comer y ya de regreso el medico que atendía a mi esposa me llamo desde la estación de enfermeras, él estaba en compañía de dos sujetos que por su pinta parecían policías, me acerque a ellos y pude comprobar que ciertamente lo eran al mirar la placa de uno de ellos prendida a su cinturón, pensé enseguida que ellos eran los detectives encargados del caso de mi esposa, así que los salude cordialmente.

- Buenas tardes caballeros. - fui lo más educado posible, uno de ellos arrugo la frente, mientras el otro sacaba un sobre del bolsillos de su saco

- ¿Edward Cullen es usted? - como si el medico no me hubiera llamado por mi nombre dos minuto antes.

- si señor yo soy Edward Cullen. - le confirmé.

- Señor Cullen estamos aquí porque tenemos que arrestarlo. - Abrí los ojos más que el doble, ¿este hombre arremedo de policía estaba loco?

- ¿Arrestado dice? - todavía con la incredulidad le pregunte algo divertido, sabiendo que era un tremendo error.

- Así es Señor Cullen, no es un chiste. - mi sonrisa se esfumo de mi rostro, mire a Jasper que permanecía muy cerca de mí.

- ¿Y le puedo preguntar qué fue lo que hice? ¿De qué se me acusa? - que yo supiera no debía ni una multa de estacionamiento.

- Señor Cullen se le acusa del asalto sexual contra la señorita Jessica Stanley. - mis ojos se desubicaron, y la cabeza me dio vueltas vertiginosamente haciendo que me sintiera desorientado.

- ¿Qué yo que? - fue todo lo que pude preguntar.

- Así es señor Cullen. Se le acusa de la violación de la señorita Jessica Stanley el pasado viernes diecinueve de Julio, ella confió en usted cuando en una reunión de amigos usted la arribó la convenció de que fuera con usted con engaños a su departamento. - no tenía ni idea de dónde demonios ellos habían sacado tan descabellada historia.

- Pero eso es una tremenda mentira. - mi voz retumbo en los pasillos aledaños, vi como Jasper giro y se retiró rápidamente en dirección donde se encontraba mi padre, era más que obvió él lo informaría de toda esta estupidez, ¿Qué iría a pensar mi madre con todo esto? ¿Cómo Jessica había dicho semejante mentira? Y más que nada ¿Por qué?

- Le pido de la manera más atenta que no se resista al arresto, así que ponga las manos en su espalda, señor Cullen no queremos usar la fuerza. - usar la fuerza conmigo si yo permanecía inmóvil como si fuera una estatua de mármol tan frio y tieso como el granito puro, si decir una sola palabra me quite mi chaqueta pasándosela a mi cuñada, ella la tomo y se la colgó en el brazo, entonces puse mis manos en mi espalda sintiendo como colocaban las esposas y las apretaban al máximo hasta lastimar mis muñecas, era el procedimiento sin duda pero lo hacían sentir a uno como si fuera el peor de los criminales.

- ¿Edward que debo hacer? - Alice hablo tranquila y atenta tal como era ella sin alterarse.

- Te voy a pedir un favor Alice. Prométeme que cuando tu hermana despierte no lo dirán nada, y por ningún motivo le dirán que estoy preso, y mucho menos de que se me acusa. Por favor Alice "Prométemelo" ¿Me lo prometes? - yo seguía insistiendo pero ella se debatía si aceptar o no, los detectives me conducían a los ascensores, y yo necesitaba saber que ella cumpliría con mi voluntad.

- Este bien te lo prometo. - grito ella - aunque déjame decirte que es una locura, mi hermana no es tonta y querrá saber todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

- Todo a su tiempo cuñada, y muchas gracias. - me empujaron en el primer ascensor que abrió sus puertas, Alice quedo oculta de mi vista al cerrarse las puertas, no sin antes gritarle. - Alice dile a mi padre lo ocurrido, que llame al abogado, y cuéntale porque me arrestaron. Pero una cosa Alice te juro que soy inocente. - por supuesto que yo era inocente, ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que yo había hecho en la fecha que ellos me decían, y por supuesto que yo no había hecho nada que ella no quisiera, si había tenido sexo con ella pero con toda su voluntad, incluso ella se me ofrecía en cada oportunidad, y además solo había estado con ella un par de veces ya bastante tiempo atrás, todo lo que ella estaba haciendo era una maldita mentira.

Sin abrir la boca seguí con el procedimiento, llegar llenar la planilla con mis datos, poner mis huellas dactilares, quitarme la ropa, los zapatos, y por ultimo retirarme la ropa interior, remplazándola por el uniforme de recluso. Me quede con las palabras en mi cabeza, no supe si lo había dicho en voz alta o no pero todo esto era una maldita pesadilla. "Rayos"

- ¿señor Cullen? - me pregunto un hombre de cabello blanco.

- Si señor soy yo. - nuevamente la pregunta estúpida, me explico el procedimiento y me negué a dar una declaración sin un abogado, así que me pasaron a una de las salas donde esperaría a que algún representante legal llegara para tomar mi defensa.

La maldita pesadilla de meses anteriores comenzaba de nuevo, pero ahora no era una tortura solamente, sino ahora era mi muerte, ahora tenía una esposa que me necesitaba y que ni siquiera yo mismo sabía si ella saldría con bien del hospital, me sentía como si mis infiernos del pasado resurgieran para castigarme "Rayos" "Maldita sea" a mi cabeza llego como un relámpago en plena noche obscura el recuerdo de una cara transformada por la ira y el resentimiento, aparte deforme por el despecho y por haber sido rechazada, era ella Jessica, una noche hace unos meses atrás, cuando la rechacé en la fiesta de Irina, y ella me grito que me arrepentiría por haberla rechazado, ¿sería esta su venganza? ¿O ella la había empezado con Bella primero? ¿Cómo sabían los oficiales donde encontrarme?

Me frote la frente indignado, casi gritando de frustración. Maldita mujercita insignificante, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Y si esto era precisamente una venganza en mi contra. ¿Pero porque diablos metería a mi esposa? Justamente haciéndole daño a Bella me haría daño a mi sin duda ¿Pero porque? Tenía tantas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, que la sala de detención se me aumentaba de tamaño a cada minuto, no podía pensar en otra cosa, lo que pasara con mi persona no importaba para nada, pero esto cambiaba drásticamente tratándose de Bella, eso si importaba y demasiado más bien el doble.

A mi alrededor pasaban las mismas situaciones de meses atrás, el oficial tomando mis datos, revisando mis huellas dactilares una y otra vez, preguntando como poseído mi fecha de nacimiento, la dirección de mi casa, a que me dedicaba, eran tantas idioteces que parecía que ellos no lo supieran ya.

Esperaba que esta vez mi papa pagara a un buen abogado, y más que nada que él no creyera ni una palabra de lo que pudiera decir Jessica. Me deje caer en el único sofá libre con las manos tapando mis ojos, ¿Cómo estaría Bella en estos momentos? ¿Y si ella hubiera despertado? ¿Y si ella preguntaba por mí que le habían dicho? Las horas pasaron y fui asignado a una nueva ala, donde se suponía los internos de ese lado no eran de peligro, así que fui fichado y consignado hasta mi primera audiencia, era no solo frustrante la situación sin sentía una tremenda impotencia, quería tener a esa mujercita frente a mí y mirarla directamente a los ojos para que sostuviera la aberrante mentira que había creado para mí.

No sé cuántas horas habían pasado desde que las luces fueron apagadas, ya había contado uno a uno los filtros de luz en las paredes y en el techo, también tenía contabilidad completa de cuantas camas y cuantos internos había en el lugar así como los guardias y los barrotes de las puertas, tenía que concentrarme en algo para poder conciliar un par de horas de sueño pero para mí frustración total no conseguía nada, mis esperanzas se fueron aclarando con un nuevo amanecer dentro de una prisión, fui el primero en ponerme de pie arreglar mi cama y tomar mi toalla para darme una ducha rápida antes de que se atestaran los baños, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer así que trataría de encontrar algún libro en la mini biblioteca del lugar, con suerte y habrían traído nuevos ejemplares camine arrastrando los pies sin ninguna prisa solo desplazándome por los pasillos.

Entre en el gran salón de juegos, los internos ni me prestaron atención todo el mundo siguió con sus actividades cotidianas, solo uno entre casi cien tomo mi mirada por completo, pues a ese hombre lo quería destruir con mis propias manos, en ese momento quería que mis dedos fueran filosas dagas de acero y poderle sacar el corazón amargo que el llevaba dentro.

- ¡Vaya! "Vaya" ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! Nada menos que el personaje de mis pesadillas. - James camino hasta ponerse frente de mí, por un instante saltar sobre de el como si yo fuera un rabioso felino, pero las manos fuertes de Laurent me detuvieron, mi respiración estaba acelerada y demasiado entrecortada, mas bien parecía un toro tan rabioso por envestir que creo que el puente de mi nariz crecia con cada inhalación,

- créelo muchacho no vale la pena mancharte las manos con esta sabandija, para ese trabajo tengo las personas adecuadas, y que las cosas se hagan como yo siempre lo he soñado, muy despacio y con demasiado dolor, con tanto dolor que pedirá a gritos que acaben con él. - las carcajadas de Laurent estremecían las paredes de cristal del gran salón, Laurent era un tanto siniestro pero ese maldito mostro se lo merecía, todo el daño el miedo y todo lo que mi esposa había pasado por su culpa estaría cobrado ojo por ojo.

- Ustedes no saben con quien se están metiendo, unos cuantos dólares hacen milagros aquí dentro, tengo muy bien protegida mi espalda, así que mi querido socio tendrás que acabar tú mismo conmigo, mira que si Victoria se da cuenta de lo que me quieres hace ella estaría demasiado disgustada contigo así que piensa bien lo que te digo. - los dos hombres que alguna vez fueron los mejores amigos se taladraban el alma con la mirada eran más que palabras lo que se dibujaba en sus rostros, la rabia impotencia y odio puro y solido, me daba cuanta de una cosa tan cierta como era que el dinero cambiaba a las personas hasta convertirlas en mezquinas y miserables tal como era el maldito de James.

- Aunque quisiera acabar contigo ahora mismo maldito lo dejare para cuando menos te lo esperes. - Laurent paso al lado de James pegándole con el codo, este solo lo reto con la mirada soltando una risita de autosuficiencia como si el imbécil hubiera ganado en el enfrentamiento.

- No por supuesto que aún no se dice la última palabra amigo. - soltó James con orgullo.

- ¿Estas tratando de decir que esto es una guerra por territorio estúpido? - los ojos de Laurent parecían llamas puras.

- Te declare la guerra desde el primer día que me acosté con tu esposa y la hice mía, creo que te dicte cuenta entonces ¿no? - Laurent camino con decisión hasta quedar a unos centímetros de James puso sus manos en el cuello de este y lo planto contra la pared.

- Tal vez en ese entonces te pensaba mi amigo pero ahora eres solo lo último de la escoria de la sociedad, quisiste abusar de una mujer y eso aquí no se perdona ¿Qué no te acuerdas de dónde vienes. O perdona no recordaba que como madre tienes una perra. - James estallo a golpes contra Laurent pero no entendía porque él no se defendía se encontraba contra el piso cubriéndose solo el rostro, de pronto los guardias arremetían contra James con los bastones separándolos, era más que obvio que Laurent estaba lastimado pero a él no lo golpearon como lo hacían con James, entonces entendí la jugarreta del tremendo Laurent.

- Derechito a la jaula. - dijo el acomodando su ropa, en cuestión de minutos el había planeado todo esto, y yo ni me había dado cuenta.

- Verdaderamente eres un genio, lo habías planeado ¿No? - su sonrisa se enancho y con una mirada hizo que los chicos a nuestros costados nos dejaran solos.

- en este maldito lugar tienes que usar el cerebro muchacho. - ahora que lo tenía frente a mí me daba cuenta cuanto Laurent había estimado a su ex amigo, y me di cuenta de algo.

- ¿Laurent sabes a quien ataco James? - El entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- La mujer que el ataco es mi esposa amigo. - como si se le hubiera movido el piso coloco sus manos en la pared para encontrar estabilidad.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú esposa? - me deje caer en el piso a su lado enterrando mis dedos por mi pelo que le podía decir si yo no había tenido el valor para destrozarle el cráneo con mis manos a ese maldito de James.

Entendía demasiado bien la sorpresa del que consideraba mi amigo era demasiado obvio que si él hubiera estado en mi caso, el no habría dejado vivo a ese animal, pero yo no quería meterme en más problemas Bella me necesitaba fuera de aquí cuando despertara. Pero por otro lado sabía bien que él tenía toda la razón de mirarme atentamente sin decir nada solo observar y calcular las cosas en su cabeza.

- No te culpo amigo, creo que debe de ser mas difícil estar sin hacer nada y mirarlo como se vurla de nosotros que romperle la cabeza contra la pared, estuve en esa posición y se que se siente, yo mismo lo hice al saber que mi pequeña Senna se quedaría sin mi protección recuerda que yo casi lo mato, aunque pensándolo bien me hubiera gustado matarlo al menos así nos hubiéramos evitado estar en esta posición ¿no lo crees? - solo solté el aire sin decir nada.

- Me siento como un idiota sabes, lo tuve tan cerca y no tuve el valor de romperle la cara, sé que no ayuda en nada a cobrar lo que le hizo a mi esposa pero quiero decirte algo amigo esto no se queda así, y más porque ella una tiene por las noches pesadillas de esa noche, ella habla en sueños y se estremece, yo nunca le he dicho nada no la quiero mortificar, sabes Laurent mi esposa es hermosa e inteligente es una luchadora. - el sonrió diferente creo que en ese momento yo tenía la cara de idiota.

- Entonces debe de ser una belleza para que tu amigo mío la hayas considerado pera hacerla tu esposa, debe de tener millones de cualidades. - Laurent se deslizo a mi lado palmando mi hombro.

- Ella es especial en más de un millón de aspectos amigo. - no agregue nada más los guardias nos llamaron para tomar declaración sobre lo ocurrido asi que sin mas todas las declaraciones estuvieron en contra de ese maldito.

- Edward dime algo sobre tu esposa algo que la haga tan especial como para que ella sea la indicada para ti. - que más podía ser lo que la hacia la mejor si no su ceguera ella tal atenta y tan irresistible por su belleza.

- Ella es ciega. - tanto su boca como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ya estaba preparado para esa reacción así que después de un rato tenía que contarle como y porque la había conocido, y en qué momento ella había dejado mi corazón prisionero.

BELLA POV

No sabía por qué esta mujer me quería hacer daño, y no sabía porque a mí, quería gritar pero mi garganta estaba tan congelada, tenía tanto frio que mis dientes castañeaban a tal grado que en ocasiones pensé que se partirían en pedazos, pasaba mi pie sintiendo el abismo que me rodeaba la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte y se impactaba en mi piel congelándola estaba temblando vertiginosamente sabía que en ocasiones extremas eso te ayuda a que tu cuerpo proporcione calor y puedas evitar la hipotermia, pero yo estaba literalmente paralizada tanto por el frio como por el miedo, el lugar donde me habían puesto era pequeño y rugoso estaba segura que era un bloque de asfalto pero no podía moverme, ella me había dicho que si me movía un centímetro terminaría en el precipicio pero tenía tanto frio que con mucho cuidado me doble hasta conseguir enredar mis piernas con mis brazos, en algo tenía que ayudar eso el menos así lo pensé pero según como pasaban los minutos el viento y la lluvia se convirtieron en tormenta y azotaba con tanta fuerza que pensé me arrastraría, ¿y si yo moría qué pensaría Edward? Creo que el pensaría que yo era una cobarde porque no había soportado una ventisca, una ligera lluvia. Y ciertamente solo era agua, así que en eso me concentre en como caía en cómo se escuchaba al impactar contra los tejados y como se perdía en la inmensidad, los truenos hacían vibrar mis huesos pero los acompañe tarareado una canción en algo tenía que ocupar mi pensamiento para bloquear el miedo y el frio

Sabía que estaba rodeada de mis seres queridos ¿pero porque ahora tenía miedo? La obscuridad nunca me había dado tanto miedo como en este momento, trataba de moverme y de hablar pero no lo conseguía, trataba de mover al menos un dedo pero el cuerpo me pesaba enormemente, si yo estaba tan nerviosa porque eso no me activaba mi autodefensa, más bien a cada movimiento del aire a mi alrededor solo pensaba en algo, esa voz chillona y esas manos fuertes y frías que me detenía en la lluvia.

Por nada del mundo quería que ellos regresaran, y esta vez terminaran el trabajo que habían empezado, escuche claramente cuando el medico entro en la habitación como, sus pasos eran perezosos y pausados, tal vez su turno se había extendido o tal vez tenía demasiado trabajo, la brisa de sus movimientos llevaban a mi nariz el aroma de su colonia revuelta con el sudor nada asqueroso más bien tranquilizante pues el estar rodeada de personas me hacían sentir segura, así que me concentré en sus movimientos para saber exactamente lo que hacía, como recargo su peso en la orilla de la cama, sin duda como ojeaba mi récor clínico, el abrir de un bolígrafo podía escuchar cómo se deslizaba la punta sobre el papel, qué pensarían todos que yo me iba a morir. ¿Porque tenía tanto tiempo Edward fuera?

La enfermera entro lo supe al momento que saludo al médico, el indico unas instrucciones y dos segundos después simplemente no supe nada de mí.


	25. NUEVA ESPERANZA

CORAZON PRISIONERO

NUEVA ESPERANZA

Capitulo (25)

Sabía que estaba rodeada de mis seres queridos ¿pero porque ahora tenía miedo? La obscuridad nunca me había dado tanto miedo como en este momento, trataba de moverme y de hablar pero no lo conseguía, trataba de mover al menos un dedo pero el cuerpo me pesaba enormemente, si yo estaba tan nerviosa porque eso no me activaba mi autodefensa, más bien a cada movimiento del aire a mi alrededor solo pensaba en algo, esa voz chillona y esas manos fuertes y frías que me detenía en la lluvia.

Por nada del mundo quería que ellos regresaran, y esta vez terminaran el trabajo que habían empezado, escuche claramente cuando el medico entro en la habitación como, sus pasos eran perezosos y pausados, tal vez su turno se había extendido o tal vez tenía demasiado trabajo, la brisa de sus movimientos llevaban a mi nariz el aroma de su colonia revuelta con el sudor nada asqueroso más bien tranquilizante pues el estar rodeada de personas me hacían sentir segura, así que me concentré en sus movimientos para saber exactamente lo que hacía, como recargo su peso en la orilla de la cama, sin duda como ojeaba mi récor clínico, el abrir de un bolígrafo podía escuchar cómo se deslizaba la punta sobre el papel, qué pensarían todos que yo me iba a morir. ¿Porque tenía tanto tiempo Edward fuera?

La enfermera entro lo supe al momento que saludo al médico, el indico unas instrucciones y dos segundos después simplemente no supe nada de mí.

Cuanto tiempo pase inconsciente no lo supe solo sentí una diferencia enorme en mi pecho algo comprimía mi garganta haciendo que el ardor fuera verdaderamente insoportable por todos los cielos quería gritar, quería mover aunque fuera un dedo para que me quitaran de esta tortura, ¿Por qué Edward no estaba? Tal ves el al verme se diera cuenta de alguna señal que los demás no veían, Alice estaba ahí y quizás también Jasper, entonces paso algo irreal sabia que estaba en un hospital y que tal vez me estaba muriendo pero de pronto me encontré en un prado en medio de dos hermosas montañas y lo mas fabuloso de todo, es que yo podía ver, era un sueño sin duda, pero era algo con lo que yo había anhelado por tanto tiempo, mis pies desnudos tocaban el pasto, y sentía la humedad de la tierra, no podía ni parpadear todo cuanto miraba era algo nuevo para mi, las montañas a lo lejos engalanaban el paisaje, una capa blanca las cubría y el color verde combinaba perfecto con el café de la tierra y el musgo que lo cubría todo, tal vez tena el rostro de un pequeño niño el día de navidad con el arbolito lleno de regalos, pero para ser honesta me quedaba corta con cuanto miraba a mi alrededor, temía que despertar de este sueño hermoso, comencé a correr tan fuerte como pude hasta que me falto el aire y de tan limpio y puro me ardía la garganta al llenar mis pulmones exhausta, me hubiera gustado que fuera verdad que fuera la realidad, porque así hubiera podido saber como era Edward mirarlo por primera vez, mis ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas tontas que empezaron a derramarse sin control de ellos, me deje caer recostando mi cabeza en la hierva fresca palpando la suave textura del pasto sintiendo la humedad y viendo al cielo como las nubes formaban figuras, entonces solo pude pensar en algo no quería esta belleza si mi amado esposo no estaba aquí, no significaba nada para mi poder verlo todo pero en la fría soledad de una pradera, no me importaba estar ciega con tal de que el estuviera a mi lado, después de no se cuanto tiempo y muchas, muchas lagrimas me sentía la peor escoria del mundo, solo quería irme de ese lugar y regresar al hospital y poder sentir la presencia de los seres que me amaban así como yo los amaba a ellos, pero no pasaba nada simplemente yo seguía en el mismo lugar pensando que hubiera pasado una eternidad ahí, viéndolo todo pero a la misma vez no disfrutando nada, cerré los ojos deseando morirme mejor que estar sola en ese lugar, entonces los ladridos de un perro me hicieron abrirlos abruptamente, era un hermoso animal, pelo largo y entre naranja y rojizo, alegremente se planto a mi lado meneando la cola de un lado para el otro, una placa colgaba de su cuello, así que me acerque hasta ella y pase mis dedos leyendo al tiempo que lo miraba, la inscripción decía, Lobo, y un número de teléfono para emergencias, sonreí con alegría era mi querido perro, era el solo cerrando los ojos podía imaginarlo tal cual lo recordaba, le acaricie el pelaje tomando su cabeza entre mis manos, y sintiendo su nariz fría, de pronto recordé algo si él era lobo entonces yo estaba ¡muerta! A mi mente llegaron recuerdos, esos que estaban recientes en mi memoria, recordé los gruñidos al tratar de defenderme y las palabrotas de una mujer después unos cuantos golpes y siguiendo eso unos aullidos lastimeros del animal en agonía, los recuerdos eran horrendos algo que mi memoria no quería recordar, era algo que me dolía demasiado pues yo no había podido hacer nada por ayudarlo, y ahora estábamos juntos nuevamente aquí, quizás este lugar era el cielo, aunque para mi fuera el infierno, mi pobre Edward estaría sufriendo mi muerte y mi padre, quien les dará consuelo, como superaran la amargura de perder a un ser querido, tenia ganas de morir de nuevo.

- Creo que estas equivocada mi niña - dijo una voz en mi espalda, me gire tan rápido que sufrí un pequeño mareo, la mujer frente a mi tenia una hermosa sonrisa, mostraba una dentadura perfecta de piel tan blanca y tersa, sus cabellos de color caoba caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, su vestido azul quedaba perfecto en su silueta delgada y delineada, creí que estaba viendo mal pero de pronto recordé el rostro de mi madre, si mi madre estaba parada precisamente a dos pasos de mi, baje la mirada un poco apenada por no haberla reconocido de inmediato yo era tan niña, tan pequeña que ya ni recordaba a ciencia cierta sus facciones, con el dorso de mi mano derecha limpie las lagrimas que nublaban mi vista, pero ella no se de donde saco un pañuelo y con ternura me ayudo con la tarea.

- lamento no haberte conocido, realmente no recordaba tu rostro, sabes después del accidente perdí la vista y nunca mas pude ver tus fotografías, lo lamento - solloce con fuerza cuando sus brazos me rodearon los hombros, era mi madre y por fin la había podido ver y recordar tal cual era al momento de morir, durante mucho tiempo llore por las noches extrañándola, deseando poder sentir sus manos por las noches y oír su voz al leer los cuentos infantiles.

- no tienes por qué disculparte mi niña, en la vida suceden cosas que nunca comprendemos pero sin embargo pasan, y como todo ser humano tenemos que aprender y ser fuertes para enfrentar lo que nos toca, a ti mi niña te toco la obscuridad pero estas viva, con gente que te ama y siendo plena con tus dificultades, para algunas personas como yo simplemente se nos arrebato todo, seria una imprudencia culpara al otro conductor, seria un pecado culpar al creador por lo que nos pasa simplemente tenemos que aceptar y asumir las cosas que nos tocaron vivir y las que no pudimos lograr antes de llegar a dar cuenta de nuestros actos, pero aquí estamos y se nos a brindado la oportunidad de decir lo que sentimos.

- ¿Y de que sirve eso mama? Ya estamos muertas, las personas que amamos y nos aman están en otro mundo diferente a este - nuevamente el recuerdo de Edward me dolió como el filo de mil dagas al ser enterradas.

- Solo te diere algo mi niña por eso estoy aquí, aun no llega tu tiempo, aun vivirás muchas cosas mas y tendrás que ser fuerte y sensata con tus decisiones - pero ella no se daba cuenta que ya no estábamos en el mundo de los vivos.

- Creo que ya es tarde madre - No aun no es tarde tu no estas muerta cariño, simplemente estas en la antesala de umbral de la otra vida pero aun puedes revindicar tu camino, tienes que regresar donde perteneces yo te estaré esperando cuando sea el tiempo indicado, como te dije aun no hay lugar para ti aquí - lobo se situó al lado de mi madre comprendiendo que el si era de este mundo, los mire como iban desapareciendo ante mis ojos como sus imágenes se iban desintegrando - mama no te vayas aun por favor te necesito - pero ella sonrió y solo dijo - te amo mi niña así como a tu hermana y dile a tu padre que lo amare hasta la eternidad.

Todo se volvió tan obscuro y tan tenebroso que daba miedo y con el llanto y los sollozos me sentía ahogarme no podía respirar no lograba encontrar mis pulmones y mi garganta ardía como si tuviera un caldero a fuego vivo quemándome, rasgándome por dentro, de pronto mucho ruido y confusión a mi alrededor la maquina que hacia bip, bip, bip, una que simplemente era un ruido ensordecedor, sentí como algo bloqueaba mi garganta ese algo que no me permitía llenar mis pulmones de aire, me lleve la mano izquierda a mi garganta tratando de arrancar esa sensación de sofoco pero no lo conseguí una mano tibia me detuvo entonces lo intente con la otra mano, realmente me estaba asfixiando, intentaba pasar aire a mis pulmones pero algo lo impedía, no habíamos pasado por tanto para que ahora quisieran matarme en pleno hospital ¿O si?

- Bella si me escuchas por favor no trates de arrancar el tubo - una voz muy cerca de mi oído hablo despacio y con aplomo, no era ninguna que yo conocía, tal ves era alguien del personal medico, quizás la enfermera o alguna doctora, pero yo me estaba ahogando así que mis manos se movían como si fuera un pájaro atrapado entre dos cristales.

- Necesito ayuda código azul, código azul - grito la mujer por algún medio de comunicación.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - creo que el desfibrilador se atascó, tenemos que hacer algo ella no puede respirar - podía oír como las personas se quería justificar utilizando argumentos y palabras que técnicamente no entendía en lo mas mínimo.

- Isabella te voy a pedir que cuando te lo indique tosas lo mas fuerte que puedas - simplemente quería que alguien me ayudara, así que cuando el me lo indico trate de toser sin conseguir emitir algún sonido después de eso el ardor de mi garganta fue lo doble de doloroso, era fuego puro y liquido dentro de mi tráquea quemaba, ardía, y lograba hacer demasiado daño, solo fueron segundos pero me encontré sorbiendo aire por la boca y la nariz rellenando mis pulmones con cada inhalación sufría dolor pero era gratificante poder hacerlo.

- ¿Puedes escucharme? - era el medico lo reconocí al instante.

- Si - respondí un poco ronca y sin mucha fuerza

- Bueno creo que estoy satisfecho, tenemos que darle crédito a la persona que te entubo si lo hubiera hecho correctamente tal vez aun estuvieras en coma.

- ¿Estoy muy mal doctor? - pregunte algo cansada.

- yo diría que si, bajo las circunstancias me gustaría hacer algunos exámenes quiero estar seguro que todo esta bien, y mas que nada, quiero estar completamente seguro que él bebe este fuerte y sano, con tantos medicamentos y todo lo que pasaste, no quisiera que pudieras perder la criatura, aunque a estas alturas si sigue ahí es porque es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos, ¿No piensas así? - no podía verlo pero sus palabras eran como un tsunami que me arrastraban de un lado al otro del mar, estaba completamente desubicada pero solo una palabra llenaba mi cerebro, ¡él bebe!

- Perdona Bella creo que cometí una rudeza contigo, supongo que tu estado te tiene mas nerviosa de lo normal, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte te prometo que cuidaremos de ti.

- ¿Usted es el medico? - dije sin aire en mis palabras.

- Así es soy el doctor Roberts a tus ordenes - dijo amablemente posando una mano tibia en mi hombro, seguí el movimiento del aire estaba casi segura que se había sentado a un lado de mi.

- Doctor ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? - ¿A que te refieres Isabela? - eso de que él bebe esta en buen estado, técnicamente yo no sabia que estaba embarazada, creo que llegue a pensar que nunca podría tener hijos, ¿Esta seguro? - si así es - ¿Completamente seguro? - tan seguro que te puedo decir que llevas cerca de doce semanas de gestación - el picor de mis ojos y la humedad en mis mejillas eran pruebas inconfundibles de que había comenzado a llorar, no podía ver al doctor pero aun así pensé en el como un ángel de bendiciones, cuando Edward lo supiera, pero una preocupación cruzo mi felicidad, ¿Por qué él no estaba aquí?

- Doctor le puedo pedir un favor - Claro dime - podría guardar el secreto del bebe, quiero que mi esposo sea el primero en saberlo, quiero ser yo la que le de la sorpresa, ¿Me comprende verdad? - por supuesto niña tengo cuatro hijos y cada uno de ellos fue una sorpresa inolvidable - gracias - dije soltando el aire relajando mi cuerpo que había estado en tención.

- Hola, hola ¿como esta mi chica favorita? - no era posible que Jacob estuviera aquí quien le había dado permiso para que entrara, no tenia miedo de el pero en los últimos encuentros habíamos estado demasiado disgustados el uno con el otro, y ahora es aquí.

- Jake hola - como si lo hubiera visto fingí una sonrisa para el - wow tienes una pinta espantosa, casi no te reconozco, te dejaron como si un camión te hubiera arroyado. Uff te miras horrible - ya había dicho algunos halagos calificativos bellísimos de mi muy elaborada forma de estar en un hospital así que tenia que quedarme tranquila y dejar pasar los bellos calificativos de mi persona

- ¿dime que haces aquí? ¿A que has venido? - no habíamos terminado cordialmente del todo.

- Tu padre estuvo con el mio y nos conto lo que te había pasado, así que me dije Jacob tienes que visitar a la damisela en desgracia al fin y al cabo ella fue parte fundamental en tu vida o no. Así que aquí estoy dándote mi apoyo incondicional, aunque sinceramente quisiera golpear a tu marido como si fuera un saco de patatas y hacerlo puré, y me quedo corto con mis verdaderas intenciones.

- Jacob por favor no digas eso de Edward él es bueno y además es mi Esposo - Esta bien dejemos a rico ricón en sana paz - no se cuanto tiempo había pasado el ahí haciéndome reír y platicando de tanas y tantas recordé cuando estábamos en la casa de mi padre y yo pensaba en todo lo vivido al lado de Jacob, - Tienes que dormir - me decía el regresándome al presente, - No puedo. Si cierro los ojos, el corazón me late demasiado a prisa y empiezo a ver cosas que realmente quisiera poder olvidar… –En ese momento, un chirrido llamó mi atención. - tranquila es solo la persiana de la ventana, es una tormenta fuerte y los relámpagos no son de mi agrado - No me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llover, imaginé que habían tenido que recurrir al "sistema de emergencia" cada que se iba la luz pero el me tranquilizaba diciendo bromas y haciendo chistes de cuanto tenia en la mente y a mano, este era el verdadero Jacob que yo recordaba no el mezquinó e infiel que se había convertido (mi mano es fuerza y fortaleza puedes colgarte de ella y estarás protegida mi linda Bells como le decían a su brazo cada que me metía debajo "la pared de acero") para evitar que los rayos entrara a la habitación. De pronto, la habitación me pareció demasiado pequeña, asfixiante. –Siento que me ahogo… necesito aire –me levanté bruscamente.

¿Hija?

Estoy bien, estoy bien… sólo necesito tomar aire. puedo salir un momento de la cama …

–No creo que sea una buena idea que estés fuera. Voy a preguntar tal vez el doctor lo autorice.

- Jake estoy bien solo quiero recuperar mis músculos ya que no siento ni las piernas - en realidad necesitaba mi única droga, necesitaba no los brazos de un viejo amigo necesitaba la seguridad de mi alma gemela necesitaba a mi esposo y compañero - ¿estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

–No, voy a estar bien… sólo necesito estar un momento a solas por favor - no hay problema tu hermana esta en la cafetería voy a buscarla tal ves ella sea de mas ayuda que yo, quizás mis ganas de que te sientas bien solo sea una piedra en el zapato que te quisieras sacudir - lo había lastimado el que había venida para brindarme ayuda y se sentía fuera de lugar así como yo sintiendo sus manos en las mías

- Jake no te ofendas pero tengo que estar sola me ciento cansada y seria una grosería de mí parte dormirme estando tú aquí conmigo, no creo que fuera algo muy cortes de mi parte

- Solo quiero que sepas algo Bella, en cualquier momento, en cualquier circunstancia, en cualquier cosas puedes contar conmigo, como un gran amigo, nunca te haría daño, nunca estarías en peligro cerca de mi, yo daría mi vida por protegerte de quien te quisiera dañar, yo daría lo que tengo y lo que soy por ti, porque te sigo amando igual que siempre.

- me quede en silencio no pronuncie ni una sola palabra solo cerré los ojos fingiendo dormir, ahora mas que nunca tenia que estar tranquila y tratar de mantenerme serena por mi bebe, en cualquier momento Edward vendría y seriamos completamente felices al darle la noticia lo habíamos intentado todo pero no habíamos tenido resultados ahora había llegado el momento que tanto habíamos esperado, un hijo él se pondría como loco cuando lo supiera, mis pensamientos me llenaron el cerebro olvidándome por completo de lo mal que me había sentido con Jacob, la culpabilidad que sentía en recordar los buenos momentos junto a él, era como traicionar a mi marido era como si yo misma me olvidara que todo lo vivido había sido por el amor por Edward.

:)

**Un nuevo capitulo espero les guste y sigan lo que bien a llenar la vida de Edward y Jacob como bella tendrá que tomar decisiones por su amado y como las cosas pudieran ser mas feas un de las que ya se habían vivido**

**Su amiga de siempre**

**SIV- LUNITA-SIV**

**Las quiero mis queridas lectoras y lectores.**

.

.


	26. TEMBLORES PARTE 1

**Corazon Prisionero**

**(Capitulo 26)**

**Temblores (PARTE 1)**

**EDWARD POV**

Ahora que yo estaba encerrado ¿quien iba a cuidar a mi Bella? Tenía que hablar con los miembros de la familia, no iba a permitir que ella supiera mi condición, como le daría ese disgusto, me llenaba la cabeza de cosas que aun no pasaban y estaba lleno de dudas, y mas que nada el tormento que era mi agonía, pues yo la amaba con toda mi alma, ella se había convertido en el aire para mis pulmones y la sangre que corría por mis venas, como podía dejar que le dijeran algo que yo sabia era mentira, Jessica era una bruja y de algún modo lo tenia que comprobar, tenia algo muy claro, Jessica no había actuado sola, ella no contaba con semejante materia gris en el cerebro, estaba casi seguro que ella tenia un cómplice, " y no me iba a conformar con solo demostrar mi inocencia" sino que tenia que descubrir todo cuanto rodeaba el ataque a mi esposa.

Tenia que ver el modo de llamar a mis padres, ellos sabrían como ocultar mi verdadera situación, mi madre había llegado a querer a Bella como una hija, y mi padre la admiraba, pues él decía que ella era muy valiente, y mi hermano siempre me había dicho que le dijera la verdad, toda la verdad de como yo la había conocido y porque había entrado a su departamento, recordaba esos días tan lejanos, pero a la vez como si hubieran sido ayer, el sonrojo de las primeras caricias, y la cara que ponía cada vez que Alice le decía "topo" delante de mi, era un apodo bastante grosero por parte de mi cuñada, algo abominable pues era bastante irritante para Bella, pero tenia que decir algo a favor de Alice, no cabía duda que la cara de mi esposa no tenia precio.

Sonreí solo de pensar en esas ocasiones que salíamos todos juntos y terminábamos la velada en su departamento durmiendo juntos convirtiéndonos en uno solo, demostrándoos todo el amor que nos profesábamos, pero regresaba a mi una pregunta ¿y si Jessica se salía con la suya? ¿Y si me condenaban? Quería tener una cuartada para ese día y esa hora pero no lograba acceder a mis recuerdos de ese preciso día, seria totalmente una vil mentira, tenia que hablar con mi padre el en compañía de mi hermano y quizás mi primo podrían seguir a Jessica y conseguir evidencia, creo que me estaba volviendo algo sicótico, pero no daba con pies y cabeza de todo esto, tenia que conseguir un permiso para hablar con mi familia, tal vez Laurent pudiera ayudarme, él se sentía agradecido conmigo por meter en esta ratonera a James, y decía que ya le llegaría la hora, me había aconsejado mantenerme al margen, y no tenia intenciones de meterme en mas problemas de los que ya tenia, eso sin dudarlo un segundo, lo principal era demostrar mi inocencia, y salir de aquí, Laurent tenia muchos contactos tal vez pudiera conseguir hacer algunas llamadas con algo de dinero, pero seria como extorción, aunque creo que algunos guardias estarían mas que dispuestos ganar un poco mas de dinero, no los culpaba con el sueldo que ellos ganaban no desquitaba estar arriesgando su vida entre matones, mafiosos y jefes pandilleros, sin contar con violadores y ladrones, pues de algo podía estar seguro, si tenia que hacerme amigo de gente como esta, para salvar mi pellejo, pues lo haría no tenia remilgos ni ponerme como caballero de honor, así que Laurent tal vez me podía conseguir un permiso para hacer una llamada telefónica, los demás presos habían guardado distancia pues tal vez le tenían respeto a Laurent o sencillamente le tenían miedo, cualquiera que fuera la razón no me importaba, tenia que aprender a jugar este juego.

Solo tenia que controlarme al ver a James, el no pararía hasta hacerme perder la paciencia, en verdad quería arrancarle la cabeza. Con gusto le patearía el trasero y lo haría besar el piso. Tan solo en pensar en esa basura de persona me ponía furioso, y más furioso me ponía al tratar de desifrar las intenciones de Jessica, en todo esto. Para decir verdad si me la imaginaba cabreada conmigo por haberla despreciado, pero seguía sin creer que ella tuviera la capacidad motriz de su cerebro para una mentira tan grande, y mas aun sostenerla ante las autoridades, esto no tenia sentido, ¿Y si fuera ella la culpable de lo ocurrido a Bella? Creo que hasta ahora me había quedado corto vinieron a mis recuerdos anécdotas de cuando ella se hacia pasar por una chica desvalida y santurrona cunado en realidad era una cualquiera pues de mis muchos amigos ella había recorrido la mitad de los dormitorios de ellos, y no cabía duda que ella contaba con talentos histriónicos por ser tan buena actriz e interpretar tan bien el papel de chica desvalida. "Ahrrrr" me pegue en la cabeza como había sido posible que yo hubiera olvidado la cantidad de veces que Jessica se bajaba las bragas con cuanto hombre se o pedía pues ella contaba con un temperamento demasiado elevado, "Ufffff" ahora me daba repugnancia solo de recordar las veces que tuvimos sexo, siempre se a dicho que un caballero no tiene memoria, pero en esta ocasión valía la pena recordar algunas cosas.

- ¿Estas bien? - trono la voz ronca y cavernosa de Laurent, sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos, yo estaba mirando por la única ventana en todo el salón, pero sin mirar nada en concreto, solo miraba al vacío del patio trasero.

- La verdad estoy pésimo. No logro entender porque esa insignificante mujercita me quiere hacer tanto daño, reconozco que en varias ocasiones la pasamos bien, y tuvimos noches muy buenas. Pero para que sacar lo de una violación cuando la había tenido en mi cama cuantas veces lo hubiera querido es ilógico ¿No crees? - yo seguía como un idiota sin entender nada.

- Digamos que tengo un poco mas de experiencia que tu, y te puedo decir que una mujer despechada puede llegar hacer tu peor enemiga, y no te imaginas la clase de cosas que tienen en la cabeza las mujeres cuando se proponen hacer daño, diría que podrías pedir una audiencia con ella presente y tu podrías torturarla con los comentarios mas barbaros de sus encuentros sexuales y te puedo asegurar que en algún momento ella terminara por perder el control, tienes que se un poco explicito, pero funciona te lo aseguro.

- Si tal vez con eso coincido contigo, pero lo que me tiene mas preocupado es tener a mi esposa sin protección, daría lo que fuera por una llamada - lo había hecho con toda la intención poniéndole el tono adecuado, y creo que había funcionado pues Laurent se alejó sin decir nada, y a los dos minutos siguientes estaba de regreso, el me señalo con uno de sus largos dedos indicándome una majadería con el dedo medio, todo esto sin dejar de reír.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le respondí algo cauto - Tu amigo mio puedes hacer las llamadas que quieras, o mas bien las que acepten tus familiares pues siempre las tienes que hacer por cargos al destinatario, me acabo de enterar que no estas incomunicado, así que gozas de ese privilegio, puedes utilizar las casetas que están junto al comedor, esas son mas intimas tienen cristales individuales y aprueba de sonido.

- ¿Mas privacidad dices? - sonreí ya caminando hacia el lugar palmeando su hombro y estrechando su mano.

- Gracias amigo ya te debo algunas, y no lo olvidare, te lo aseguro. - mi voz sonó algo turbada por la alegría y la excitación de momento.

Ring, ring, ring, ring. El teléfono de pronto temblaba en mi mano. - Diga - era a voz de mi madre - Mama soy yo - un nudo se formo en mi garganta, así que pase saliva ruidosamente para aclarar un poco.

- O hijo ¿Cómo estas? ¿Todo esta bien? ¿Tu estas bien? - Yo estoy bien Mama, ¿Cómo esta Bella? - Ella esta mejor hijo, ya despertó no sin antes hacernos pasar el susto de nuestras vidas ayer por la mañana. - sentí como mi corazón se estremeció y el aire de mis pulmones me abandonaron sin previo aviso sintiéndome algo mareado

- ¿Madre que fue lo que paso? - dije casi en un grito.

- Calma hijo solo fue un contratiempo, pero lograron solucionarlo enseguida.

- ¿Y ella pregunto por mi? ¿Y ustedes que le dijeron? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Cómo han justificado mi anuencia? - mi cabeza se estaba convirtiendo en un nido de avispas.

- Edward respira te va a dar un ataque o algo, solo tranquilízate, ella esta bien y hemos justificado tu ausencia con un viaje de ultimo momento, para solucionar algo relacionado con los negocios familiares, le dijimos que era algo demasiado importante que solo tu puedes solucionar, ella comprendió y entendió que tenias que estar fuera unos días, así que solo cálmate si hijo, solo tranquilo - solo podía concentrarme en el zumbido de las avispas en mi cabeza, la voz de mi madre sonaba muy lejos y sin sentido, algo me estaba pasando pues sentía como el piso se movía vertiginosamente, creo que en un momento sentí como las paredes de la cabina se achicaban atrapándome.

- ¿Edward sigues ahí? ¡Cariño! ¿Me escuchas? - cerré los ojos aportando mi cabeza entre las manos reaccione como pude no quería que mi madre se preocupara mas de lo necesario.

- perdón por asustarte madre sigo aquí, solo que creo que hasta el día de hoy voy ha entrar en una crisis existencial, madre te voy a pedir un favor - Lo que me pida cariño, aria cualquier cosa por ti y tu hermano. ¡y lo sabes! Pide lo que quieras hijo.

- Mama podrían mantener en secreto que estoy en la cárcel, no quiero que Bella se de cuanta de lo que me acusan - pero eso es ilógico cariño, su padre es policía, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tu que podremos ocultárselo? - mi madre tenia razón mi cerebro no estaba pensando correctamente.

- Solo unos días, todos lo que puedan, dile a Emmett y a Jasper que los quiero ver, que llamen al abogado para una visita, tengo que pedirles algo muy especial. Y Madre mantén al margen de esto a mi papa no quiero que el desconfié de mis planes.

- No sé que es lo que traes entre manos cariño pero sabes que siempre seré la mediadora de paz entre tu padre y las locuras de tu hermano y ti mismo

- Gracias mama, Te quiero mucho, siempre has sido un ángel - Te amo cariño cuídate y no cometas imprudencias

- Te lo prometo mama, cuida de mi esposa por mí - sentía como mi garganta se cerraba pero tenia que ahogar muy hondo mis más profundos sentimientos tenia que ser fuerte.

- Bella es parte de la familia, y es como una hija para mí, así que no tienes ni que pedirlo cariño - Gracias mama, te prometo que esta pesadilla terminara muy pronto - Eso espero hijo, eso espero. Cuídate hasta muy pronto - así termine la llamada. Casi me muero de tristeza al escuchar como los sollozos de mi madre se perdían en la nada, tenia algo seguro ahora que mi cabeza estaba invadida por los zumbidos y la tortura del encierro. Me sentía mareado y algo confundido, pero no era hora que me enfermara o algo así. Tenia que hablar con mi hermano así como con Jasper, ellos ya en una ocasión habían sido mis detectives y les había encantado con una causa buena y valida, no creo que se reusaran a hacerlo nuevamente, tenia un buen plan hecho, solo en teoría claro esta. Emmett tendría que ser la sombra de Jessica, conseguir todos sus movimientos tenia que estar presente en su vida diaria como yo mismo lo había hecho con Bella, me sentí culpable al recordar esos días cuando la miraba dormir, cuando amanecía a su lado sintiéndome el mas afortunado del mundo aun y cuando ella no sabia que yo estaba a su lado.

- Solo te falta ponerte a llorar como un mariquita rosa, niño rico - levante la mirada encontrando a Jemes frente a mí, él estaba acompañado con algunos de los peores delincuentes de la prisión.

- Lo dices porque ya pasaste por ello. ¿Supongo? Aunque pensándolo bien creo que tu no tienes ni idea de como llorar, las bestias como tu no tienen sentimientos - le escupí la cara con mis palabras estaba tan cerca que simplemente sentía su aliento putrefacto entrar por mi nariz.

- Te voy a despellejar vivo, te voy a hacer que sientas una por una todas las que me debes maldito bastardo - no sé que fue lo primero, en un segundo me encontraba de cara contra el piso inmovilizado completamente, según yo había tomado al maldito de James por el cuello, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo sentía una rodilla como se enterraba entre mis omoplatos.

- Aun no es el tiempo de cobrar cuentas, te voy a soltar, pero si me prometes controlarte. ¿Me entiendes? - era Laurent el que estaba en mi espalda, sacando la voz un poco sofocada le respondí.

- Vale, vale, entiendo - el me soltó quitándose de mi espalda, ayudándome a ponerme de pie, James se sacudía el polvo limpiándose con el antebrazo la sangre que resbalaba por su nariz, estaba seguro que yo ni siquiera había podido tocarlo así que suponía había sido mi muy oportuno amigo.

- No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi territorio maldito perro, te lo advierto no tendrás otra oportunidad - Laurent tenia presciencia de matón, los secuaces de James simplemente se retiraron en silencio sin decir nada, era mas que obvio el respeto que le tenían a este hombre, no se hasta donde era el jefe de la prisión pero yo era mas listo que eso y tenia que poner las cartas a mi favor.

- Tienes razón Laurent, aun no es tiempo que cobres tu deuda y yo la mía, esta basura te robo tu esposa y tu hija Senna, y lo que hizo a mi esposa no tiene nombre pues este bastardo la quiso violar, y solo de pensar que le puso un solo dedo encima, la verdad no tiene nombre - Laurent abrió los ojos como platos pasando saliva ruidosamente, mis palabas había cumplido su cometido era jugar sucio y egoístamente pero yo no quería añadirle sueños a mi condena si es que llegaba.

- Te puedo prometer algo James, lo que dures aquí no podrás dormir, ni comer, ni siquiera darte una ducha con tranquilidad porque siempre estarás vigilado. Cualquier movimiento que tu hagas cada vez que respires te aseguro que yo estaré enterado, pagaras una a una todas tus traiciones, y como dice el dicho, ¡Diente por diente! ¡Y Ojo por ojo!

- Ya veremos quien cae primero, ¡ya te destruí una vez! ¡Puedo hacerlo nuevamente! - las risas tontas de James retumbaban en las paredes de vidrio, llamando la atención de un par de guardias que se acercaban a toda prisa, Laurent a mi lado se dio cuenta tratando de disimular lun poco tomando una revista y diciéndole algo entre los dientes.

- Solo fue suerte, pero ahora mi querido ex amigo es lo que tu vas a necesitar para estar aquí dentro - copie un poco la actitud de Laurent poniendo atención al televisor dejando de lado a los guardias que llamaron la atención de algunos presos que se habían estado acumulando a nuestro alrededor, llamando al orden y gritando que nos dispersáramos, me puse de pie solo viendo como ese maldito de James se reía entre dientes, yo seguía un poco acalorado por el coraje y la impotencia pero tenia que usar mi autocontrol no podía cometer un nuevo error.

- Edward Cullen, a la oficina del consejo - uno de los guardias me había llamado por mi nombre así que solo lo seguí caminando deprisa casi pisándole los talones, al subir un par de escalones me quede en el umbral de la entrada tratando de entender que pasaba, pero fue grata la sorpresa, Emmett mi hermano estaba dentro.

- Emmett hermano - como te va en tus vacaciones ¿E? - me pregunto sonriendo tratando de aligerar el momento.

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí tan pronto? Apenas hace media hora que hable con mama - yo no e hablado con mi madre Edward yo e estado toda la mañana con el abogado, regrese anoche y en cuanto me di cuenta pedí una visita, así que aquí estoy, tenemos solo veinte minutos. ¿Necesitas algo?

- La verdad si, mas bien solo una cosa, necesito que seas la sombra de Jessica, quiero todo cuanto ella haga, no la vas a dejar sola ni un solo minuto, tienes que ver con quién habla ella, esa mujercita es la clave perdida para salir bien de esto, Emmett ella es una mentirosa, y tenemos que dar con la verdad.

- Creo que no es buena idea, mira en lo que termino la ultima vez que fuimos detectives, terminaste casado - Emmett no juegues por favor, eso es muy serio de verdad tómalo con responsabilidad hermano - ¡Ey! donde quedo tu sentido del humor, sabes de sobra que puedes contar conmigo y are lo que pueda, solo cuídate si, te queremos en una piesa fuera del spa - Gracias hermano, cuanto con mi familia, otra cosa, seria mucho pedir que cuides de Bella también.

- Puedo con toda la familia te lo aseguro, cuídate hermano - ya el guardia había abierto la puerta para indicarme que la visita se había terminado así que siguiendo las reglas de la prisión no pude ni estrechar la mano de mi hermano, él era demasiado duro por fuera, grande y fuerte, pero tenia el corazón mas grande del mundo

Con el nudo en la garganta nuevamente llegue a mi cama cerrando los ojos, esperando que este drama de mi vida actual saliera bien librado ya era suficiente de malos ratos, quería estar con mi esposa y vivir una vida tranquila deje que el sueño ganara puntos y así sumirme en la tranquilidad que el dormir un poco me produjera.

BELLA POV

Era horrible estar con esta espera, se suponía que Edward solo tardaría un par de días, pero ya había pasado más de una semana y no tenia noticias de él. Era como si aparte de ciega, todos creían que yo era una tonta, sentía que algo me ocultaban pues cada vez que preguntaba cuando regresaba, al menos Esme y Carlisle se ponían nerviosos, su voz cambiaba y duraban poco para cuando se despedían, Jacob había venido todos lo días a visitarme aunque no era del agrado de los Cullen no cabía duda que para mi era un alivio pues el no hacia distinción si era ciega o no, me reganaba me gritaba y me obligaba a levantarme y caminar por los pasillos, el Jake de antes había regresado y me gustaba eso, las pesadillas ya estaban a raya y ahora mis sueños habían cambiado, pues podía crear colores en ellos y en su mayoría podía incluir a mi amado perro, y por supuesto a mi madre, que pensarían todos si yo les contara mis sueños, de seguro dirían que el pequeño coma me había afectado la cabeza. Pero lo principal era que podía imaginar una pequeña carita con ojos grandes como los de mi madre pero jugaba a cambiarle el color de ellos, tenia la certeza que él bebe se parecería a su padre, o al menos eso me dirían cuando lo vieran, me emocionaba tocarme el vientre y platicar con el interiormente, mi Edward tenia que saber lo de mi embarazó, el tenia el derecho y yo estaba convencida que se pondría feliz.

- ¿Topo estas dormida? - el grandioso apodo me saco de mi sueño regresando al tormento que el cielo me había dado por hermana.

- ¡Alice! No duermo y no me digas topo, sabes lo que me disgusta el apodo, ¿Quieres que le diga a tu flamante prometido como es tu nombre completo? Mira que ocupa varios renglones para poder escribirlo todo - me burle de ella cuando soltó el aire de sus pulmones bufando un poco no cabía duda que amaba a mi hermana.

- Sabes hermanita tu ganas, por hoy, tengo que ponerte presentable pues mi padre viene a verte en un rato, dijo que Jacob lo iba a acompañar - ¿Alice crees que hago mal en aceptar la amistad de Jacob? - era una duda que me corría por la cabeza desde su aparición.

- No creo que sea dañina pues tu ya estas grandecita para que te ensenen malas manas, tu solita las aprendes, ¿Verdad? - Alice se carcajeaba sin control y yo con ella, era tremendamente ameno el rato que ella podía visitarme, todos tenían una vida hecha y yo era la carga para todos, incluyendo a mi padre y a mis suegros.

- ¿Crees que Edward se disgustara conmigo? - Sin duda que si. ¡Pero! No contigo sino con el, ya vez que tomaron desacuerdos en el pasado así que creo que le diré a Jasper que este cerca cuando el encuentro tenga lugar, pero por ahora solo piensa que en un par de días estarás fuera de este lugar, ¿estas contenta de salir de aquí?

- Me muero de ganas de regresar a mi casa, la paz y la quietud acompañada del sonido del océano por las noches - ¡Vaya! Creo que no te han comunicado que no puedes regresar a ese lugar.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Es mi casa y la de mi esposo, ¿y a donde se supone tendré que ir? - Pues la familia Cullen están habilitando su casa para que puedas estar cómoda.

- De ninguna manera, en todo caso regresare a mi antiguo departamento, la mayoría de mis cosas siguen ahí así que no daré molestias a nadie, y estaré en mi ambiente. - Alice guardo silencio, no podía saber en que parte de la habitación se encontraba pues ni siquiera estaba en movimiento, era como si ella se hubiera paralizado.

- ¿Alice estas bien? - Estoy bien topito, solo que tengo que contarte algo - Me asustas ¿Qué pasa? - pues desde el día de tu ataque, Jasper y yo decidimos vivir juntos, y solo estábamos esperando que tu estés mejor para contraer matrimonio, solo algo sencillo, ¡Tu sabes la familia y ya!

- ¡Wow Alice! Es una magnifica noticia, me alegro por ti, sé que amas a Jasper. Ven acércate a mi - Bella es que no te he dicho todo aun, Jasper y yo nos mudamos a tu antiguo departamento.

- ¿Cómo? ¿En mi departamento dices? - me alegraba enormemente la felicidad de mi hermana, pero ahora me veía obligada a vivir bajo el techo de los Cullen.

- Alice deberías habérmelo dicho - ¿Y cuando se supone debía hacerlo? ¿Cuándo estabas en coma? ¿O cuando casi te mueres por no respirar? Lo lamento Bella, es que no pensé que tu quisieras regresar ahí, pero si lo necesitas pues Jasper y yo podemos dejarlo en breve - no quería arruinar la felicidad de Alice así que no podía decirle que se saliera de mi departamento.

- No por su puesto que no, tu y Jasper pueden seguir ahí, creo que ahora podre pasar unos días con Charlie, el estará feliz de recibirme - ¿De verdad no te molesta? - en absoluto tonta invasora. Todo lo contrario, me alegro por ti.

- Gracias Bella, eres la mejor hermana del mundo - Dirás la única que tienes - reímos de la situación yo llamándola intrusa y ella llamándome topo envidioso, en fin la tarde paso muy rápido, Charlie llego entrada la tarde en compañía de Jacob como se había previsto, cuando le propuse a mi padre pasar una temporada en Forks él estuvo gustoso de recibirme, y a su vez Jacob también, tal ves un par de semanas le había dicho a mi padre, lo suficiente para que Edward regresara y toda mi vida fuera como antes.

Pero no fueron dos semanas, los días y días pasaban y solo había hablado con Edward unas cuantas veces, me decía cuanto me amaba y cuanto deseaba regresar, uno de los restaurantes de la familia se había quemado y él no podía regresar hasta que las autoridades dieran los resultados del siniestro, así que había decidido no decir nada del embarazo, pero por alguna extraña razón mi vientre crecía mu rápido, ya casi eran dos meses de cuando había estado en el hospital así que ya tenia varios meses, y si mi bebe no dejaba de crecer yo ya no podría esconder mas mi barriga, ya casi no me quedaba la ropa, y la verdad los dos grandes suéteres que me ponía ya me tenían cansada, una de las tardes que paseaba en la reserva con Jacob, el me detallaba cuanto había a nuestro alrededor, poniéndole formas y colores a todo, el tiempo a su lado era especial pues no había intenciones vanas en su sincera amistad había sentido una leve punsadita en un costado casi grito de la emoción al darme cuanta que era la primera ves que mi bebe se movía dentro de mi, ahogue unas lagrimas y para confundir las un poco tosí, destornude, y casi me reviento los pulmones al fingir un pequeño ataque de asma, no fue sino hasta el día del festival de la tribu de los Quileutes que todo cambio, Jacob había estado muy atento y muy divertido toda la tarde Charlie estaba pescando con Billy así que habíamos decidido ir a la playa, yo caminaba sobre mis pies desnudos gozando de la arena y el agua halada del mar.

- ¿Bella porque no olvidas a Cullen? - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Jake? - no podía entender la pregunta y mas como me la había formulado.

- ¿Qué porque sigues casada con alguien que no va a regresar nunca?

- ¿Pero porque afirmas algo así? Edward me a dicho que muy pronto terminaran con la investigación del incendio - Edward dice, Edward dice. Edward es un mentiroso, y tu una ilusa por creer en el.

- No entiendo porque dices eso Jake, Edward es mi esposo y ahora esta muy ocupado. Es el patrimonio familiar ¿Qué no lo entiendes? - empezaba a disgustarme la manera de como él me decía las cosas.

- ¡AY! Por favor. El no regresara, y tu quieres seguirlo esperando por siempre, pues déjame decirte que si lo vas a esperar deberías de hacerlo sentado, pues creo que te podrías cansar, Cullen no regresara simplemente porque no puede hacerlo, tal ves él quiera pero no va a poder.

- Jaco háblame claro, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué sabes tu de Edward que yo no sepa? Vamos habla, vamos ¡Dímelo! no soy estúpida, tu sabes algo y me lo vas a decir. No quiero que me mientas.

- Yo nunca te e mentido, toda la vida te he dicho la verdad, aun y cuando allá dado mi palabra de mantener la bocona cerrada, pero ya es hora que sepas toda la verdad, no quiero seguir con un secreto que no me corresponde, tu tienes que saber todo lo que pasa, y no se me hace nada justo que todos te miren como la ciega idiota e ilusa que espera por un marido que no regresara. - las palabras de Jacob eran duras y sin blandesa mas bien erina como dagas duras y filosas pues cortaban a cada palabra.

- Creo que solo estas celoso de Edward, no tienes fundamentos para decir cosas sin sentido, como ya te die el esta en Canadá siguiendo las reparaciones del restaurante, y esperando la investigación para cobrar el seguro, creo que no deberíamos seguir siendo amigos cuando no aceptas a mi esposo Jacob - sus manos se aferraron a mi hombros provocándome temblores de pies a cabeza, algunos recuerdos pasados de mi ataque, y otros de el momento cuando James me había querido violar, automáticamente retrocedí a su agarre, no sin antes tropear y casi caer de espaladas.

- No quiero hacerte daño Bella, solo quiero que sepas toda la verdad.

- Pero tu sigues insistiendo que Edward no regresara, y eso es una completa mentira, el me ama y yo a él, de esta parte que es lo que no entiendes ¿dímelo?

- Yo no tengo nada que envidiarle a un criminal, a un sinvergüenza que abusa de mujeres indefensas - Jacob soltó las palabras con veneno incluido, cada una de ellas entraban a mi sistema motor como dagas, no podía ver su rostro pero sus palabras y la manera como el removía el aire me producían espasmos y temblores en todo el cuerpo, no podía hablar sin que la mandíbula me temblara.

- "Esa es una maldita mentira" las tretas que quieres utilizar en la contra de Edward para separarnos son ruine y bajas, ¿Cómo puedes fingir con tanta soltura? Eres un mentiroso Jacob Black y te odio por decir todo eso de mi esposo.

- ¡O si! Ahora ódiame por decirte toda la verdad, tal vez los Cullen siempre han vivido en una mentira, pero aquí no somos así, aquí tus eres igual a todos, inteligentes y honestas. Si me vas a odiar por decir la verdad pues que así sea. Tu Edward esta preso, me escuchas preso, acusado de lo mas bajo que puede caer un hombre y es aprovecharse de una mujer, si no abras la boca así, el esta acusado de violar a una chica de la alta sociedad de Seattle, y si no me crees pues pregúntale a tu familia política, ellos cubrieron todo, ellos son lo que te tienen como su mascota con la que pueden reírse cuando quieran al fin y al cabo no puede ver para comprobarlo. - no podía mas, las piernas me flaquearon sentía como si fueran de goma, no podía ser verdad todo esto, ¿porque me habían ocultado todo? En unos segundos había comprendido porque nadie hablaba de Edward en mi presencia, solo era para persuadirme de seguir tranquila y relajada. Pero como estarlo cuando la vida se desmoronaba a pedazos, tenia que salir de La Push tenía que ir a casa de los Cullen, tenía que saber de primera mano la verdad, tuvimos el derecho y eso lo íbamos a hacer en este mismo momento.

- Jacob quiero que me lleves a la casa de los Cullen, tú soltaste la boca así que me debes la aclaración de todo. - no dije una sola palabra en todo el camino a Seattle no quería escuchar el veneno que escupía Jacob en cada de sus comentarios, de algo estaba segura tenia que saber toda la verdad y hoy mismo.

**Hola, hola a todas y todos mis lectores espero estén bien,,,, miren que cosas pasan con la pobre Bella y el chismoso de Jacob, Uffff en fin veremos que pasa**

**Gracias Mil por seguir aquí y esperar mis muyyyyyyyyyy tardados capítulos,, tarde pero seguro, ahora la imaginación esta regresando pero tengo tanta ideas que se confunden en mi cabecita loca jajajajajajajajajjajaja**

**Cuídense y pónganme sus comentarios eso me da energía para seguir y seguir**

**Su**

**Amiga**

**De**

**Siempre**

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV**


	27. TEMBLORES PARTE 2

**CORAZON PRISIONERO**

**TEMBLORES (PARTE 2**)

- Jacob quiero que me lleves a la casa de los Cullen, tú soltaste la boca así que me debes la aclaración de todo. - no dije una sola palabra en todo el camino a Seattle no quería escuchar el veneno que escupía Jacob en cada de sus comentarios, de algo estaba segura tenia que saber toda la verdad y hoy mismo.

Los Cullen tenían que darme una muy buena explicación de todo cuanto a ocurrido durante mi estúpida ingenuidad, ¿como habían podido ocúltame algo tan importante? ¿Por qué Esme me había contado tantas mentiras cada vez que preguntaba por Edward? ¿Por qué Alice no me había dicho la verdad? ¿Por qué me habían dejado ir a la Puch? ¿Qué me estaban ocultando?

Por un momento algo en mi interior paro en seco todos mis pensamientos, me quede congelada con una extraña sensación, mi corazón en un extraño ritmó palpitaba insistiendo entre el temor e ignorancia, en mis entrañas sentí la mas mínima sensación de un pequeño movimiento, mi bebe se estaba moviendo, era como si un pequeño pez se deslizara de un lado a otro, dando brinquitos dentro de mi vientre, los ojos me picaban y estaba segura que las lagrimas corrían ya por mis mejillas, disimuladamente me acaricie la sudadera, cerrando los ojos para transmitirle a mi bebe unas palabras silenciosas, Te amo ¿lo sabes verdad? Eres lo mas grande que puedo tener en toda mi vida ¿eso también lo sabes verdad? Sabes que eres él bebe mas esperado del planeta ¿Lo sabes también? ¿A que si? Una mano tibia y áspera sujeto mi mano izquierda haciendo un poco de presión.

- Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. ¿Lo sabes verdad? - Jacob había cambiado el tono duro de su voz, yo solo afirme con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabras - Es solo que me envenena la manera que todos te tenían en las sombras de la ignorancia, no era justo para ti, aunque, yo sea un imbécil, debo de añadir que siempre te e hablado con la verdad, pero no puedo soportar que por el hecho de ser tu una mujer ciega, todos piense que eres cobarde o débil, porque yo sé que en realidad eres mas fuerte que todos nosotros juntos, nada te a frenado, ni siquiera el hecho que tienes un sentido menos que el humano promedio, así que ¿Qué dices hacemos las pases? - Jacob nunca antes había estado tan serio para decir las cosas que pensaba, así que tenia que darle el merito.

- gracias por sacarme de la ignorancia, nunca me a gustado que los demás me tengan lastima. - apreté su mano pero el la soltó y paso sus dedos a lo largo del surco de lagrimas, secándolas y acariciando mi mejilla, no me aleje de ese contacto, creo que ya había estado demasiado tiempo sin calor humano.

- Eres un gran amigo. Más bien eres mi único amigo.

- Si lo se. Sé que no puedo aspirar a algo más, mi tiempo en tu vida ya caduco, y tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. - ¿Cualquier cosa dices?

- si lo que necesites aquí estaré, tu sabes que yo nunca me marchare a ningún lado, así que conoces mi numero de celular, ¿A no ser que ya lo olvidaras? - Lo recuerdo - dije en un murmullo apenas audible.

- Bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos, ya llegamos a nuestro destino, así que Bella. Quiero que te cuides, te alimentes bien y no caigas en la desesperación. No es bueno para una mujer en estado. - él lo sabia trate de encontrar mi voz pero no podía ni abrir la boca, el automóvil se paro y unos segundos después la puerta de mi lado se abrió al tiempo que Jacob me tomaba de las manos, me dirigía despacio. De pronto me pare y apreté sus manos entre las mías.

- ¿Me guardaras el secreto? - fue todo lo que dije reanudando la marcha. - Con mi vida. - respondió un minuto después, subimos el tercer escalón a la puerta principal, y el aporreó la puerta, para cuando escuche la voz de Carlisle ya las rodillas me temblaban y transpiraba como si hubiera corrido dos cuadras seguidas.

- ¡Bella! ¡Hola! Pasa adelante, justo hace unos minutos le preguntaba a Esme como estarías. - No estoy muy bien que digamos, por eso estoy aquí. - Jacob se despidió en la puerta alegando tener cosas que hacer en la ciudad, no sin antes recordarme que lo llamara a la más mínima preocupación, le di las gracias y camine en el interior de la casa guiada por Carlisle.

- ¡Cariño mira quien esta aquí! - decía el entusiasmado.

- ¿Bella? ¡Hola cariño! No sabes que ganas tenia de verte. - las manos cariñosas de Esme rodearon mis hombros con verdadero afecto, ¿Cómo alguien con tanto amor por los demás podía mentir con tanta facilidad?

- Hola Esme ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? - comprendía tal vez muy dentro de mi que no tenia porque tener tanta rabia, pero de verdad la Tanía, mis dientes se apretaron cuando por fin me decidí a lanzarles la primera bandada de acusaciones.

- Yo estoy bien, se puede decir, pero tu luces fantástica. - me dijo sentándome en un sofá.

- ¿Por qué me han estado ocultando las cosas? ¿Por qué no me dijeron todo lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué simplemente me alejaron? ¿Tengo el derecho a saber toda la verdad no les parece? ¿O me van a seguir mintiendo? - ya mi voz era un solo lamento entre los sollozos lastimeros que salían de mi pecho.

- "O" Cariño, cariño, no te pongas así. En realidad no se a que te refieres - y explote -

- ¿No sabes a que me refiero? ¿Piensas seguirme mintiendo ahora? "Quiero" no mas "bien exijo" que me digan toda la verdad de la condición de Edward, y quiero saber todo con detalle, así que ¿quien de ustedes dos empieza primero? ¿O prefieren que llame a Jacob para que me lleve donde Edward para preguntarle a él porque esta en la cárcel? - Esme soltó un gritito ahogado, y acto seguido sus manos tomaron las mías.

- Bella querida, nunca fue nuestra intención, mentirte, pero fue una petición de el mismo Edward de no contarte nada, estaba muy preocupado por ti, y no quería que supieras las cosas por las que lo tienen preso. - la sinceridad de la madre de Edward superaba mi rabia, incline la cabeza avergonzada, por como les había gritado.

- Nosotros nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con mantenerte al margen. Pero Edward es nuestro hijo en desgracia y no podíamos negarnos a sus razones para mantenerte fuera y lejos del escandalo. Nadie de la familia lo hemos pasado muy bien que digamos Bella. - decía Carlisle con voz calmada y creo que cansada.

- Me molesta un poco, haberme dado cuenta de todo esto por terceras personas, pero en el fondo se lo agradezco porque creo que es lo mejor, así que quiero saber ¿como podemos ayudar a Edward para sacarlo de ahí? - Carlisle apoyaba una mano en mi hombro.

- la mujer que acusa a Edward de violación y secuestro, según ella él se la llevó de una fiesta con engaños, y su declaración es muy convincente, en esa fiesta corrían demasiadas cosas censurables, desde alcohol a menores, y toda calase de medicamentos controlados, además de diferentes drogas. Por supuesto esos no son cargos contra Edward, pero tenemos que tener cuidado con eso también, los abogados dicen que si el cooperara seria mas fácil, conseguir su anulación, pero el insiste que no tiene nada que decir al respecto.

- ¿Cuándo se desarrollo todo esto? ¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando? - Pensé para mí, sintiéndome traicionada.

- Hemos agotado hasta el último recurso legal. Pero la acusación de la que fue objeto es muy firme porque ella llevo testigos a la audiencia, y afirmaron que vieron cuando Edward salió de la casa con ella, pero él dice que solo la dejo en la calle a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta. Pero no logra tener una cuartada, es como si estuviera ocultando algo, es como si el no quisiera decir donde estuvo después de marcharse de la fiesta, Así que estamos con las manos atadas.

- ¿Cuándo se supone que paso eso? - mi cabeza estaba baja y mis manos seguían apretadas por las manos de Esme.

- el 18 de julio del 2008 en una fiesta en honor de Edward, pero él dice que salió de la fiesta temprano pero no dice a donde fue. El esta empeñado a mantener un secreto que solo lo esta afectando, y la verdad es que yo ya estoy agotado, aunque quiera ayudarle no lo puedo hacer, sé que nunca e sido un buen padre para el. Pero lo amo es mi hijo y yo aria cualquier cosa por el sin pensarlo, nunca estuve de acuerdo a que no supieras la verdad, eres una chica valiente y bastante inteligente y sé que entenderás las razones que nos orillaron a mantenerte fuera de esto, pero ya no puedo mas, estoy atado de pies y manos, solo lo que me mantiene aferrado a todo esto. - pero su voz se quiebra y los sollozos remplazan sus palabras, Carlisle esta fuera de si, no puedo decir nada, salvo buscarlo, con mi mano y tratar torpemente de rodearlo por los hombros, los padres de Edward están sufriendo lo inimaginable al igual que yo en estos momentos, como puedo llegar yo. Tan molesta con ellos sin saber. O más bien sin tomarme la molestia de dejarlos explicar sus razones que seguramente implican claramente que Edward se los pidió.

- ¿Fue una petición que él les hizo? - les digo - más bien fue una promesa - responde Esme.

- Mas bien una promesa que ningún padre puede negarle a un hijo en desgracia. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?- Si - una respuesta franca y sencilla para ella, no teníamos que seguir torturándonos para comprendernos, las cosas estaban hechas, y no ayudaban de cualquier modo a Edward, me sentía mareada y agotada, tal ves no había sido buena idea después de todo obligar a Jacob a traerme aquí.

- Les importaría que me tumbara un rato, no me siento muy bien que digamos - estaba mas mareada que en cualquier ocasión que recordara, incluso sentada me sentía inestable, y una ves mas, dese poder ver. Fue cuando sentí mi cuerpo flotar en un gran mar, donde podía ver el agua azul reflejando el cielo, una pequeña barca a lo lejos dejaba al descubierto una cubierta blanca y limpia, aunque unas figuras de distinguían en la altura del timón, un pelaje que nunca olvidaría mientras viviera, era naranja rojizo. Era mi adorado lobo, el corría dando brinquitos de alegría cuando mi cuerpo se acercaba mas y mas al bote, chapotee unos segundos hasta que conseguí subir ha cubierta. Mi perro me alcanzó subiéndose a mi regazo, sus lloraditas de alegría, me recordaban a los días de Edward metido a hurtadillas en mi departamento, gire mi cabeza mirando la inmensidad del mar azul, no se veía tierra solo olas y mas olas a la deriva, mi vista era de un 20/20 perfecto sin sombras ni manchas simplemente perfecta, entonces en mi recorrido fue cuando la vi, sentada en un cómodo sofá blanco como la cubierta, en un principio pensé que era de cuero o vinil blanco pero cuando me senté junto a ella pude palpar la textura de la tela acolchonada, era como tocar terciopelo o algodón suave, simulando las nubes. ¡O quizás eran nubes! Porque en mi sueño sabia perfecto que tanto mi madre como lobo estaban muertos.

- ¿Estoy en el cielo? - pregunte avergonzada

- No mi cielo, solo en un bonito sueño tuyo, creo que tu subconsciente quería paz, solo es una proyección de tus deseos, y nosotros tomamos el panorama para entrar en el, pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso, mas bien estamos aquí para ayudarte en algo que necesitas.

- ya me haces feliz ahora solo con verlos bien y felices. - digo a la defensiva

- Creo que más bien necesitabas de alguien con quien hablar. ¿No es así? - mi vista esta clavada en mis manos, no me puedo mover, tal vez es que estoy muerta de miedo, no de ellos, sino de que cuando me mueva ellos desaparezcan, entonces mi madre pone sus dedos en mi barbilla y me hace verla directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres hablar ahora? - la miro nuevamente recurriendo su rostro centímetro a centímetro, el color de sus iris, sus dientes tan blancos su sonrisa tan bella, ¿Por qué el cielo necesitaba a este ángel? Mi madre esperaba pacientemente por mí, así que tome determinación y empecé a hablar.

- No se si podre soportar todo esto. ¿Como puedo ayudar a Edward? ¿Cómo puedo decirles que serán abuelos? ¿Cómo puedo ser valiente? Cuando solo quiero salir corriendo de aquí por la mañana, ¿Mama? ¿Cómo pudiste estar aquí en estos lugares si tu familia? ¿No te duele el corazón por habernos dejado? ¿Por qué a las personas buenas se les castiga? Mira que se de mucha gente que es mala de buena manera y se les premia solo porque aparentan ser buenas, ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

- No se puede dejar lo que se ama, y no se puede olvidar lo que tienes siempre en el corazón, el tiempo solo da un poco de aceptación a las situaciones, pero nunca borra los recuerdos de ella, tal vez los evitamos, pero en las horas de dormir regresan con mas fuerzas porque tu mente no esta ocupada, Soy feliz viendo a mi familia sobrevivir sin mi, y soy muy feliz porque no me han olvidado, el amor que siguen sintiendo por mi me hace mas fuerte, aunque no miento cuando digo que seria mas feliz si tu padre encontrara una buena compañera para sus noches de depresión, me gusta ver a tu hermana con una vida plena, y a ti con todo ese amor que no te cabe en el pecho, y ahora ver la devoción que sientes por tu bebe, nos permitimos venir a tus sueños solo son el fin de ayudar un poco a tus propios recuerdo mi cielo, no intervenimos en nada en tu vida, porque solo tu puedes ayudar a Edward, tu tienes la respuesta, solo recuerda, solo medita, recuerda los días cuando deseabas hablar con el, recuerda, recuerda, recuerda, recuerda, recuerda.

Mi madre parecía un holograma, su imagen se desintegraba ante mis ojos, como podía detener su cuerpo vaporoso, solo el eco de sus palabras seguían flotando, ¿Como podía ayudar a mi esposó con solo recuerdos? Desperté sobresaltada algo sudorosa, no estaba desubicada, sabia perfectamente donde me encontraba, solo que no sabia como había llegado aquí, las palabras de mi madre diciéndome que tenia que recordar, ¿Pero recordar que? Ella había dicho, recuerda los días cuando querías conocer a Edward, Pero no lograba ubicar eso con los problemas presentes, pasando mis manos en la manta que me cubría el cuerpo, me preocupe cuando descubrí que mi sudadera había desaparecido, ahora mis suegros lo sabían. Sin duda alguna, ya sabían de mi embarazo, de cualquier modo, se los tenía que decir, ya pensaría como explicarlo cuando se diera el caso. Las voces de Esme y Carlisle hablando en secreto con un tercero, me hicieron girarme a mi derecha, tal vez estaban del otro lado de una puerta o pared pero se podía distinguir a la perfección lo que decían.

- ¿Y bien que opinas? - decía Carlisle - Creo que entre cinco a seis meses, con ojo clínico te puedo decir que ella esta en prefecto estado de salud, solo tubo un shock nervioso eso es todo, pero quiero hacerle una ecografía para estar seguros - el otro debía de se un medico.

- ¿Es normal que dure tanto tiempo sin conciencia? ¿Eso le podría afectar al bebe? ¿Creo que tenemos que llevarla al hospital? - las interminables preguntas de Esme, me hacían sentir culpable así que fingí toser un poco, la puerta chirrió y tres pares de pasos se acercaron a mi derecha.

- ¿Bella estas despierta? - la voz queda de Esme muy cerca de mi cabeza.

- Si lo estoy, debí haberme desmayado, no recuerdo como llegue aquí. Lo lamento. - lo dije apenas en un susurro.

- Aquí hay alguien que quiere conocerte, es el medico de la familia cariño, lo llamamos porque nos asustaste cuando no volvías en ti, paso mucho tiempo, y cuando te sentí sudar retire tu sudadera. Cariño - ya lo sentía venir la explicación era mas rápido de lo que lo había pensado - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Por qué Edward no lo sabe aun? - sentí como la furia me subía hasta la garganta y sin querer respondí con voz áspera e demasiado airada.

- Creo que no soy la única que se guarda secretos, ¿No les parece? - un siseo de sorpresa de parte de Esme.

- Tienes toda la razón, Muchos secretos, ya es la hora de que esos secretos se acaben hoy mismo. - Carlisle sonaba aun más apenado que su esposa.

- Me da gusto conócete al fin Bella, soy el doctor Ventura, ¿Tienes un medico regular para tu cuidado prenatal? - Si - ninguna explicación siguió mi afirmación, ellos permanecieron en silencio sin ninguna pregunta durante varios minutos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de gestación? - pregunto por fin el medico.

- cinco - seca y enojada respondí - ¿Ya sabes el sexo de bebe? - pregunto Esme - No - respondí a la defensiva. - ¿Has pensado algún nombre? - dijo Carlisle tocando mi hombro influyéndome confianza. - Aun no lo e decidido, estaba esperando contárselo a Edward primero, pero los días y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y ya no se - me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, pero las lagrimas traicioneras salieron como rio.

- No cariño. No queríamos hacerte daño, solo teníamos curiosidad en saber mas de nuestro nieto. - se había oído tan lindo cuando Carlisle dijo "Nieto" que una oleada de sollozos llegaron para ponerle mas dramatismo a mi debilidad, como podía juzgar a estas personas que siempre habían sido tan amables y amorosas conmigo, me estaba convirtiendo en una amargada, pero estaba tan cansada, mas bien avergonzada, así que tenia que estar sola para pensar y analizar las palabras dichas por mi madre muerta en sueños. ¿Qué pensarían ellos de mi si se los contara?

- Cuando quiera pasare por su consultorio doctor, ¿y Esme? ¿Podría descansar otro rato? Creo que ya fueron muchas emociones por un día. - arrastre la manta antes que ella me respondiera.

- Por todos los cielos, Por supuesto que puedes descansar, iré a la cocina a prepararte aun rica cena, me imagino que te estarás muriendo de hambre, y además ese niño tiene que llegar fuerte y sano, y su ingrata abuela no permitirá que pase hambre. - Gracias - fue todo lo que dije, me gire a la izquierda concentrándome en conciliar un buen sueño, prácticamente me quede dormida en minutos, fui consiente de eso cuando un nuevo sueño dio inicio.

El ambiente era cálido y tranquilo, los olores tan familiares, que aun en sueños me sentía a salvo. Era mi antiguo departamento, pero la escena y la atmosfera me parecían conocidas, solo con un detalle, era como si yo estuviera de espectadora y no de interprete del sueño, caminaba por el pasillo solitario, solo una tenue luz lo iluminaba, mi rostro reflejaba tristeza y soledad, lobo sentado en la puerta de la terraza, como si estuviera esperándolo a él, a nuestro huésped que hoy no había venido, era un sentimiento de abandono, seguí caminando, atravesé el salón, y caminé a la estantería tomando un libro, era uno de mis favoritos, así que me senté en un sofá, queriendo pensar en otra cosa, pero solo podía pensar que él no estaba y que tal vez ya nunca regresaría, ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, y me tumbe en el sofá con unas estúpidas lagrimas rodando por los costados de mis ojos, ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Era solo un intruso, huésped, pero extrañaba su presencia, sentía la necesidad de conocerlo, sentía la necesidad de su aroma cerca de mi, ¿Pero si el ya no regresaba? En mi sueño me dormí y después de unos ruiditos desperté sintiendo de golpe el aroma que faltaba en mi entorno, era él había ¡vuelto! La sensación del viento a su alrededor remolinándose a mi alrededor, y como lobo le daba la bienvenida, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando él se quedo profundamente dormido, no teniendo ni idea de la hora pase mis dedos encima de mi reloj confirmando que solo era pasada de las once, solo unos minutos pasados de las once, entonces me fui a mi habitación arreglando la salida del día siguiente con mi hermana, ella se probaría el vestido de bodas, ya que solo faltaba cuatro semanas exactas para su boda, que se celebraría el dieciocho de agosto.

Creo que aun no despertaba completamente, me senté como en automático cuando mis gritos llenaron la habitación, los pasos a la carrera de varias personas entraron golpeando la puerta sin llamar, yo ya estaba llorando, y como una loca riendo al mismo tiempo, lo sabia, sabia como podía ayudar a mi esposo, tenia ya el recuerdo claro, sabia perfectamente lo que mi madre me había pedido. Tenia que recordar el día cuando Edward no había llegado temprano porque estaba en esa fiesta, era por eso que sus zapatos eran diferentes "De gala" tal ves, pero ahora sabia porque él no quería decir nada sin ponerme en evidencia a mi, era que como siempre él me estaba protegiendo, si protegiéndome del escandalo de compartir mi departamento. "NO" era que el mismo se estaba protegiendo. Si decía algo de eso solo se pondría en evidencia conmigo, pues en esos días solo era mi intruso huésped.

- ¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? - era una voz que extrañaba mas que nada en estos días, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que con ella podía encontrar una buena forma de ayudar a Edward.

- ¡Rosalie! Me da tanto gusto escuchar tu voz. - ¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? - No Rosalie. Se como ayudar a Edward, esa noche que dicen que atacó a la chica, él no lo puedo hacer, porque él estaba durmiendo en mi departamento. - varias exclamaciones se escucharon al mismo tiempo, pero ahora estaba convencida que mi madre era tan real como esa noche que Edward entro a esa misma hora, y que yo podía defenderlo de esa mujer, tan mentirosa que lo quería ver hundido.

_**CHICAS, CHICAS, CHIAS**_

_**Espero les guste el capitulo miren que tengo luto imaginario y no es tan sencillo crear el final de una bellísima historia**_

_**Pero les agradezco que sigan aquí conmigo y les recuerdo**_

_**Que su amiga de siempre**_

_**SIV-LUNITA-SIV**_

_**CONTINUA.**_

_**GRACIAS.**_


End file.
